


Tsuna, un bambino e da tre papà

by Cherry Kiki (cherry_kiki)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Other, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_kiki/pseuds/Cherry%20Kiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primero una fiesta algo salvaje más un extraño despertar y una pequeña espera le traerá a Tsuna un resultado inesperado ¿Qué hará? Nadie dijo que traer al mundo un bebe era tarea fácil más cuando no sabes quién es el otro padre de tres candidatos. MPreg27</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Tsuna, un bambino e da tre papà**

**Prólogo**

***.*.*.*.***

* * *

 

La vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi había dado un giro de 180° desde que llegó su tutor para convertirlo en todo un jefe de la mafia. Si bien no era algo que deseaba ya no podría salir de ello, estaba metido de lleno en la vida de un joven mafioso y tampoco su tutor se lo permitiría.

Pero poco a poco y con gran paciencia lograba adaptarse un poco, bueno casi nada ya que cada día era distinto de cualquier forma y la rutina no formaba parte del plan educativo del Arcobaleno del Sol por más que rogara que no fuera de ese modo tan violento y lo hiciera más llevadero.

Batallas vinieron desde la de Kokuyo Land con Mukuro y su pandilla, después de todo eso los Varia y los anillos Vongola; como odio los anillos en ese momento. Y cuando creía que ya tendría algo de paz fue llevado al futuro para salvar al mundo de Byakuran, pasando la prueba de los Arcobaleno y la de la familia de Primo para poder vencer a aquel hombre líder de la familia Millefiore y como plus proteger a Uni como líder de los Arcobaleno.

Cuando volvieron él personalmente se sintió agradecido de volver a casa, que todos estaban bien incluyendo a su sádico tutor y los demás bebes. Ganó más poder para proteger lo que más amaba y lo que más le importaba… Su Familia porque haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que todos estuvieran bien.

Y la paz fue efímera, la sucesión como Décimo Vongola sería oficial, y el huir no era una opción estando en juego no solo la Vongola sino todos sus amigos y guardianes. Con una larga batalla de por medio descubrieron la verdad de Primo y Cozart quedando al fin como aliados y destruyendo a Deamon el culpable original para que nuevamente hubiera paz.

Pareciera que Dios lo odiaba y no quería brindarle un poco de paz a su loca vida, de un momento a otro los Arcobaleno habían vuelto a su forma original removiendo la maldición de los Arcobaleno de forma parcial ya que seguían siendo guardianes del Tri-Ni-Sette.

Y de alguna forma estaba en su actual situación, no encontraba lógica alguna para entender cómo llegó a aquello, era algo que no hubiera creído que sucedería y si hubiera tenido alguna advertencia de que ese sería su futuro se hubiera reído a morir y diría que era una locura con nulas probabilidades de suceder en la realidad.

Pero era real, tan real que acariciaba su apenas abultado vientre, de sus labios solo salió un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa, en parte era feliz, dentro de él crecía una pequeña vida, lo cual asustaba y a la vez iluminaba su vida. Sabía que no podía esconder eso por mucho tiempo ya que tarde o temprano se enterarían de alguna forma, pero por ahora quería esperar después de todo alguien más había contribuido a que estuviera en ese estado.

Su problema saber quién era ese alguien y como decirlo, no quería hacerlo porque esas tres personas, esos tres hombres, aquellos que podían ser el otro padre de su bebe tenían que… porque diablos tenían que ser parte de los Arcobaleno.

Si recordaba bien como comenzó ese asunto, no del todo, pero si lo suficiente para saber que esos tres serían los únicos a los cuales reclamarles la paternidad y una pensión de ser necesaria.

De esta forma en la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi comenzaba el más extraño capítulo de su joven vida.

* * *

 


	2. Así comenzó…

_De esta forma en la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi comenzaba el más extraño capítulo de su joven vida._

 

* * *

 

Decir que su estilo de vida era sencillo o como cualquier otro estudiante de la escuela media, sería un error decir tal cosa, lo más acertado sería que su vida es como un torbellino y uno sin sentido alguno, sin rumbo. Al menos esa era su forma de pensar en esos momentos de su vida y si por un pequeño instante creyó que nada podía alterarlo o surgir alguna cosa de la nada y poder perturbarlo estaba muy equivocado.

Un día de repente todo volvió a cambiar en su agitada vida como estudiante y joven líder de la mafia, su tutor comenzaba a viajar muy seguido a Italia -su motivo- reuniones con el resto de los Arcobaleno, En contadas ocasiones esas reuniones se hacían en Japón y de ellas solo una se hizo en Namimori, las demás habían sido en Tokio.

El joven castaño estaba curioso sobre lo que sucedía, Reborn no acostumbraba irse sin dejarle tareas imposibles -que solo Dios sabía como podía lograrlo- para cuando él volviera. Y absolutamente nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba; su intuición le decía que era algo muy importante y le hacía sentir mal que el bebé no le tuviera la confianza de decirle algo. Acaso todas esas batallas y el tiempo compartido eran tan insignificantes, tal vez, para el hitman.

"Ah" soltó un enorme suspiro "¿Cuándo regresaras Reborn?" preguntó al viento

Eso no era bueno ya hablaba consigo mismo y no acostumbraba perderse en sus propios pensamientos, lo mejor sería seguir la rutina de todos los días si se le podía llamar así y esperar era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Pasaron dos semanas, dos semanas donde el paradero de todos los Arcobaleno e incluso Lal Mirch que no se consideraba como una de ellos era desconocido. Eso no ayudaba a sus nervios que poco a poco lo desbordaban.

Sin saberlo todos sus guardianes –con excepción de Lambo- se habían reunido, y era extraño que no quisieran matarse los unos con los otros –en especial Hibari y Mukuro- tan mal se veía que sus guardianes cooperaban entre si, era eso o una señal de que el fin del mundo se encontraba cerca.

"Etto… ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?" hizo la pregunta con voz baja

"Kufufufu el motivo es que tu mascota está desaparecida" le respondió su guardián con un toque de burla

"¿Mascota?" ahora estaba confundido y no solo el, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Ryohei también

"Oya oya que el Arcobaleno está desaparecido"

Ahora todos comprendían lo que quiso decir, eso hacía más sencillas las cosas entre todos.

"Bueno no diría desaparecido, pero… ya paso mucho tiempo y no se nada de él ni de los demás Arcobaleno"

"No se preocupe Juudaime Reborn-san volverá sano y salvo"

"Si el pequeñín en muy fuerte- apoyo Yamamoto

"Es verdad"

"Más le vale que vuelva me prometió una pelea" saco sus tonfas el presidente del Comité Disciplinario "o te morderé hasta la muerte"

"Hiiiii" dio su típico gritito

Después de eso Ryohei se emociono tanto con la idea de un combate que desafío al de llamas de tipo nube que no dudo en aceptar volviendo todo un caos a su alrededor que nadie podría calmar y mucho menos cuando se unió un feliz Mukuro al combate dejando KO al energético chico de llamas sol y tener un combate entre el chico ave y el chico piña.

"Boss" llamo la única chica

"Chrome no te preocupes vamos a casa" sonriéndole "en cuanto se cansen se detendrán" a ninguno de los tres les gustaba perder y era más fácil que se retiraran por fatiga

 

* * *

 

Nuevamente paso una semana cuando Dino llegó a su casa algo 'histérico' porque no sabía nada del que fue su tutor y no ayudaba que la jefa de la familia Giglio Nero estuviera ausente sabiendo ellos que formaba parte del grupo de los más fuertes.

"Dino-san cálmate" intentó hacerlo "no llegamos a ningún lado preocupándonos"

"Cierto"

"Además hablamos de Reborn"

Ambos recordando todo lo que les hizo y hacía pasar ese pequeño asesino a sueldo durante lo que llamaba 'periodo de formación', todo era tan sádico y divertido para el dueño de León que sus dame-estudiantes sintieron escalofríos.

"Ototo creo que deber…" no acabo su oración porque fue silenciado con un disparo muy cerca de su rostro

"No te he dicho que siempre estés alerta dame-Dino" dijo una voz no conocida pero sin duda era…

"Reborn" dijeron sus pupilos

"No creí que les daría gusto verme" reluciendo una sonrisa de medio lado que solo decía -sádico entrenamiento– "pero ese no es el punto" lo que veían era un hombre de no más de 25 años, con traje y sombrero fedora y eso que reposaba en su hombro… acaso era… León

"Oye Reborn donde demo…" corto por segunda ocasión al rubio con otro disparo volándole un trozo de su blondo cabello

"Tsuna hay que reunirnos con todos tus guardianes" el menor no captaba la idea

"Pero ¿para qué?" pronuncio

"Esto no te dice nada" haciendo alusión a su apariencia "la maldición que me mantiene con forma de bebe ha sido removida pero sigo siendo un Arcobaleno"

"Okay" acepto el menor "pero…"

"Si incluye a esa vaca estúpida" le dijo con su típica sonrisa "ya sabes que puedo leer tu mente"

"Pues no lo hagas" reprocho "¿y qué haremos?"

"Solo reúnelos aquí" observo el papel que le dio y era a las faldas de la montaña de la muerte "Estarán ahí antes del mediodía pasado mañana"

"Entiendo" aceptó la orden "hey Reborn a dónde vas" el Arcobaleno del sol salía del cuarto

"Nos veremos ese día Tsuna y tú también Dino"

"Cuenta conmigo" dijo el décimo de la familia Cavallone

"Oh Varia estará ahí" dijo para que el par entrara en shock, era tan divertido ver sus reacciones

 

* * *

 

El tan esperado día llegó, no había dicho a sus guardianes que Reborn ya no era más un bebé sino un adulto, uno bastante atractivo. Pero no pudo haber escogido otro lugar, porque precisamente ese, solo le pasaban ideas de entrenamientos fuera de este mundo y que iba a terminar con todo el cuerpo adolorido como resultado.

"Escoria" dios debía de odiarlo

"Xanxus" saludo el pequeño Vongola "etto…"

"Bienvenidos" era la voz de Aria "Aunque aún faltan unos invitados" Tsuna quería acercarse a ella y preguntar pero debía detener la batalla a punto de comenzar entre Varia y su Familia

"Tsuna-kun" era Enma con los demás miembros de Shimon

"Enma-kun, que bueno que estés aquí"

"Hai, por un momento creí que no estaría aquí" riendo ambos por aquello

"Bien, bien" interrumpió la Arcobaleno del cielo "Vamos"

'¿A dónde?' Era la pregunta de todos los presentes que solo se limitaron a seguir a Gamma que les dirigía el camino hacia una enorme mansión donde la CEDEF y donde Nono con su familia ya estaban ahí.

No podía creer que estuvieran en Japón y mucho menos en Namimori, pero en su larga experiencia, todo era posible. Prácticamente… aquello… era una fiesta -con banquete y bebidas por doquier- algo de música de fondo para animar el ambiente y porque rayos estaba en una fiesta.

"Bienvenidos a todos" la Arcobaleno del cielo hablo "esta es una muestra de agradecimiento y al mismo tiempo compartirles que…" hizo un silencio para que el resto de los arcobaleno apareciera en su forma original "la maldición de los Arcobaleno ha sido removida"

Era algo increíble y si no era porque lo estaban viendo pensarían que habría sido un sueño o el efecto de la comida de Bianchi que podían ver ya estaba presente en alguna de las mesas.

"Eso es grandioso" susurró el pequeño Vongola

"Hola chicos" saludo un efusivo Colonello en compañía de Fon y Reborn

"¡Colonello!" exclamó la mayoría del grupo de Tsuna

"Sorprendidos, Kora"

"SHISHOU, ESTO ES…" que diría el pupilo del soldado "¡ES EXTREMO!"

A todos los demás se les pudo ver una gotita en sus cabezas, era de suponer que el mayor de los Sasagawa no le daría importancia a algo como eso.

"Disfruten de la fiesta" animó Fon

"Lo se, pero me gustaría saber ¿Cómo?" se atrevió a decir el heredero de la Vongola

"Veras Tsuna" el hombre con fedora se acerco peligrosamente al rostro del castaño "tuvimos que colaborar con Verde que encontró él como" alejándose como pudo del mayor con un ligero sonrojo

"Ya veo" medito unos segundos "es genial que hayan vuelto a la normalidad" dando una sonrisa que a los tres arcobaleno dejo KO

Ojala Tsuna nunca se enterará de ello, aunque esa sonrisa como arma podría evitar muchas peleas inútiles dentro de la mafia y causaría otras por obtener al joven jefe. Después de ese 'lindo' momento todos acordaron en ir y disfrutar de la fiesta.

 

* * *

 

En la fiesta todo mundo estaba alegre y como no lo estarían si se había arrasado con casi todo el alcohol que había, los que quedaron sobrios o más sobrios que otros se llevaron a aquellos que habían perdido el combate y no comenzaran a decir incoherencias o comenzar a desvestirse como Skull. Dejando como nota 'no dejar que Skull beba alcohol' para aquellos que lo apreciaban y para Reborn, Colonello, Lal Mirch e incluso Mammon fue 'Hacer que beba hasta morir y obtener material para joderlo' y dentro de eso la arcobaleno experta en ilusiones pensaba en hacer algo de dinero.

Al poco rato solo quedaron los Arcobaleno sin contar a Skull, Varia, Dino y su familia y Tsuna con su familia. El padre de Tsuna ya había caído en batalla desde hace tiempo y los de la CEDEF se lo llevaron, tomando Lal Mirch el control y evitar que su estúpido jefe hiciera algo vergonzoso.

"Si gustan pueden tomar alguna de las habitaciones de la mansión" ofreció la jefa de los Giglio Nero "es algo tarde" por no decir que poco faltaba para que le dieran la bienvenida al nuevo día

"Si chicos vayan a descansar" dijo Tsuna y sus guardianes obedecieron

No tardo en que Varia, los Cavallone fueran a descansar dejando a Tsuna, Reborn, Fon y Colonello en una pequeña sala de la mansión aun bebiendo y Tsuna siendo juez. Los tres Arcobaleno seguían bebiendo, Fon con mayor control y el castaño de vez en cuando un pequeño sorbo -estaba amenazado por su sexy tutor- seguro que tendría que llevar a ese trío feliz a alguna habitación pues ya estaban algo bebidos.

"Tsuna bebe otro poco" quería negarse pero le hizo caso a su diabólico tutor "vamos sé un hombre Tsuna" sirviéndole otro para lograr embriagarlo, el también lo estaba pero aun tenía algo de consciencia

"Reborn ya… no" apenas dijo el ojimiel para ser cargado por el pelinegro

"Está bien" devorándolo con la mirada y poder llevárselo a la habitación más cercana

"Reborn, kora" lo detuvo el rubio "Tu no tendrás a Tsuna"

"Es mi estudiante"

"Mío también, no olvides lo de MafiaLand" tomando a Tsuna que no hacía ni decía nada

"Chicos no creen que Tsuna debería ser consciente de ello" intervino Fon

"No me importa" dijo bajito el moreno "¿Qué quieren hacer Reborn, Colonello?" preguntó en su estado de ebriedad

Los aludidos no pudieron decir algo y sin más querían llegar al cuarto que estuviera más cerca y al cual pudieran poner el cerrojo para no ser interrumpidos. El adolescente estaba demasiado cooperador y se dejo besar por su tutor y luego por el blondo enfrente de Fon. Sin duda el alcohol tenía reacciones distintas en Tsuna –afrodisiaco- y era lo de menos.

"Matte" el chino sabía que lo que querían hacerle no sería lindo

"Fon vamos" le llamo con suavidad el estudiante de Nami-Chu

Al diablo la cordura, los tres estaban demasiado calientes con ese Tsuna tan sumiso y provocador al pecado, ya tendrían tiempo de recapacitarlo, además de que el joven estaba más que abierto a lo que dijeran los mayores, estaba dispuesto a complacerlos y ellos a complacerle.

Con cuidado se llevaron al muchacho a una habitación lejana de las otras, aunque estaban seguros que nadie los escucharía, una botella más de alcohol y seguro tendrían diversión hasta antes del amanecer.

 

* * *

 

Le dolía horrible la cabeza, seguro que eso era la llamada 'resaca' dios era horrible no sabía que el sol brillara tanto. Poco a poco pudo abrir sus ojos solo para gritar internamente por lo que veía y en la situación en la que estaba.

En una cama King-Size, desnudo y con un terrible dolor en el trasero y… no quería terminar de analizar la situación, a su lado izquierdo estaba Reborn, a su lado derecho Colonello y en una orilla de la cama Fon, los tres Arcobaleno estaban desnudos y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que había pasado.

Quería que su sentido común y su híper-intuición se equivocaran por sola una vez en la vida, no había estado con un hombre sino con tres y eso era…era horrible, ni siquiera recordaba algo, pensaba que su primera vez sería con una linda chica o en su defecto con alguien que amara y claro que no le cruzó la idea de ser el pasivo -aunque no se veía como el dominante- y no en algo que tenía pinta de haber sido una extraña orgía.

Con cuidado se levanto, no hizo ni un ruido o movimiento brusco. Se coloco el pantalón y solo se echo encima la camisa que llevaba el día anterior y con sigilo intento salir de aquella habitación.

"¿A dónde vas Tsuna?" la voz de su tutor resonó

"Etto yo…" no quería voltear

"Ya es de día, Kora" se levanto el rubio ignorando su estado

"Ohayo" saludo en chino "Tsuna-kun, ¿pasa algo?"

"Etto…" acaso era lo único que iba decir y sin evitarlo volteo sonrojándose por completo, pareciendo un tomate bien maduro

"Tsuna porque estas rojo, kora"

"Colonello creo que debes ponerte algo" dijo en hitman haciendo notoria la desnudez del soldado

"Cierto, kora"

"Supongo que todos debemos ponernos algo de ropa" dijo el poseedor del pacificador rojo haciendo que el hitman supiera que los tres estaban en igual condición –desnudos-

Y de golpe todos cayeron en cuenta en lo que había pasado –como si les hubiera caído un balde de agua fría- y que ninguno de los arcobaleno recordaba algo por nimio que fuera. Tsuna quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y volver a su casa y darse una ducha larga y después dormir por lo que le restara de vida.

"Mejor olvidemos que paso esto" salio de la boca del castaño "nadie recuerda nada verdad" el silencio de los demás corroboro esa idea

"Si es lo mejor" apoyo el de ojos azules

"Hasta que tienes una buena idea Dame-Tsuna"

"Si crees que es lo más conveniente" el maestro en artes marciales estuvo de acuerdo también

"Bien, me voy" saliendo de esa habitación queriendo olvidar su despertar

 

* * *

 

Salió de la mansión y corrió como pudo, sentía que ni siquiera caminaba bien, estaba agradecido de conocer un poco aquel lugar y fue al riachuelo para lavarse la cara, calmarse, terminar de vestirse e irse a casa lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar a su casa no hizo ruido, fue directo a su habitación y preparo el baño, se quito la ropa y no supo si ponerla en el canasto para lavarla después o deshacerse de ella –prefería la segunda opción- la metió en una bolsa de basura y después vería que haría.

Una vez listo su baño se lavó el cabello y el cuerpo limpiando cualquier residuo de fluidos que pudiera haber en él, notando que había ciertas marcas rojas y moradas en su cuerpo sabiendo que no eran golpes sino… kami… eran chupetones.

Se metió a la tina relajándose y tratando de olvidar todo lo que sucedió, lo poco o nada que recordaba, después de un buen rato salio para vestirse optando por un pantalón y un playera de manga larga con cuello de tortuga para que nada fuera visto afortunadamente estaban a finales de otoño y no sería raro vestir de esa manera. Se recostó en su casa para dormir, dormir un buen rato.

Después de la una de la tarde Nana se percato que su hijo ya estaba en casa, fue a su habitación y lo vio dormir, aunque era extraño que llevara prendas que lo cubrieran tanto, tal vez su niño pescaría un resfriado, le haría un buena sopa.

Más tarde llegaron Gokudera, Yamamoto y Chrome preocupados por su amigo, su madre solo se limito a decir que era un resfriado y que lo mejor era que descansara siendo apoyada por Reborn que llegó cuando el par de mejores amigos de su pupilo se iban. Nana no se sorprendió del cambio y le pidió que le llamara de igual forma, después de todo era como alguien de la familia.

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, fue como si nunca hubiera acontecido lo de esa fiesta, Reborn maltrataba a Tsuna como de costumbre –no tanto- pero lo seguía haciendo. No había cambiado mucho la relación entre ellos, aunque las visitas de Fon y Colonello eran muy frecuentes, el prefería mantener su distancia sin que fuera sospechoso.

Aquello ya estaba en el olvido, haciendo memoria ya tenía poco más de un mes y se preparaba para ir al colegio, ya faltaba poco para las vacaciones de invierno, eso le hacía feliz. Salió un poco antes que Chrome y en el camino sintió un mareo deteniéndose en una pared de alguna casa por donde pasaba.

"Otra vez" esos mareos le estaban dando desde hace una semana por la mañana y luego de eso tenía nauseas y algo le decía que significaban algo más.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic por acá. Infinitas gracias y nos leemos pronto
> 
> Ciao Ciao


	3. Síntomas

_"Otra vez" esos mareos le estaban dando desde hace una semana por la mañana y luego de eso tenía nauseas y algo le decía que significaban algo más._

 

* * *

 

No le gustaba sentirse mal, no sabía de alguna persona que le gustara sentirse enfermo, quería recordar si era por algo que comió, tal vez Bianchi le puso algo a su almuerzo. Lo rechazo mentalmente se había mudado con su amigo poco antes de que Reborn recobrará su forma original por lo que era imposible.

Que podría ser lo que le sucedía, lo averiguaría más tarde, tenía que llegar al colegio y evitar ser mordido hasta la muerte. Logró llegar a tiempo y no como de costumbre a un paso de que el presidente del Comité Disciplinario sacara sus tonfas. Una vez que llegó a su salón se acomodo en su asiento unos segundos tomando un poco de aire cuando tuvo que salir corriendo intempestivamente al sanitario ya que su estómago quería regresar el desayuno.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo llegaron el pelinegro amante de los deportes y el ojiverde que adoraba al castaño y lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

"Yoh Gokudera" saludó con su típica sonrisa

"Friki del béisbol donde está el Décimo" exigió al otro una respuesta

"¿No está contigo?" viendo que la mochila de su amigo ya estaba en su asiento "Vamos a buscarlo" iban a salir cuando entro Chrome

"Mujer, ¿Dónde está?" realmente no tenía tacto para pedir las cosas

"¿Boss?" asintiendo los chicos "Salió de casa antes que yo" se limito a contestar

Eso causo un poco de confusión en los dos chicos y la pelimorada, no sabían porque no estaba tomando una siesta antes de que llegara el profesor, usualmente cuando llegaba temprano dormía un poco más sobre su pupitre.

"Chicos, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó una voz suave y conocida

"¿Tsuna estás bien?" pregunto su amigo de infancia

"Si, ¿Por qué?" dando su sonrisa -todo está bien– "Parece que no me cayó bien el desayuno es solo eso"

Y era extraño, su amigo llevaba vomitando por la mañana un par de días, y estaban preocupados por la salud de su jefe. Los tres guardianes pensaban en cuál sería la razón de ello, probablemente el ojimiel había pescado alguna enfermedad rara, sería buena idea decírselo al Arcobaleno. Las clases comenzaron y ese día tenían deportes, iban a practicar basquetbol en el gimnasio y afortunadamente para ambos guardianes les toco en el equipo de Tsuna.

Una vez que el profesor organizo los equipos y un mini torneo para la clase comenzó la odiada clase de deportes para Tsuna. Hubo un partido antes de que el equipo de Tsuna participara y fue bastante aburrido hasta el final que con un tiro de tres puntos ganaron. Por fin se acerco el turno del castaño y compañía.

Todo parecía un partido normal, unos pases por aquí y por allá, un par de anotaciones por parte de Gokudera con dedicatoria a su jefe, cuando de un momento a otro el joven castaño se desvaneció frente a todos siendo atrapado por Yamamoto que sin dudar lo llevó a la enfermería junto con la autonombrada mano derecha y la ojivioleta que estaba practicando con las chicas en la otra mitad del gimnasio el manejo del listón.

"Dr. Shamal" llamo la joven del parche

"Oh bella señorita no gustaría que fuer-" siendo cortado por su ex-pupilo

"Tu, revisa a Juudaime se desmayó" viendo al joven inconsciente

"Bien recuéstalo" su instinto le decía que debía revisarle "Ahora vuelvan a clases"

"Hey no le harás algo indebido" rezongó el peliplata

"No tengo esos gustos Hayato" le respondió

"Vendremos en el descanso" aviso el guardián de la lluvia

"Cuide del Jefe" pidió la chica yéndose con los otros dos

Revisó al joven, nada parecía fuera de lo normal pero decidió tomar una muestra de sangre y corroborar, por lo que le dijeron los amigos del joven mafioso antes de irse tenía una semana con síntomas que incluían pequeños mareos y vómito. Tendría que esperar a que despertara y un par de horas para los resultados de la prueba sanguínea si los analizaba enseguida.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Te desmayaste chico Vongola" contesto con su usual desagrado a los hombres

"Ehhh" recordando que estaba en clase de deportes "Sabía que podía pasar"

"¿Cómo es eso?" la forma en que respondió lo intrigo

"Desde hace una semana más o menos tengo mareos y nauseas" explico "Por las mañanas" haciendo énfasis en que era todos los días

"Tsuna puedo preguntarte algo" eso sonaba a una mujer primeriza embarazada "¿Has tenido sexo?" encendiendo las mejillas del adolescente

"Yo…" su rostro parecía decir que no entendía la pregunta

"Si has tenido relaciones sexuales con otro hombre" ahora el rostro del joven competía con un foco de navidad "Contéstame" pidió de forma nada amable el galeno

"Quedara entre médico y paciente" asintiendo el mayor "Si, si lo he hecho" ahora solo le faltaba confirmarlo con el análisis "Pero no lo recuerdo"

"Tsuna acaso…" era posible que lo hayan violado

Hubo un silencio incomodo, el mayor comenzaba a sacar conclusiones erróneas, tal vez alguien lo había drogado o acaso uno de sus guardianes se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima de una forma nada protectora y más bien pervertida. Estaba tan metido en eso que cuando el castaño habló deteniendo por completo todo lo que su mente montaba.

"En la fiesta… por la celebración de los Arcobaleno" el doctor escuchaba atentamente "Yo… no recuerdo mucho" comenzó a sollozar por la impotencia de no saber que mierda sucedió

Su llanto se incrementaba poco a poco como el ritmo de su respiración, lágrimas amargas rodaban por su cara, quería saber algo, lo que fuera, pero todo estaba en blanco. Empezaba a respirar por la boca con algo de dificultad, tomando pequeñas bocanadas de aire que iban aumentando en frecuencia.

"Cálmate" a ese paso podría hiperventilar

Le paso una mano por la espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo de alguna forma. Animando al adolescente a hablar con él, sincerarse podría ser beneficioso para ambos –su diagnóstico estaba en lo correcto- que era un noventa por ciento. Una vez que se tranquilizo y respiraba nuevamente por la nariz, habló.

"Solo se que amanecí desnudo en una cama enorme con Reborn, Colonello y Fon en las mismas condiciones" se libero llorando como quiso hacerlo desde ese día

Se calmó un poco y comenzó a contarle todo desde el principio, lo poco –más bien nada- que tenía en su mente, se sentía terrible y algo le decía que lo que tenía era importante por la cara que mostraba aquel hombre pervertido.

"Tsuna, tu estas…" hizo una pausa "Embarazado"

"¡Queeeee!" era imposible, eso era innatural

"Existen chicos que llamamos doncel y pueden engendrar" explico "Eres un doncel" esperaba la reacción del ojimiel

"Dios debe odiarme" tenía que estar soñando

Si su vida estaba llena de cosas raras y para nada comunes comenzando con que su tutor en casa en realidad era un hitman atractivo y no el bebé que conoció en un principio, rememorando cada uno de los eventos que desencadeno el encuentro con Reborn.

"Espera, voy a ser padre" expreso en voz alta, no supo porque proceso rápidamente esa información "Un bebe va a crecer dentro de mí y…" acepto aquello con felicidad y sin algún motivo esa idea le hacia un poquito feliz

"Si" eran pocas las mujeres que se entristecían con la idea de ser madre y conociendo al joven Vongola aceptaría su estado, y al parecer lo hizo rápido.

Analizando un poco más las palabras que le habían sido dichas, no le pareció tan malo. Es decir, sería padre y madre al mismo tiempo, dejando de lado que tenía quince años, estudiaba la secundaria, era un chico, futuro jefe de la mafia italiana más poderosa y su vida estaba llena de eventos extraños; juntando todo eso ya no le pareció tan inverosímil.

"Hablare con Reborn" era lo mejor por la salud del adolescente

"Por favor no le digas, no le digas a nadie" pidió con ojos de cachorro

"Pero…" no pudo negarse a esa mirada

"Sé que no se esconderá por mucho tiempo" su vientre crecería "Solo por favor"

"Bien, necesitare revisarte semanalmente hasta que pasen los tres meses"

"Hai" acepto de inmediato

"El embarazo a veces es algo delicado y en un chico lo es más" entendía que incluso podía perder ese bebe, que sin saber quien era su otro padre ya estaba amándolo

"Los chicos, tampoco quiero que lo sepan"

"Esta bien en mi reporte tienes anemia severa- anotándolo "Le diré a Reborn que suspenda cualquier tipo de entrenamiento por un tiempo"

"Gracias" sonrió el joven de llamas tipo cielo

"Tendrás que tomar esto, una al día" le dio un frasco de acido fólico "Y ven mañana, te diré cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo y puede que te haga un ultrasonido"

"H-hai" respondió muy feliz "Puedo descansar un poco más" acomodándose en la cama de la enfermería

"Si, tus amigos vendrán a verte en el descanso" dejándolo dormir

 

* * *

 

Los chicos se dirigieron a la enfermería, querían ver a su amigo y darle los saludos de los demás, incluyendo a Hana así como Kyoko y su hermano.

"Entremos, Tsuna debe de estar esperándonos" el castaño hablo con su típica sonrisa

"Chicos" saludo al verlos entrar

"¡Juudaime!" saludo efusivo como siempre "¿Cómo está?, ¿Qué tiene?, ¿No le hizo nada ese doctor?" esas y muchas más preguntas llegaron al muchacho en cama

"Estoy bien, solo tengo anemia" sonriéndoles

"¿Anemia?" pregunto el más alto

"Hai, me ha mandado vitaminas y cero entrenamiento con Reborn"

"Boss" tomo aire "¿Seguro que está bien?"

"Si Chrome, no te preocupes"

Era la imaginación de ellos o el ojimiel lucía muy sonriente y feliz, más de lo usual. Era extraño y no podían decir que era aquello, aunque Dokuro tenía su intuición femenina y le decía que era algo más y lo averiguaría su jefe era una de las dos personas más importantes para ella.

"Ustedes, cuiden de Tsuna" dijo Shamal "Tiene anemia severa" listo para dar una explicación "Será normal que por ahora tenga mareos y nauseas, pero con descanso y las vitaminas deberá de estar bien en unos meses"

"Meses, oye eres médico cúralo más rápido" demandó el guardián de la tormenta

"Curar una anemia lleva su tiempo"

"Maa maa Gokudera, nos ha dicho ya lo que tiene Tsuna y que estará bien"

Una vez que todos estuvieron tranquilos y que el poseedor del anillo Vongola del cielo estuviera mejor los guardianes de Tsuna regresaron a clases aunque el más pequeño se tomo el día en la enfermería, fue un día normal después de ello. Cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa regresaron con Shamal para llevarse al castaño a casa personalmente -en especial Gokudera- y para explicarle a Reborn.

"Tsuna llegas tarde" regaño su tutor a punto de golpearlo notando la presencia de alguien más "Shamal que haces aquí" exigió saber al verlo

"Tengo que hablarte de Tsuna" dijo en tono serio

"Bien vamos" llevándolo a la habitación del moreno dejando a los jóvenes en la cocina "¿Qué le pasa?"

"Tsuna tiene anemia severa" le había prometido al décimo Vongola decir eso como diagnóstico "Por ahora no lo entrenes" diciéndolo como una orden médica

"Anemia, si come bien"

"Reborn debes de saber que aunque una persona coma puede ser anémica" tenía ese punto a su favor el médico "Hoy se desmayo en su clase de deportes"

"Eso…" no esperaba algo así "¿Cuánto tiempo debe descansar?"

"Un par de meses o tres" aseguro el doctor "Y estará en mejores condiciones"

"Bien, algo más" quería saber si su estudiante dijo algo sobre ese incidente

"No, ¿Debería saberlo?" haciendo un silencio incomodo "Entonces me marcho"

El hitman pensaba que tal vez se excedió un poco con los entrenamientos de Tsuna, lo mejor sería hacerle caso a Shamal, era de los mejores médicos y nunca le mentiría sobre algo relacionado con su estudiante.

Ese día no tuvo algo nuevo, los chicos hicieron los deberes juntos, cenaron y luego cada quien para su casa. Aunque noto a su pupilo muy feliz, más de lo usual; acaso estaba tan contento por no entrenar con él.

 

* * *

 

Una vez en la habitación que ahora era de ambos y después de un largo silencio donde el menor se la había pasado dormitando todo ese rato, decidió que era hora que su alumno le dijera unas cuantas cosas.

"Estás feliz de que no te entrenare por un tiempo" le hablo mordaz

"La verdad si" respondió para salir de su cuarto por un refrigerio nocturno. Su meta era la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para ver un delicioso postre "Mmmm pastel" ahora si actuaba como una persona embarazada

"Tsu-kun" susurro para ver el rostro de su hijo

Conocía a su hijo, lo había llevado nueve meses en su vientre, y esa sonrisa, ese brillo en la mirada, sin duda era la de una persona que tenía una pequeña vida creciendo en su interior. No se sorprendió o se le hizo raro, sospechaba que eso pasaría, solo esperaba que la pareja de su hijo fuera un buen hombre.

"Mamá yo… me quede con hambre" dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

"Está bien" abrazando a su hijo de forma protectora, como no lo hacía en años "Cuando estés listo dímelo" yéndose la castaña

Acaso su madre lo sabía y sin decirle nada. Su mamá tenía super poderes o igual tenía una híper intuición –era imposible- aunque lo hizo sentir mejor. El podría tener una conexión de este tipo con su hijo o hija cuando naciera, sonrío aun más su madre le apoyaba incondicionalmente sin decir algo sobre ello. Ahora sentía un peso menos en los hombros, con su madre a su lado, podría salir adelante, sabiendo que tenía alguien que le acompañara en esa etapa de su vida.

Devoro el trozo de tarta de fresas que saco y supo en ese momento que las fresas serían su debilidad, pensó si debía decírselo al menos a su sádico tutor, pero de inmediato rechazo la idea, a lo mejor el no quería ser padre y lo obligaba a… de pensarlo se estremeció, iría al mismo infierno para proteger a su bebe.

 

* * *

 

El nuevo día llegó, y con ello sus nauseas matutinas, corriendo al sanitario para devolver lo que quizá era la cena. Si las mujeres embarazadas comían el doble era por que la mitad lo vomitaban, ahora entendía eso de comer por dos.

"¿Estás bien?" lo espero su tutor con una toalla

"Si" recordando tomar sus vitaminas "Gracias"

"Aria vendrá de visita" le comento sin importancia

"Eso es bueno" intentaba ver cuál era el propósito de que se lo dijera

"Ira a Nami-Chu"

"¿Y eso?" había motivado su curiosidad

"No lo sé" respondió honesto como pocas veces "Bien, a desayunar" dejando aquello como una conversación trivial

 

* * *

 

La rutina de la mañana se repitió yendo al colegio antes que Chrome, tenía que ocultar un poco sus síntomas sino quería ser descubierto inmediatamente. Reborn por su lado deseaba seguir como una sombra a su pupilo si tan solo no tuviera que atender un llamado del Noveno el asesino a sueldo lo hubiera hecho. Su instinto se lo decía, algo le sucedió a su alumno y necesitaba saberlo; sobre todo porque algo le daba mala espina.

"Vamos Leon" acariciando al reptil "Cuando regresemos haremos que Dame-Tsuna diga todo" sonriendo de forma maliciosa listo para emprender su misión.

Tsuna llegó al colegio como lo tenía planeado, aún no llegaba su guardián de la tormenta ni el de la lluvia, más nunca espero verle a ella esperándolo en la entrada del edificio escolar. Se veía radiante como de costumbre, le faltaba aquel chupete naranja adornando su cuello.

Por lo que supo después de la fiesta seguían siendo los siete más fuertes y los pacificadores se encontraban sellados en forma de anillos, más no habían perdido su poder, logrando mantener el equilibrio en el mundo.

"Tsunayoshi-kun"

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Ta Da! Sigo pensando que Tsuna fue manipulado por la sensibilidad hormonal XD Espero que le haya gustado y nos leemos pronto


	4. Indicios

_"Tsunayoshi-kun"_

_"Aria-san" en eso un súbito mareo llego a él siendo detenido por la mujer "Gomen"_

 

* * *

 

"Entonces es verdad" sus poderes de ver el futuro seguían intactos

Lograron llegar adentro del colegio donde se sentaron en alguna banca bajo la sombra de un árbol con sus hojas naranjas que comenzaban a caer.

"Tienes muchas náuseas" el joven asintió "Gamma me trajiste lo que pedí" acercándole lo que parecía un licuado

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, el envase no permitía ver ni siquiera el color de la bebida

"Un licuado de betabel zanahoria, piña y apio" invitándolo a beberlo aunque la cara del castaño decía lo contrario "Te ayudara mucho si lo tomas en las mañanas"

"Es verdad" Aria ya había sido madre de Uni y confiaría en su experiencia "Gracias"

Tomó un sorbo de la bebida, no era muy agradable al paladar pero lo tomaría si lo hacía sentir mejor y si le beneficiaba al bebé que se estaba formando dentro de él.

"Etto… ¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó más por curiosidad y no como un reclamó

"Lo supe en sueños Tsunayoshi-kun"

"Ohh" debió de suponerlo

"Aún no se los dices" afirmó

"Solo Shamal lo sabe y creo que mi madre" riendo nervioso

"Bien solo tres aparte de ti" asintió tomando la bebida "Quieres que sea un secreto"

"Por favor" lo medito un poco "Crees que puedas darle la noticia al abuelo, digo, a Nono" tomando más del licuado

"Cuenta con ello" depositando un beso en la frente del moreno "Sonríe mucho y si necesitas algo llámame" dándole una tarjeta

"Lo hare" detuvo por un instante a la Arcobaleno "Este es mi número de móvil"

"Bien lo tendré en cuenta"

"Solo Enma-kun sabe que tengo uno" tomo aire "Decidí tener uno durante la batalla con Shimon pero no le dije a nadie"

"Tu secreto está a salvo" dijo pícaramente yéndose del colegio

"A clases" terminando la bebida que le había llevado Aria

 

* * *

 

Un secreto, su jefe no era de la clase de personas que guardaba un secreto. Eso era imposible, podría creerlo de su Mukuro-sama, pero no de su Boss. Tendría que averiguar que era aquello que escondía, pero lo haría sola, era lo mejor, tal vez era algo íntimo o privado que no quería involucrar a los demás guardianes. Esa era su misión saber que le pasaba a su amado Boss.

"Chrome" le saludo el ojimiel "Lo siento, por no esperarte para salir"

"No se preocupe jefe" dándole una sonrisa tímida

"Vamos Chrome, ya casi es hora y si Hibari-san nos encuentra querrá mordernos hasta la muerte" y eso en su estado no le convenía

"Hai" aceptando

Llegaron al salón, Kyoko y Hana platicaban de pasteles y Tsuna le dijo a Chrome que fuera, no era malo que ella hiciera buenas amigas de verdad, aparte de Ken y Chikusa, si bien no le agradaban mucho en el fondo estimaban a la chica.

"¡Juudaime!" sin duda era Gokudera

"Gokudera-kun" sonriéndole como saludo "Yamamoto llegaste a tiempo" viéndolo entrar al salón

"Tsuna, Gokudera" les contesto

"Ni quien te hable maniático del beisbol"

"Bromista como siempre" soltando una risa "Tsuna ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Tu, idiota, eso es algo que debo preguntar yo como su mano derecha" reclamó el ojiverde "Juudaime le sirvieron esas vitaminas"

"Ahh, si" contesto "De hecho Aria-san vino a visitarme"

"¿Sucede algo malo?" pregunto de nuevo Yamamoto

"No" negando con las manos "Supo que estaba algo enfermo y me dio un remedio natural para recuperar fuerzas"

"Dígame Juudaime que le dio" sacando una libreta y pluma

"Un licuado especial" contesto viendo a su guardián en modo intelectual

"¿Qué contiene?" le pregunto ya con sus gafas puestas

"Mmmmm… pues betabel, piña, apio…" algo se le olvidaba "Ahh zanahoria, también lleva zanahoria"

Los dos guardianes anotaron mentalmente llevarle uno de esos en la mañana, quizá hasta podrían pasar por el a su casa y dárselo. El profesor llegó y el peliplata regreso refunfuñando a su lugar, el pelinegro se rió y Tsuna estaba feliz porque aún no notaran nada.

El profesor avisó que Enma y los demás se incorporaban mañana al colegio después de un viaje de dos semanas que tuvieron que hacer a Italia, después de todo el pelirrojo también era un líder de la mafia como Tsuna y tenía más responsabilidades que el castaño que aún seguía sin asumir oficialmente el puesto.

 

* * *

 

Fue un día normal de clases, hasta la hora después del receso donde Sawada fue llamado por el médico Shamal a la enfermería. Recordando que le haría un ultrasonido, calmó a sus amigos diciéndoles que el doctor solo quería asegurarse de seguir el tratamiento y si había algo más que le pudiera dar para una recuperación más rápida.

"Entonces lo acompaño Juudaime"

"Gokudera-kun no es necesario" después se ofreció Takeshi siendo rechazado también "Estaré bien, mientras pueden tomar las notas por mi"

"Lo hare Décimo, prometo no defraudarle"

"No tardes mucho Tsuna" siendo despedido por sus amigos como si fuera a hacer un viaje largo

Eso dos de pronto se volvieron más sobreprotectores que de costumbre, tendría que ver cómo podría evadirlos, siendo tan cercanos –sin duda- serían los primeros en darse cuenta y en acudir a Reborn y por todos los medios evitaría que sucediera.

Al fin había llegado a la enfermería sin que nadie lo siguiera –o al menos eso creía- una pequeña sombra se notaba a lo lejos, esa persona se estaba asegurando de que el joven Vongola estuviera bien, pero si se acercaba más terminaría por descubrirse.

"Doctor Shamal" le llamó entrando al consultorio

"Oh Tsuna" verificaba que tuviera todo lo necesario "Estas listo"

"Sí, creo que si"

"Bien necesito que tomes esa agua" mostrándole una botella de a litro

"Toda" era demasiada agua

"Si, toda" veía la mirada incrédula del muchacho "Es para facilitar la vista en la pantalla del ultrasonido"

"Ohhh" comprendiendo eso tomo toda el agua sorbo por sorbo pausadamente hasta que finalizó la tarea "Listo"

"Recuéstate" obedeciendo "¿Estas cómodo?" el menor asintió, quería que estuviera en una posición que no le molestara

"Tengo que quitarme algo" haciendo referencia a sus ropas superiores –chaleco y camisa-

"Quítate el chaleco y álzate la camisa"

Dobló con cuidado el chaleco y lo puso a un lado, se desabotono los últimos botones de su camisa y se la levanto dejando expuesto su abdomen, no se veía diferente, no sentía que hubiera crecido en ese tiempo.

"Bien, estará algo frió" notando que sacaba un bote con gel colocándole un poco es su vientre

"¡Fríoooo!" se quejo

"Sopórtalo" riendo disimuladamente por la cara que hacía el pequeño mafioso

Con ayuda del transductor* que empezó a presionar de atrás hacia adelante en la barriga de Tsuna buscando la localización de un pequeño punto. Para el castaño la presión no le molestaba sino ese líquido viscoso en su que estaba siendo propagado en toda la zona.

"Ahí" al fin había dado con lo que podría llamar -útero- sabiendo que Tsuna carecía de este por ser un hombre, pero al ser doncel tenía algo parecido a esa parte de la anatomía femenina

"¿Qué se supone que debo de ver?" estaba confundido, veía la pantalla y no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba eso de la ecografía

"Ok" iba a explicarle con paciencia "En la pantalla ves algo parecido a un ovalo es de un color más oscuro" asintiendo el joven "Ese es el embrión, lo que significa que es tu bebé"

Aunque solo fuera un punto casi invisible en la enorme pantalla, le hizo derramar un par de lágrimas por la felicidad que lo llenaba en esos momentos. El mayor seguía moviendo aquel –micrófono- buscando una forma de que se viera mejor.

"Por lo que puedo ver llevas unas cinco semanas y media de embarazo"

Eso quería decir que ya habían pasado más de un mes de aquella fiesta, pasó tan rápido en tiempo que no lo creía, pero estaba sonriendo enormemente y su rostro brillaba de felicidad. No podía hacer nada por cambiarlo, ni siquiera sabía que era un doncel y no se arrepentía de tomar la decisión de tener a esa criatura.

"Vaya" suspiro "Si no hubiera sido por el desmayo nunca lo hubiera sabido"

"Alégrate por eso, si Reborn continuara con sus entrenamientos seguro que pierdes a ese bebé" le aseguro el poseedor de los Trident Mosquito "No te preocupes, no diré nada"

"Gracias Dr. Shamal" viendo el monitor un poco más

"Ahora a limpiarte" dándole unas toallas húmedas para remover el gel que quedo en su vientre "¿Vas a volver a clase?"

"Si, si no vuelvo los chicos se preocuparan" había terminado de asearse y se acomodaba la ropa "Pero… primero iré al baño" tanta agua había echó efecto

"Te estaré llamando cada semana" dijo al verlo salir por la puerta sin preocuparse de que alguien oyera, después de todo estaban en clase

"Cada semana" repitió una voz en el pasillo "Boss, que nos ocultas" sus palabras salieron al viento

 

* * *

 

Las clases continuaron y afortunadamente el fin del día escolar llegó a su fin sin mucha dificultad logró que sus guardianes no lo acosaran con preguntas acerca de su estado de salud durante el resto del día, eso si sus dos amigos se empeñaron en acompañarlo a casa, esta ocasión la guardiana de la niebla se había ido con Kyoko y Haru al centro de Namimori a pasar un buen rato –seguro una pastelería- ampliando el día especial que se tomaban al mes.

"Décimo, ¿Está bien?"

"Si, porque la pregunta" mirando a ambos estudiantes de forma extraña

"Te hemos notado algo raro" dijo el jugador de beisbol

"Tal vez es por lo de la anemia" riendo como si realmente no pasara nada

"Tsuna confía en nosotros" siendo apoyado por única ocasión por el ojiverde

"Lo sé, son mis mejores amigos" afirmo con tal seguridad que zanjaron el tema

Confiaban en Tsuna y el confiaba en ellos, no había de que preocuparse, ¿Verdad? Igual que el día anterior realizaron juntos la tarea y cenaron con la ausencia de Reborn, que según el castaño volvería el fin de semana.

Al irse los dos muchachos iba llegando Chrome, se notaba algo ausente. Preocupado por la chica el Vongola le preguntó que le sucedía y que le respondiera de forma honesta.

"Boss" su ojo estaba lloroso "Lo vi con esa mujer"

"¿Mujer?" y lo recordó "¿Aria-san?" moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa la chica

"Sé que charlaron un poco" Sawada se tensó "¿Qué nos oculta?" la pregunta salió de sus labios con angustia y sin meditarla

"¿Por qué dices eso Chrome?"

"Dijo algo de un secreto" el rostro del adolescente palideció ligeramente "Y ese doctor lo quiere revisar una vez a la semana"

"Yo…" no podía decirle "Confía en mí, por favor"

Hubo un silencio donde se miraron fijamente, ella pudo ver la mirada honesta de su jefe, no mostraba dudas y rebosaba de felicidad.

"Está bien" soportaría esa incertidumbre por que era una persona que quería mucho, temporalmente.

 

* * *

 

Había sido difícil no decirle la verdad a su amiga, la consideraba como tal. Pero era otro cantar para ella, quería saber y lo averiguaría, por el momento de la boca de su jefe no saldría una palabra; tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que choco con la madre de Tsuna.

"Oh, Chrome-chan"

"Nana-san, lo siento"

"No te disculpes, ¿Te preocupa algo?"

"Etto…" la mujer de mayor edad lo entendió

"Tsu-kun" la chica del parche se sonrojó "Él está bien, cuando él esté listo nos dirá algo" abrazándola y compartiendo la preocupación por el muchacho

"Hai" aunque su curiosidad no menguo

"Chrome-chan, cuida de Tsu-kun" la ama de casa le dejo para irse a la cocina

Claro que lo haría, no solo porque era parte de sus guardianes sino porque era lo que deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Y no presionaría a su amado Boss, había comprendido con pocas palabras lo que debía de hacer y estaría incondicionalmente con él, porque era de lo poco a que podía aferrarse.

 

* * *

 

Nuevamente comenzaba su ritual nocturno –medianoche- bajo sin hacer ruido las escaleras para adentrarse en la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador la luz del mismo ilumino el lugar reviso y no encontró el tan ansiado pastel de nata con fresas. Dejo salir un resoplido con decepción, busco más y encontró fresas y algo de chantilly, bien ya tenía el platillo de esa noche.

Comió el improvisado postre con sumo cuidado, deleitando su paladar, las fresas eran agridulces y con aquella crema sabían deliciosas. Una vez que se lo terminó se dirigió a lavar la evidencia, tal vez era algo paranoico pero no dejaría que tuvieran sospechas de él.

Con su estómago lleno se dirigió a dormir, dormiría en su cama, casi siempre le tocaba dormir en el futón extra porque Reborn se adueñaba de su cama y pobre de él si se acercaba un poco, y con lo de la anemia lo dejo dormir en ella.

Cayo dormido, soñando que su vida no corría peligro y que era un estudiante de escuela media común y corriente, más el despertador lo saco de su dulce trance.

"Ya es de mañana"

Se levanto y tenía que usar el uniforme, odiaba la escuela como de costumbre. Lo primero que se coloco fue la camisa y seguido el pantalón, aun no le apretaba. Se termino de vestir y antes de desayunar sus náuseas matutinas lo abordaron.

"Esto es hasta el tercer mes" aún faltaba para que se fueran esos mareos y ganas de vomitar

Una vez arreglado de su pequeño percance bajo al comedor a tomar el desayuno el cual devoro antes de que Lambo se lo quitara, todos estaban impresionados con la velocidad con la que comía.

"Tsuna-nii ¿quieres el mío?" ofreciendo su ración de arroz

"Fuuta, no es necesario ya tengo que irme" alistándose para irse "Chrome estas lista"

"Hai" tomando el último bocado

Salieron de la casa para encontrarse con Yamamoto y Gokudera esperándoles, bueno, a Tsuna que salía con una sonrisa como de costumbre.

"Chicos, ¿Qué es eso?" notando que ambos guardianes tenían un envase en sus manos

"Le traje el licuado que le menciono a jefa de los Giglio Nero" dándole el enorme vaso

"Gracias Gokudera-kun" tomando del líquido, sin duda le hacía mejor "Yamamoto, tu también" asintiendo el ojicafé

"Me lo puedes dar a la hora del almuerzo" poco a poco podía agradarle la bebida "Ya sé, porque mañana no me traes el licuado tu Yamamoto y Gokudera-kun pasado mañana"

"Un día y un día" dijo con voz baja Chrome

"Si, que les parece" y con la sonrisa que dio ninguno de los chicos pudo negarse al pedido

Siguieron su camino al colegio donde vieron a Ryohei trotando de forma Extrema listo para cinco rondas más antes de entrar a clases. Llegaron sin mayor contratiempo y con la ausencia de Reborn ni Colonello ni Fon aparecían por el lugar.

"Tsuna-kun" saludo alguien que era tan Dame como él

"Enma-kun, volviste" abrazándose por iniciativa del italiano "Me alegra verte"

Ambos rieron y el heredero de Shimon tropezó camino a su asiento haciendo reír al castaño, sin duda eran unos buenos para nada. Sin más percances comenzaron las clases –aburridas como siempre- por lo que Tsuna se dedicaba a hacer dibujitos en su cuaderno. Comenzó garabateando su nombre, después hizo caras felices, hizo un intento por hacer un dibujo del rostro de cada uno de sus amigos –incluso Hibari- pero salió más como una versión chibi de ellos y le gusto.

"¿Tsuna-kun?" le llamo por segunda ocasión la campana para el receso había sonado

"Ya es hora del almuerzo" asintiendo el ojirrojo "Últimamente ando distraído"

"¿Y eso?"

"Juudaime tiene una anemia" contesto la autoproclamada mano derecha

"Ya veo" hizo un gesto como si comprendiera todo

Enma saco un emparedado para almorzar y al llegarle el olor a Tsuna tuvo náuseas, unas horribles ganas de vomitar y salió corriendo al baño más cercano y devolver. Kozato estaba extrañado por la reacción de su amigo, pero al explicarle Yamamoto la situación no pregunto más.

"Siento esto chicos" se disculpo apenado

"No te preocupes Tsuna, el Doctor Shamal dijo que sería normal, ¿nee?" reconfortándolo el de orbes cafés

Fuera de eso el día paso normal, claro en su raro estilo de vida, después de todo no eran del todo personas normales –solo de apariencia- y la mafia era algo con lo que vivían. Sin embargo para el jefe de los Shimon los síntomas de su amigo le recordaban algo, Aldeheid quiso que lo aprendiera bien –que era- no recordaba muy bien pero era algo de náuseas, mareo y cambios de humor. Supuso que lo mejor sería preguntarle más tarde a la pelinegra.

"Enma-kun vámonos" aviso el ojimiel

"S-Si" estaba perdió en su mundo

"¿Pasa algo?" viendo la mirada fija que tenía del otro

"Tsuna…" hizo una pausa "¿Seguro que es una anemia?"

"Ehhh" se sorprendió por la pregunta "Siii, el Dr. Shamal dijo eso"

"Es que me recuerda otra cosa"

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay una notita curiosa dentro del fic, he aquí la explicación:
> 
> *Cuando se utiliza ultrasonido para supervisar el progreso de un embarazo, las ondas sonoras son emitidas por un dispositivo que se sostiene con la mano llamado transductor parece a un micrófono y se encuentra conectado al explorador por medio de un cable. Y con eso en la pantalla podemos visualizar al futuro bebé ^.^
> 
> Chan chan, espero que esta información sea útil en un futuro, mmmm…. Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que pasará después…. lo dejo en suspenso, muahahaha.


	5. Mentir

_"Tsuna…" hizo una pausa "¿Seguro que es una anemia?"_

_"Ehhh" se sorprendió por la pregunta "Siii, el Dr. Shamal dijo eso"_

_"Es que me recuerda otra cosa"_

 

* * *

 

"¿Por qué lo dices Enma-kun?" le preguntó tratando de sonar casual

"Es que lo que te sucede me recuerda algo que me enseño Aldelheid" le respondió

"Ahhh y… ¿Qué fue lo que te enseño?"

"No lo recuerdo" riendo tontamente por su olvido "pero se lo preguntare más tarde"

Eso hizo que se estremeciera internamente, no podía dejar que eso pasara y le descubrieran, no tan pronto, solo rogaba que la parte –dame- de su pelirrojo amigo saliera a flote y se le olvidara y no fuera en busca de la pelinegra para que le disipara las dudas que comenzaba a tener.

"Oye Enma-kun, porque no vamos a los videojuegos"

"Claro" aceptó la oferta, esa era su oportunidad de evitar las preguntas de Kozato

Tuvieron una tarde entretenida en el centro de videojuegos de Namimori, comenzaron con juegos de carrera de autos y de motocicletas, algunos de combate y hasta de soccer. Disfrutaron de todo lo que la arcadia les podía ofrecer, eso y nos bocadillos como nachos y algo de soda.

Estuvieron hasta que anocheció y ese fue el motivo principal de que regresaran a sus hogares. Y de camino a casa seguían riendo y hablando como si la mafia no existiese para ellos, era un momento relajante y mucho más para Tsuna que tenía un pequeño secreto dentro de él.

"Tsuna-kun" le llamo con voz baja

"Hmm" animándolo a hablar

"Etto…" no sabía cómo decirlo "Te ves distinto" lo dijo sin más

"¿Qué quieres decir?" no quería comenzar a mostrar nerviosismo

"No lo sé, es solo que hay algo distinto en ti" se estaba confundiendo a sí mismo y al castaño "No sé cómo explicarlo"

"Enma-kun, debe ser por la anemia y lo feliz que estoy de no tener que sufrir con Reborn"

Esperaba que le creyera esa mentira, la primera de muchas que tendría que decir para protegerlo y protegerse, uno nunca podía saber que podía suceder más si se estaba inmerso en el bajo mundo de la mafia.

"Era eso" fue como si una luz lo iluminara "Sabía que algo te tenía que poner así… feliz"

Esa respuesta no la espero, ¿era feliz?, su respuesta sería un gran si, a pesar de la mafia, su diabólico tutor, anillos mágicos, llamas de última voluntad, los Arcobaleno y fiestas que terminan con un embarazo.

"Si eso fue algo bueno" nuevamente reían sin importar como los vieran los demás

Después de una cena en casa de Tsuna junto con los hermanos pequeños que prácticamente había adoptado su madre, sus fieles guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta y el joven heredero de Shimon tuvieron el final de lo que hubieran llamado un buen día de clases, si eso existía en sus vidas agitadas.

Los chicos tuvieron que retirarse, Enma por el toque de queda que tenía de parte de Suzuki y no quería recibir algún castigo por ello, Takeshi por su padre y Gokudera por orden del joven capo que le pidió que fuera a su casa a descansar.

En su camino de regreso el pelirrojo meditaba si realmente la felicidad que mostraba el que podía llamar su mejor amigo era por la ausencia de los entrenamientos con Reborn o era algo más, tan ensimismado iba que noto que había llegado a casa cuando vio la entrada de la misma.

"He llegado" anunció con voz baja

"¿Dónde estabas?" la voz de la prefecta era molesta

"Y-yo… estaba con Tsuna-kun" contesto nervioso "La madre de Tsuna-kun me invito a cenar no podía negarme"

"Oh… ya veo" el hecho de que estuviera con el joven Vongola le tranquilizaba Después de todo ayudo a Enma y era de las pocas personas en las que confiaba con respecto a que estuviera a lado de su querido jefe "Bien ve a dormir… ahora" corriendo el aludido a su habitación

Tanto fue la impresión de que no hubiera un castigo en ese momento que se le olvido completamente preguntarle lo que pasaba por su mente y le diera respuesta a las dudas que tenía y que además involucraba al ojimiel, borrándolo por completo de su lista de prioridades.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente y como buena costumbre de los dos se olvidaron de hacer los deberes y dejarlos hasta el último momento –una hora antes de la clase- más tarde Gokudera se encargaría de pasarle la tarea a su jefe y este a su amigo para que no tuvieran que quedarse a clases extras o sufrir con Hibari-san.

Lo que parecía una misión imposible, lo habían conseguido, habían terminado su tarea en tiempo record, poco antes de que llegará su sensei. Si un problema del cual no sentirse preocupado, tenía que convertirse en un buen actor y aparentar que todo marchaba bien y que nadie tuviera la necesidad de preguntarle algo sobre su salud.

"Lo conseguimos Tsuna-kun"

"Si" dijo con una enorme sonrisa el castaño "Enma-kun…"

"Dime"

"No es nada" rio tontamente "Mejor regresemos al salón si Hbari-san nos encuentra en la azotea querrá mordernos hasta la muerte"

"Tienes razón"

Y en menos de lo que habían mencionado al prefecto ya estaban en su aula de clases, esperando entregar aquella tarea copiada y que les aseguraba subir sus notas un poco, y decir eso era bastante.

 

* * *

 

Poco a poco los días de escuela se tornaron normales, aun padecía los molestos mareos y náuseas matutinas y de vez en cuando algunos olores le causaban ese efecto en general eran alimentos cocinados con mucha grasa o de aromas picantes.

Ahora ya no subía a la azotea todos los días con los demás para tomar el almuerzo sino que a veces iban al patio, cobijados por la sombra de algún árbol donde parecía que tenían un picnic. Había pequeños cambios que tenía que hacer en su vida diaria, tenía que hacerlo poco a poco para que no pareciera demasiado extraño.

Y ese día ya era hora del almuerzo y su guardián de la tormenta lo sorprendió con su petición.

"Juudaime, le parece si comemos en el patio"

"Está bien Gokudera-kun"

"Bien, vámonos" menciono Yamamoto tomando de los hombros a Tsuna y dirigirse al lugar que ya tenían prácticamente monopolizado.

"No toques al Décimo con esa facilidad"

"Maa maa Gokudera" reía como siempre

Los dos se enfrascaron en su discusión hasta que escucharon estallar de risa al más pequeño de los tres.

"Ustedes… no cambiaran nunca…" dijo entre risas "Soy muy feliz estando con ustedes"

Ese comentario tan simple hizo sonrosar a los guardianes que no se percataron de que el castaño había llamado al heredero de Shimon para invitarlo a almozar negándose el ojirrojo porque ese día lo haría con su familia.

"Vámonos chicos"

"S-Si Juudaime"

"Hai"

Debía disfrutar a sus amigos lo más que pudiera porque algo le decía que no sería mucho tiempo, y eso le molestaba, lo que menos quería era dejar a sus amigos y mentirles, decirles que todo estaba bien, que no había nada importante sucediéndole cuando era todo lo contario.

'Por ahora no deben saberlo' con ese pensamiento fugaz miró a su par de amigos para comenzar a comer.

 

* * *

 

Por las mañanas era esperado por aquel licuado especial de parte de sus dos amigos, como habían quedado un día se lo llevaba Gokudera y al siguiente Yamamoto.

Los días dieron paso a las semanas y aún con eso sus síntomas no mejoraban para sus amigos, las náuseas aún lo atormentaban todas las mañanas y ya contaba con ocho semanas de embarazo, su vientre no se mostraba abultado y aún iba a su revisión semanal con Shamal, pero algunos cambios se añadían en su lista como sueño por las tardes, lo que lo obligaba a dormir en cuanto llegara del colegio.

"Voy a dormir un rato" tomaría una siesta por un buen rato antes de que llegue la hora de cenar

"Descansé Juudaime" lo esperaría y desgraciadamente lo haría con el idiota del beisbol

Esperaban en la sala a que bajara su jefe, últimamente tomaba siestas al llegar de la escuela cuando su tutor llegó momentáneamente de la misión que le había encomendado en Noveno

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" fue lo primero que preguntó al entrar

"Reborn-san esperamos a que el Décimo baje"

"¿Van a salir o algo?"

"No chiquitín" no se pudo deshacer del mote "Tsuna está tomando una siesta"

Eso no le gustó, su anemia y ahora tomaba siestas, debía averiguar el porqué y eso significaba interrogar al par de estudiantes.

"¿Cómo sigue de su anemia?" fue directo al grano

"Pues los mareos y nauseas aun siguen" detallo Hayato "Toma sus vitaminas, yo me aseguro de ello"

"Aun así en los últimos días tiene mucho sueño y se cansa con facilidad, ahora ya ni siquiera subimos a almorzar a la azotea" finalizó Takeshi

"Ya veo" quería unir los cabos e identificar la enfermedad de Tsuna pero había algo que se lo impedía "Shamal ha dicho algo"

"No, pero sigue revisando a Juudaime y dice que va mejorando"

"Habrá una reunión de los guardianes ahora mismo en Nami-Chu, muévanse"

Pasada la media hora todos estaban reunidos con excepción de Lambo y afortunadamente Chrome había ido en representación de Mukuro para que no comenzaran a pelear como de costumbre con Hibari, y al ser el Arcobaleno del Sol quien los había reunido para hablar de su jefe todos estaban esperando a que comenzará hablar.

"Se trata de Boss" comenzó la pelimorada

"Así es" repondio el hitman "quiero que lo vigilen su estado de salud"

"Para Sawada eso no es nada" se paro y alzó los brazos para gritar "porque el es EXTREMO"

"¡Cabeza de césped!"

"¡Que dices cabeza de pulpo!"

Un disparo al aire los hizo callar

"Vigílenlo de cerca, me preocupa esa anemia y tal vez es algo más grave"

En la mente de casi todos se paso alguna enfermedad mortal, incurable, incluso pensaron en cáncer y la simple idea de perder al de mirada cálida les asustó

"yo me iré por un par de semanas así que Tsuna está bajo su cuidado" dirigiendo la mirada a Hibari, era el más capaz de cuidar a su inútil estudiante.

El asesino a sueldo se fue con una maleta dejando a los guardianes con la mayor misión en su corta vida. Los guardianes de la tormenta y lluvia regresaron a la casa de la familia Sawada para encontrar durmiendo al joven Vongola.

"Al menos no se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia" susurro el espadachín

"Es cierto" se esforzaría al triple y aseguraría su puesto como mano derecha

Más tarde el de llamas tipo cielo despertó hambriento uniéndose a la cena como de costumbre sus dos mejores amigos. No se dio por enterado de la llegada parcial de Reborn ni de la plática que tuvo con sus guardianes pero en su corazón sentía que el tiempo que tenía para seguir ocultando su estado era poco.

 

* * *

 

Días después de aquello tuvo un mareo dentro del Colegio y fue ayudado por el temido presidente del Comité Disciplinario de Namimori que estaba al tanto de su anemia y prácticamente se lo llevó a descansar a su oficina.

"¿Qué te sucede herbívoro?"

"Ehhh…"

"Ese tipo dijo que tenías anemia"

'Ese tipo' quien podría ser "Reborn" el pelinegro asintió

"Es verdad"

"Eso… eso dijo el Dr. Shamal"

"Ese doctor" chasqueo la lengua "Te llevare con un buen doctor"

"No es necesario" se negó apresurado "No te preocupes Hibari-san yo puedo con esto" le aseguró

"Si te mareas otra vez te llevare al médico aunque tenga que morderte hasta la muerte para hacerlo" dijo sacando una tonfa

El menor dio un gritito agudo y rogaba a su cuerpo evitara aquello, si eso pasaba todo mundo se enteraría y además no podía dejarse golpear.

"Lo entendiste" asintió el Décimo Vongola "Bien, quédate hasta que te sientas mejor" saliendo de su oficina

"Eso fue amable" dijo en voz alta para sí "Tengo que hacer algo" toco su vientre apenas abultado de casi nueve semanas.

 

* * *

 

Una semana y media pasó, una semana y media horrible donde se sentía acosado, incluso su guardián de lo nube lo vigilaba, todo eso porque Reborn se los dijo, eso comenzó a fastidiarlo y eso le cambiaba demasiado el humor o era causado por la hormonas como le decía ese doctor pervertido.

Sabía que no lo soportaría más, toleraba eso dentro de la escuela pero fuera de ella ya lo estaba hartando, además solo fue a hacer unas compras a un combini no era como si fuera un enfermo terminal o algo así, solo tenía diez semanas de embarazo.

Llegó a su casa con una bolsa donde había un jugo, un manga y una caja de pocky sabor fresa, los niños no estaban, habían salido con Bianchi y su mamá; Fuuta había ganado unos boletos para un parque con una mini granja y decidieron ir a divertirse sin el castaño.

Estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando cinco pares de miradas, una especialmente alejada de las otras se enfocaban en él.

"Pueden salir y dejarse ver" su voz era molesta

"Juudaime se dio cuenta"

"También Hibari-san por favor" solo soltó un chasquido al verse descubierto

"¡Eres EXTREMO al habernos encontrado!"

"Solo nos preocupamos por ti Tsuna" siendo apoyado por la única chica

"Boss queremos saber que está bien"

"Lo sé pero ya me tiene harto, estoy cansado de esto" apenas y tomo un respiro "Solo es una estúpida anemia, no tengo nada más. Acaso no se dan cuenta de eso."

Todos estaban en shock por la forma en la que les habló Tsuna.

"No tengo nada más, después de todo lo que hemos pasado creen que les ocultaría algo. No quiero verlos asechándome y vigilándome de esa manera puedo cuidarme solo, no soy un completo inútil"

Lo habían visto con sus propios ojos, Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba cabreado.

"Voy a salir un rato y no me sigan" su tono de voz no menguaba a su enojo

En un rincón Gokudera lloraba por haber sido una mala mano derecha, Yamamoto no salía de su estupor, Ryohei seguía diciendo lo Extremo que era, Chrome… bueno ella pensó que no comprendió los sentimientos de su jefe y se deprimió un poco y Hibari pensó que ese era el lado carnívoro del joven.

Estaba tan molestó que camino hasta el centro comercial de Namimori. Después de un rato salieron de ese trance para buscar al moreno y disculparse con él, lograron verlo a lejos, y fueron guiados hasta el lugar

Logró sentir la presencia de sus guardianes y esperaba perderlos al entrar a una plaza comercial, y funciono con toda la gente que había en un domingo no fue algo difícil

"Lo logré"

Comenzó a vagar y ver los distintos negocios que había, uno en especial llamó su atención, era uno especializado en artículos de maternidad y bebés. Había desde ropa para las futuras madres, pañaleras, chupones, carreolas, bambinetos, cunas, mordederas, móviles, peluches, pañaleros, mamelucos o pijamas de una sola pieza.

"Esto es…"

Y dentro de toda la tienda hubo algo que llamo su atención un móvil para la cuna tenía un hermoso arcoíris en el centro y a su alrededor un cocodrilo, una ardilla, un mono, un camaleón, un águila, un pulpo, una rana. Sin duda eso le recordaba a todos los Arcobaleno.

"Verdad que es lindo Tsunayoshi-kun"

"Aria-san" le sorprendió verla ahí "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a visitarte" revisándolo de la cabeza a los pies "No se te nota todavía"

"Ya está un poco abultado" dirigiendo la mano de la mujer a su vientre

"Es verdad" la cara del castaño le decía que algo había sucedido "¿Y qué haces tu aquí?"

"Yo… yo discutí con los muchachos están vigilándome mucho por orden de Reborn"

"No lo saben" afirmo

"No quiero que lo sepan… al menos por ahora"

"Es normal tener cambios de humor, no te preocupes y solo discúlpate si crees que es lo correcto"

"Gracias Aria-san" dirigiendo su vista a aquel accesorio y suspirando por no poder comprarlo

"Señorita me da ese" pidió la jefa de los Arcobaleno

"No es necesario yo…" pensaba comprarlo con sus mesadas

"Anda es un regalo" recibió en una enorme bolsa el producto "te parece si lo guardo yo por ahora"

"si, eso sería de ayuda"

Después de eso fueron a comer un poco de pasta y de postre una gran rebanada de pastel de fresas. Se divirtió mucho y le sirvió para relajarse y pedir unos cuantos consejos en cuanto a los cambios que se le vendrían encima.

"Aria-san Muchas Gracias"

"Nada de eso, Tsunayoshi-kun hoy regresó a Italia pero Gamma se quedara a hacer algunas cosas así que si necesitas algo te lo enviare"

"Si"

 

* * *

 

Se dirigió a la salida, su cita con Aria le había servido mucho y no espero encontrar a sus guardianes con un rostro algo decaído.

"Chicos…" observo que estaban juntos, bueno Hibari a unos metros de distancia de los demás

"Tsuna… Nosotros" comenzó el guardián de la lluvia

"Yo…" lo cortó el jefe de la Décima Familia "Les quiero pedir una disculpa, no debi gritarles y decir esas cosas, al menos no de esa manera"

En eso Gokudera, Takeshi, Chrome y Ryohei lo envolvieron en un abrazo donde todos quedaban perdonados.

"Vamos a cenar a mi casa" les invito el de menor estatura "Vienes Hibari-san"

"Debo vigilar el orden en Namimori" entendido como –gracias pero tengo más cosas que hacer-

Sin más fueron a la casa donde seguro los esperaría una deliciosa cena hecha por Nana-san y al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

"Así que estaban todos juntos" esa voz que no había escuchado en semanas

"Reborn" susurró Tsuna "Y ustedes…" el hitman no había vuelto solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que haya sido de su agrado este chap, que estaré subiendo unos cuantos chaps hasta llegar al chappie 12 que ya esta actualizado en Wattpad, por lo que espero subir un capítulo más o menos cada 3 días.
> 
> Un abrazo enorme y que en estas fechas se la hayan pasado con sus seres queridos. Y que los reyes les dejaran algun regalito.


	6. Sospechas y Sopresas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como se ha prometido, he aquí el nuevo chap. 
> 
> A los lectores de esta plataforma, espero que les este gustando la historia y si son de los que mesiguen por FF.net o Wattpad ya sabrán que pasa después de este emocionante cap.
> 
> Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos en unos días

_"Así que estaban todos juntos" esa voz que no había escuchado en semanas_

_"Reborn" susurró Tsuna "Y ustedes…" el hitman no había vuelto solo_

* * *

 

El asesino a sueldo número uno no había regresado solo, fue una gran sorpresa para Tsuna ver quiénes eran sus acompañantes y por raro que fuera parecía que charlaban como viejos amigos que se encuentran para beber algo.

Acompañados por un delicioso té verde estaban aquellos que para él seguían siendo de los más fuertes. Colonello el soldado experto y Fon el maestro en artes marciales. No parecía que hubiera algún punto que discutir y mucho menos que aquel incidente había dejado huella en alguno de ellos –al menos- de manera que fuera perceptible.

"Y bien donde han estado, es raro que no estén en casa" investigo su terrorífico tutor

"Salimos por ahí pequeñín" contesto Yamamoto "Fuimos al centro comercial"

El de patillas rizadas quedo conforme con la respuesta honesta del guardián y no preguntó más, al menos lo haría por un rato hasta que estuviera a solas con el pequeño Vongola.

Además que los demás guardianes presentes no refutaron nada de lo dicho, sobre todo el poseedor de llamas sol que se le daba muy mal el mentir, al menos para Reborn y Tsuna así era. Y Chrome no dijo nada solo se quedo en silencio como muestra de apoyo a aquella declaración.

"Tsuna, ¿Te sientes bien?" cuestiono el blondo "Estas algo pálido"

"Ahahaha debe ser el cansancio, ya saben la escuela y eso" llevándose una mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza

Eso era tan particular de Tsuna, que el solo hecho de asistir a clases fuera un gran reto para él, restándole importancia a aquello que fue normal para todos los presentes incluyendo a los guardianes.

"Tsuna-kun, ¿Cómo sigues de tu anemia?" pregunto el maestro de I-Pin de repente

"Mejor, gracias"

"De verdad, kora" al rubio se acerco y con sus manos estiro las mejillas del castaño "Luces distinto, seguro que comes bien"

"Claro y tomo mis vitaminas"

Los Arcobaleno le miraban, el primero en dejar de hacerlo fue el soldado porque realmente no le preocupaba tanto, Reborn al no notar algo que hiciera ver un punto débil en el muchacho lo dejo con la intención de averiguar que era ese presentimiento y Fon quería ver los ojos de Tsuna y que le dijeran la verdad más el estudiante negó el contacto visual con alguno de los tres.

Hubo un silencio abrumador que estuvo a punto de romper el guardián del sol, pero decidió hacer pelea con su sombra, Chrome estaba quieta y callada y tanto como Yamamoto como Gokudera al un lado de Sawada que estaba un tanto nervioso. Cuando pensó que ya había pasado sintió que lo escudriñaban nuevamente y eso hizo que se mordiera momentáneamente su labio inferior.

Una mirada ónix no se despegaba de él, lo analizaba, cada parte de su pequeño ser y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran ligeramente de rosa. No quería saber de quién provenía la mirada, lo intuía, pero no quería confirmarlo. Le aterraba la idea de cruzar la mirada por un segundo con alguno de los que fueron los Arcobaleno y prefería hacerse el tonto.

"Chicos, porque no vamos a mi cuarto" les dijo a los muchachos tratando de escapar de esa situación

"Claro Juudaime" le secundo de inmediato el peliplata

"Por supuesto" asintió Takeshi con una sonrisa

"¡Vamos a hacer algo EXTREMO!" levantando sus brazos

Y Chrome solo se dejo llevar siguiendo a los demás chicos antes de que una voz le detuviera en su camino.

"Matte Chrome" le pidió el dueño de Leon

"Hai" observando como los otros se iban

"¿Qué sucedió realmente?"

"Pues…" no quería contarle la verdad, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo "Salimos un rato con Boss porque nos descubrió y fuimos al centro comercial"

"Después de todo se dio cuenta" soltó una risita Fon

"Tsk" salió de los labios del asesino "Anda ve o Tsuna pensara que te estoy torturando"

La chica hizo una pequeña reverencia corriendo para alcanzar en primer lugar al castaño, el de origen chino respondió el gesto y Colonello solo hizo un saludo con la mano.

"Que es lo que te inquiera, kora"

"No es nada" sería mejor dejar esas ideas, después de todo el cabeza de piña y la alondra cuidaban de lejos a su baka-alumno.

"Si tu lo dices" agregó el otro pelinegro, pero él tenía una inquietud entorno al poseedor de llamas cielo.

"Se trata de Tsuna, lo conozco bien" asegurando eso con su propio orgullo dejaron de lado el tema.

 

* * *

 

Cada día que pasaba era feliz, pero no podría ocultar su estado por mucho tiempo. El pasar de los días se iba como agua y disfrutaba cada consulta que tenía con Shamal, poder ver a su futuro hijo o hija era maravilloso. Sentía que poco a poco ganaba algo de peso, después de todo ya cumplía las doce semanas en unos cuantos días.

La etapa de riesgo se daba por finalizada y por fin podría ver a su bebe, antes solo eran manchas difusas, ahora podría ver con mayor claridad el pequeño cuerpo que se desarrollaba en su interior así como los latidos de su corazón.

Eso lo emocionaba demasiado y se preguntó por un instante si se lo debía de comunicar a su tutor o a alguno de sus amigos, pero tan pronto como la idea vino se fue. No quería ser una carga para sus amigos y mucho menos para Reborn, Colonello o Fon.

 

* * *

 

Con una llamada telefónica a su móvil se le comunico que hace poco Aria como jefe de la familia Giglio Nero hizo una alianza con Vongola y en un momento privado entre el Noveno y ella le dio la noticia sobre su condición actual.

Le pareció extraño al hombre mayor pero no imposible, donde ambos apoyarían las decisiones del menor, era todo lo que podían hacer. Al ser informado de ello no pudo más que sentir confort y más al enterarse que Gamma se quedaba porque la que fue guardiana del pacificador naranja tendría un base en Japón por lo que contaba de cierta forma un lugar al cual llegar si el infierno se desataba sobre el.

Un sábado se sorprendió en ver a Fon, Colonello y Reborn juntos sin nadie más en casa. Planeaba salir a la biblioteca por un libro que no leería para una tarea y de paso a su revisión, la tan ansiada revisión para una ecografía 3-D.

"Tsuna-kun" saludo el de ropas chinas

"Hola" saludo a los invitados "Yo… etto"

"Espera, kora" se congelo el castaño "Reborn nos dijo que aún no estabas bien" hizo una pausa y lo elevo en el aire "Pero parece que has ganado peso"

Acaso ya se notaba. Como pudo se alejo del rubio y no dijo nada.

"Es bueno que te alimentes bien" le reitero su apoyo Fon

"En cuanto te recuperes de esa anemia volverás a entrenar" sentenció "Y al fin esas nauseas y mareos han bajado"

Era verdad las últimas dos semanas, desde que llegaron ya no había tenido esos síntomas tan frecuentes y si acaso los tenía los chicos no se percataban de ello y veían que su jefe y amigo mejoraba con respecto a su salud.

Sabía que un día se irían las nauseas y mareos, no podría dar pretextos para no entrenar y como consecuencia pondría en peligro a su bebe. Tenía que evitar aquello a toda costa y si eso significaba mentir o escapar lo haría. Esa era su determinación actual.

"Seguro que si" respondió con aparente calma

"¿Ibas a salir?" le pregunto su tutor

"Eh, si por un libro a la biblioteca"

"Quédate, harás buena compañía, kora" tomándolo de los hombros

La simple idea le asusto, no quería que sucediera lo de la última vez. Sobre todo por la sorpresa que le llego con todos sus síntomas.

"Lo siento, yo…"

"Quedaste de verte con tus amigos para salir, ne" contesto por el Fon "Ve con cuidado"

Eso hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran un poco de carmín, casi siempre era Gokudera, Yamamoto y Enma quienes se preocupaban por el y ver eso en aquel pelinegro le causo alguna extraña sensación. Seguro que era por su embarazo y el descontrol hormonal que hacía estragos con su cuerpo.

"Bien, Itekimasu" saliendo de su hogar

"Reborn, ¿Estás seguro que solo es una anemia?"

"Que insinúas Fon" le cuestiono el hitman

"Porque Tsuna ocultaría algo, kora"

"No es eso, tengo la sensación de que es algo mas" su instinto no le fallaba y había algo distinto en Tsuna

"Tsuna es mi dame-alumno, sabría si me ocultara cualquier cosa" zanjando ese asunto por segunda ocasión

 

* * *

 

Tsuna caminaba aprisa con un libro en mano, tenía que ir a su revisión con Shamal, faltaba poco para que pudiera ver a su bebe, no solo como una mancha en el monitor del ultrasonido. Pronto llegaría a la casa de ese doctor pervertido.

"Dr. Shamal" llamo el castaño

"Oh Tsuna, llegas a tiempo" le contesto desde la cocina "Ya sabes toma toda el agua" ofreciéndole una jarra llena de agua y un vaso de cristal

"Gracias" comenzando el ritual de cada semana que se volvería desde ese día mensual

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Creo que sospechan que no es una anemia" hablo decaído "Aparte ya se empieza a notar o al menos yo ya lo noto" dando una sonrisa con un vientre abultado que se ocultaba con playeras holgadas y los pantalones que desde los entrenamientos de Reborn le quedaban algo flojos.

"No piensas decirles verdad"

"Pienso en sus reacciones y prefiero que no lo sepan"

"Sabes que no te obligare, pero en un mes o dos máximo no podrás ocultarlo"

"Lo sé" bebiendo más agua "Por eso iré a Italia" cada palabra fue dicha con seguridad "¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?"

"Hazlo pronto, si no te apresuras no te dejare" no pensaba arriesgar la vida de ninguno de los dos, después de todo tenía que seguirle para cuidar su evolución

"Bien, gracias" sonriendo de manera que derretiría todo el polo norte

"Ten por seguro que iré a revisarte"

Como semanas atrás, su cita medica transcurrió con calma hasta el momento de la famosa ecografía 3-D

"Es un ultrasonido distinto, podrás ver de manera más clara al bambino"

"¿Bambino?" pregunto

"Así se dice bebé en italiano, recuérdalo bien" asintiendo con fuerza "Aquí vamos" coloco el gel y lo repartió con el transductor. Los ojos color miel se posaron en aquella pantalla viendo un rostro que parecía dormido y se chupaba el dedo, se le veía tan tranquilo y descansado. Podía ver sus piernas y pies, sus brazos y manos, sus pequeños dedos.

"Por ahora no podemos saber su sexo"

Eso era lo de menos, estaba sano y en esos tres meses no había ocurrido nada que afectara al pequeño o pequeña.

"Se ve bastante saludable Tsuna, se han cuidado bien" le sonrió de forma cómplice el médico "Ahora escucha su corazón"

Presiono un botón que permitió que las bocinas se encendieran y el ruido que tanto espero escuchar estaba ahí.

Boom Boom Boom Boom

"El ritmo es normal no te angusties" viendo el rostro a punto de romper en llanto

"No es eso" era demasiada su felicidad "Estoy demasiado feliz" saliendo sus lágrimas reprimidas desde el momento que vio a su bambino

El poseedor de los Trident Mosquito le dio una caricia en su cabello revolviéndolo reconfortándolo y haciendo sonreír al estudiante de secundaria.

"Es verdad" noto que había una ranura que parecía sacar fotografías, acaso esas cosas tenían de todo "Es una foto del bambino"

Era la primera de muchas que tendría, porque lo quería ver crecer y esas cosas que solo se piensan cuando vas a ser padre, mucho más cuando eres madre y padre al mismo tiempo.

"Arigato Dr. Shamal" tomo la foto, sería su bien más preciado

Cuando estuvo listo y limpio del gel y con la cara lavada después de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas salió de la casa del médico pensando cómo ir a Italia sin que nadie se enterara y que todo saliera bien, Aria-san era la indicada para que le ayudara.

 

* * *

 

En la casa Sawada tres Arcobaleno hablaban de trivialidades cuando llego el par de buenos amigos de Tsuna avisando su intromisión.

"Reborn-san se encontrara Juudaime"

"¿No estaba con ustedes?" negando ambos estudiantes al pelinegro de patillas

"Tsuna-kun dijo que había quedado con ustedes" bueno el dedujo eso y lo externo

Eso era raro, y al asesino a sueldo no le gusto. Algo pasaba y no lo sabía, no podía leer como siempre a su pupilo –desde que comenzó esa estúpida anemia- y le molestaba.

"Vamos a buscarle" fue la orden que dio el que fue Arcobaleno del sol.

 

* * *

 

En su regreso, iba pensativo, sin prestar atención a su alrededor era demasiada alegría contenida, reviso que no hubiera dejado nada en casa de Shamal, llevaba el libro, sus auriculares, los guantes, las píldoras, el anillo Vongola y lo más importante esa fotografía.

Un chico de apariencia inútil y de ojos rubí caminaba por las calles después de hacer algunas compras para la casa y se percato de que cierto castaño que era su amigo caminaba para cruzar a la acera donde estaba.

El de cabello castaño cruzo la calle sin fijarse abstraído en sus pensamiento sin percatarse de lo cerca que venía una motocicleta. El impacto era inevitable y con sus reflejos afinados por las batallas solo logro caer protegiendo su vientre.

"Tsuna-kun" grito un pelirrojo yendo a su auxilio de inmediato

El motociclista se dio a la fuga a pesar de que varios transeúntes querían evitar su escape.

"Tsuna-kun, háblame"

"Llama a Shamal" dijo para caer inconsciente

Enma lo llevo a su casa donde la pelinegra le preparo una habitación dispuesta a ir por el médico, no era problema saber donde se encontraba en un sábado por la tarde -el centro comercial de Namimori- donde había muchas chicas.

No tardo en encontrarlo y pedirle que fuera con ella, a lo cual no se negó, sin embargo al decir que Tsunayoshi había sufrido un accidente el rostro del doctor cambio a uno serio.

"Necesito ir a mi casa por unas cosas"

"Y mientras que hacemos" la chica no estaba muy segura de que hacer

"Seguramente perdió la consciencia, traten de hacer que despierten" dándole las indicaciones para hacerlo y yéndose por todo lo necesario

Hicieron lo que el doctor les pidió, afortunadamente el próximo jefe de la familia Vongola despertó como si nada grave hubiera pasado.

"¿Dónde e-estoy?" tocando su vientre sin que los otros dos lo notaran

"Tsuna-kun estas en mi casa" respondió Kozato "Estas bien, porque pediste que te revisara ese doctor" preguntaba algo alterado

"Enma-kun…" iba a contestar cuando llego Shamal interrumpiendo todo

"Salgan" no fue una sugerencia y con renuencia salieron el otro adolescente y la temida pero atractiva chica

No tuvieron más opción que dejar la habitación para que aquel hombre revisara al ojimiel con parsimonia y con el debido cuidado que su caso ameritaba

"¿Te duele algo?" negando el joven "Parece que solo tienes raspones" una cosa menos para preocuparse

"Entonces…" le angustiaba que algo le hubiera pasado a su bebé

"Mañana te hare otro ultrasonido para confirmar" Tenía que estar completamente seguro de que ambos estaban bien "Revisare si no hay hemorragias internas"

"Hai"

"Por lo pronto te revisare" tanteando su vientre y con su estetoscopio escucho los latidos del feto sin aparentes anomalías y el de Tsuna igual sin nada extraño. "No hay nada mal en ambos" estaría al pendiente, no quería que el de orbes doradas tuviera un soplo en el corazón como consecuencia.

"Gracias" dejándose llevar por el cansancio sin dormir completamente

El poseedor de los Trident Mosquito, prescribió reposo y abundante comida y líquidos a los ahora encargados del joven que sin rechistar cumplirían las ordenes del médico.

"Enma-kun… puedes llamar a casa y decir que me quedare a dormir contigo, por favor" eso fue mas una súplica y no se negó "Dormiré un poco" cayendo a un profundo sueño.

 

* * *

 

No tenían idea de dónde estaría, buscaron en el colegio, en el centro comercial, en el parque, en el restaurante del padre de Yamamoto sin éxito alguno y terminaron por volver a casa con la esperanza de encontrarlo cuando el teléfono sonó.

"Etto Reborn"

"¿Quién habla?"

"Kozato Enma… Tsuna-kun se quedara esta noche en mi casa"

"Quiero hablar con el" exigió su mentor

"Esta dormido, se durmió después de cenar" rio nervioso "Iba a llamarles, por eso llame yo"

"Bien, pasamos por el mañana" tenía un mal presentimiento pero confiaba en aquel muchacho que era igual de inútil que su estudiante

Todos más tranquilos pasarían por él a la casa del heredero de Shimon a la mañana siguiente y Reborn planeaba ponerle un duro castigo sino le respondía con claridad todas y cada una de sus dudas.

 

* * *

 

Ya entrada la madrugada el Vongola despertó con un inquietud en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta, le indicaba que algo tenía que hacer y se alistó para hacer una llamada sin que nadie más le escuchara.

"Aria-san"

"Tsunayoshi, ¿Sucede algo?" su intuición materna se lo decía

"Necesito ir a Italia cuanto antes" no quería abandonar a sus amigos y familia pero era necesario no sobreviviría a la ira de Reborn después de esto

"Mañana enviare por ti a tu casa" le dijo al instante la mujer

"Iee, a casa de Shamal"

"Bien" ya se enteraría del resto después

Lo primordial era sacar a Tsuna de lo que enfrentaría o postergarlo lo más posible y que su salud tanto física y mental estuvieran en óptimas condiciones.

 

* * *

 

La mañana llego y antes de que amaneciera se fue de la casa de la familia Shimon sin que nadie se enterara de su salida. Fue a su revisión con Shamal donde todo se encontró perfecto afortunadamente, le dio autorización de viajar y Gamma fue a recogerle.

"Sawada-san" le llamo el rubio con respeto por petición de su jefa

"Ahh… solo Tsuna o Tsunayoshi"

"Joven Tsunayoshi, nuestro vuelo sale en una hora"

"Esta bien"

"Y su equipaje"

"No es necesario Gamma-san, llevo lo necesario" definitivamente el adolescente estaba huyendo "Gracias por esto" le sonrió radiante como la ojiazul, y confió en el.

 

* * *

 

En la residencia Shimon era un caos, todos buscaban a Tsuna sin resultado para encontrar una nota en la mesa del comedor. Al mismo tiempo llego la familia del Vongola.

"¿Dónde está Tsuna?" demandó saber su maestro

"Se fue y nos dejo esto" Adelheid le extendió la nota, su pelirrojo jefe estaba en shock

.

_'Minna-san:_

_Siento hacer esto, de verdad no quería. Pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora, no busquen respuestas ahora. No me busquen por favor, estaré bien y no olviden lo importante que son para mí. Lo siento, no encontré otra forma de hacerlo y perdónenme por dejarlos de esta forma._

_Nos veremos pronto._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi'_

.

"¡Cierto!" sacando a los guardianes de la tormenta y lluvia de su estupor "Le llamare al móvil" marcando el numero

Todos se preguntaban donde lo consiguió Tsuna, porque y para qué y sobretodo porque no les dijo que tenía uno. Algo malo definitivamente estaba pasando.

 

* * *

 

Sonó el móvil y la música desconcertó a ambos hombres que esperaban su vuelo.

"Es el mío" alejándose del mayor "Moshi Moshi"

"Tsuna-kun" era Enma y le fue arrebatado el aparato

"¿Dónde estás bueno para nada?"

"Reborn… yo… lo siento" tomo un respiro

"¿Dónde estás?" repitió y alcanzo a escuchar el fondo donde estaba su estudiante

-Vuelo 2417 a Nueva York, EUA favor de abordar por la puerta cinco-

-Vuelo 7201 a Roma, Italia favor de abordar por la puerta dos-

"Tengo que irme… Gomen nasai" terminando la llamada

* * *

 

 


	7. Incertidumbre

  _"¿Dónde estás?" repitió y alcanzo a escuchar el fondo donde estaba su estudiante_

_-Vuelo 2417 a Nueva York, EUA favor de abordar por la puerta cinco-_

_-Vuelo 7201 a Roma, Italia favor de abordar por la puerta dos-_

_"Tengo que irme… Gomen nasai" terminando la llamada_

 

* * *

 

Había escuchado claramente el anuncio de un par de vuelos, estaba en el aeropuerto de Namimori, lo primordial era llegar y detener que tomara algún avión. Una vez que lo consiguieran iba a saber el porqué de tales acciones y darle un merecido castigo a su pupilo por hacerlo.

"Esta en el aeropuerto" aviso y todos supieron que irían ahí.

 

* * *

 

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto Ganma

"Ehh, algo así" trato de forzar una risa

"No tienes que forzarte, aun puedes quedarte" se mostró comprensivo ante el angustiado rostro del estudiante

"Ya no puedo, si lo hago todo lo que he vivido serán unas lindas vacaciones"

La ira de Reborn no era algo a lo que quería enfrentarse, rogaba porque eso no sucediera y en su estado tenía que evitarlo a como diera lugar.

"Huyes de tu tutor y no preguntare el motivo Tsunayoshi, solo confía en nosotros"

"Arigato… es hora de abordar" dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

Tenía que decidirse –ahora o nunca- una simple acción diría todo lo que pasaría desde ese momento y las consecuencias que traería en un futuro. Le dio una mirada a su celular, la pantalla brillaba, sonaba la melodía de tono dejando ver una llamada entrante –suspiro- era tiempo de irse y tal vez todo esto lo ayudaría a madurar. Al pasar dejo su móvil en un asiento del aeropuerto, ya no había marcha atrás, solo alcanzo a percibir como la melodía de su celular disminuía poco a poco hasta no escucharle más.

 

* * *

 

"Mierda" mascullo Reborn

Habían llegado apresurados, tanto Fon como Colonello se habían unido a la búsqueda del joven ojimiel. Junto con Enma, Gokudera y Yamamoto estaba decididos en dar con el más pequeño y no dudarían en usar los métodos que fueran necesarios.

De forma que con una charla diplomática -amenaza con armas- detuvieron a la mayoría de los vuelos que estaban a punto de despegar. La señorita que atendía estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada por las armas que comenzó a sollozar.

"Buscamos a un chico castaño de baja estatura" cuestiono Fon de la manera más tranquila

"No se" esas palabras las repetía y el tutor de Sawada perdía la paciencia

"Busquemos en todos los aviones, kora"

Ya todos se preparaban para ejecutar ese plan cuando la joven azafata pronunció unas palabras en medio de la confusión.

"Un avión privado" señalo la pantalla y se dirigieron primero a ese aeroplano.

 

* * *

 

No era difícil que su dame-alumno pidiera ayuda y como resultado le darían un avión privado Vongola contaba con los mejores en su clase y con comodidades inimaginables, ya vería como castigaría al joven.

Las escaleras para subir al aeroplano parecían muy largas, más de lo normal, una vez que entraron buscaron con la mirada al heredero de Vongola pero al ver aquel rostro conocido supieron que era tarde, el castaño estaba en un avión rumbo a quien sabe dónde. El hitman marcaba insistentemente el número de Tsuna sin éxito con la esperanza de que no se hubiera ido.

"Dino" salió de la boca de su ex-tutor

"Reborn, ¿Cómo te enteraste que venía?" comenzó a buscar alrededor del hitman "¿Dónde está mi hermanito?"

No hubo respuesta y se vio forzado en hacerlo nuevamente aunque pudiera llevarse un golpe por tal acción

"¿Dónde está Tsuna?" pregunto de nuevo

"No lo sabemos" exploto el moreno "Maldición, ahora esta rumbo a solo sabrá Dios donde"

"¿Qué sucedió Reborn?"

Tenía muchas preguntas y por lo que parecía tendría que esperar un buen rato para obtenerlas si es que llegaban a tener alguna pista.

 

* * *

 

Sin darle alguna razón al Cavallone se pasaron por la sala de espera del aeropuerto, el asesino a sueldo no dejaba de marcar el número de Tsuna, esperando que contestara de un momento a otro. Cuando una melodía le llamo hacia uno de los asientos.

"Es el móvil de Tsuna-kun" dijo Enma que fue llevado al mismo lugar "No entiendo porque"

El Arcobaleno tampoco, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Acaso todo fue consecuencia de ese día? Sin embargo su mal presentimiento se hizo realidad.

"Enma que paso en tu casa, dímelo" exigió sin tacto alguno

"Si dinos a donde fue Juudaime"

"No lo sé" contesto "No pensé que Tsuna-kun hiciera esto" y meditándolo un poco su amigo estaba algo raro

"Vamos a tu casa Enma y nos cuentas todo" pidió Yamamoto accediendo el pelirrojo

Ya en casa de Kozato, eran muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas. Dino había captado muy poco de lo que pasaba solo que su ototo estaba desaparecido y sin duda ayudaría a encontrarlo.

"Ayer iba por algunas compras cuando vi a Tsuna-kun" hizo una pausa "Lo vi muy pensativo y no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, al cruzar la calle le arrollo una moto"

"Se fue herido" ahora si Hayato estaba más que preocupado

No solo él, todos los presentes, sobre todo porque Tsuna no dijo nada, siempre se quejaba de que estaba herido para no entrenar y en la mente de todos pasaba si estaría bien o si no se hizo mucho daño.

"Lo raro fue que pidió que le revisara ese tal doctor Shamal"

Eso era raro

"Le reviso y se fue" relatándoles que les pidió salir de la habitación a Suzuki y a él.

"Imposible a Shamal solo le interesa revisar mujeres" el autoproclamado hermano mayor menciono

"Incluso Adelheid fue por el"

"Bien, iré por ese doctor pervertido y hare que me diga que paso con el Décimo"

"Cálmate Gokudera" iba a reclamarle al beisbolista cuando el tutor hablo

"Yamamoto tiene razón" hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga todos necesitaba enfriar la cabeza "Vamos por Shamal" no estaba de ánimos para obtener toda la calma que requería

Comprendieron inmediatamente y fueron al departamento de este con la guía de Hayato lo más pronto que pudieron.

 

* * *

 

Irrumpieron entrando a la casa como si fueran los propietarios, no les extraño ver material médico, más si lo hizo una maleta.

"Vas de viaje Shamal" dijo mordaz el ojinegro

"Oh, Reborn" se hizo el sorprendido "Pensé que tenías buenos modales"

"¿Dónde está?" exigió saber "¿Dónde?"

"¿Quién?" no era necesario saber que se trataba de Tsuna

"¿Dónde se encuentra Tsuna?" la mirada de Takeshi era seria

"No lo sé" respondió "Solo compartimos algo de tiempo" el tono de voz que ocupo sugería bastantes cosas

"Que quieres decir" cuestiono su ex-pupilo

"Pues Tsuna es como una linda chica" poniendo una cara de pervertido "Me equivoco Reborn"

Antes que le golpeara el hitman, el peliplata ya lo había tomado de la bata para golpearlo.

"Te atreviste a tocarlo" deseaba matarlo

"Gokudera" pidió el guardián de la lluvia

"Pero que…" vio en la mirada de su amigo, que estaba dispuesto a cortarlo en dos

"Esperen, antes de matarme" no podía dejarse asesinar por los guardianes del joven y tres de los Arcobalenos, aunque técnicamente ya no lo eran "El joven Vongola sabe cuidarse, pero no sé dónde esta"

"¿Dónde?" esa pregunta fue dicha al mismo tiempo por casi todos a excepción de Enma y Fon

"Quizá el lugar más alejado de ustedes" bufo fastidiado "La verdad no tengo idea de a donde fue" tomo un momento para pensar "¿Están diciendo que Tsuna escapo de ustedes?"

Al oír eso casi se caen de la impresión porque las cosas que hacia eran demasiado ambiguas como para poder enfrentarlo con toda la falta de información que tenían.

"Para empezar Tsuna tiene algún amante" el doctor pregunto con naturalidad

"Tsuna no tiene novia" respondió Dino "Ya lo sabría"

"Amante" Repitió Fon "Chicos alguno de ustedes tiene alguna relación con Tsuna, es decir son más que amigos"

Todos quedaron blancos con esa deducción y luego sus rostros competían con un tomate bien maduro. Estaban anonadados con lo que habían obtenido, si alguno de ellos estaría feliz de ser 'novio' de Tsuna pero no era el caso.

"Por sus caras deduzco que no es así, kora"

"Bien, de seguro escapo con algún tipo mayor, lo enamoro, se tomaran vacaciones y harán eso" resumió el médico "El amor de jóvenes"

No era tan alocado, es decir Tsuna era algo inocente y torpe para esos asuntos y si alguien noto su aura de pureza seguro se lo habría llegado lejos y el poseedor de la fedora no podía sentirse más enfadado de lo que estaba.

 

* * *

 

Reborn no se iba a quedar quieto, después de que se fueron de la casa del médico y lo siguieran de forma sigilosa no encontraron algo que les diera una pista, así que decidió ir con uno de los que acosaban más a su estudiante.

"Oya, Oya"

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?" pregunto directo

"Ni un saludo cordial Ex-Arcobaleno" dándole la invitación de sentarse en un sofá

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

"No mucho, Chrome no me ha permitido ver demasiado"

"Chrome" asintiendo el de ojos bicolor

"Es como si guardara algo demasiado importante o buscara la respuesta a algo"

"Ya veo" eso no le ayudo y hablar con la chica no tendría muchos resultados "Me marcho"

"Les ayudare a encontrarle" sonriendo de medio lado "Me intriga el porqué de sus acciones"

"Contamos contigo"

"Vamos, Tsunayoshi-kun no es esa clase de chico, no creo que tenga un amante o novio, si fuera así ave-kun ya lo habría espantado y yo también"

"Me has dado una pista" se fue el de patillas rizadas dejando desconcertado al cabeza de piña

Alguien que estuviera cerca de Tsuna en esos días y lo conociera, alguien de quien nunca sospecharían y esa era la familia Shimon, en específico Enma, seguro que él tendría una pista sin saberlo, los dos eran tan dame.

 

* * *

 

En casa la pelimorada ignoraba que se había ido su jefe, había salido con las chicas y el hecho de que la sala se hubiera convertido en una reunión de todos los guardianes, incluyendo a Hibari que hacía una excepción al reunirse con tantos herbívoros sumando la presencia de Enma y Dino.

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Boss?" pregunto la guardiana de la niebla

"Se ha ido y no sabemos a dónde" explico Takeshi

"Boss" susurró

Miles de ideas pasaron por su mente, peor recordó las palabras de Nana-san había que confiar en Tsuna y que cuando llegará el momento hablaría, se pondría en contacto o sucedería algo , estaba segura, no dudaría de su jefe.

"¿Sabes a dónde pudo ir?" le pregunto Reborn

"No" fue la corta respuesta "pero, confió en Boss, esperaré su regreso" dijo convencida

"Mujer que sabes, dilo" exigió Gokudera

"No sé nada, solo que Boss estaba un poco raro y su anemia" no diría nada sobre sus propias especulaciones

No los llevó a algún lado, y estaban demasiados confundidos como para hacer algo, su jefe, amigo, compañero, hermano y tal vez para un par algo más; se había ido sin dejar una razón, sin poder prever que se iría lejos.

"Maldición" mascullo Hayato golpeando el piso "Que hicimos mal, acaso Juudaime no confía en nosotros"

"No es eso" Dokuro habló "No dijo nada porque confía en que le entenderemos"

"Dokuro-kun… si sabes algo dínoslo" pidió el guardián de la lluvia

"Si, dilo al extremo" el boxeador secundo, al final Reborn termino diciéndole a todos los guardianes que Tsuna estaba desaparecido o había huido

"Boss dejo que lo guiara su corazón" su intuición de mujer le decía aquello y que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo

"Y si volvemos a hablar con Shamal" sugirió el aniki de Tsuna

"No dirá nada y seguirlo no nos llevaría a Tsuna" dándole un golpe el hitman

"Es probable que nos haga dar vuelta antes de dar con él, kora"

 

* * *

 

Habían tomado un vuelo comercial, nunca esperarían que el futuro jefe de una de las mafias más poderosas viajara con simples mortales y no en un avión privado y lujoso. El menor estaba incomodo, nunca había tomado un vuelo tan largo y tampoco viajo en primera clase.

"Todo estará bien" aseguro Gamma

"Si" sintiendo como despegaban y un nudo en su estómago se formaba se preparó para una nueva vida sin sus querida familia

Tsunayoshi durmió la mayor parte del vuelo y comió doble ración a la hora del almuerzo y de eso la mitad paro en un WC, las náuseas y el vómito se negaron en abandonarlo completamente. Fue un vuelo tranquilo y afortunadamente nunca hubo una intrusión para llevárselo de regreso a Namimori, estaba aliviado por eso.

Al llegar a Italia tomaron un auto y él se quedó en la parte de atrás donde siguió durmiendo, eso se lo debía al famoso Jet Lag*. Estaba muy cansado y no solo parecía físico sino también mental

"Tsunayoshi-kun hemos llegado"

"Me dormí en el trayecto otra vez, gomen"

"Nuestra Jefa lo espera"

"Gracias Gamma"

Al serle abierta la puerta del auto negro y al salir de él fue recibido por un efusivo abrazo por parte de la que fue la Arcobaleno del Cielo que le susurró palabras de bienvenida en italiano.

"Aria-san gracias por recibirme en tu casa"

"Nada de eso, esta también será tu casa" temporalmente claro

Era una residencia enorme, se preguntaba si el viviría en algo así cuando por fin se decidiera a su puesto como Decimo Vongola.

"Esta casa es pequeña comparada con la mansión principal de Vongola o la de los Varia"

"¿Pequeña?" eso era un broma verdad "Siento causar molestias"

"No molestas cariño, pero dime que sucedió"

"Fon, Colonello y Reborn…" tomo aire "Ya sospechaban que no tenía una anemia y tuve un pequeño accidente en Namimori"

"Por eso los raspones" recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del menor "Pero están bien no es así"

"Si, Shamal nos dejó viajar"

"Hare lo necesario para que venga a revisarte y no se den cuenta de ello"

"Muchas gracias Aria-san" tomo un respiro "El noveno sabe que estoy aquí"

"Lo sabe, me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo todo tu embarazo pero conociéndolos vendrán a buscarte aquí" le susurro con suavidad

Eso era verdad, notarían la presencia de Aria y Gamma en Japón y como el rubio permaneció unos días más y partió el mismo día que él. Los cambios de horario no le habían ayudado su cuerpo tambaleo un poco y fue sujetado por la mano derecha de la jefa de los Arcobaleno antes de que pudiera caerse o algo parecido.

"Arigato Gamma-san"

"Lo mejor es que descanses del viaje" lo tomo tipo princesa y lo llevo a la habitación donde estaría al menos unas cuantas semanas.

"Espera, puedo subir yo solo" su rostro estaba sonrojado y solo atino a aferrarse del rubio

"Anda deja que los mimemos un poco" dijo Aria divertida

Entro a la enorme casa subió hacia el primer piso donde le esperaba una mullida cama y fue depositado con cuidado.

"Me retiro" dejando a la mujer y al joven a solas

"Etto… él no sabe nada o si"

"No aun no" era natural que tendría que ser informado "Tsuna, no podrás quedarte mucho tiempo aquí, estoy segura que Reborn, Fon y Colonello tendrán esta casa en la mira"

"Lo sé"

"Y conozco el lugar perfecto al cual puedes ir" se lo susurro al oído

"EEHHHH" acaso era una broma

"Llegaron las visitas" dijo emocionada dejando sorprendido al joven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chap más, espero que siga siendo de su agrado.
> 
> Notita interesante  
> *El Jet Lag es también conocido como descompensación horaria, disritmia circadiana o síndrome de los husos horarios, es un desequilibrio producido entre el reloj interno de una persona (que marca los periodos de sueño y vigilia) y el nuevo horario que se establece al viajar en avión a largas distancias, a través de varias regiones horarias.
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente


	8. Nuevo Hogar

_"Y conozco el lugar perfecto al cual puedes ir" se lo susurro al oído_

_"¡EEHHHH!" acaso era una broma_

_"Llegaron las visitas" dijo emocionada dejando sorprendido al joven_

* * *

 

No podía ser verdad, eso significaba la muerte para él, como pudo se fue a sentar a una silla bajo el parasol que había en el –enorme- jardín. Estaba confundido, confiaba en la mayor pero esa idea era demasiado descabellada, y además dijo visitas -¡¿Qué visitas?!-

"Pasen, Tsuna debe estar en el jardín" la voz cantarina de Aria llegó a sus oídos

Volteo su rostro y vio a dos personas ahí y las conocía, no esperaba que se encontraran tan pronto.

"Noveno" saludo el joven castaño

"Hola Tsuna, ¿Cómo han estado?"

"Muy bien, gracias" notando la otra presencia "Coyote-san, buenas tardes" a lo que el otro hombre solo movió la cabeza.

"Me alegra ver que están bien, tú y el bambino" comento el mayor "Seré bisabuelo" comentaba con ilusión.

"Está bien que lo llame –abuelo- mientras estoy aquí"

Y como respuesta recibió una mano cálida en su cabeza, después de todo él era como su nieto y esperaba formar un vínculo con el joven y tal vez fortalecer los lazos con su propio hijo.

"Coyote-san porque no me acompaña a la cocina por algunos refrigerios" entendiendo que les darían su privacidad al actual jefe de Vongola y al ojimiel.

"¿Por qué tomaste esta decisión?"

"Sentí que era lo mejor para mi bebe y para mi" recordando las amenazas de entrenamiento espartano "Además…" se mordió el labio "Aún no tengo idea de cómo se los diré a los demás"

Era un hecho que un día darían con él y tendría que decirles la verdad, pero quería alejar ese pensamiento sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Iemitsu lo sabe" negó con la cabeza

"Solo mi mamá, de hecho lo supo sin que le dijera algo" rio un poco "Y bueno escape antes de que Reborn y los otros se enteraran"

"Ya veo" notando que el vientre de Tsuna ya se veía algo abultado, cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba algo subido de peso

"Nonno*, no sé si Aria-san se lo dijo" le dio una sonrisa para que siguiera hablando "Lo del otro padre"

"Eso" mostrando una cara más seria "Si me lo dijo, y estoy decepcionado del comportamiento de esos tres"

"Lo siento" se sentía culpable "Yo… de verdad…" comenzó a llorar desahogándose de ese sentimiento

El anciano lo abrazo reconfortándolo, sabía que él no deseaba encontrarse en la situación cuando estuvo con los Arcobaleno.

"No te preocupes"

"A…a pesar de eso" ya se había calmado "Estoy muy feliz de ser una mamá y un papá" sonriendo radiantemente.

Comenzó a pensar que era verdad aquello de aquello de que una mujer embarazada o en este caso una persona embarazada lucían mucho más bellas.

"Y fue tu decisión"

"Es verdad, del último ultrasonido que me hizo el Dr. Shamal me dio esto" dándole su bien más preciado la fotografía de su ecografía

"Vaya, no entiendo de esto, pero seguro será un bello bambino"

"Si lo será" acariciando su vientre

"En cuanto a ellos que quieres hacer"

Esa propuesta le sonó del tipo, -puede ser desde tortura o desaparecerlos del mundo- y eso no le gustó mucho y a pesar de lo sucedido no quería venganza o algo por el estilo.

"No quiero que lo sepan, no quiero que me encuentren aún" su voz era decidida "Sé que yo solo puedo hacerme cargo de mi bebe"

"En ese caso, sabrás que no podrá estar más que un par de semanas aquí"

"Tan poco" significaba que se movían rápido en Japón por encontrarle "No me diga que iré allí"

"Si, nunca pensaran que estás ahí" al menos eso era verdad "En dos semanas te mudaras con ellos"

 

* * *

 

Ya era el tercer día sin saber del moreno y nuevamente la investigación fue inútil, no obtenían nada de información acerca del paradero de menor y habían dejado ir a Shamal a EUA a tomar un curso de algo de medicina según dijo y todo parecía una coincidencia.

Pero era extraño Nana-san no mencionaba nada de la ausencia de su hijo.

"Mamma"

"Dime Reborn-kun"

"¿No estás preocupada por Tsuna?"

Claro que lo estaba y no solo por el sino por su nieto o nieta que tenía creciendo en su interior su hijo, pero había llamado como prometió y realmente estaba en contacto con él y sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

"Si, pero Tsu-kun me dijo que estaría fuera un tiempo"

Se lo había dicho a su madre y él no se enteró de ello, acaso lo tenía planeado, cada vez parecía una fuga con su amante. Y el imaginarse que su alumno podría estar con otro hombre lo molestaba demasiado sin saber realmente el porqué, aunque lo que le hicieron a Tsuna no era algo de estar orgulloso. Tenía que darse prisa y dar con él lo más pronto posible.

 

* * *

 

Si habían pasado dos semanas de forma rápida, su estadía en casa de Aria fue bastante cómoda, Gamma, Nozaru y Tazaru le hacían muy fácil el vivir ahí cumpliéndole sus antojos de comida y facilitando las consultas de Shamal en su casa.

Incluso había aprendido a decir algunas cosas en italiano, muchas más de la que Reborn le había obligado a aprender, claro sin el entrenamiento espartano, sería buena idea comenzar con lo básico, después de todo estaría una larga temporada.

El pelimorado lo consideraba ya como parte de su familia y era consentido por el –bastante- en todo lo que pudiera hacer.

"Tsuna-nii" Nozaru le hablo "¿En verdad tienes que irte?"

"Si, es por el bien de los dos" acariciando su vientre el más joven "Pero puedes ir a visitarnos, bueno todos pueden"

"Cuídense mucho" Aria le abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Chico, se fuerte" el más corpulento le revolvió el cabello con cariño

"Gracias Aria-san, Tazaru-san, Nozaru-kun" haciendo una ligera reverencia

"Estas listo Tsunayoshi" pregunto el rubio, era hora de marcharse

"Hai Gamma-san" haría todo por su bambino, y por el mismo

Aria hizo que se fuera en una de las camionetas que poseían pues llevaba muchas cosas, si cuando llegó apenas tenía una maleta y sus artículos personales más importantes y ahora tenía un guardarropa completo para el resto de su embarazo y después de este, ropa para su bebe –unisex- así como juguetes y todos los artículos necesarios para sus cuidados y había que añadir que el móvil que le compro la mujer en Japón iba incluido.

Durmió la mayor parte del viaje, no tenía idea de que estaba en Venecia y no en Sicilia como supuso desde un comienzo. Eso daba igual, esperaba ser bien recibido o tendría que buscar un lugar donde vivir con todas las comodidades que debería tener al ser un chico embarazado.

"Llegamos" aviso el rubio

"Y ese auto"

"Debe ser del Noveno"

Ahora Nono, Coyote, Gamma y él estaban frente a la imponente puerta de la mansión Varia, estaba nervioso, y le aterro unos instantes lo que estaría pasando dentro de ese enorme edificio.

"Escoria ve a abrir" le pidió Xanxus al peliplata

"¡VOOOOOOII!" grito "Maldito jefe"

Escucho el inconfundible grito de Squalo y tembló un poco, de verdad ese lugar era el más seguro para ellos, estaba comenzando a dudar

"Noveno que hace aquí" hablo con educación el espadachín

"Squalo-kun, donde está mi hijo" Superbi no supo que contestar "Anda tienen visitas"

"Hola" saludo Tsuna acompañado con un movimiento de cabeza de parte de Gamma

"Y que bajen todo lo de la camioneta por favor" pidió la mano derecha del Noveno

"Claro"

Acaso Sawada estaba por aceptar el puesto, eso sí que no pondría contento a su jefe. Lamento internamente la visita del castaño. Llevándolos al despacho perteneciente al pelinegro que al verlos inmediatamente reacciono

"Basura" fue lo que salió de la boca del pelinegro sacando una de sus pistolas

Peri fue rápidamente neutralizado por Coyote, que lo había desarmado en un instante, dejando el doble de molesto a Xanxus

"¿Qué hace eso aquí?"

"Xanxus, deberás tratarlo con más respeto" sonriéndole "Será tu invitado unos cuantos meses"

"Viejo estás loco, que se vaya a la sede"

"Imposible" no iba a obtener una respuesta favorable de su padre "Y nada de esfuerzos, para Tsuna, deben estar cuidándolo"

Tsuna solo movía la cabeza viendo a cada uno hablar, esperaba no terminar mareado. Mientras tanto el guardián de la tormenta del Noveno y Gamma custodiaban la entrada de la puerta.

"¿¡Cuidarlo!?" eso sí que no

"Míralo como una misión rango S" ahora puso algo interesante ante los ojos de su hijo "llama a todos tus guardianes y hablaremos de eso" tomo una pausa "Si lleven las cosas a la habitación del primer paso, del pasillo norte, la del enorme ventanal con vista al jardín"

"Que te pasa Jiji, ni siquiera yo puedo estar ahí"

"Pero esa habitación tiene cerca todo" pensando en la condición actual de actual de Tsunayoshi "Además es muy amplia" cabrían todas las cosas que Aria y él le compraron al futuro bebe

"Tu" miraba con furia al castaño

"Creo que lo mejor será…" fue cortado por la voz de Nono

"Sería bueno contárselo, ¿No?" el joven castaño le dio la aprobación con la mirada "Te hablaré un poco de la situación"

"Haz lo que quieras" estando sentados los tres

"Tsunayoshi-kun está embarazado" dijo como si fuera algo normal

"No digas sandeces viejo, ya estas senil"

"Xanxus, es verdad" apoyo el ojimiel "Tengo casi cuatro meses de embarazo" dejando ver su vientre abultado

"¿Cómo?" en realidad no necesitaba una cátedra de cómo se hacen los bebes, solo que era un hombre en cinta.

"Soy un doncel y tengo la capacidad de engendrar" explico superficialmente

"¿Los apoyarías Xanxus?"

"Está bien vivirás con nosotros y te cuidaremos" hizo una pausa "Pero que hay de la basuras que siempre te acompañan"

"No saben que estoy aquí" trató de sonreír "De hecho estoy buscando refugio" juntando sus manos de forma nerviosa

"Una vez aclarado el asunto le ayudare a Squalo a reunir a todos" dejando a los jóvenes a solas

"Huyes de ellos" recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza

"Sabes, no sé quién es el otro padre de mi bambino" comenzó a relatarle "puede ser Fon, Colonello o Reborn" esa declaración sorprendió al ojicafe

Muchas preguntas se le vinieron a la cabeza y el motivo de su presencia se aclaraba, era claro que quería tener a ese bebé y que no dejaría que nadie se lo impidiera llegando al grado de escapar de su propia familia.

"Los protegeré" esa simple oración hizo que el alma de Tsuna estuviera más tranquila "no dejare que te lastimen a ti o al bambino"

"Muchas gracias Xanxus" sonriéndole de corazón " _Grazie_ "

 

* * *

 

Una vez reunidos todos los guardianes Varia en la sala de juntas y con la presencia de Timoteo, Coyote, Gamma y claro con la de Tsunayoshi el actual líder de Vongola decidió romper el incómodo silencio que se había creado debido a la tensión de Xanxus.

"Tendrán como invitado unos meses a Tsunayoshi-kun"

"¿Sawada vivirá a aquí?" el guardián de la lluvia preguntó "Es algún tipo de entrenamiento para él"

"Más bien como una misión para ustedes" eso dejo confundidos a los presentes "Cuidaran de Tsunayoshi-kun, por su condición actual necesita un lugar donde este cómodo, con todas las facilidades y con una alta protección"

"Pero no tiene acaso a sus guardianes" Se oyó la voz de Levi

"Digamos que en estos momentos hay que proteger a Tsunayoshi-kun de ellos y…" hizo una pausa "… de Reborn, Fon y Colonello"

"Noveno, que acaso ellos no son de cierto modo también guardianes de Sawada" Squalo afirmo

"Ellos no son interesados como yo" Mammon interrumpió "Habrá una paga de esto"

"Shishishishi no cambias"

"La habrá si no cometen ningún fallo" Nougat estipulo una enorme cantidad de dinero que dejo contenta a la guardiana de la Niebla

"¿Aceptan?" ninguno se negó al pedido del mayor

"Claro que si Noveno~" Lussuria siempre de tan buen humor

Pero eso no les quitaba dudas y el porqué su jefe se mostraba decidido a hacerlo ya no tanto por ser una orden de su padre o el líder de Vongola sino por el mismo.

"Tsunayoshi, ve a descansar"

"Si Xanxus" era la primera vez que le hablaba por su nombre "Esta bien si solo me llamas Tsuna" sonriendo un poco

Definitivamente su jefe, el Noveno y su familia, Gamma y principalmente Aria sabían realmente lo que pasaba, por ahora verían como progresaba todo y aceptaban al más joven como parte de su familia, porque Lussuria se empeñaba en que todos serían una gran familia feliz, un poco disfuncional pero feliz.

"Tsu-chan~ yo te llevaré a tu cuarto, la mansión es grande y como no la conoces puedes perderte"

"Gracias Lussuria-san"

"Oh vamos, dime Luss o nee-san"

"Luss, vamos" era tan raro estar entre ellos

Hubo algo que no pasó desapercibido por la única mujer de Varia, era la forma de ser de Sawada Tsunayoshi, ese brillo en sus ojos, la felicidad que brotaba desde el interior, su sexto sentido de mujer no le fallaría y ver el vientre del castaño lo confirmo, estaba esperando un hijo. La pregunta era de quien y si eso tenía que ver con su estadía en la mansión, quizás solo por esta vez ayudaría sin cobrar.

 

* * *

 

Ahora estaba en su nueva habitación y en su nuevo hogar, al menos de forma temporal. Se recostó en la enorme cama, era bastante suave y mullida y tenía bastanteas cojines que despedían una dulce fragancia, seguro los habían perfumado.

"Por ahora estaremos bien" le dijo a su bebe

'Espero que los muchachos estén bien' pensó cerrando sus ojos

Se acomodó debajo de las cobijas y miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente, entre ellos como estarían tomando la noticia Reborn, Fon y Colonello. En especial de su tutor, no podía negar que le seguía teniendo cariño a pesar de lo vivido.

Con todo eso surcando su mente el sueño lo venció con sus manos sobre su vientre, estando arropado para lo que ya era el fin del otoño en Italia, teniendo como arrullo el sonido de los arboles siendo acariciados por el viento.

 

* * *

 

En la sala de juntas todos estaban confundidos, Xanxus pasó a retirarse dejando a los demás, un regaño de parte de espadachín por no explicarles las cosas, Mammon sonreía divertida, sería bueno entablar comunicación con la jefa de los Giglio Nero.

"Noveno, me retiro" Gamma se despidió cortes

"Igual nosotros, Coyote" los Varia restantes los fueron a despedir en la puerta principal "Cuiden de Tsunayoshi-kun"

"Lo haremos" fue la voz decidida de Superbi la que contesto por todos.

Una vez que los mayores se fueron el peliplata entro en modo Capitán y comenzó a dar órdenes para hacer más confortable la estadía del castaño el tiempo que estuviera ahí.

"Shishishishi me gustaría saber porque la princesa está aquí"

"Bel no le llames así" le reprendió Levi "Sawada-san merece respeto"

"Alguien dijo algo" el rubio saco su sonrisa socarrona haciendo que el guardián del rayo se deprimiera por ser ignorado

"Ya basta, ¿Mammon sucede algo?" preguntó el segundo al mando

"Solo que esto será divertido" pensando en la reacción que tendrían sus amigos Arcobaleno de saber lo que ella había recién descubierto.

 

* * *

 

Ninguna pista, todo esfuerzo era nulo. Después de interrogatorio a la familia Shimon e Irie Shoichi no pudieron obtener nada y Chrome, bueno, ella solo los evitaba y pasaba mucho tiempo con Nana –haciendo quien sabe que- y al parecer las dos se divertían mucho.

"Buscamos en EUA y nada, kora" dijo Colonello

Ya con esto declaraban tres semanas de desaparecido de Tsuna

"Eso solo deja una opción" Si el castaño debía estar en Italia

Bingo, ya tenían un posible paradero de Tsuna

"Dino crees que tus hombres puedan revisar una parte de Italia"

"Claro, le diré a Romario" haría todo porque su hermanito estuviera bien

Ahora irían despejando cada área de Italia, aunque las opciones de Tsuna eran pocas, con los pocos conocidos que tenía –si les podía decir así- no podría mantener su anonimato mucho tiempo.

 

* * *

 

En Italia ya era de mañana, por fin Tsuna se había –curado- de las náuseas y vómitos matutinos. Ahora solo le quedaba adaptarse a vivir con ese grupo de locos, algunos rayos de sol se colaban por la cortina, todavía quería dormir un poco más.

" _Buongiorno_ ~ Tsu-chan~"

"Hiiii" el estrafalario Varia lo había despertado y espantado "Ohayo Luss"

"Tsuna espero que te guste esto de desayunar" la Arcobaleno de la niebla le ofreció fruta picada –algo de fresas, kiwi y manzana-, unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y un vaso de jugo de naranja

"Me vas a cobrar por esto" viendo que las fresas se veían deliciosas

"Me gustaría pero el jefe me retaría" quitándose la capa y pudo apreciar que ella era hermosa "Además nos gustaría saber un par de cosas"

"Si Tsu-chan~ confía en nosotras"

"Bien, ¿Qué quieren saber?" tomando un trago de la bebida que tenía

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?"

"¡Ehhh!… ¿Cómo lo…?"

"Tienes un brillo especial en tus ojos" hizo hincapié la pelimorada "Es algo que solo se sabe con intuición femenina"

"Vaya… son impresionantes" haciendo un halago "¿Qué otra cosa quieren saber?"

"¿Quién es el padre?"

"No lo sé" eso les dejo atónitas

"Es alguno de mis estúpidos camaradas, ¿Verdad?" declaro Mammon

"Si"

"Venga Tsu-chan mientras estés aquí con nosotros no dejaremos que te toquen"

"Arigato"

Un abrazo de parte del guardián del sol y una mirada comprensiva de la ilusionista fue todo lo necesario para que comenzara a confiar en esas personas, no podría ser tan malo vivir ahí, sonrió dándose la oportunidad de convivir con cada uno de los Varia.

"Anda comete esa fresa o el pequeñín saldrá con cara de una"

"Mammon" comió la frutilla con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Ahora comenzaba a formar lazos con esas personas que en algún momento fueron sus enemigos, en otro tiempo sus aliados y podría decir que ahora el vínculo que tendrían sería de amistad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doble chap, porque perdí unos días en subir el otro.
> 
> Y otra nota más, quise hacer un juego de palabras con Nonno que significa abuelo y Nono que es noveno; la diferencia es que se marca más la "n" o al menos eso es según San Google. Y Tsuna tenía que saber algo de italiano, solo un poco aparte de que estará viviendo en Italia.
> 
> Y como ya saben si quieren saber que más sucede si no soportan el que llegue la actu, pueden visitar mi cuenta de FF y Wattpad con el mismo nombre de usuario.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto


	9. Varia, hormonas, antojos y caos

_Ahora comenzaba a formar lazos con esas personas que en algún momento fueron sus enemigos, en otro tiempo sus aliados y podría decir que ahora el vínculo que tendrían sería de amistad._

 

* * *

 

Podía decir que comenzaba su primer día en la mansión Varia, no imagino que sería tan bien recibido, tomo el desayuno junto con Lussuria y Mammon que estuvieron al pendiente de él, que todo marchará bien y dando gracias a Dios de que las molestas nauseas por fin se habían ido.

"Tsunayoshi" le llamo Mammon

"Solo Tsuna" saliendo de la cama dejando ver a las presentes su pequeña barriga

"Bien, Tsuna" hizo hincapié en la forma de llamarle "Alguien a parte del Noveno y Aria lo saben"

"Pues Gamma, Nozaru y Tazaru de los Giglio Nero" respondió con naturalidad "Mi madre y pues el Dr. Shammal"

"Poco a poco haz hablado de esto Tsu-chan~"

"Si, ya no es tan difícil" poco a poco había superado el temor de no ser aceptado en su condición actual

"Siéntete como en casa, cualquier cosa que necesites háznoslas saber"

"Gracias por todo" al momento que sonrió parecieron ver unas florecillas a su alrededor

Lussuria casi muere al ver algo tan moe y la Arcobaleno admitía que el chico tenía un encanto inocente que podría traer algunos inconvenientes. Mandaron a duchar al joven estando cuestionándole si no le hacía falta nada, no querían algún accidente en la bañera y poner en riesgo a los dos.

Una vez que salió refrescado el más emocionado fue el experto en pelea, que comenzó a buscar en al armario un conjunto de ropa para Tsunayoshi.

"Tsu-chan vamos a ver que ropa te pondrás hoy" buscando algo apropiado "Este es perfecto que opinan"

Era un pantalón de mezclilla, la parte del vientre estaba hecha de licra y al ser una tela que se estiraba no tendría problemas con su apenas abultado estómago. Y una playera amarilla con rayas naranjas, algo muy alegre que contrastaba perfectamente con el ojimiel.

"Luces muy lindo" fue el comentario del guardián del sol

"¿Cuándo tienen consulta con el médico?" Mammon preguntó

"Mmmm… la semana que entra, ya cumpliré cuatro meses"

"Para facilitarle el acceso" tenía que asegurarse que Reborn y compañía no lo seguirían

"Bien, supongo que debo de saludar a los demás"

Con la compañía de sus dos confidentes bajo las escaleras rumbo a la sala principal de los Varia donde pasaban un rato junto –destruyendo cosas, diciendo maldiciones uno al otro- aunque notaron un silencio bastante perturbador.

"Es normal que estén tan callados" la mujer hizo que se pusiera detrás de Lussuria y abrió la puerta

"Que rayos" lo que vio la sorprendió

Había un letrero que decía" Benvenuto Tsunayoshi", guirnaldas de colores, un pastel de fresas, soda y lo principal un ataque de serpentinas dirigidas por Belphegor.

"Sawada-san sea Bienvenido a Varia" la voz grave de Levi le saludo primero

"Shishishi… es un honor tenerla princesa" besando su mano el rubio

"Hiiiii" no quería ser acosado nuevamente

"Déjalo Bel" la voz de la pelimorada era fuerte

"Sawada, nuestro jefe no nos ha dicho mucho, pero sea el motivo por el que estés aquí siéntete bienvenido" Squalo le dijo con un toque de seriedad

"Muchas gracias" agradeció aunque su mente prestaba atención al pastel

"Tsu-chan~ quieres pastel"

"Luss… yo…" debía admitirlo tenía un terrible antojo por el pastel

"Voiii, dilo" cortando un trozo de pastel y entregándoselo

El castaño no dudo en tomarlo y comer –prácticamente devorar- y pedir otra ración ante la mirada incrédula de los demás. Aunque debían de comprenderlo se alimentaba por dos, bueno eso no lo sabían todos.

La pequeña fiesta de bienvenida era normal como cualquier otra, se sorprendió al saber que fue idea del guardián de rayo apoyado por el mismo Xanxus, tendría muchas cosas que agradecerle al final.

"Ciao" saludo el jefe de los Varia

"Jefe estúpido donde estabas, ya empezamos esta fiesta sin ti"

"Dices algo" pasando uno de sus dedos en su oído "Estas sucio Yoshi" le hablo solo al más joven

"Es verdad" tomo una servilleta y se limpió la natilla que tenía en una mejilla "¿Por qué Yoshi?"

"Muchas personas te dice Tsuna" además el hacía o que se le daba en gana y así quería llamarle "Pasaste buena noche" zanjando el tema

"Ah… si gracias por todo Xanxus" ese acercamiento amistoso tan de repente los inquietaba

"Asegúrense de darle todo lo que pida"

"Jefe no es que nos moleste" el príncipe destripador estaba curioso "¿Por qué la princesa está aquí?" acercándose a ella

Y antes de poder abrazarle la pistola del moreno estaba en su cabeza y una mirada asesina de Mammon lo inmovilizaron

"Xanxus, Mammon no exageren" pidió el más joven

"TsK" el pelinegro guardo su arma "Te atreves a tocarlo y le harás compañía a los peces"

El rubio solo pudo agradecer internamente por no morir tan joven, alguien que provenía de la realeza no moriría de esa forma.

La fiesta se llevó sin novedades, lo que abundo fue la comida y una cálida bienvenida al sucesor de Vongola en la mansión Varia, pero eso no les quitaba las dudas al resto de los miembros, que era lo que escondía y porque su jefe cooperaba tanto. Quizá sería un misterio sin resolver digno de un especial en esos programas de televisión sobre cosas sobrenaturales.

Fue un día tranquilo que culmino con una noche fresca, después de todo el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Salió a tomar aire fresco a uno de los balcones, estar con Varia era como estar con sus propios amigos y guardianes, tan llenos de energía y con ganas de pelear y destrozar todo a su paso.

"Usa esto, no será bueno que pilles un resfriado" dándole una chaqueta que le quedaba enorme

"Gracias Squalo" observando el cielo nocturno

"Tenemos muchas dudas, pero no pondremos en duda una orden del jefe"

"Lo sé, solo denme un poco de tiempo" en algún momento tendría que decirles la verdad

"Vale, entra ya o ese jefe bastardo nos matara si te pasa algo"

Entrando nuevamente en la compañía del peliplata que lo escolto hasta su habitación, sin duda tendría mucho que aprender para no perderse en ese castillo. El sueño lo domino y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños donde estaba con toda su famiglia y lo apoyaban, un dulce sueño para su realidad.

 

* * *

 

En una semana ya se había acostumbrado a su rutina matutina siendo Lussuria y la pelimorada las que le ayudaran a comenzar el día, con un desayuno balanceado repleto de fruta y licuados o jugos llenos de vitaminas y minerales perfectos para el embarazo, un baño en tina y un conjunto de ropa listo por cortesía del guardián del sol que se encargaba de que luciera hermoso. Podía decir que ambas personas se convirtieron en sus ángeles guardianes, hoy estaban demasiado animadas, podía ser porque su vientre creció demasiado en una semana, además tendría una visita de Shamal y tenía que estar todo listo para el nuevo ultrasonido.

Antes del mediodía una habitación de enfermería había sido acondicionada para que ese doctor pervertido pudiera darle la revisión completa como debía de ser. El ojimiel se presentó con una sonrisa al ver de nuevo a Shamal

"Vaya, nunca espere que estuvieras aquí"

"Si es una locura" repitiendo el ritual de beber el agua ahora en compañía de tres personas más

"Veo que tenemos público" ignorándolos de cierta forma para poder hacer su trabajo "Bien álzate la playera, recuerda que el gel es frío"

Había olvidado esa sensación y su piel se estremeció al contacto de aquel liquido viscoso, pero todo por ver a su bebe, con el transductor repartió el gel en el abdomen, una vez encendida la pantalla, todos observaron al que sería el sucesor de Tsuna.

Se podía ver que les daba la espalda, una de sus manos cubría su rostro, por pena tal vez, porque había demasiadas personas observando, el medico trato de obtener otro ángulo de visión pero el bambino se negaba a ser visto de forma más clara.

"Parece que esta avergonzado no quiere que lo veamos"

Tsuna estaba fascinado viendo como su bebe había crecido, era capaz de notar la diferencia y que sus rasgos estaban más definidos, ahora si notaba cada parte del cuerpo del ser que crecía dentro suyo y sonreía desde el corazón, sus ojos brillaban llenos de amor y felicidad.

Para los presentes era todo un espectáculo, Lussuria estaba con un pañuelo conteniendo sus lágrimas, Mammon se contactó con la parte femenina y materna que tenía algo escondida y Xanxus observo el milagro de la vida crecer en Tsuna.

"Si, hay mucha gente hoy" sonriendo de nueva cuenta, se sentía acompañado

Observo los tres rostros y cada uno mostraba emociones distintas, por un momento anhelo estar con sus amigos, Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto principalmente, en su madre y si supiera quien era el padre de su pequeño estaría ahí con él, estaría feliz, lo apoyaría, o estaría solo como al principio.

Reprimió esos pensamientos, ahora contaba con el apoyo de mucha gente, personas que le deseaban lo mejor y con los que podía contar, no tenía la necesidad de ponerse triste.

"Aun no puedo decirte si será una linda mujercita o un apuesto varoncito" dejo salir con cierto dramatismo fingido

Sin duda saber algo así le ayudaría bastante con algunas compras, peor esa información realmente le era irrelevante.

"Dr. Shamal, no importa si es niño o niña solo quiero que este sano"

"Y lo está" aseguro "Ambos son muy fuertes"

"Oiii" la voz de jefe de varia resonó en el cuarto "Porque no puede decir el sexo que tendrá"

"Como pueden ver en la pantalla aun es pequeño, necesita crecer un poco más, sería aventurado decir que sexo tendrá, hasta finales del próximo mes lo podría decir con seguridad"

Complacido con la respuesta no pregunto más, de hecho ninguno de los presentes lo hizo, hasta que la futura madre hablo.

"Podemos oír su corazón"

"Claro que si" apretando aquel botón que activa las bocinas, con el transductor haciendo contacto en su vientre pudieron oír el bombeo del pequeño corazón

Sin duda, estaban sorprendidos por los avances de la ciencia médica, se alegraban por compartir un momento como ese en la vida de Sawada.

"Me encantaría darte la foto del bambino en otra pose" era un bebe en formación no es como si decidiera posar o no para una foto "Pero toma, una más para el álbum"

Ya había comenzado su álbum fotográfico de su pequeñín desde antes de que naciera, sería un álbum de fotos muy importante

"Tsu-chan~ ya tienes un álbum de fotografías especial"

"No, aún no" en las mentes femeninas por así decirlo se le ocurrió una idea, harían un álbum del embarazo de Tsuna, seguro que Aria tenía una pequeña galería fotográfica que les ayudaría a su propósito.

"Tsuna ya hemos terminado" se limpió con toallas húmeda el vientre y se levantó de la camilla con ayuda de Xanxus

"Nos vemos en un mes" acordó el paciente

"Porque no comemos pastel" recordó Mammon que Levi compro un pastel de fresas

Yéndose el trio de amigos o amigas, definirlo sería un poco extraño. Una vez que se fueron el médico se dispuso a hablar seriamente con Xanxus

"¿Sucede algo?" lo que fuera a decirle quería que fuera al grano

"Tsuna no necesita de enojos, y esfuerzos" explico con calma

El hijo del noveno pensaba que todo marchaba bien, acaso le ocultaba algo al menor

"Un embarazo masculino es el doble de delicado que el de una mujer, si a Tsuna lo llega a perturbar algo puede ponerse en riesgo a él y a su bebe"

"Explícate"

"Puede sufrir sangrados internos sin que lo notemos" lo de menos era saber que los tenía si daba señales de ello "Incluso amenazas de aborto o que él bebe pueda ser prematuro"

"¿Cómo lo cuidamos?"

"Evitándole disgustos, que no se altere emocionalmente y que no cargue nada pesado" básicamente era eso "Lo que me preocupa es el día en que Reborn de con el"

El hitman era de temer, no por nada era el número uno del mundo. Su presencia podía perturbar a Tsuna más de lo esperado.

"No tardaran en encontrarlo, afortunadamente me libre de ellos, pero se mueven rápido"

"Ya lo sé" le molestaba no poder hacer más "Los protegeremos" tal determinación y amabilidad en el joven hizo que el galeno esbozara una pequeña sonrisa

Sawada Tsunayoshi podía sacar la amabilidad de las personas en las que no se esperaba y cambiarlas un poco para su propio bien, quizás ese era el poder más importante en el estudiante.

"Ah te advierto que Tsuna tendrá algunos cambios por las hormonas, llévenlo con calma"

Y sin tener la oportunidad de preguntar de qué se trataba eso, el poseedor de los Trident Mosquito se había ido. Pudo escuchar un –les deseo suerte- acaso estar con un embarazado era peligroso.

Eso lo averiguaría en los días siguientes, y sin duda le dejarían una huella imborrable en su memoria, y no solo en la de él sino en la de toda Varia.

 

* * *

 

Tenía que aceptarlo la mansión Varia se había vuelto aburrida después de unas semanas, ya se había aprendido los distintos cuartos a los que podía tener acceso y el jardín de unas cuantas hectáreas ahora era pequeño. Sus paseos por los pasillos ya no eran tan divertidos, o eso pensó antes de llegar a la cocina donde su ex-rival tomaba un poco de agua, decidió ser una compañía silenciosa, aunque fue seducido por unas fresas recién cortadas que reposaban en uno de los muebles al lado del refrigerador.

"Delicioso" comiendo una frutilla

El mayor ya había notado que el de ojos avellana tenia fascinación por las fresas, ya sea en un batido, naturales, con crema o en pastel o cualquier presentación que hubiera. Dándose cuenta que esos eran los famosos antojos, caprichos que Levi cumplía, su misión era agradarle a Sawada para que le reconociera su esfuerzo su querido jefe.

"¿No te cansas de las fresas?"

"No, me encantan" comiendo más fresas del pequeño huerto que había montado el espadachín junto con el Varia de gafas

"Si quieres más dile a ese bastardo" entiéndase Squalo "¿Lussuria y Mammon?" era extraño verlo sin la compañía de ese par

"Fueron de compras con Aria" recordaba algo sobre ropa demás artilugios para él bebe "Se están emocionando haciéndome regalos"

Después de eso cada vez que había pastel de fresas –casi diario- le dejaba su fresa al más pequeño, que le agradecía con una tierna sonrisa. Se estaba volviendo algo blando por su causa, a donde iría su fama de chico-rudo.

Pero los antojos no eran tan malos, no eran una amenaza o algo por el estilo, a lo mucho lo despertaban en la madrugaba pero compensaba eso levantándose más tarde. Sin duda Shamal se había equivocado.

Era el quien estaba errando, aun no sabía del temible humor que cargaban las embarazadas.

 

* * *

 

Los días pasaban con calma y tranquilidad en Varia, ahora podían llevar cada comida con serenidad en el comedor, nadie se arrojaba comida, ya no se medio mataban por una trozo de comida, a menos que fueran fresas o moras por parte del de llamas cielo más joven, alimentos que se le daban sin ningún problema.

El problema ahora eran los antojos nocturnos, el japonés lo visitaba en la madrugada para pedirle algo de comer. La primera vez le grito al menor y la mirada que puso fue de cachorro castigado y se dio por vencido de una vez, para complacerle los dichosos antojos. Esta noche no iba a ser la excepción.

"Xanxus" lo llamo delicadamente Tsunayoshi

"¿Qué pasa?" contesto adormilado

"Quiero una tarta de manzana"

"¿¡Ehhhh?!" eran la una de la mañana "Ahora" asintiendo el más joven

No se tomó la molestia en levantar sin remordimiento a todos sus guardianes para complacer al chico, con gritos de parte de Squalo, comprensión de Levi, Mammon y Lussuria y refunfuños de Bel.

"También quiero unos bollos rellenos de crema de chocolate"

La cara que hizo fue tan… tan linda que nadie se atrevió a negársele, porque ponía esa cara de cachorro herido cada vez que pedía algo; era un tramposo, era una técnica poderosa.

Varia estaba en la cocina preparando el festín de postres nocturno especial para Tsunayoshi, una vez que la tarta de manzana estuvo lista

"Itadakimasu" al tomar el primer bocado lo escupió

Sabía horrible, le había encantado la tarta de manzana que comió en aquella plaza con Nozaru el otro día en ese pequeño restaurante de la plaza que había cerca, además llevaba una bola de helado de vainilla con trocitos de nuez.

"Tsu-chan acaso quieres tarta de la cafetería de Paolo" sin duda ese lugar era el mejor en postres, habitualmente tomaban ahí un refrigerio cuando llegaban a salir de la mansión

Lussuria supo que el dueño de Natsu tenía un paladar gourmet, instruyendo a Levi y Belpeghor, les dio las indicaciones del lugar, no importaba si tenían que traer a rastras al patissier o amenazarlo con todo el arsenal.

"Aquí están los bollos" le ofreció Squalo, era una bendición que Yamamoto le hubiera enseñado a hacerlos

"Delicioso" comiéndose unos tres bollos mientras llegaba la tarta

Xanxus se divertía como un niño, no pensó que sería tan cómico ver a todos en la cocina complaciendo los gustos de un chico de secundaria. Estaban cubiertos de harina, chocolate y natilla y Levi usaba un delantal rosado y Bel uno color rojo, tenía que fotografiarlos y que esas imágenes las vieran las futuras generaciones.

En menos de media hora el repostero había llegado preparando de inmediato la tarta, servir a la familia Vongola era todo un honor, o al menos en esa parte de Italia lo era. Por fin había obtenido su ansiado postre, comió un par de rebanadas y los demás le hicieron compañía comiendo también, el ver que comía con tanta felicidad les animaba a comer también.

Muchas noches más se repitió lo mismo con distintos platillos, contratando al patissier y a un chef para aquella tarea, aunque había recetas que solo los Varia hacían y se tenían que levantar en plena madrugada. Tendrían unas cuantas noches difíciles, aunque lo peor aún no se avecinaba.

 

* * *

 

El invierno ya había llegado, y ahora se ponía ropa que o abrigara más, dando un vistazo al espejo noto que se veía más llenito como un osito de felpa, sin duda estaba engordando o la ropa lo hacía verse gordo.

"Seguro es la ropa"

Ese día el infierno se desato en la mansión Varia comprobando que un embarazado de cuatro meses, dos semanas y tres días era muy, muy peligroso.

Ese día usaba unos jeans más grandes, sus caderas se habían ensanchado y su vientre había crecido más, una playera de manga larga color azul, y una chaqueta café que usaba abierta, su vientre ya era notable.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, todos reunidos, observando el vientre de Tsuna, nadie se iba a atrever decir que estaba abultado. Y el que rompió el incómodo silencio fue el amante de los cuchillos.

"Ushishishishi…" rio bajo "la princesa esta gorda por comer todos esos postres nocturnos"

Terrible error

Un aura oscura comenzó rodear a Tsuna de forma abrumadora, el ambiente se tensó, Xanxus experimento algo de temor al ver a su protegido de esa manera, Squalo tembló un poco, Levi se escondió pero se escuchaba como sus dientes chocaban unos con otros.

"No estoy gordo" tomando lo primero que encontró que fue un vaso

Arrojándolo con perfecta puntería a la cabeza de Bel, a la cual le siguieron, unos platos, la cuchara, el tenedor y el cuchillo que se le encajo en la frente haciéndolo sangrar, sumándole dos floreros, directamente al rubio. Siguió arrojando cosas de quien sabe dónde, a diestra y siniestra volaban las cosas, un libro le cayó a Squalo, un reloj a Leviathan y a Xanxus un… ¿un conejo de felpa? De donde rayos salió eso.

El guardián del sol y de la niebla lograron evadir todos los objetos que fueron arrojados al azar, Tsu-chan era de temer, no lo verían como una dulce criatura indefensa de nuevo.

"No estoy gordo" repitió con un mohín "solo estoy embarazado" rompiendo en llanto

Varia procesando la información empezando de 0% cuando completaron el 100% de entender aquella declaración.

Como sin un foco se hubiera encendido, todo tenía sentido ahora. Él porque estaba en la mansión, porque su jefe lo cuidaba, las visitas de Shamal y Aria.

"VOOOIIIIIIII" el primero en decir algo sin sentido

Tsuna seguía llorando, sus lágrimas salían a borbotones

"Lo siento, no era mi intención" Bel se disculpó ofreciéndole un pañuelo con el rostro sangrando

"No llores Tsu-chan no les hará ningún bien" secándole las lágrimas Lussuria con el pañuelo de seda

Después de ese episodio oscuro del dulce Décimo Vongola, supieron que la palabra gordo y sus derivados eran tabú, cualquiera que las dijera sería severamente castigado.

Pero no fue el único episodio donde el 'Dark-Tsuna' como lo apodo Mammon saliera a flote, habría un momento peor, dejando a Xanxus con un terror inimaginable, eso fue a los cuatro meses, tres semanas y cinco días de embarazo del castaño.

Estaba tomando la ya tan famosa siesta de las tres de la tarde. Era una hora sagrada, con un silencio absoluto, ningún ruido que perturbara el sueño del colegial. Pero ese día decidieron celebrar que ya tenía viviendo un mes con ellos, días más, días menos, querían tener un pequeño festejo.

El primer error dejar que Bel y Levi hicieran un pastel y no se lo dejaran a los profesionales, segundo error que Xanxus los amenazara con su pistola al ver que solo ensuciaban la cocina y el tercer error y el más grave desatar un batalla campal en la cocina volando la estufa y tirando la mitad de una pared, provocando que se despertara el más joven de la familia.

Con precaución salieron de la habitación, se preguntaban porque no estaba el maldito tiburón, el okama y la bruja en casa –eran los que comprendían más lo del embarazo- los tres estaban haciendo compras para adecuar un cuarto para los dos invitados especiales, uno de ellos en camino.

Nuevamente esa aura asesina se sentía y aun no veian al ojimiel, pudieron sentir como crujía cada escalón que era bajado, incluso el leoncillo estaba a la defensiva, si nunca salía ¿Por qué ese día lo hizo?

"¿Quién hace tanto escándalo?" su voz era tenebrosa

Escondidos en lo que quedaba de pared no se dejaron mostrar, hasta que fueron fulminados con la mirada, por lo que antes fueron unos dulces ojos cafés.

"Me han despertado de mi siesta" al ver la hora notaron que era las 3:35 p.m.

Su siesta había sido interrumpida prácticamente a la mitad. No lo vieron venir, un jarrón chino volaba en su dirección y se hizo añicos, seguido de un florero de cristal soplado que choco en sus cabezas.

"Sawada-san" sus camaradas lo habían arrojado a la fiera, un conejo rabioso

Paso por encima del guardián del rayo usándolo como tapete literalmente para llegar al par de hombres que estaban hechos casi un ovillo.

Sentían la muerte cerca, al mismo paso que Tsuna se acercaba, recibieron un golpe cada uno en su cabeza, no era muy fuerte, pero lo bastante para que se quejaran.

"Limpien el desorden" ordeno acompañado de un fiero rugido de Natsu

Con un milagro arreglaron todo el desastre en menos de lo que supieron, incluso tenían una estufa nueva y no se veía huella de lo que dejaron chamuscado en la cocina y la pared había sido reconstruida en tiempo record.

Cuando llego el resto de la familia vieron agotados a su jefe y los otros dos guardianes en un rincón de la sala, a Tsuna dormido en el sofá con su león a un lado.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" se preguntó Squalo "No debería de estar en su habitación"

"Maa, hay que llevar a Tsu-chan a su cuarto"

Antes de que lo moviera un poco, fue detenido por los tres hombres que se quedaron con un rostro lleno de pánico, lo que paso en el rato que estuvieron fuera debió de haber sido muy malo. Opto por tomar unas frazadas y cubrir al durmiente.

Al paso de una hora el joven se despertó como si nada hubiera pasado, por eso y el delicioso aroma de pay de queso recién hecho.

"Dormí muy bien" estirando los brazos "¿Pasa algo malo?" mirando extrañado a Xanxus, Levi y a Bel

"Nada Tsuna, venga hay que celebrar el primer mes de estadía aquí" dijo Mammon

"Okay" seguido de Natsu que desde hace un par de días salía del anillo Vongola

Ignorando el motivo de que aquel trío estuviera raro, pensó en que sería mejor disfrutar de la fiesta. Había que aprovechar cada momento que pasara ahí, comenzando la pequeña fiesta con el banquete de comida que había delante de él. No quiso preguntar lo que les pasaba a los demás. Y en cuanto a ellos aprendieron que la siesta es sumamente sagrada y lo terrorífico que se puede volver alguien tranquilo e inocente aparentemente.

 

* * *

 

Squalo estaba muy confundido que pudo haber hecho Sawada para que su jefe le tuviera –miedo- por así decirlo, era de las personas más amables que conocía a excepción de cuando el guardián de la tormenta le dijo gordo. Posiblemente paso algo similar, estaba seguro que uno de estos días se lo diría ese bastardo.

"Voooiiii… ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Solo déjame pasar la noche contigo, tsk" no era extraño que pasaran las noches juntos, después de todo eran amantes

"Vale" se resignó a no recibir más información

"Basura" una vena salto en la frente del peliplata "creo que necesitamos ayuda profesional" no soportaría un ataque más del dulce niño

"¿Ehhhh?" contratar personal sería complicado, pedirle ayuda a Aria también lo era, los descubrirían más rápido

Una idea brillante paso por su cabeza la madre de Sawada tenía que venir a Italia cuanto antes

"Solo, duérmete" esa noche solo descansarían y supo que su mano derecha tenia todo previsto y evitaría un ataque del Dark Tsuna

Después le daría las gracias al muchacho por ser capaz de ver a Xanxus vulnerable, eso le daba un poco de felicidad al sentirse capaz de protegerlo. Disfrutaría esa noche con su amado, aunque lo único que salga de su boca para el sean improperios, ambos se querían de una forma retorcida, pero lo hacían.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Tsuna observaba a través de la como las nubes se juntaban, el ambiente de invierno se palpaba en el aire, recordaba como jugaba con sus amigos en la nieve, ahora no podía hacerlo, por dos motivos, le prohibieron esfuerzos y Squalo le ordeno sutilmente que no saliera a menos que fuera necesario, no querían verlo enfermo.

"Sucede algo Tsu-chan" le pregunto el guardián del Sol de Varia

"Luss" no sabía si decirle "Extraño a…" era tan difícil decirlo

"A tus amigos, nee" el asintió pero su respuesta no estaba completa

"Extraño mucho a mi mamá" se froto el vientre "me hace mucha falta"

Ahora entendía, le faltaba la calidez que solo podría darle su madre, la mujer era bastante agradable y cuando hablaba con ella por teléfono estaba feliz todo el día.

"Sabes Tsu-chan tengo un secreto que contarte" moviéndose como siempre "Squ-chan me dijo que posiblemente en unos días tu madre este aquí"

Estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda de la mujer, claro también el ojimiel, pero no querían morir en los meses restantes por los cambios que tendría. Saber que su mamá estaría cerca de él y su bambino lo tranquilizaba mucho.

Pero al pequeño Vongola le gradaban cada vez más pasar el día con los Varia, pero no duraría por siempre, hasta cuando estaría con esa paz. Algo le decía que muy pronto una tormenta se avecinaría. Viendo la primera nevada y tocando su vientre de casi cinco meses, pidió un deseo, que todo marchara bien y en lo profundo de su corazón estaba inquieto, queriendo creer que era su imaginación y nada malo podía pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa enorme, si estuvieron al pendiente por medio de mi twitter se habrán enterado de que me operaron de la vista (nunca más lentes, nunca más) y me han quitado lo ciega XD y estuve con cierto reposo, el doc me dijo que vaya haciendo mi vida normal y regrese a mi rutina. Por eso la tardanza, pues tuve que priorizar mi salud, quedando con las ganas de seguir escribiendo y de actualizar.
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente chap


	10. Deseado Encuentro

_Los días con varia le gradaban cada vez más, pero no duraría por siempre, hasta cuando estaría con esa paz. Algo le decía que muy pronto una tormenta se avecinaría. Viendo la primera nevada y tocando su vientre de casi cinco meses, pidió un deseo, que todo marchara bien y en lo profundo de su corazón estaba inquieto, queriendo creer que era su imaginación y nada malo podía pasar._

 

* * *

 

En la residencia Sawada se avecinaba una gran tormenta, una que haría que se moviera cielo y tierra para alcanzar lo que más querían.

"¿Maestro está bien que me quede?" preguntó Basil

"Si, a Tsuna le dará gusto verte y seguro Reborn querrá que entrenen un poco" se adentraron en la casa

Anunció su llegada con un –tadaima- y fue recibido amablemente por su esposa y los pequeños que eran como sus otros hijos.

"¿Dónde está Tsuna?" le pregunto a su esposa una vez que los niños se fueron al jardín a jugar con la pelota que les había traído de regalo.

"Mamma he vuelto" Reborn acababa de llegar también

"Yoh, Reborn, ¿Dónde está mi dulce hijo?" preguntó al hitman

Y noto que nadie le quería contestar sobre ese tema y le preocupo. No era normal esa reacción, tal vez en su mujer pero no en el asesino número uno del mundo.

"Tsuna lleva desaparecido más de un mes" respondió con una honestidad brutal

"Como ha sido eso, porque no me informaron y Nono lo sabe" dijo exaltado

"Está seguro Reborn-san" para el joven le era increíble

"Si, Nono lo sabe y en lo personal creí que era mejor no decirte nada" chasqueo la lengua con enfado "pero no tenemos ideas de donde pueda estar"

"Basil, llama a Lal para que venga con todo el equipo, debemos formar un plan para localizar a mi hijo" que el propio tutor de su pequeño no supiera donde estaba le hacía pensar lo peor

"Hai" acepto la orden y se fue a la sala a hacer contacto con la CEDEF

"Pensamos que era unos días a lo mucho dos semanas" explico el asesino a sueldo

"Eso porque" era muy sospechoso

"Le avisó a Mamma de su partida"

"Nana es eso cierto, ¿sabes dónde esta verdad?" le dijo esperanzado

"No me dijo a donde iba, solo que estaría lejos" le dolía mentirle a su esposo, pero quería lo mejor para su hijo y nieto "No he sabido nada de él" era su turno para mentir, después de todo su esposo y su hijo le mentían muchas veces

Le confundió ver la calma que tenía la castaña, el juraría que tomaría el mando y mandaría buscar a Tsuna por todo el mundo.

"Yo sé que está bien, solo lo sé" aclarando la duda interna que tenían ambos hombres "Sabría si algo le pasara a mi pequeño"

"Pero Nana se trata de nuestro hijo"

"Crees que no me duele saber que está lejos de mí, no sé si come bien, si lo hace a sus horas, si se está cuidando, si ha tenido algún accidente, si se abriga adecuadamente" la forma en que la mujer le desafió dejo a todos los presentes perplejos.

"Mamma, traeré a Tsuna de regresó"

"No será necesario" la mirada de la castaña era decidida "Si he de encontrar a Tsu-kun lo puedo hacer por mis propios medios"

En menos de un minuto ella demostró más determinación en el objetivo de encontrar al muchacho que ellos en un mes

"Para una madre no hay imposibles" dejando a todos los hombres conmocionados por su actitud

Le hizo recordar la llamada que había recibido un par de horas antes

.

_***Flashback****_

El teléfono sonó muy temprano para recibir una llamada, algún vendedor posiblemente, su intuición materna la llevo a contestar la llamada.

"Residencia Sawada" hablo gentil Nana

"¿Sawada Nana?"

"Si soy yo, quien llama"

"Soy Superbi Squalo amigo de Sawada Tsunayoshi" su corazón se detuvo por un instante, quizá algo le había pasado a su hijo

"No le paso nada a mi hijo" preguntó con algo de angustia

"Tsunayoshi está bien" respondió "Creemos que lo mejor es que venga a verlo, le hace mucha falta y hay muchas cosas que solo las madres saben"

Dándole a entender que necesitaban de ella para saber tratar a su hijo en el embarazo que estaba llevando, y poder verlo pronto le hacía tan feliz.

"Pero Tsu-kun está en Italia no"

"Hai, por eso le pido que venga lo más pronto posible"

"Pero los papeles y…" tenía que arreglar tantas cosas

"Ya nos hemos hecho cargo de todo el papeleo" aclaro

"Entonces haré mis maletas hoy mismo" pero los pequeños, no podía dejarles así como así a Bianchi "Pero mis niños"

"Pueden venir los dos" sabía que batallarían con la pequeña vaca y la estudiante de Fon pero por el bien de Varia lo haría

"No, los dejare aquí en Japón" después de todo Chrome estaba en casa y sabía que le ayudarían tanto Kyoko como Haru "Cuando será mi vuelo"

"Dos días" se iría en un vuelo privado "Le llamaré mañana con los detalles"

"Mándale saludos a mi Tsu-kun y al bebe" hizo una pausa "Gracias Squalo-kun"

"No es nada" una despedida cortes y termino la llamada

_***Fin Flashback***_

.

 

'Tsu-kun pronto estaré con ustedes' era el fuerte pensamiento de la castaña

 

* * *

 

Ahora estaban seguros que harían todo lo necesario y el que se hayan atravesado las vacaciones de los chicos era una gran ventaja y ellos como guardianes podrían ayudar bastante en la búsqueda.

Ni un día tardaron en reunirse la CEDEF, los Arcobaleno, Shimon y la Décima Famiglia Vongola y aun no habían obtenido nada, hasta que cierto pelirrojo de lentes llego con un británico amante de las paletas de caramelo.

"Así que el pequeño Vongola está desaparecido" habló Spanner con cierta tristeza le hubiera gustado hablar con el

"No puedo creer que Tsuna-kun…" Shouichi no encontraba las palabras

"Ya revisaron si se llevó su auriculares" hablo con despreocupación

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto con cero amabilidad Hayato

"Si se los llevo los podemos rastrear" le daría la información lo más simple que pudiera "tienen instalado un rastreador para poder localizarlo en caso de emergencia"

"Supongo que Tsuna-kun lo puede activar presionando algún botón no Spanner-kun" el rubio asintió ante la afirmación de su amigo-rival

"Y puedo activarlo, solo necesitare algunas cosas" unos cuantos computadores, ubicación vía satélite y demás equipo le fue entregado, con eso no sería difícil para ellos

Una vez que conto con todo el equipo, usando las computadoras junto con Irie, claves y que trajeran en unas horas la computadora que había dejado en su casa había logrado activar el rastreador.

"Bien, está en Venecia" dijo con simpleza "Tiene algún mapa local detallado"

"Por supuesto" pidiendo Lal las coordenadas exactas "Imposible"

"¿Qué pasa Lal?" pregunto Colonello

"Está en la mansión Varia" contestó incrédula

Eso era imposible, la familia de Dino reviso la sede y la mansión Varia… meditándolo un poco no les permitieron llegar más lejos de la entrada y rápidamente desistieron de la idea. Acaso el moreno había planeado algo tan complejo como eso.

Y en la mansión Varia, Xanxus que pasaba tiempo de calidad con Tsunayoshi y el futuro sobrino que le ayudaría a hacer más miserable la vida de Squalo en un futuro no muy lejano.

"¿Algún día me dejarías cuidarle por ti?" esa era una petición extraña 'El ver como esa basura puede sufrir con un bambino me divertirá' fue el pensamiento del mayor

Sus motivos eran simplemente molestar a Squalo y con su futuro hijo, como iban las cosas tal vez eso sucedería, pero rezaría porque la primera palabra de su nene no fuera escoria o basura y fuera un sádico en potencia.

"Puede ser" imaginándose a lo que sometería al espadachín

El dueño de Beast noto que los audífonos del más joven brillaban.

"Oii, esas cosas están brillando"

"Estará roto" y maldijo internamente "Me han encontrado, Spanner me dijo que había colocado un rastreador"

"Pero eso lo tendrías que activar tu"

"En teoría" eso significaba que lo pudieron hacer a distancia

"Es tarde para burlarlos, estaremos preparados"

"La ringrazio molto*, Xanxus"

"Tu italiano suena mejor" yéndose de la habitación

A lo mucho tardarían un par de días en llegar a él y aun no estaba listo para enfrentarles; Xanxus llamo a Shamal, quería saber que si algo pasaba tendría la atención médica adecuada, era mejor prevenir, de hecho no tardaría tampoco en llegar su madre, sería un espectáculo si llegaran juntos.

"No te preocupes" le dijo a su bebe "No dejare que nos lastimen"

 

* * *

 

Al fin estaban listos para encontrarse con Tsuna, un avión privado de la CEDEF los llevaría. Durante el abordaje Reborn maltrato a Dino tanto como pudo por no haber cumplido como se debía su parte. Habían dejado a Chrome en casa y Mukuro era el que viajaba con ellos como guardián de forma oficial, lo increíble es que no peleaba con Hibari algo digno de ver. La familia Shimon, Shouichi y Spanner se quedarían en Japón, por si tuvieran algún imprevisto y los llamarían si necesitaran refuerzos.

En tanto con Nana alistaba sus maletas y las de Chrome, la adolescente se empeñó en acompañarla, no quería saber lo que los demás pudieses hacerle; los pequeños se quedarían con la hermana de Ryohei y la eterna enamorada de su hijo. Por ahora los niños disfrutaban jugando en el jardín.

"Gomen Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan"

"No, no" negaron ambas chicas

"Sabemos que es por Tsuna-san" asintiendo Kyoko

"Envíenle saludos a Tsuna-kun, si Chrome-chan"

"Hai" asintió la pelimorada

"Vámonos"

Tomarían un jet, llegarían más rápido que su esposo y los demás. Eso le tranquilizaba podía estar con su hijo antes de que esas bestias lo atosigaran.

 

* * *

 

Todos en el avión mostraban rostros serios, encontrar a su jefe y amigo era primordial en ese momento.

"Reborn, ¿A dónde iremos primero?" le cuestiono su primer pupilo

"Con Aria, quiero confirmar algo" sabía que el equipo de Romario había ido personalmente a la mansión de la mujer, porque no encontraron nada

"¿Qué ocultas dame-Tsuna?" murmuro solo para sí mismo

Fuera de eso el viaje fue de lo más tranquilo que se pudieran imaginar

 

* * *

 

La mañana llegó dando un radiante sol todo los arboles habían perdido ya sus hojas naranjas y se habían perdido del festival que hacían al caer, ahora veían una capa delgada de nieve. Se habían movilizado rápido desde que aterrizaron tocando suelo italiano, para dar con el castaño de una vez.

"Ha pasado un tiempo" soltó Hayato, había regresado a su país

"Es la casa de Aria" anuncio Lal

Se acercaron lo suficiente y fueron interceptados por algunos que protegían la casa de cualquier tipo de invasión y antes de crear una lucha innecesaria Gamma había salido.

"Guarden sus armas, son aliados" obedecieron y se fueron dispersando poco a poco

"Gamma podemos ver a Aria" pidió Reborn

"Ella…" era incómodo, después de todo venían tras Tsuna y no quería poner en riesgo al joven y su pequeño "está bien" soltando un suspiro "tendrán que esperar, ha estado bastante ocupada estos días"

Le gustaría decir que en trabajo relacionado con la mafia, pero no era el caso, por el estado de Tsunayoshi se había hecho muy amiga de Lussuria y de Mammon, si de esa enigmática y avariciosa persona. Y claro que estaban muy metidas con el embarazo del castaño, viendo cosas para él y bebe en camino, incluso escucho algo de un 'Baby Shower', seguro era algo que no entendería aun.

"Bien, esperamos"

Gamma fue a informarle aquello a su querida jefa, no se mostró sorprendida en ningún momento, después de todo era inevitable que llegaran a ella, le hubiera gustado hacerlos preocupar y viajar por toda Italia, pero intuyo que toda la famiglia del Decimo ya sabía dónde se encontraba realmente, solo le quedaba confiar en Xanxus y su famiglia y en caso de que se pusieran muy feas las cosas intervendría sin duda.

"Reborn, Chicos que les trae por aquí"

"¿Dónde está Tsuna?" preguntó el hitman

"¿No estaba en Namimori con ustedes?" fingiendo sorpresa por lo escuchado

"Lleva desaparecido más de un mes y no sabemos dónde está, solo sabemos que tomo un avión para Italia" dijo conmocionado Hayato

"Ya veo, los ayudare en todo lo necesario"

"Aria" le llamo Fon "No es que desconfié, pero podemos revisar la casa"

"Claro que pueden, no les culpo al parecer fui de los últimas personas que vieron a Tsunayoshi"

Como era eso, no habían dicho nada o acaso ella dedujo eso por el trato que se le estaba dando.

"Y tiene mucho desde que lo vi" la verdad lo había visto la semana pasada para comer un gelatto "Tal vez Gamma lo vio" con una actuación así merecía un premio

"Entonces Gamma se quedó unos días más en Japón" aseguro Takeshi

"Si, unos encargos personales" sonriendo "La última vez que lo vi fue en el centro comercial" hizo un gesto como si recordara "si me dijo que había peleado con ustedes y que les había gritado y se sentía algo culpable por ello"

"Le aconsejaste que se disculpara con nosotros" había salido la voz de Hibari

"Algo así, pasen no se queden afuera"

Una vez que entraron a la mansión una de las sirvientas le pasó un teléfono inalámbrico diciendo que tenía una llamada de la señorita Mammon de la mansión Varia. Eso fue escuchado por Colonello que no dudo en decirles a los demás.

Se disculpó y fue a contestar la llamada, regresando con el teléfono como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, debía evitar que pensaran que ocultaba algo.

"Mammon que sucede"

"Es sobre Tsuna, iremos de compras entonces con Lussuria"

"Claro que si" noto algo diferente en la voz de la jefa de los Arcobaleno

"Tienes visitas"

"Si, iremos de compras"

"¿Reborn y los demás?" era tonto pensar que serían otras personas

"Estoy de acuerdo, esa pastelería se ve prometedora"

"Le avisare a los demás" tenían que estar preparados "Nos vemos pronto, es cierto ya llego la madre de Tsuna y la chica de la niebla a Italia, de hecho llegaban ayer pero el estúpido piloto las llevo a la sede y vienen en auto para la mansión"

"Muy bien, te parece a las once de la mañana"

"Mhmm" oyendo como el autoproclamado príncipe reía con Tsuna "debo irme, te llamo después" ese niño había cambiado muchas cosas en Varia en poco tiempo

"Nos vemos"

Cortaron la llamada y en cuanto a la pelivioleta decidió dedicarse a lo que era conveniente y avisar de una posible intrusión y proteger a Tsuna a toda costa.

"Desde cuando te llevas bien con Viper" le cuestiono el pelinegro de patillas

"Mmmm, hace un tiempo, coincidimos con algunas compras" trato de hacer razonar a los hombres presentes "ambas somos mujeres y lo más cercano que tiene es Lussuria"

Desde ese enfoque era razonable que pasaran tiempo juntas.

Revisaron completamente la mansión, si Tsuna estuvo ahí limpiaron cualquier rastro de que estuvo ahí, notaron que Nozaru estaba algo inquieto y no hablaba.

"Gamma-aniki"

"¿Qué pasa?" lo irritaba su conducta y alertaba a los invitados

Le susurro unas cuantas cosas y el rubio que poseía a los electro volpi accedió, el más joven sonrió y se despidió.

"Tenía una cita y como están aquí no sabía si quedarse a ayudar o irse"

El amor de los jóvenes suspiraron los mayores, era bueno que aprovechara su juventud, después de todo el primer amor no se olvida, aunque ignoraban que el verdadero motivo era ir a visitar a Tsunayoshi, hacía tiempo que no le veía –dos semanas- y si había que protegerlo de esos gorilas el ayudaría con gusto.

 

* * *

 

Con cuidado entro a la oficina del hijo del Noveno, queriendo evitar la furia que podía tener, aunque prácticamente desde que se enteró de la condición del castaño era más amable y eso asustaba más.

"Boss" llamo la mujer al pelinegro

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Reborn y los guardianes de Tsuna están en la mansión de los Giglio Nero"

"Ya llegaron" dijo para sí "Avísale a Squalo"

"Hai" y antes de que se fuera fue llamada de nuevo

"Puedes crear una barrera alrededor del cuarto de Tsuna sin que se dé cuenta mientras toma su siesta"

"Una barrera de que tipo"

"Que no pasé ningún tipo de sonido" no quería verle enfurecido por despertarle de su siesta otra vez

"Entiendo, lo haré" seguía sin comprender ese miedo a despertar a Tsuna

Y por salud mental no preguntaría, aunque el chiquillo parecía lindo como un conejo de felpa, podía ser aterrador, o eso contaban las leyendas que contaban Bel y Levi.

 

* * *

 

Una vez que se alistaron todos, llevando todas las armas posibles con las cuales se adentrarían a aquel castillo a rescatar a Tsuna, no tendrían compasión por los Varia y se llevarían al joven de ahí de regreso a Japón o al menos ese era el plan. Llegaron a la mansión Varia en poco tiempo, con algo de ansiedad y premura por ver al castaño; apenas pusieron un pie dentro de aquel territorio sintieron que no sería fácil llegar al estudiante de secundaria al ver la grata bienvenida.

"VOOOIIIIII" fueron recibidos por el peliplata

"¿Dónde está Tsuna?" demando Reborn "Ya sabemos que está aquí"

"Creen que dejare que vean a Sawada"

Una batalla comenzaba en la entrada de la mansión, entrando inevitablemente a la enorme casa.

"Que te dije de hacer ruido" trato de que estuvieran callados

"Shishishi" se divertía el rubio "No estará feliz la princesa"

"¿Princesa?" se preguntó Gokudera "No llames así a Juudaime"

Una batalla entre Varia versus la CEDEF, la Décima Familia y Dino en representación de los Cavallone había comenzado. Estaban sorprendidos que solo fueran detenidos por Squalo, Belpheghor, Leviathan.

"Basuras" Xanxus se había unido insospechadamente

El pelinegro del escuadrón de asesinos del Noveno estaba realmente furioso, solo con los Arcobaleno, dirigiendo a ellos la mayoría de sus ataques. Todos los que fueron al rescate de Tsuna no encontraban palabras a las acciones de Varia, es decir, o tenían secuestrado al menor o lo protegían pero de qué y porque tanto odio a los que portaron los chupetes.

 

* * *

 

Hace más de una hora había despertado de su normal siesta al sentir que algo venía y no se equivocó, en su habitación se alcanzaba a escuchar toda la batalla, Lussuria y Mammon trataron de tranquilizarlo lo más que pudieron, era natural que estuviera ansioso.

"Tsu-chan los muchachos han llegado"

"Si" escuchaba explosiones, seguro que fue Gokudera

"Sabes que no te obligaremos" la Arcobaleno estaba siendo comprensiva

"Lo sé, pero no podemos escondernos por siempre" su vientre ya se notaba a simple vista

Contaba con el apoyo de Varia, la familia de Aria y el Noveno, podía hacerlo.

"Vamos"

Salió en compañía de ambas y con decisión fue a dar a la entrada principal de la mansión, fue bajando los escalones, nadie noto su presencia estaban enfrascados en sus peleas, gracias a un escudo de la ilusionista evitaban los ataques.

"¡Deténganse ya!" grito el estudiante de secundaria

Al fin, lo habían visto y estaba bien. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Dino junto con Iemitsu comenzaron a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al verlo sano y salvo. Mukuro y Hibari se tranquilizaron pero no dejaron de estar a la defensiva al igual que Reborn y Colonello. La CEDEF se mantenía esperando ordenes de Lal y Fon observo al de cabellos cafés, había algo especial en el muchacho. "Tsuna" el jefe de los Cavallone intento acercarse pero fue detenido por Bel

"No te quedes ahí, dame-Tsuna"

Se estremeció al ser llamado por su tutor, no quería ir, no deseaba hacerlo, sus pies se habían hecho pesados y no podía dar ni un pequeño paso.

"Hijo, vamos a casa" le pidió su padre de forma cariñosa

A casa, esa mansión ahora era su casa y no podía irse así como si nada, sin explicarles, además Reborn lo torturaría primero. Tenía que cuidar a su bambino y a el mismo.

"Tsuna-kun, ¿Te has cuidado?" la tranquila voz del de origen chino fue como un bálsamo, reconfortándolo "Parece que te hemos sorprendido"

"… chicos" observando a cada uno de los presentes "Me alegra verlos de nuevo" sonriendo como de costumbre

En esos momentos tenía la vista de casi todos sobre él, se movió nervioso buscando algo de confort al lado de Xanxus, en su otro costado se encontraba Mammon y detrás de él se colocó el resto de los Varia.

No sabía que decir, el incomodó silencio fue roto gracias al hiperactivo guardián del sol de la Décima Generación.

"Yoh, Sawada te ves gor-" antes de que dijera algo fue callado por un cuchillo de Bel que paso muy cerca de su rostro

"Bel" reprocho el aludido

"Se me resbaló shishishi" no iba a dejar que pasara lo mismo por tercera vez

Sentía demasiada presión, por algún motivo la habitación estaba dando vueltas. Y los demás se estaban haciendo borrosos, las piernas le temblaban y sentía que podía caerse en cualquier momento.

"Yo…" comenzó a sentirse mareado "yo…" estaba a punto del colapso

Parecía que iba a caer cuando fue detenido inesperadamente por su igual en cuanto a la llama tipo cielo

"Yoshi, oye"

"Xan…xus" por la presión se desmayó en los brazos del moreno

"Me lo llevo, llamen a ese doctor de pacotilla" ordeno en específico al chico tiburón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es todo por hoy, como mañana es lunes y me toca ir a trabajar espero poder actualizar otros dos chaps para tener poca diferencia con lo que va publicado en Wattpad y bueno en FF *se esconde* actualizaré pronto, de verdad.
> 
> Espero que nos leamos mañana
> 
> Ciao Ciao


	11. Una noticia impactante

_"Yo…" comenzó a sentirse mareado "yo…" estaba a punto del colapso_

_Parecía que iba a caer cuando fue detenido inesperadamente por su por su igual en cuanto a la llama tipo cielo_

_"Yoshi, oye"_

_"Xan…xus" por la presión se desmayó en los brazos del moreno_

_"Me lo llevo, llamen a ese doctor de pacotilla" ordeno en específico al chico tiburón_

 

* * *

 

No tardo mucho para que el médico llegara recibiendo miradas asesinas de Hayato y Reborn específicamente. Los pasó de largo y fue inmediatamente a revisar al castaño y el pequeño que venía en camino.

Entro a la habitación para verlo completamente inconsciente el rostro del hijo del Noveno se mostraba perturbado.

"Los revisare" pidiendo todo el equipo para hacerle un ultrasonido

Una vez que lo hizo con ayuda de Mammon que fungió de asistente del médico, dictamino que el bambino estaba perfectamente, aun así procedió a revisar con su estetoscopio y revisar con tacto el vientre del jovencito.

"No hay problema" anuncio con éxito "solo colapso por toda la tensión y tiene un poco de fiebre como consecuencia, unos día de reposo serán suficiente, aunque será difícil con todos ellos aquí"

"Gracias Shamal" arrastro cada palabra Xanxus

"Me quedare, quiero observarlo unos días, mientras se calma todo" sonrió ante la gratitud que le mostro, si eso hizo con Xanxus seguro que su trabajo en la mafia daría frutos.

"Yo me quedo con el" aclaro la pelimorada teniendo a la mano los paños fríos, un pequeño tazón con agua y hielos para que su temperatura se regularizara

"En cuanto baje la fiebre avísame" saliendo el galeno con el dueño de la llama de la ira

El más joven necesitaba reposo por la gran impresión que se llevó al ver casi a todos, puesto que la familia Shimon, Spanner, Shoichi y las chicas que cuidaban a los más pequeños permanecían en Namimori.

 

* * *

 

Unos minutos angustiantes para todos, fue un poco más de media hora y estaban esperando lo que dijera Shamal. Por algún motivo el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento y con solo observar el reloj no haría que caminara más rápido.

"Todo bien" anuncio para alivio de los Varia y la Décima familia "Está durmiendo y Mammon se ha quedado a cuidarle"

"Voy a verlo" dijo Reborn

"Alto ahí" amenazo Xanxus apuntándole con una de sus pistolas "La única persona que subirá por ahora es ella" señalando la puerta donde entraba Nana y Chrome

"Konichiwa Squalo-kun" saludo en específico al espadachín de Varia puesto que había tenido una teleconferencia con el cuándo llego a la sede por error, el peliplata se disculpó enormemente por el error.

"Nana-san, Chrome-san, bienvenidas, Su hijo está durmiendo ahora" sonriendo la mujer por el buen trato "La llevare"

"Cariño, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Les dije que llegaría a Tsuna por mis métodos"

"Eso y un poco de ayuda" Aria interrumpió quedándose a lado de la pelimorada con parche

"Aria lo sabías" se sintió un poco sorprendido el chino

"Chrome-chan, quédate conmigo, no debes estar con chicos tan bruscos" la mayor necesitaba saber cuánto sabía la más joven, pues nunca conto con que ella apareciera.

Ambas fueron apartándose poco a poco del alcance de la familia de Tsuna, ya que no faltaba mucho para que una batalla campal se desatara en el castillo de los Varia. Su presencia en esos momentos no sería tan esencial, pero definitivamente una lluvia de preguntas les atormentaría.

Si fue un shock ver a Tsuna siendo cuidado por Varia aparentemente, lo fue el doble el ver a la segunda guardiana de la Niebla y a la madre de Tsuna, nunca pasó por sus mentes que algo así pudiera suceder. El más afectado sin duda fue su esposo que era incapaz de procesar en su cabeza todo lo que pasaba frente a él.

"Nana" le llamo su esposo "¿Cómo?"

"He estado en contacto con Tsuna" revelo parte de la verdad "Gracias a Squalo-kun y Aria-san hemos llegado" la peliazul se había encargado del papeleo desde hace un tiempo previendo todo el embrollo que habría.

"Chrome sabías que Tsunayoshi-kun estaba aquí" el cabeza de piña estaba molesto con la chica

"No sabía que estaba aquí, solo sabía que estaba bien" mostrándose fuerte "Confió en Boss" recalcándolo de tal forma que los guardianes se sintieron algo culpables

Era seguro que Tsuna no escaparía solo porque se le había dado la gana, tendría algún motivo para hacerlo.

"Voy a ver a mi hijo" anuncio al resto siendo llevada por Lussuria

"¿Qué diablos sucede?" el cabeza de la familia Sawada no entendía nada "Falta que el Noveno sepa todo"

"Lo sabe" Xanxus habló "Ese viejo fue quien lo trajo a casa"

Reborn se sorprendió por eso, el Noveno le había mentido, y como no tenía que dudar del anciano le había creído cada palabra, cada sugerencia que le hizo la tomo en cuenta, todo fue para que estuvieran lejos de su estudiante.

"Nono nunca me engañaría" el confiaba en el mayor, no por nada acepto ser el tutor del castaño

"Pero lo hizo por un buen motivo" Superbi se permitió hablar "De verdad que quiero matarlos" una vez que Tsuna declaró su estado les contó la verdad y le encantaba la idea de castrar a esos tres Arcobaleno con su espada

"Lo mejor será que vuelvan mañana chicos, pueden ir a mi casa a descansar" mirando a Dokuro para que fuera con ella siendo escoltada por Nozaru que se había extraviado en la mansión y que gracias al alboroto había llegado con su jefa

"Aria" le reclamo Lal

"Tsuna está descansando ahora y estoy segura que despertara hasta mañana, háganlo por el" accediendo a ello parcialmente los miembros de la CEDEF

"Si no te molesta acamparemos" anuncio Dino

"Hagan lo que quieran" se colocó al lado de Squalo para susurrarle "Triplica la seguridad de su cuarto"

"Hai Boss"

Aria, Nozaru y Chrome se quedarían en la mansión a descansar, sería de gran ayuda que el pequeño sintiera el mayor apoyo que pudiera; retirándose de manera calmada dejando a los demás casi en una histeria. Mientras tanto todo el grupo de rescate decidió quedarse, de alguna manera lograrían entrar al cuarto de Tsuna, y hablar con él. En específico Reborn quería hablar con él.

El tiempo pasaba y aún estaban buscando algún método para llegar sin ser descubiertos cuando vieron que Lussuria corría hacia la cocina y se veía sonriente como de costumbre.

"Oh~ siguen aquí" llevando un plato que estaba humeando "Le llevare a Tsu-chan esta sopa caliente, ha despertado con hambre"

"Ya despertó" la voz del Sawada mayor resonó "Está bien, no es nada grave"

"Con calma" no solo fue bombardeado por el padre sino por el guardián de la tormenta y Dino "Tsu-chan está perfecto, de todos modos Shamal piensa dar otro vistazo"

Se fue el Varia de gafas, a menos ese momento sirvió para que Lal y Basil ubicaran algún algún punto débil en la protección del castaño.

"Reborn, no hay un lugar libre por cual entrar" la peliazul informo

"Sawada-dono cuenta con demasiada protección"

"Sea lo que le pase a Sawada, ninguno de los Varia nos dejara pasar fácilmente"

"Kufufufufu, veré que puedo hacer yo"

"No te recomiendo que hagas algo" su contraparte de Varia y Chrome aparecieron sin que lo notaran y estaban a la defensiva

"Mukuro-sama deje descansar al jefe" mostrando su tridente si se negaba a cumplir esa petición

"Bien" se limitó a contestar "Entonces que sugieres"

"Mañana" dijeron ambas mujeres retirándose con una neblina

"Eso no ayudo mucho" Takeshi intervino "esperemos mañana, estoy seguro que Tsuna hablara con nosotros"

No había remedio, esperarían aunque no quisieran. Aunque lo más extraño fue ver a los Varia a las dos de la maña en la cocina preparando postres. Todos reían al ver las expresiones del escuadrón de asesinos, porque todavía no sabían que el motivo de que hicieran eso era el mismo que los había traído hacia ellos, la cara que pondrían al enterarse, tendrían lista la cámara fotográfica y tener un recuerdo para la posteridad.

 

* * *

 

La mañana llego de forma fría, debido a las posiciones incomodas en la que durmieron, se escuchó crujir los huesos de la mayoría al estirarse y recuperarse de la mala noche que pasaron. Pero tenían la esperanza de que ese día se aclararía todo.

"¿Qué sucede Dino?"

"Me pregunto porque Varia cocinaría en la madrugada y para quien"

Notaron la presencia de Levi que tosió un poco para llamar la atención de todos y darles un anuncio importante

"Podrán ver a Sawada-san cuando se sirva el desayuno" hizo una pausa "Vayan al comedor y esperen"

Eso fue diplomático para personas tan salvajes como lo eran los Varia, y eso significada que probablemente llegarían a un arreglo y podrían irse con Tsuna de una buena vez. Todos tenían ese pensamiento optimista, pero que equivocados estaban.

 

* * *

 

El ojimiel sabía que el resto de su familia lo esperaba en el comedor con muchas preguntas y eso no le ayudo en sentirse más relajado. Comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación, quería estar lo más tranquilo posible y no tener otro desmayo, lo que menos deseaba era perjudicar a su bebe.

"Okaa-san" sus ojos estaban algo llorosos

"Si Tsu-kun"

"Estoy muy nervioso, no sé cómo lo tomaran… y papa"

"No te preocupes por eso hijo, estamos contigo"

Observo que a su alrededor se encontraban no solo su madre y Chrome, sino también Aria, Nozaru, Mammon, Lussuria y sorprendentemente Bel. Estaba seguro que igual contaba con Xanxus, Squalo, Levi, Shamal y el abuelo. Eso le dio fuerzas, no estaba solo tenía el apoyo de muchas más personas de las que se imaginaba, sonrió por dentro y por fuera, haría lo necesario por su bambino, y no sería una lucha en solitario.

"Tsuna-nii, no dejare que esos te lastimen" la voz del pelirosado tenía mucha determinación

"Nozaru-kun" estaba algo sorprendido

"Princesa, recuerda que aquí está tu príncipe" Bel logro de buena manera que sonriera

"Gracias a todos"

"Tsu-chan~ veamos que te pondrás hoy, debes lucir mucho más lindo"

Entre todo el guardarropa con el que contaba decidieron en que llevaría unos jeans color gris oscuro, una camisa de manga larga blanca y un suéter azul con sutiles rayas naranjas de forma horizontal porque hacía algo de frio ese día.

"Luces muy bien Tsunayoshi" alago Aria

El de mirada miel solo rio nervioso, no sentía que con esa barriga tuviera algún atractivo, mucho menos en los meses que les faltaba. Dejando de lado los conflictos que podría tener el que subiera de peso, no quería ir a ver a los Arcobaleno.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, ¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto la jefa de los Giglio Nero

"Cansado y ni siquiera he hablado con ellos"

"Tsu-kun lo mejor será que descanses y tomes aquí el desayuno"

Sin duda apenas podía caminar dos pasos sin que sus piernas dejaran de temblar, para bienestar propio y por su bambino no debería de caminar mucho, un paso en falso y podría traer como consecuencia una fea caída y algo más.

"Bel-kun" le llamo la madre del castaño "Puedes avisarles al resto que Tsu-kun estará listo para verlos a la hora de lo comida"

"Hai" yendo a avisarle a su jefe

Ya se encargaría el de darles como regalo unas cuantas cuchilladas por hacer sufrir de esa manera a la princesa, y si quería verse con actitud principesca como en los cuentos haría todo de su parte para cuidarle y que no volviera ese lado oscuro, aunque no era tan mala idea de que ellos conocieran ese lado de la hime.

 

* * *

 

En el comedor todos estaban impacientes porque llegara el chiquillo, pero más fue la sorpresa en ver a Bel corriendo, pasando de largo a Squalo para hablar con el jefe de la unidad.

"Boss la princesa no vendrá a desayunar"

"¡Ehhhhh!" respingo el moreno con cicatrices en el rostro

Pero se percató de la mirada que le mandaba el blondo implicaba preocupación, o algo malo le había pasado al ojimiel o tenía un ataque de pánico para poder verlos.

"Vale" internamente pidió que fueran las hormonas en acción y no algo malo

Y se fue dejando a los demás intrigados, y algunos celosos porque ese tuviera la oportunidad de ir a ver a Tsuna y no alguno de los otros.

"Bel" llamo el espadachín de Varia

"Mejor comamos" fue lo único que salió de los labios del aludido

"Bien sirvan el desayuno, Vooiiii" comprendiendo sin palabras la situación

Fue servido el desayuno y para desagrado de todos el moreno no bajo y no había señales de que fuera a hacerlo pronto, y eso los inquietaba más, ya que Xanxus no había bajado desde que subió a verlo. La paciencia de todos se estaba agotando pero estaban haciendo una excepción después de todo la salud de Tsuna estaba en juego eso y la llegada de un bebe.

Podía asegurar que no bajarían hasta la hora de la comida, y mando a que llevaran el desayuno de los faltantes a la habitación más amplia de la mansión. Aunque era algo cansado a veces atender al castaño, se sentían mucho más vivos y alegres, ahora si parecían una familia, la llegada de ese chico con su pequeño les había traído más dicha de la que hubieran imaginado. El peliplata sonreía cada vez más al recordar cada hazaña lograda en ese mes, cada tontería dicha, cada regaño recibido y cada mirada cariñosa o algún tipo de mimo que les ofrecía el que sería su jefe. De igual forma su relación con Xanxus había mejorado en gran medida si solo su jefe no fuera tan cabezota serían una pareja con buena comunicación.

"Da miedo que sonría de esa forma" soltó Hayato

"Maa, Gokudera solo está feliz"

"Frikis" molesto porque no vería a su Juudaime

"Sawada no bajara a desayunar, esto se pospone hasta la comida" dijo el espadachín de Varia levantándose después de comer un poco, quería ver que nadie murió arriba

 

* * *

 

Xanxus se apresuró a llegar al cuarto del más joven, necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba, Levi estaba en perfectas condiciones, eso era bueno el Dark-Tsuna no había salido. Lo que significaba que algo malo pasaba con su salud o simplemente no quería ver a esos tres y en ese caso se encargaría de sacarlos aunque fuera más muertos que vivos de la mansión.

"Yoshi, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto suavemente

"No puedo"

"¿No puedes qué?"

"Tengo mucho miedo" comenzó a sollozar "apenas y puedo caminar sin dejar de temblar, que pasa si me desmayo otra vez" le preocupaba que el confrontarlo trajera más desventajas.

"Debes de calmarte primero" soltando las manos de Tsuna que apretaban fuertemente sus pantalones "todos estamos aquí y si no quieres verlos los sacamos a patadas"

"Xanxus" como le pagaría tantos favores al pelinegro por la ayuda que le daba "no creo que pueda llegar solo"

"Te llevaré cargando" sonrió un poco sorprendiendo a los presentes pues casi nunca lo hacía "Le diré al principito que lo haga estará muy feliz de hacerlo"

El 'Príncipe Destripador' se empeñaba en tratarle como una princesa eso ayudaría mucho a inflarle el ego, pero no le molestaba en absoluto que el rubio hiciera aquella tarea. Una vez que se calmó de todas las malas ideas que cruzaban por su mente, dio un gran bostezo, recostándose en la enorme cama.

"Tengo sueño"

"Entonces te dejamos descansar Tsuna" Mammon prácticamente corrió a todos del lugar "Vendremos por ti a la hora de la comida"

Lo que se recibió como respuesta fue un –Hmm- cerraron la puerta de la habitación y algunas capas de protección extra para no interrumpir su sueño.

Lo había hecho bien, y con ese desgaste el décimo había quedado con mucho soñolencia, dejándolo dormir por un buen rato.

"Bien hecho Xanxus Vongola" felicito la jefa de los Giglio Nero

"Es normal que tenga esta crisis" dijo Luss reconfortando a su jefe

La vida era más ajetreada que de costumbre, y el momento de la verdad se acercaba cada vez más. Tendrían que estar preparados para lo que sea, ya que con los Arcobaleno todo podía suceder.

 

* * *

 

El jefe de los Varia pensó en darle una visita a su protegido una vez que calculo que había dormido lo suficiente y constatar que bajaría a la hora de la comida, entro con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido y no sorprender al mayor, cosa que no logro, el castaño dio un pequeño brinco al verlo ahí.

"De verdad que te debo mucho Xanxus" el futuro jefe de Vongola le dijo al verlo

"Ya te dije que lo hago porque quiero"

"Si, lo sé" ese lado del mayor es adorable

"Les dirás las verdad" aseguro

"Si, aunque tengo mucho miedo" pensaba en sus dos mejores amigos, saber que ellos estarían con él a pesar de todo le daba fuerzas pero esta ocasión era distinta que pasaba si lo rechazaban

"No pienses tanto"

"Ahhh… scusa*, la verdad es que pienso en la reacción de mis amigos"

"A esas basuras" sabía que entre los más importantes eran sus guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia

"Necesito saber que cuento con ellos antes de decirles la verdad" eran sus mejores amigos, los primeros que había tenido no quería perderlos

"Hazles una nota o una carta yo se las daré" era una buena idea para el embarazado, una vez que el Decimo acabo su cometido se retiró del cuarto

Descansaría un poco más, ya no temblaba tanto pero eso no significaba que sería fácil. No se arrepentía de haberse alejado y escondido; pero le dolía saber que ya no confiaba en su tutor como antes y se preguntaba por la reacción de este, si al menos le importaba un poco al hitman. Lo mejor era quitarse esos pensamientos, eso no le ayudaba mucho en su estado actual.

 

* * *

 

El ambiente en la enorme sala era tenso, los Varia querían asesinar a los tres Arcobaleno con mucho, pero mucho dolor; los guardianes del Juudaime no sabían porque tanto odio hacia ellos. Todo era tan confuso e Iemitsu estaba con un aire de depresión que casi se va a un rincón.

"Ustedes escorias" señalando al guardián de la tormenta y la lluvia de Tsunayoshi

"¿Nosotros?" pregunto Takeshi señalando a Gokudera y a él mismo

"Voooiii, para que los quieres jefe"

"Cállate basura" zanjando la posible discusión "Vengan conmigo"

Dispuestos a seguirlo por intuición fueron detenidos por el Arcobaleno del sol

"Si no te molesta iré con ellos"

"Solo necesito a esos dos" mirándolos diciendo –si van conmigo tendrán un poco de información-

"Reborn-san iremos" desafiando al imponente asesino

"Estaremos bien" secundo el beisbolista

El de patillas rizadas maldijo internamente, no quería que fueran así como así, podrían haber puesto micrófonos o algo; tan de repente que no hizo un plan, que tramaba su pupilo.

Los jóvenes siguieron al hijo del noveno hasta su despacho, donde se sentaron esperando que el mayor dijera algo sobre su jefe y amigo.

"Les importa Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Claro que si" contestaron al unísono

"Estarían dispuestos a seguirlo a donde sea"

"Yo sí" la repuesta inmediata del peliplata "Si Juudaime me lo pide hare lo que sea"

"Confió en Tsuna y si él cree que es lo mejor lo seguiré siempre"

"Me alegra escuchar eso" hizo una pausa "Les manda esto"

Una carta, Tsuna no era de la persona que hacia cartas, aunque las acciones que tuvo en los últimos meses los hacía dudar. Dispuestos a leerla, abrieron el sobre con cuidado.

.

_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto:_

_Estoy tan feliz de verlos, pensé que no vendrían a buscarme y eso de cierto modo me asusto mucho. Siempre he estado con ustedes desde el comienzo de esto y el dejarlos fuera me ha dolido mucho, pero no me arrepiento de mis decisiones._

_No sé si Xanxus les dijo algo, yo espero que no. Chicos, yo… lamento haberme ido de esa manera, espero que me comprendan y acepten a mi yo actual cuando vaya en la tarde a decirles la verdad._

_Y no peleen con los Varia, vale. Desháganse de la carta, que no quede evidencia de que existió._

_Con cariño_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

.

"Gracias Xanxus" el smoking bomb se mostró agradecido "Sé que sabes más que nosotros de la situación de Juudaime, me gustaría que nos dijeras todo, pero esperare a lo que nos diga" el peliplata actuó de forma madura

"Nos faltó confiar en Tsuna como lo hizo Chrome" reconocieron en parte su error

"La caligrafía de Juudaime ha mejorado" presumió su descubrimiento a su compañero

"Tú crees, yo la veo igual" riendo como siempre

"No comprenderías nada de Juudaime friki del béisbol"

Xanxus veía la relación de ellos, seguro que serían su mano derecha e izquierda en el mundo de la mafia, y preocuparse por esos nimios detalles le hacía ver que sobre todo eran amigos, era una familia

"Tienen que deshacerse de eso" pues al parecer el ojiverde quería llevársela como un souvenir

"Oh es verdad, que hacemos Gokudera" hizo un gesto pensativo "la cortamos en pedazos, la quem –" antes de decir algo más

La mano derecha del Decimo se estaba comiendo la carta hasta tragarla por completo con la incrédula mirada de los dos morenos

"Así no hay rastro de que existió" celebrando su actuación

El jefe de varia no pudo evitar carcajear, definitivamente los días que pasaba Yoshi con ellos debían ser sumamente divertidos, debió pensar en traerlos y alegrar al castaño con su visita. Ahora dejaría que se quedaran, podía confiarles al pequeño conejo a ese par.

"Da miedo" pensaron los estudiantes de Nami-Chu, verlo –feliz- asustaba más que su carcajada diabólica

Después de eso regresaron con los demás y empezó el interrogatorio de parte de Reborn, le dijeron cosas simples, no ahondaron en el tema, todos notaron que sabían algo más y que no lo dirían por nada del mundo.

 

* * *

 

La hora había llegado y todo estaba esperando a Tsuna después de todo él era su mayor preocupación. Al llegar de inmediato su vista se posó en el castaño que parecía haberles estado esperando desde hace un rato. A petición de Nana optaron por alimentarse primero, la comida se dio de forma civilizada, no esperaban que Varia fuera tan calmado como en ese momento.

"Me gustaría darles una noticia" el castaño hablo poniéndose de pie ayudándose al recargar un poco de su peso en la mesa "Algunos ya lo saben y me han apoyado en esto y…"

"Solo díselos" dijo el hijo del Noveno

El ojimiel busco a sus dos fieles amigos que le dieron una sonrisa de aceptación, se sentía con más fuerza, tomo un fuerte respiro

"Hai… yo estoy embarazado" lo soltó de un golpe "estoy esperando un bebe"

Todos estaban atónitos y procesando poco a poco la información en sus cerebros sin ser capaces de hacerlo al cien por ciento. Para comenzar él era un hombre, nunca habían visto que alguna forma que fuera una chica, pero si eso paso significa que estaba con alguien y como resultado se obtuvo un bebe, ¿verdad?

Un enorme silencio cubrió el comedor, el castaño se mordía el labio esperando una respuesta de todos los que fueron por él, los que ya sabían de la noticia disfrutaban de la reacción de los demás comprendiendo que de algún modo ellos pasaron por lo mismo.

"Sawada…" el enérgico guardián del sol hablo "Eso es… eso es… EXTREMO" su vitalidad no cedió "Felicidades Sawada y quien es el otro afortunado, debemos de felicitar a Xanxus" notando que este siempre estaba acompañado a su amigo

Eso era verdad, por eso se eran tan cercanos de repente, por eso estaba en la mansión Varia, miles de preguntas se formaron en cada uno de los presentes.

"Bueno, no se quién es el otro padre, después de todo seré mama y papa al mismo tiempo"

"Si esa pregunta sería para esos tres malditos Arcobaleno" Xanxus le ayudo a tomar asiento de nuevo, dejando con más dudas a los presentes.

Eso dejo pasmados a los presentes y a Mammon con una sonrisa enorme, decidió sacar su cámara fotográfica y tener recuerdo de ese día de la cara de sus camaradas Arcobaleno, seguro que la de Reborn la podía vender a un buen precio a Verde. En cuanto a Hayato y Takeshi entendieron lo que les quiso decir Xanxus y Tsuna en la carta y sin vacilar un momento se acercaron a él.

"Juudaime no se preocupe estamos con usted"

"Aunque debiste decirnos antes todo esto, Tsuna" le reprocho un poco el morocho

"Gracias chicos" dejando salir una lagrima

"Boss sabe que yo siem-" fue interrumpida y solo quedo de pie

"Lo sé, Chrome" por la cercanía que hubo con su madre en su ausencia se había enterado de la verdad, pero prefirió guardar silencio, confiaba ciegamente en su jefe.

El presidente del Comité de Disciplina de Nami-Chu intercambio miradas con el alumno de Kokuyo, haciendo un acuerdo sin palabras donde el beneficiado sería el castaño.

"Ave-kun y yo decidimos hacer una tregua temporal por ti" su guardián de la niebla hablo "Y seguiremos así dada la situación, kufufufu" imaginando las posibles torturas para esos tres

"No dejare que queden sin castigo" fue lo único que dijo Kyoya levantando sus tonfas

"Cuentas conmigo para todo hermanito" el Cavallone estaba feliz porque iba a ser tío

El miedo se había esfumado, su familia lo hacía aceptado, corrección, los habían aceptado y le brindo más calma de lo que pudo imaginarse.

"Yoshi" le saco de sus pensamientos Xanxus "¿Qué quieres que hagamos con ellos?"

Tanto como Fon, Colonello, Reborn e Iemitsu estaban en shock, en un mundo aparte procesando la información. Lal no tardo en comprender el cumulo de información, estaba molesta con Colonello y con los otros dos. Se aseguraría de darles una lección de paternidad y prevención de embarazo.

"Solo dilo Tsunayoshi-kun" la voz de Rokudo sonaba más escabrosa de lo normal

"Quiero saber que opinan primero"

"Sawada" Lal hablo primero "Me ocupare de que Colonello tome su responsabilidad" callando cualquier intento de contrariarla "Igual me haré cargo Reborn y Fon"

Después zarandeo a los tres hombres para que salieran de su estupor y dijeran lo que pensaban hacer, pues no involucraba solo a Tsuna sino a otra vida creciendo en el chico. Una vez que pareció que entendieron todo, una clásica pelea de rivalidad entre Colonello y Reborn inicio.

"Ese hijo es mío" soltó Reborn con superioridad

"Es mío, kora" le rebatió

Decidiendo quien fue más hombre o de quien fueron los más fuertes y rápidos para lograr embarazar al estudiante. Dando por hecho que ellos eran los legítimos padres llegando a verlo más como una competencia entre ellos, en lugar de preocuparse verdaderamente por Tsuna.

"Chicos, cálmense" el chino fue completamente ignorado, lo estaba asimilando con calma y a su parecer la fuerza bruta no era de ayuda.

La pelea se daba entre el pelinegro y el rubio, con palabras y golpes, y eso comenzó a exasperar al embarazado, lo estaban viendo como un trofeo y un objeto no solo a él sino que a su bambino y eso sí que no, había aprendido a tener orgullo propio y ellos no lo pisotearían así como así.

"Cállense" grito con fuerzas paralizando a todos, a algunos les recorrió un frio por la columna

"Cálmate un poco" intervino el médico

"Ni yo ni mi bambino somos un trofeo para ustedes" tomo aire "Si pude hacer esto cinco meses sin ustedes puedo hacerlo los meses que faltan"

Estaban con la boca abierta y más cuando el pequeño comenzó a decir miles de insultos en italiano dejándolos con el doble de asombro

"Che palle**" dejando a todo yendo a su cuarto solo

En compañía de su madre se quedaron todos los guardianes entendiendo que el más joven necesitaba un tiempo a solas, la mujer los detuvo antes de corrieran a alcanzarlo, debían darle un respiro a Tsuna.

"Mi hijo… mi hijo esta… embarazado… espera… espera a mi nieto" el Sawada mayor decía "Y esos malditos lo mancillaron" si había procesado toda la información

Golpeando sin miramientos a dos de los culpables, entiéndase a los Arcobaleno del sol y la lluvia. Una serie de golpes aturdieron a los dos y no era para menos el padre estaba enojado y si tenían suerte solo sería el, sino toda la Décima familia y Varia acabarían con ellos.

Mammon observo discretamente como alguien subía a alcanzar a Tsunayoshi, eso no lo tenía previsto, dejaría que las cosas marcharan por si solas. Solo por esta vez no sería tan severa con esa persona como era su forma de ser.

"Son unos tontos" sentándose en su cama "No te preocupes mio bambino dolce***, contamos con toda la famiglia, no los necesitamos"

Comenzó una charla con su bebe hasta que unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, si fuera su madre hubiera entrado, o tal vez era para saber si no necesitaba algo.

"Pase" abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien era la persona que entraba poco a poco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues esto parece un maratón de chaps XD creo que será la única vez que me verán actualizar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Me hace sentir rara XDDD
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente


	12. Voy a ser papá

_"Son unos tontos" sentándose en su cama "No te preocupes mio bambino dolce, contamos con toda la famiglia, no los necesitamos"_

_Comenzó una charla con su bebe hasta que unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, si fuera su madre hubiera entrado, o tal vez era para saber si no necesitaba algo._

_"Pase" abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien era la persona que entraba poco a poco_

 

* * *

 

No podía moverse ni un centímetro, es como si hubiera perdido la habilidad de mover su cuerpo por completo. Podía sentir como su vientre se dilataba y contraía al respirar, sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

El hombre le indico que no se moviera, no era necesario él se estaba acercando paso a paso de forma calmada, eso tranquilizo a Tsuna no sintió alguna amenaza y le invito a sentarse a su lado.

"¿Están bien?" pregunto

"¿Ehh?" no esperaba eso

"Si él bebe y tu" hizo una pausa "no fuimos invitados realmente"

"Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar" estaba nervioso, aun se escuchaba todo el escándalo que supuso estaban en medio de una batalla "Etto…"

"Dime" sonriéndole

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Me escabullí y te seguí, tu padre está ocupado con Reborn y Colonello" explico sin detalles

"Ya veo"

"Ahora todo tiene sentido para mi"

"¿Lo sabías?" no espero que lo notara

"Intuía que era algo más que anemia, y tu forma de ser esos días me daban una pista pero no imagine esto" admitió riendo levemente

"No estás molesto por esto" señalando su ya abultada barriga

"Para nada" al contrario estaba muy feliz

"No espere que reaccionaras así Fon" admitió, el supuso que sería de los que se mantendrían al margen o indiferente lo había juzgado antes de tiempo

"Tsuna-kun puedo pedirte algo" el castaño asintió "Déjame formar parte de esto" el de ojos miel no lo creía "Quiero ser parte de la vida de ese bebe y de la tuya también"

"Fon" era apresurado ver como tomaba tal responsabilidad sin saber si era el verdadero padre "Yo creo qu-"

"No me importa realmente si soy uno de los padres biológicos, solo déjame hacerlo"

Aquella declaración lo había tomado por sorpresa, realmente se preocupaba por ambos y eso hizo que algo en su corazón se agitara para provocarle una pizca de felicidad que salió en forma de una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

"Está bien" se rindió ante los encantos del chino

"Xie xie" agradeció en su idioma natal "tengo que regresar antes de que noten mi ausencia"

"Cuídate" salió de sus labios sin pensar

"Lo intentare" besando la frente del castaño con dulzura para salir y enfrentar al padre del chico

"M… me… b…beso" la frente, pero era un beso y sus mejillas no pudieron esconder cierto rubor "Creo que serán unos meses complicados" acariciando su barriga

 

* * *

 

Del comedor poco quedaba, Dino había mojado a Enzo y el enorme animal les pasaba por encima al tutor privado y al soldado una y otra vez. Iemitsu buscaba al del qipao y cuando lo vio lo tomo del cuello de la prenda y lo arrastro hacia él.

"Si pensabas escapar, estabas equivocado" y los golpes del furioso padre eran regados en el cuerpo del Arcobaleno de la tormenta

"Iemitsu-san" sea lo que dijera no pararía, lo mejor sería no hacer nada y aceptar la golpiza

Mientras eso sucedía casi toda Varia trataba de controlar a los guardianes del Décimo con ayuda de Chrome, Aria y Nozaru para que no dejaran a aquellos hombres más muertos que vivos. Mammon estaba grabándolo todo para tener un recuerdo de ese día, posiblemente lo vendería la mejor postor. Sus ojos brillaban al imaginarse la cantidad de dinero que tendría.

Una vez que se disipo la furia del jefe de la CEDEF, dejando con múltiples golpes, algunas costillas rotas a los Arcobaleno responsables de la situación de su hijo, la jefa de los Giglio Nero interrumpió antes de que dijera algo contraproducente cualquiera de los presentes.

"Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy" sin duda el rubio tenía mucha fuerza "No ganaran nada golpeándolos más"

Era verdad si los mataban quien se haría responsable, eso sí que no, ellos se encargarían de convencerlos.

"No se acerquen a Juudaime" amenazo Gokudera con el apoyo de los demás guardianes

Si las miradas mataran ya estuvieran muertos y enterrados diez metros bajo tierra al menos unas cinco veces, al menos aún estaban conscientes de lo que sucedía. Tendrían tiempo para pensar en Tsuna y el bambino mientras se recuperaban de todas sus lesiones, y darse cuenta de lo mucho que perdieron en esos meses.

 

* * *

 

Tanto como Nana, Lussuria y Mammon se encaminaron al actual dormitorio de Tsuna, lo vieron sentado en la cama dándoles la espalda y viendo por el ventanal como algunos copos de nieve caían.

"Tsu-kun"

"Mamá" viendo a las otras dos personas "Ya termino todo allá abajo"

"Claro que si Tsu-chan~" la voz cantarina del okama le dio a entender que sus guardianes estaban bien

"Seguro que papá les ha dado tremenda golpiza"

"Quieres verla lo grabe todo" ofreció la pelimorada

"No, gracias" quizá eso dañaría su salud mental

"Tsu-chan quedo algo de tarta de fresas quieres que te traiga un poco" se le ocurrió eso para aminorar la tensión

"SI, por favor Luss" yendo de inmediato por el pedido

"Tsu-kun, todo está bien"

"Será que alguien vino a verte" la reacción de sorpresa que tuvo al verse descubierto era memorable

"Si, digo no" recibiendo una mirada de su madre que le decía –más vale que digas todo-

"Vino a verme Fon" el rostro de la castaña notaba molestia y sorpresa "Dijo que quería ser parte de la vida mi bebe" omitiendo la parte donde quería ser también parte de la suya

"¿Y qué más?" preguntaron ambas mujeres

"Ahhh, que quiere hacerse responsable aunque no haya una seguridad de que sea su hijo"

El chino estaba haciendo méritos, tal vez con la intención de obtener algo más o simplemente un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y honor.

"Lo tomare en cuenta" oyó decir a su madre "Tsu-kun mañana será un día pesado, cena bien y a descansar"

"Hai" obedeció a la mayor, su madre enojada también daba miedo

 

* * *

 

La mañana llego, la rutina de ser despertado no cambio en absoluto, solo que en esta ocasión tenía que bajar a desayunar viendo que casi todos estaban ahí.

"Buon giorno" salió de los labios del embarazado

"Juudaime, no sabía que hablaba italiano"

"No sé mucho, algunas palabras solamente"

El ambiente era tenso por un instante y quería disiparlo lo más pronto posible; tanto que hasta nauseas comenzaba a tener y eso que ya le habían dejado de molestar.

"Hijo mío" su padre corrió a abrazarlo "Sufriste mucho, te tratan bien, ahora papi te cuidara de esos malvados"

De aquellos –malvados- no se sabía nada, seguramente estaban recuperándose de tremenda golpiza que les dio su padre y lo poco que pudieron hacer los demás que por lo que supo su padre se ensaño mucho con esos tres. Y aún faltaba la revancha de parte de sus guardianes especialmente de la unión entre Hibari y Mukuro, y que estuvieran aliados daba más miedo que verlos pelear como de costumbre.

"Otou-san, estoy bien" contesto resignado a la parte infantil que tenía su padre "No es necesario que me cuides tú también, los muchachos ya lo hacen"

"Soy tu padre y llevas a mi nieto, déjame ser egoísta"

"Vale, papa" sonriéndole "me puedes soltar, quiero desayunar"

"Ahh… si hijo"

Sin duda su pequeño tenía ese brillo que su amada Nana cuando estaba embarazada, era algo tan lindo, no se imaginó que sería abuelo en esas condiciones y mucho menos que tendría tres posibles yernos.

"Tsunayoshi-kun" la voz de Mukuro se oía ¿feliz? "¿Xanxus y tu son pareja?"

"Queeee" sonrojándose "No, él y yo jamás" estaba con Squalo como se le ocurría

"Ahhhh… entonces porque te protege"

"Porque he querido" respondió el aludido que llegaba a desayunar

Sintió la amenaza de que el desayuno se volvería una batalla campal usando la comida como arma principal.

"Podemos llevar este desayuno en santa paz" pidió el castaño con voz seria

Toda Varia sabía que no había que hacer enojar al pequeño Vongola, algunos por experiencia propia sabían lo aterrador que se podía volver, y los demás habían visto una parte, y eso de comprar más jarrones y un comedor nuevo no estaba en el presupuesto que les había mandado el Noveno para ese mes.

"Tsuna" la voz de Dino disipo la tensión "perdóname"

"Dino-san porque me pides perdón" no lo entendía

"Yo… yo como tu aniki debí de cuidarte mejor, y sobre todo de Reborn" el rubio de verdad que estaba al borde de la desesperación "No merezco ser tu hermano mayor" comenzó a sorber un poco su nariz

"Dino-san esto no es tu culpa, eres un buen aniki" le sonrió "cuando te conocí creí que era muy cool y que me gustaría ser como tú" omitiría la parte en que era demasiado patoso llegando a ser igual o más dame que el

"Tsuna" llorando se acercó al menor para abrazarlo

"Vamos, vuelve a sentarte que ya sirven el desayuno"

Acaso el efecto de las hormonas era contagioso, se suponía que él era el voluble por la revolución hormonal en su interior, no Dino o cualquiera de los presentes. Soltó un enorme suspiro, si todos se iban a quedar con el serían unos largos meses.

"Volviendo a lo que me interesa kufufufu" hizo una pausa "Xanxus-kun que quieres con Tsunayoshi-kun"

"¿Con Yoshi?" que tramaba esa piña sádica "Cuidarlo solamente, para su información ya tengo a esta basura" besando inesperadamente a Squalo

"Voooiiiii que te pasa imbécil, haciendo eso de repente, enfrente de todos" reclamo exaltado, un momento todos lo vieron, el color rojo subió a su cara

"Mamá Luss está feliz porque han empezado a decir sus verdaderos sentimientos" rebosaba de felicidad "Alguien más quiere decir cómo se siente"

"Luss" le llamo Mammon

"Si Mammon"

"Cállate"

Quizá su vida se iba a poner más animada, después de todo al fin habían revelado que eran pareja ante el mundo, seguro Nonno los felicitaría, después de todo quería la felicidad de Xanxus, ahora si comenzaba a pensar como una madre.

"Ohh" hizo un gesto de sorpresa

"Juudaime paso algo" cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con su amado jefe le preocupaba

"Si Tsuna, quieres que despertemos a Shamal" el medico seguía durmiendo en una de las habitaciones

"No, no es eso" coloco su mano en el vientre

Para los demás era como si tuviera que encontrar algo, para el ojimiel una sensación maravillosa

Pop

Ahí estaba ese movimiento, una patadita de su bambino, era la mejor sensación del mundo, saber que la vida que está dentro de ti se mueve, sonreía bobamente por el momento, teniendo la mirada de todos.

"Mio bambino se ha movido" dijo feliz

"Tsu-kun eso es grandioso" su madre se acercó a él, colocando su mano en el vientre sintiendo como ese ser daba una patadita de nuevo

Ahora le quedaba bastante claro que había un pequeño ser creciendo en su interior, podía sentir los movimientos que daba, era algo casi mágico, como bien decían –el milagro de la vida- y lo estaba viviendo con plenitud a cada instante. No le quedaba duda de que sería padre y también madre al mismo tiempo.

"Shishishishi, el príncipe puede tocar" pidió el rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos

"Claro Bel" la mayoría quería desaparecer al principito fallido

Pop

El príncipe destripador sintió el vientre del castaño moverse, era algo extraño, pero no incómodo, dejándole una cálida sensación en su mano.

Más de uno se aguantó el hacer esa pregunta y ese lo había hecho y le habían dejado, aunque con eso más de tres pidieron permiso, aunque no tuvieron la suerte del rubio sintiendo como se movía él bebe.

"Con sus manos en mi vientre me siento como un buda de la suerte"

"¿Qué sucede, todavía no desayunan?" la voz del galeno resonó

"Dr. Shamal mi bebe se movió"

Esas eran buenas noticias, comenzando los cinco meses y de ahí en adelante tenía que sentir a su bebe, el que no lo sintiera serían malas noticias. No había de que preocuparse, al menos por el momento.

"Que bien Tsuna" festejó el doctor tocándole el vientre de forma cariñosa

El desayuno fue tranquilo, sin la presencia de los Arcobaleno todo fue un poco más sencillo para el embarazado. El menor se retiró a su cuarto por un suéter, la mañana estaba siendo fría y lo que menos quería era pescar un resfriado en su estado. Lussuria se ofreció a acompañarlo, con un poco de suerte el estudiante le hablaría de lo que pasa por su cabeza y le ayudaría a aclarar esos sentimientos encontrados.

En cuanto a los presentes en el comedor, el medico solicito la atención de los presentes y sintieron que llegaría una mala noticia.

"Muy bien escuchen con atención no pienso repetirlo" notando que tres hombres malheridos entraban

"De que se trata Shamal, es del Décimo" asintiendo el mayor

"Gracias a Reborn, Fon y Colonello; sabemos del estado actual de Tsuna" hizo una pausa "Y debido a su llegada, la salud de Tsuna y el bambino es algo delicada"

"Que le sucede a mi hijo y a mi nieto"

"Cariño déjalo hablar" le pidió su esposa

"No necesita de más enfados, o situaciones que lo pongan tenso, por eso le pido a los tres que se vayan" eso era imposible "Si no hagan como si no estuvieran, afortunadamente ayer no paso de una fiebre y un desmayo, pero quieren que tenga sangrados internos, amenazas de aborto, que el bambino no llegue a término o que Tsuna comience con trabajo de parto antes de tiempo" el medico estaba molesto

No tenían idea de las complicaciones, al menos las mujeres y Varia lo sabían, por eso trataban de complacer al más joven en todo lo que podían, y los enfados que tuvo fueron por meras hormonas, nada grave realmente.

"Y olvídense de una prueba de DNA" haciendo mascullar a Reborn y Colonello "No la haré ni dejare que la hagan, no voy a poner en riesgo sus vidas"

Si bien podía hacerlo, eso alteraría muchísimo a Tsuna, y al saber quién era el verdadero y su reacción sin duda eso causaría en el castaño reacciones irreparables.

"Ya escucharon" hablo el padre de Tsuna

"Yo me niego" el chino hablo "pienso hacerme responsable de todo esto sin importar lo que digan estos dos"

"¿Fon de verdad la harías?" la castaña sonreía internamente por esa confesión

"Si Nana-san, incluso ya se lo dije a Tsuna-kun" esa revelación sorprendió a todos "Si mi presencia molesta en esta casa me iré, pero eso no significa que no estaré al pendiente de Tsuna y el pequeño bao bao*"

"Puedes quedarte" Xanxus comprendió la postura del oriental "pero si sé que tu presencia altera a Yoshi de alguna forma te matare"

"Está bien"

"Igual yo" hablo rápidamente Colonello

De alguna forma estaban aceptando la responsabilidad de sus actos, aunque fueran casi obligados, después de todo un bebe no se hace solo.

Enfrascados en un silencio sepulcral donde el soldado rubio prefería que lo golpearan o algo parecido no sucedía nada hasta que el chico de secundaria entro nuevamente a la habitación.

"¿Qué sucede, están muy callados?" Tsuna pregunto entrando con el guardián del sol de Varia

"Yoshi" le llamo sin sutileza Xanxus

"Hai"

"Quieres que esos tres se vallan o se queden" notando la presencia del trío

"Yo…yo" anhelaba la compañía de alguien en esto -si pudiera ser el padre de su bebe- pero como saberlo "No lo sé" hizo una pausa "Sé que no los necesito teniéndolos a ustedes, pero no puedo negarles el no ver a su hijo, además aun no sabemos quién es el otro padre"

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba se preocupaba por esos tres, alguno de ellos sería el otro padre de su hijo y con ello tenía mil dudas en la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría una vez que naciera su bambino? ¿Lo abandonarían? Seguramente pedirían la prueba de DNA y aclararlo todo, y después, ¿Le daría una pensión y se iría?, ¿Formarían una familia?

"Creo que no sería lo mejor que vivan en el mismo techo, Tsuna" le aconsejo su médico

Pues noto el caos mental del chico y era lo que menos necesitaba. Que estuviera estresado por la situación no sería de beneficio para ninguno de los dos, llegar a término el embarazo era un reto el otro sería cuando tenga que dar a luz, y sin duda era la parte más riesgosa del proceso, por así decirlo.

"Si, lo sé" el que vivieran todos juntos era como declarar la tercera guerra mundial en una mansión "Si quieren pueden venir de visita" pidió de forma amable

Los tres responsables aceptaron la petición del ojimiel, contando el menor con todo un ejército de guardianes para el bambino y él; llevaban las de perder si se desataba alguna pelea.

"No creas que vamos a estar lejos" amenazo de cierta forma Reborn

"Vamos a estar al pendiente, kora"

"Está bien" bostezando "creo que hoy tomare mi siesta más temprano tengo mucho sueño"

Alentándolo Aria y su madre a que fuera a dormir un rato, no sería mucho cansancio físico pero si mental por todo lo vivido en menos de veinticuatro horas. En eso Hibari y Mukuro se decidían porque método ocupar para torturar a los Arcobaleno en nombre de su jefe, siendo interrumpidos por Nana.

"Me gustaría charlar con ustedes" pidió de forma amable la mujer

Ninguno de los tres se negó al pedido, yendo a un pequeño estudio con la guía de Mammon donde conocerían que una madre enfadada daba más miedo que cualquier otro mafioso.

"Mamma" se atrevió a hablar Reborn

"Nada de Mamma" la voz de la castaña era severa "Estoy muy decepcionado de los tres y sobretodo de ti Reborn"

Eso era malo, le había negado el llamarle Mamma y el –kun- al llamarle por su nombre ya no existía en esos momentos.

"Confíe en ti, en que cuidarías de mi hijo y…" ni ella misma podía decir el resto "Se aprovecharon de mi hijo" musito

Estaba en lo cierto, se aprovecharon del estado de Tsuna para hacer algo más con él, y para su desgracia o fortuna no recordaban nada de aquella noche salvaje, lo que hacía más difícil la situación.

"No podemos negarlo Nana-san" hablo Fon "Y tampoco tenemos derecho a pedir perdón a Tsuna o a usted, ya que con eso no se solucionaría nada"

"Aun así queremos poner todo de nuestra parte y hacer lo mejor para Tsuna y él bebe" el rubio completo la idea

"Más les vale que cuiden bien a mis pequeños" aunque la madre sonreía un frio les recorrió la columna

Era el terrorífico ver como esa dulce mujer decía una amenaza sin hacerlo realmente y sobretodo con una sonrisa en el rostro que prometía castrarlos en un futuro si no cumplían con su palabra.

"Pueden irse, los amigos de Tsu-kun quieren tener una –charla- con ustedes también"

El oijiazul y el de origen chino se retiraron dejando a Reborn con la mujer, por lo visto tenía algo más que decirle a la madre de su pupilo.

"Nana-san" no quería ser regañado nuevamente "Yo…" no tenía palabras para seguir

"Reborn-kun, tendrás que hacer mucho para volver a ganarte mi confianza" intuía lo que pasaba por el corazón de aquel hombre "Cuídales bien quieres"

"Lo juro" como hitman que era y sobretodo como hombre

El moreno se disponía retirarse y recibir el justo castigo por parte de los guardianes de Tsunayoshi pero la mujer le retuvo un instante más.

"Tsu-kun no te lo dijo por algún motivo, tienes que ganártelo de nuevo también" la mujer le toco con delicadeza el hombro izquierdo "Sigues siendo importante para el" saliendo la castaña dejándolo ensimismado un momento.

No estaba perdido del todo con su estudiante, iba a recuperar al joven a como diera lugar, más no contaba que hacerlo no sería fácil, porque más de una persona le iba a poner obstáculos, de hecho a los tres.

'Tsuna, no dejaré que te alejes de mi otra vez'

Ese fuerte pensamiento rondaba en la cabeza del pelinegro, quería recuperar la confianza de Tsuna y de Nana principalmente. Después de todo el castaño hizo que recordara que tenía un corazón y que merecía ser feliz y estaba dispuesto a ser feliz con Tsuna a su lado. Y estaba dispuesto a formar una familia con él, el hecho de que iba a ser papá hizo que algo en su interior se iluminaba, sin duda ese chico era de tipo cielo, su cielo.

 

* * *

 

Fueron a tener una plática nada civilizada con los guardianes de la Décima Generación donde fueron machados por todos ellos en especial por el guardián de la nube y niebla que hasta cierto punto se divirtieron poniéndolos en aprietos con ilusiones desagradables y siendo mordidos por el que se denominaba sí mismo como un carnívoro dejándolos esposados un rato.

Una vez que termino el martirio para ellos, y los amigos de Tsuna se sintieron mejor y con la sensación de haber hecho lo necesario, los dejaron como trapos viejos, Lal y Basil se encargaron de llevarse a Colonello y Fon a descansar y curar las nuevas heridas y Reborn fue atendido por Aria aprovechando el momento para conversar con él.

"Reborn" el hombre movió la cabeza para indicarle que siguiera hablando "Cuida bien de Tsuna"

"No tienes que dudarlo"

"No solo de forma física también mental" recordando lo duro que había sido para el pequeño todo el proceso de aceptación y también el de viajar a Italia dejando a todos sus seres queridos

"Lo sé" tenía que enmendar su culpa

"Y sobre todo los dos necesitan amor" sonriéndole como una madre cariñosa "Recuerda que más de uno está dispuesto a darles ese amor"

Eso lo tenía claro, Fon se había adelantado y en cuanto al resto Gokudera estaba demasiado dispuesto a tomar el lugar de un padre motivado por el cariño que le tenía al castaño, y su lista aumentaba al saber que no le era indiferente a Mukuro en ese sentido e incluso Belphegor con su sadismo era muy dulce al tratar al embarazado.

De pensarlo le revolvía terriblemente el estómago, le molestaba que se acercaran a su pupilo con esas intenciones, y lo peor es que no era la persona indicada para reclamarles algo y se tenía que tragar sus palabras.

"Sabes Reborn, Tsuna siempre habla mucho de ti" cada vez que hablaba del tutor el ojimiel ponía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Aria, quiero ser egoísta" era una gran verdad, quería al dueño de Natsu solo para el

"En ese caso te deseo suerte" dejándolo con leves heridas

Suerte y algo de esfuerzo para ganarse de nuevo el cariño de Tsuna y tal vez algo más, además de la aceptación de toda la familia que había crecido demasiado.

 

* * *

 

Después de la siesta de Tsuna y la productiva charla con los Arcobaleno, los guardianes de la décima generación querían pasar tiempo de calidad con su jefe y el futuro bebe. Todos se mostraban muy emocionados al encuentro y viendo detalladamente a Tsuna se le notaba ya una pequeña pero firme barriga.

"Chicos, quiero disculparme por irme de ese modo y…"

"No necesita disculparse Juudaime, lo entendemos"

"Gracias" sonriendo de forma que los invitaba a preguntar

"¿Cuántos meses tienes Tsuna?" Yamamoto pregunto

"Cinco meses" prácticamente recién cumplidos

"Boss…" la voz de la tímida chica se escucho

"¿Qué pasa Chrome?"

"Yo… bueno… le compre esto" extendiendo un regalo bastante abrazable

"No era necesario Chrome" abriendo el paquete

Se dejó relucir una pequeña manta amarilla claro, y en una esquina tenía el bordado de un león parecido a Natsu

"Es muy linda" apreciando el objeto "¿Tú lo bordaste?"

"Nana-san me ayudo" era un obsequio de ambas mujeres

"Seguro que mamá ha hecho más cosas" doblando con cuidado la prenda "Etto, Hibari-san no te molesta estar aquí"

"Yo estoy donde me plazca" comprendiendo que su guardián de la nube soportaba estar en manada por la situación actual

"Me alegra que estés aquí, que estemos todos juntos" como una familia

Hablaron de los síntomas de embarazo que dio el castaño y como fueron engañados, pero no estaban molestos, ahora cuidaran a los dos, y con ello se convertirían en algo así como tíos y la idea les agradaba aunque a un par le gustaría ser algo más.

"Nee, Sawada, se los dirás a las chicas"

"Claro, pero en mi estado dudo que Shammal me deje regresar a Japón"

"Solo hay que traerlas kufufufu"

"Si" era casi un milagro no ver a sus guardianes discutir unos con los otros

Incluso el temido presidente del Comité Disciplinario de Nami-Chu cruzo unas cuantas oraciones con Yamamoto y después se fue a buscar al chico Cavallone. Comenzaba a creer que esos dos eran algo más que compañeros de combate o maestro-alumno, bueno, sería divertido descubrir la verdad.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había anochecido, el tiempo paso tan rápido estando con sus amigos que ni siquiera le importo que estuviera cansado. Lo mejor sería cenar algo y dormir un poco más, por algún motivo ese día se sentía muy fatigado, tal vez, por lo vivido en el último par de días. Sus amigos y guardianes lo enviaron a su habitación, llevándole las mujeres de la mansión una cena ligera, para que no tardara en caer rendido al mundo de los sueños.

 

* * *

 

En alguna parte de la mansión dos Arcobaleno descansaban de una segunda golpiza, siendo curados por Lal y Basil que se ensañaron un poco con ellos siendo un poco bruscos en sus movimientos para limpiarles las heridas.

"Espero que con esto aprendas Colonello" la voz de la mujer denotaba enfado

"Si, Lal" aceptaba el regaño

"Lo que le hicieron a Sawada no tiene perdón" tomo un respiro "Ya tuvieron suficiente, así que no los golpeare pero se lo merecen"

"Gracias Lal" sonriendo el de origen chino

"Tiene razón, en estos momentos no vale la pena golpearlos por lo que le hicieron a Sawada-dono" dejando algunos vendajes más apretados de lo normal "Nos retiramos, que se recuperen" dándoles una sonrisa que les deseaba la muerte.

"Fon, si ellos hubieran querido nos habrían dejado morir, kora"

"Pero no lo hicieron" tratando de aflojarse un vendaje "¿Qué piensas de todo esto?"

"Bueno no espere este resultado y si ese bebe es mío tomare la responsabilidad y ¿Tú?"

"Me hace feliz la posibilidad de ser padre"

Si era una sensación que crecía desde lo profundo del corazón, era bastante agradable. Ninguno pensaba que podría ser papá con el tipo de vida que llevaban, pero saber que hay una personita que lleva algo de ti y que necesita protección daba nacimiento al instinto paterno.

Fon estaba seguro de lo que haría, sería paciente y estaría con Tsuna todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, quería recuperar esos cinco meses perdidos. Disfrutaría el resto del embarazo y le daría a ambos todo el amor que puede ofrecerles. Deseaba con toda el alma ser el otro papá.

Colonello entre tanto estaba nervioso y confundido, ¿Cómo debía actuar con Tsuna?, ¿Cómo su maestro?, ¿Cómo el futuro padre de su hijo?, ¿Cómo amantes? Pero no podía negar que la noticia de ser papá le hacía feliz de una manera indescriptible, al diablo con eso, estaría con él y punto, ya dejaría que su instinto lo guiara y que resultara al final algo bueno.

 

* * *

 

En la mente del hitman número uno no dejaban de repetirse las palabras dichas por Nana y Aria, realmente podría ser el papá de ese bambino, nunca había deseado algo con tanta intensidad. No imagino que la noticia de ser padre le daría esa dicha y que dibujaría una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Descansando en el sofá de la enorme mansión soltó un suspiro viendo de reojo a su mascota, como podría llegar a Tsuna sin morir en el intento hasta que unos pasos acercándose llamaron su atención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo por hoy y mañana dor por finalizada esta super actu por AO3, así ya estaré pareja con lo publicado en Watpad y en cuanto suba chap por allá estar de manera simultanea por estos lares. Para estar más al pendiente de mis actus y otras cosillas no duden en seguirme por twitter donde me encuentran como @cherry_kiki99
> 
> Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos
> 
> Ciao Ciao


	13. Más cerca de ti

_Descansando en el sofá de la enorme mansión soltó un suspiro viendo de reojo a su mascota, como podría llegar a Tsuna sin morir en el intento hasta que unos pasos acercándose llamaron su atención._

 

* * *

 

"¿Quién anda ahí?" su voz era un poco amenazadora

"Soy yo" la voz del embarazado salió de forma nerviosa

"Tsuna, ¿Pasa algo?" estaba un poco preocupado

"Pues tiene rato que desperté pero no puedo conciliar el sueño"

"Espera aquí te traeré leche tibia" eso era un buen remedio

"No…" viendo el estado deplorable de su tutor "Primero hay que desinfectar esas heridas" si recordaba bien había un botiquín en la cocina

En silencio y sin decir algo más, Tsuna tomo de la mano a Reborn guiándolo a la cocina donde encontró de forma rápida aquella caja blanca con lo necesario para curar heridas sencillas.

"Ardera un poco" limpiando las heridas del rostro del moreno "Creo que los chicos se pasaron" pensaba que no valía la pena que los golpearan pero sus guardianes tenían la idea contraria

"¿Quién te enseño?" cuestiono al ver lo diestro que era su pupilo

"Ehhh… pues un yo mismo, Shamal nunca se preocupo de ello después de las batallas y Aria me enseño un poco" vendándole la mano donde tenía una fea cortada

"Gracias" esa simple palabra hizo que sus mejillas se arrebolaran un poco

"No es nada" guardando todo el material que ocupo

"Siéntate, hare algo ligero para que comas" obedeciendo el menor

Estaba sorprendido al ver a Reborn en una cocina, calentando algo de leche y preparando un sándwich con queso fundido, seguro no volvería a ver algo como eso en su vida, estar esperando a su bambino tenía ciertas ventajas.

"Anda come antes de que se enfrié" ofreciéndole el sándwich y una taza con leche tibia

"H-hai" viendo que el hitman comería lo mismo

"Viví mucho tiempo solo y cocinaba para mi" resolviendo la duda de su alumno

"Esta delicioso" comiendo un bocado más del alimento

Disfrutaba realmente de la comida y más porque Reborn la había hecho para él, era bastante cómodo tener la presencia del otro, era como si siempre hubieran estado juntos. Viendo un poco a su tutor se preguntó si algún día le cocinaría algo más o sabía hacer algo más elaborado.

"Sé hacer rissoto, si quieres que lo cocine tendrás que ayudarme"

"Reborn" le reclamo "no leas mis pensamientos"

Con eso sintió que al menos esa parte era como antes, saber que pasaba en la cabeza de Tsunayoshi le hacía sentir más cerca de él. Después de todo siempre se jactaba de ser el que conocía mejor a Tsuna -aparte de Nana- esperaba que el resto del embarazo le fuera igual de sencillo leer a su alumno.

Se creó un silencio, más no fue uno del tipo incomodo, al contrario era como si las palabras no fueran necesarias, optando por terminar de comer. Dándose pequeñas miradas el uno al otro sin que se notara al menos de parte del hitman, pues podía sentir cada vez que le veía el castaño y le provocaba una sensación agradable, de calidez.

"Grazie Reborn" pronunció con perfecto italiano

"De verdad que has aprendido algo de italiano" en algún momento escucho decirlo de Hayato

"Solo un poco" recordando como en casa de Aria y con su familia aprendió algunas frases "Xanxus me ha ayudado" tenía demasiado tiempo libre y para poder salir con las chicas tenía que saber algo de aquel idioma

"Te llevas bien con Xanxus" por dentro estaba celoso

"Si, es como otro hermano mayor" riendo "Nunca me imagine que besaría a Squalo"

"¿Squalo?"

"No te lo dijeron, ellos son pareja"

"No me lo hubiera imaginado" su alumno estaba feliz con ello "Tsuna"

"Dime" esperando lo que su tutor le tenía que decir

"No pienses que me dejas fuera de todo esto" busco la mirada chocolate "voy a estar con ambos"

"No necesitas obligarte Reborn" no quería que estuviera con el por culpa o por obligación

"Baka-Tsuna" intuyendo lo que pensó el joven "Es porque quiero, sabes bien que si lo deseara lo ignoraría"

"Reborn…" se sentía muy cerca de su tutor aunque estaban físicamente distanciados "no… no me odias"

Porque lo odiaría, más bien sería al revés, el tendría que preguntar aquello. Los ojos llorosos de su pupilo le hicieron sentir extraño, no quería causar lágrimas en el más joven, deseaba protegerlo, a él y a su bambino.

"No te odio" yendo a darle un abrazo "Eres tu quien debe odiarme"

"No…" negando con su cabeza "Como puedo odiar a alguien tan importante para mi"

Nana tenía razón, para el pequeño significaba algo y eso le hizo saber que Tsuna no estaba tan lejos de él como pareciera.

"No lo hagas otra vez" pidiendo que no se fuera de su lado y lo retuvo en el abrazo un poco más

El menor le dio una respuesta muda, correspondiendo el abrazo, arrugando un poco la camisa de Reborn, no imagino que el cuerpo de su tutor fuera así… tan cálido.

De lejos la escena era vista por alguien más, que solo sonrió de forma fugaz, ya sabía que esos dos eran el uno para el otro, aun así no le iba a dejar fácil las cosas al hitman, sería interesante ver como terminaba esta historia.

"Si necesitas algo, avísame"

"Si Reborn"

Lo haría de ahora en adelante siempre molestaba a Xanxus o a Squalo, pero con lo que paso en la tarde y ver que el moreno arrastraba al espadachín a su habitación, supo que no debía interrumpir por nada del mundo, esa noche sería algo especial para los dos y estaba seguro de que harían eso y no quería arruinarles el momento por un antojo de su parte, al menos había servido para hablar con Reborn y saber un poco más de lo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre que siempre era un enigma para él.

"Me iré a dormir" dando un bostezo

El pelinegro le acompaño hasta la entrada de su habitación, ahora sabía en qué parte de la mansión dormía y podría ir a visitarle. Por su parte el pequeño Sawada no sabía cómo despedirse, quería desearle las buenas noches pero al mismo tiempo quería seguir con él, que rayos le pasaba, seguro era un ataque de las hormonas de nuevo.

"Buonna Notte, Tsuna" le susurro con una tono de voz suave

"Oyasumi Reborn" correspondió en su idioma natal

Entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta, dentro de su habitación mostraba una sonrisa boba en su cara, haber compartido ese lapso pequeño de tiempo con Reborn le hacía demasiado feliz. Sin duda su tutor ocupaba un lugar importante en su vida y hacia que su corazón latiera apresurado, por ahora no quería poner nombre a esos sentimientos, porque se sentía confundido.

Reborn pensaba en cómo había caído por el pequeño Vongola, fue con el paso del tiempo aún estando en forma de bebe, seguramente así fue, Tsuna era una persona que uno no puede evitar querer y ahora sabía que nombre ponerle a ese sentimiento.

Lo que sentía era amor, estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Sawada Tsunayoshi y el aceptarlo le hizo sonreír, su mascota que ahora reposaba en su hombro izquierdo se había acercado a su mejilla en muestra de apoyo, después de todo quería ayudar a su amo a que fuera feliz.

 

* * *

 

La mañana llego con la rutina que Tsuna había estando llevando en la mansión y eso le hacía sentir bastante tranquilo, en su habitación tomaba el desayuno junto con Mammon y Chrome. Enterándose por ellas que Aria y los miembros de su familia habían vuelto a su hogar hace poco, dejando la advertencia de visitarles pronto y cualquier problema no dudara en llamar o en dado caso las puertas de la mansión de los Giglio Nero estaba abierta para el de mirada café y su bambino.

"Tsuna, ¿quieres salir un rato?" pregunto la pelimorada con capucha

"¿Puedo?" sus ojos brillaban anticipados "Pero, siempre he salido con ustedes" refiriéndose a Luss y Mammon

"Sería problemático si todos vamos con Boss" la chica de la niebla tenía razón.

"Por eso saldrás solo con una persona" dijo Lussuria con su buen ánimo de siempre

"¿Quién?" Preguntaron los estudiantes de secundaria

"Será sorpresa" respondió la guardiana de la niebla de Varia dejando en su rostro una sonrisa algo perturbadora para los adolescentes

Luss y la pelimorada dejaron a los dos menores a que terminaran de comer, Mammon tenía otros asuntos que atender y que seguro le traerían beneficios al embarazado. Y Lussuria, bueno quería hablar con Squalo para saber cómo le había ido con el jefe y si avanzarían un poco más en su relación.

 

* * *

 

Fon estaba algo inquieto ese día, le agradaba mucho Tsuna, es decir, era una persona fuera de lo normal ya sea hablando desde la perspectiva de la mafia o como una persona común. Le tenía un gran cariño, y estaba dispuesto a ser más cercano al pequeño. Pero no quería que sus sentimientos se dispararan, habría que llevarlo con calma, después de todo el quería tomar en cuenta lo que el chiquillo sintiera, incluso podría tener ya a esa persona especial.

"Fon" le llamo una voz femenina

"¿Mammon?" le sorprendía que le llamara, tenían ideales distintos y siempre estaban en desacuerdo "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Si, y no es para mí es para Tsuna" accediendo de inmediato el pelinegro "Verás Tsuna quiere salir un rato, pero necesita un guardaespaldas, los demás están ocupados" una pequeña mentira no afectaría "Y nadie de nosotros puede hacerlo"

"¿Estás segura?" sonaba demasiado bien

"Claro, confiamos más en ti que en esas dos bestias" haciendo reír levemente al hombre "Y creemos que si va con sus amigos, lo podrían exponer a algún peligro con lo inmaduros que son" eso tenía sentido

"No tengo ningún problema, ya se lo han dicho a Tsuna-kun"

"Tsuna sabe que no irá con alguno de nosotros" el chino supo que había caído en el juego de la amante del dinero "Más te vale que lo cuides"

"Supongo que te daré las gracias" imaginando que le pediría una gran suma de dinero

"No agradezcas tan pronto" alejándose de su camarada

Todo está sucediendo como lo estaba planeando, solo faltaba hacer que Colonello se acercara más al castaño y Reborn comprendiera que cualquiera puede acercarse al menor con la intención de llegar a su corazón.

'¿Qué harás Reborn?'

 

* * *

 

Después de un buen baño y ponerse ropa abrigadora, el ojimiel estaba rodeado de mujeres, cualquiera diría que es un hombre afortunado pero las circunstancias no eran las adecuadas para decir algo así.

"Tsuna no puedes salir así" le llamo la atención Mammon

"¿Por qué?" haciendo un puchero "Ya he salido así otras veces"

"Tsu-kun ahora tu vientre se nota más"

Si alguien de verdad le prestara atención se percataría de que es un hombre, y no de cualquier tipo –un doncel- y como consecuencia traería problemas y de cierta forma necesitaba disfrazarse aunque sea un poco.

"Entonces…" temiendo la respuesta de su madre, Chrome, Mammon, Luss y Lal que se había unido recientemente al club -Viviendo el embarazo de Tsuna- pues todas estaban al pendiente de él y su bebé

"Sawada usaras esto" mostrándole una linda peluca de su mismo tono de cabello

"No, no usare eso"

Podría definir que el largo de la cabellera falsa le llegaría por debajo del hombro, además estaba de accesorio una linda diadema con pequeños cristales que mostraba alegremente Lussuria, así como un abrigo azul marino que le enseñaba Chrome. Con eso sin duda parecería una chica –una chica embarazada- y no despertaría sospechas en los demás.

"No tengo opción, verdad" acepto que solo por ese día se travestiría

"Y tenemos que darle el toque final" Mammon mostraba un pequeño maletín que contenía un sinfín de cosméticos

"Acepto la ropa y la peluca, pero no voy a usar maquillaje"

"Solo será un poco" dijeron todas sin excepción

Al final cedió, tal vez por la mirada de su madre o el entusiasmo que mostro su guardiana de la niebla o el miedo que le dio al ver a Mammon y Lal con una sonrisa cómplice. Le rizaron un poco las pestañas, aplicaron una sombra suave de color beige y toque de dorado, un ligerísimo rubor y sus labios pintados de color salmón.

Observando todas las damas el resultado quedaron maravilladas, si Tsuna hubiese sido mujer sería muy hermosa y el maquillaje natural que ocuparon solo hacia resaltar la belleza natural que poseía.

"Oh, Tsu-kun luces muy bien" opino primero su madre

"Ustedes creen eso" tocando un mechón falso de cabello "Me siento raro"

"Tsu-chan será solo un rato" el okama le dijo con brillitos en los ojos "Vamos, tienes que salir a la ciudad"

Estaban algo apresuradas en que se fuera de una vez, acaso habían planeado algo extraño y la enviarían a una cita con sabrá Dios quién. Todas sabían que si Iemitsu o Dino lo veían así no le dejarían salir e incluso sus guardianes estarían peor que chaperones en la primera cita.

"Boss, lo están esperando"

El llamado de Chrome hizo que llegara a la entrada de la mansión haciendo con su boca una 'O' al ver que la persona con la que saldría era Fon y que estaban de acuerdo con eso. O planeaban algo siniestro o le estaban dando una forma de redimirse con él; prefería pensar en la segunda opción.

Fon no encontró palabras al verle, se veía demasiado bien para ser un chico disfrazado de mujer. Y la actitud tímida que mostraba no ayudaba mucho para poder enlazar unas cuantas palabras y hacer una oración coherente.

"Fon" le llamo con voz muy baja el castaño

El pelinegro no usaba su típico traje chino, usaba unos vaqueros, botines negros y un abrigo del mismo color, su cuello era adornado por una bufanda roja. Lucia bastante atractivo en esas ropas y pensó que sería mejor que usara ese tipo de ropa de ahora en adelante.

"Luces hermoso" haciéndole sonrojar un poco "¿Nos vamos?" ofreciendo su mano

"H-Hai" siendo despedido por el grupo de mujeres que se contenían para no gritar lo increíblemente lindo que se veía el embarazado y lo bien que lucían esos dos juntos.

 

* * *

 

Solo saldrían a los alrededores de Venecia, tomaron un auto que los llevaría a la plaza donde pasearían un poco y tomarían un pequeño refrigerio para volver a casa antes de que los demás comenzaran a buscarlo por toda la mansión como locos.

Ahora que lo veía eso era una cita, solo Fon y él –más bien ella- porque ahora era una linda mujercita. Una vez que llegaron, el hombre se comporto como todo un caballero ofreciendo su brazo para que lo tomara, aceptándolo sin rechistar.

Tomaron camino por la plaza donde caminaron observando los escaparates de algunas tiendas que mostraban artículos haciendo referencia al carnaval de Venecia que sería dentro de unos días, Tsuna se mostraba emocionado por asistir a un evento como ese, había escuchado de parte de Levi y Squalo que era hermoso.

En la cabeza de Fon otros pensamientos le inundaban, más allá de que las fiestas decembrinas hayan pasado sin ser festejadas realmente por ambos bandos por expresarlo de esa forma. Se percataba que le agradable estar de esa forma con el pequeño, no le importaría para nada repetir ese paseo en un futuro no muy lejano.

La improvisada cita se estaba dando de forma inesperada, fluía con naturalidad, algo propio en la forma de ser de Fon. Era un hacer sin hacer, algo muy contradictorio pero que al castaño y al moreno les facilitaba las cosas.

"Fon, perdón por hacer que me acompañes a dar la vuelta"

"No es ningún problema Tsuna-kun" sonriéndole de forma cariñosa

El menor apretó el agarre que tenía en el brazo del más alto, la vista que se tenía era de una bella mujer en cinta, incluso hasta parecían una pareja de recién casados, esperando al primer bebe. Ese pensamiento hizo que las mejillas del joven Sawada se tiñeran de un lindo rosa, de alguna forma la compañía del dueño de Kiki le era muy agradable y reconfortante.

"Estas bien" pregunto Fon

"Si, ¿Por qué?"

"Al parecer es el frio, tus mejillas están un poco rojas" el invierno no daba tregua aún

Con decir eso basto para que ahora el rostro de Tsuna estuviera rojo, no como un tomate maduro, pero presentaba ese lindo color.

"Usa esto" ofreciendo su bufanda

La prenda de color rojo fue colocada con cuidado en el cuello del ojimiel que fue sorprendido por la acción sin tener la oportunidad de negarse.

"Esta mejor así" tomando una mano de Tsuna

Siguieron su paseo hasta terminar en la que se había convertido en el lugar preferido de Tsuna en Italia – Caffé San Marco*- donde la mejor repostería de Venecia se podía degustar y siendo en cliente especial siempre había una mesa libre para él.

Aunque iba ataviado con ropas más femeninas fue detectado por el personal una vez que entro y le dieron la mesa que le gustaba más una con vista hermosa hacia uno de los principales canales de Venecia, sin que tuviera que ordenar algo le llevaron un pastel de fresas y un chocolate caliente y a su acompañante un té negro con un pastelillo acorde a la bebida.

"Che bello vedere piccolo [Qué bueno es verte pequeño]" dijo el dueño del lugar-Paolo- un hombre de mediana edad de carácter amable y jovial "Luci incandescenti [Luces radiante]" moviendo sus manos a la par que lo decía

"Grazie, il tempo non era buono per una passeggiata [Gracias, el clima no era bueno para dar un paseo]" respondió el chico

"Vedo che hai portato un amico [Veo que haz traído un amigo]" hablo Isabella la esposa del dueño "la prossima volta portare il padre [la próxima vez trae al futuro padre]" le guiño el ojo para recibir un asentimiento de cabeza

Esa mujer era muy avispada e intuitiva en eso de las relaciones nada se le escapaba, una vez que el matrimonio comenzó a trabajar en la mansión Varia se entero de la condición de Tsuna, irremediablemente le tuvieron cariño al muchacho como si fuera otro de sus hijos por lo que se preocupaban por su bienestar.

"Devi dirci che il bambino è nato, fa una torta enorme [Tienes que avisarnos que el bebe ha nacido, haré un enorme pastel]" cambio de tema el pattesier "È sulla casa, bon appetit [Va por la casa, buen provecho]" se retiro el matrimonio dejando a la pareja

"Tsuna-kun hablas muy bien el italiano"

"Algo así" sonrió apenado por el halago "Comamos, esto luce delicioso"

Tomaron su refrigerio con calma apreciando el paisaje y platicando sobre el embarazo y el mayor se tomo la libertad de tocar el vientre de Tsuna esperando sentir al bambino, cosa que logro, y esa sensación nunca la olvidaría en lo que le restaba de vida. Tuvieron que esperar un poco antes de irse porque nevaba un poco, viendo que los copos de nieve no amenazaban el regreso a casa se dispusieron en regresar a la mansión.

En el camino Tsuna se durmió en el auto usando el hombro de Fon como almohada, cosa que aprecio el moreno, si Reborn o Colonello se enteraban de eso lo matarían. Sería su pequeño secreto, besando ligeramente la frente de Tsuna. Le gustaría que todo fuera a su favor, pero estaba seguro que el hitman sentía algo más que aprecio por Tsuna y aunque estuviera comenzando a sentir algo más por el castaño, prefería verle feliz; aunque no fuera con él. Si era el elegido estaría muy feliz pero no quería imponer sus sentimientos al menor, dejaría que todo cayera por su propio peso.

 

* * *

 

Dentro de la mansión no notaron la pequeña desaparición de Tsuna, Mammon y Chrome trabajando en conjunto hicieron una buena ilusión del castaño que incluso paso desapercibida para Mukuro. Ahora les quedaba esperar el regreso de ese par y ver el progreso que habían logrado en esa cita, ya habían pasado casi tres horas, ya era tiempo de que regresaran.

Haciendo el menor de los ruidos anunciaban su llegada y velozmente se llevaron al castaño a su habitación, dejando confundido al moreno por tal acción. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de decirle lo bien que se la había pasado y proponerle salir otra vez. Lo conveniente era observar el progreso que hacía con los otros dos posibles padres, preguntándose a quien llevaría a la cafetería pues le había prometido a la dueña llevarlo la siguiente vez.

En el cuarto del castaño el club de mujeres estaba ahí, impaciente de escuchar la versión de Tsuna de lo que había ocurrido. La mirada de todas tenía un brillo de curiosidad que dejo perplejo al menor, pidiendo algo de espacio y que primero le dejaran retirarse el atuendo de chica y el maquillaje para contarles todo con los detalles que prácticamente exigían que les contara.

"Bien, que quieren saber" directo al grano pregunto Tsuna, no tenia caso dar rodeos

"Tsu-chan recuerdo que no llevabas esa bufanda al salir, pero debo admitir que luce linda en ti" sutilmente Lussuria pregunto por aquella prenda

"Me la dio Fon, estaba haciendo algo de viento y pues quería que estuviera bien abrigado"

"Entonces todo fue bien" afirmo Lal

"Si, paseamos por la plaza, vimos algunas tiendas y comimos algo en la cafetería de Paolo e Isabella"

Los miembros de Varia recordaban que en un principio el dueño fue el que acepto quedarse como pattesier para cumplir los antojos nocturnos del ojimiel. Hace un par de semanas llego a remplazarlo otro repostero de la misma cafetería, el dueño necesitaba un descanso y atender su propio negocio.

"¿Y qué más?" pregunto Lal con curiosidad

"Solo eso, no hicimos gran cosa"

Con esa oración desilusiono al grupo de mujeres que esperaban que Fon hubiera aprovechado esa situación un poco más a su favor para ganarse a Tsuna, por lo visto se tomaba su tiempo y consideraba mucho al dueño de Natsu. Pero el rostro del embarazado decía que se lo había pasado muy bien y que le agradaba el hombre de trenza más que como un amigo pero no llegaba a tener sentimientos de amor.

"Creo que debo devolverle la bufanda a Fon" hablo bajito el castaño

"No creo que la acepte de vuelta Tsu-chan" le dijo el guardián del sol de Varia

"¿Por qué?" sin duda era bastante torpe en esos temas "Lo intentare de cualquier modo"

Se oyeron un par de suspiros por la ingenuidad de Tsunayoshi, había madurado en algunos aspectos en cinco meses, pero en otros era un novato. Y ellas ayudarían a que adquiriera un poco más de experiencia y con suerte todo saldría a su favor.

 

* * *

 

Una vez que termino la agotadora charla con ellas y lo dejaron descansar un rato, decidió ir a l biblioteca de la mansión, porque después de esos meses una mansión de tantas hectáreas se volvía aburrida y prefería darle la hojeada a algún libro y aprender algo más de italiano por sí mismo.

No contaba con que hubiera alguien más ahí y no precisamente consultando algún tema en particular, más bien tomando una siesta. Intento alcanzar un libro de fotografías sobre el Carnaval de Venecia, pero aun subiendo los dos escalones de la pequeña escalera le fue imposible hacerlo, en un segundo intento se tambaleo un poco. Espero el contacto con el piso y protegió su vientre, pero el golpe nunca llego.

"Tsuna, debes ser más cuidadoso, kora"

"Gomen" sus ojos estaba algo llorosos porque era cierto que no podía brincar y correr despreocupadamente

"Ehhh… estas bien, no te duele nada" negando el chico con la cabeza, suspirando el rubio con alivio

"Gracias por atraparme"

"No es nada" froto los cabellos castaños con cariño "Querías este libro no"

"Si" tomando el libro "Quería ver más del carnaval"

"Será pronto, eh" recordando que la fecha del evento era muy cercana

El rubio soltó una risita traviesa al ver al muchacho con un libro, no era del tipo intelectual que le gustaba leer, pero era un libro de fotos y eso si pegaba con la personalidad de Tsuna.

"¿Qué es gracioso?" haciendo un mohín

"No pensé verte tan interesado en un libro" riendo un poco más "Ya veo que te intereso por las fotos"

"Si, no sé leer italiano" respondió apenado "se hablar un poco más pero la escritura no se me da" era con letras raras según él, estaba tan acostumbrado a sus kanjis mal escritos.

"En ese caso puedo enseñarte algo" sonriendo como solo él lo hacia

"¿¡De verdad!?" el muchacho estaba entusiasmado

"Claro, sabes cuando estaba en el COMSUBIN elegí japonés como segundo idioma" el menor oía fascinado

Un evento único, el blondo le hablaba del tiempo en que fue soldado y que Lal Mirch fue su maestra en su estadía ahí. Saber algo del pasado de un Arcobaleno era una muestra de confianza y ponía toda su atención en cada palabra que salía de la boca ajena.

Contándole de lo duro que fueron sus entrenamientos y lo espartana que era la peliazul, es no sabía quién era peor –Reborn o ella- de cómo aprendió a valorar el trabajo en equipo y lo importante que era para él proteger a las personas que amaba.

No supo en realidad cuanto tiempo hablaron de ello, pero estaba feliz. Conocer algo de Colonello, algo que pocas personas sabían le hacía sentir un poco significativo para el mayor. El ojiazul no perdió más tiempo y le pregunto sobre lo que sabía de italiano, Tsuna refirió que sabía hablar más que antes, pero la escritura era un dolor de cabeza.

"Según recuerdo también eres malo en inglés" afirmo el dueño de Falcón

"Soy terrible en los idiomas"

"No te deprimas" levantándole el ánimo "Veras el alfabeto que se ocupa es casi el mismo" mostrándole que algunas vocales tenían algo llamado tilde

"Eres buen maestro" sin muchos intentos logro captar la información

"La idea es hacerlo sencillo para ti" haber sido maestro de Ryohei le había servido "Ahora empezaremos con palabras sencillas"

Haciendo intentos de escribir palabras como –Buongiorno y Buonanotte- y algunas otras frases útiles para el más joven, terminaron la lección de italiano por ese día. Dando un giro a la clase le pregunto por su embarazo, si todo marchaba bien o si le hacía falta algo.

"Estamos bien Colonello" respondió con sinceridad "No nos ha faltado nada desde que estamos aquí"

"Pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo, kora" acepto eso como una muestra de compromiso del ex-soldado

"Lo hare" al momento que respondió sintió que su bebe daba una patadita colocando su mano en su vientre "¿Quieres tocar?"

"No hay problema" llevando su mano hacia la barriga de Tsuna

"Vamos" tomo la mano del rubio y la coloco junto a la suya

Colonello no podía describir la sensación de sentir un ser que aun no nacía pero que vivía en el interior de aquel chico, y que tal vez el podría ser parte de ese bambino y por algún motivo esbozo una enorme sonrisa, una algo tonta pero que demostraba felicidad.

"Es maravilloso" sintiendo una nueva patadita

"Si, lo es"

"Si es un niño será un gran luchador y si es una pequeña puede que sea bailarina o algo así, aunque también puede que sea una gran luchadora" decía orgulloso

"Eso no lo sabremos aun" pero era lindo tener un ideal de lo que sería "De los que estoy seguro es que mi bambino será muy fuerte"

El momento termino, parecía que el bebe se había cansado ya de jugar en el vientre de su 'madre' y necesitaba un descanso, aprovechando que ya que era hora de la comida y los dos tenían bastante hambre, se dispusieron para ir al comedor.

"Mejor vayamos a comer, kora"

"Hai, dejare el libro en mi habitación primero" agradeció nuevamente el que le hay ayudado

"Nos podemos ver cuando quieras para seguir la clase" dijo algo apenado

"Claro" le regalo una gran sonrisa "Entonces nos vemos"

El pequeño se fue, dejando al rubio con la intención de aparecerse todos los días en la biblioteca aunque no tuviera la certeza de que apareciera. Le agradaba mucho Tsuna, no sentía que tuviera todo para ser padre y mucho menos ser pareja del castaño, sin duda el se merecía algo mejor, alguien que le diera más seguridad, más no significaba que no aprovecharía el tiempo que compartieran de ahora en adelante.

 

* * *

 

En el enorme comedor de Varia todos esperaban a que llegara Tsuna, faltaban unos cuantos más. La presencia del castaño era indispensable para que todos o la mayoría pudieran comer con tranquilidad.

"¿Dónde estará Juudaime?"

"Maa, Gokudera, seguro esta descansado por ahí"

"Iré a buscar a mi ototo" sentencio Dino

"Mejor esperemos a Tsu-kun, vale" dijo Nana con una sonrisa que hizo que todos se quedaran quietos, no quería que presionaran a su hijo

Sobre todo cuando algunos sentimientos comenzaban a florecer en Tsuna y en otras personas. Lo único que deseaba era ver a su hijo feliz, no le importaba si era un hombre o una mujer, solo que amara a Tsuna tal cual es.

No tardo en que el trió de malvados apareciera, nadie dijo algo de Tsuna. Esperaban calmados que llegara el joven castaño, una vez que llego y se disculpo por la tardanza fue reprendido levemente por su madre, diciéndole que debe comer a sus horas, después de eso llevaron una comida bastante calmada siendo casi veinte personas en esa enorme mesa.

El primero en retirarse fue Reborn, excusando que tenía cosas que hacer. Y era verdad, quería encontrar la forma de salir con Tsuna o pasar más tiempo con él en esa enorme casa. Con sigilo y la ayuda de Leon que se convirtió en llave entro a la habitación de su pupilo encontrando la respuesta que deseaba, en la cama reposaba un libro y en la portada se veía claramente que hablaba del Carnaval de Venecia, si conocía a su estudiante quería ir y sería bueno cumplirle ese capricho.

"¿Qué opinas Leon, sería bueno que fuéramos?" recibiendo el apoyo mudo de su compañero

Para lograr su cometido tendría que avisar que se llevaría a Tsuna, el problema era acudir con la persona adecuada, sus guardianes lo tenían vetado y no le querían ver ni en pintura, el único momento de tregua era al tomar los alimentos, Iemitsu y Dino se incluían en esa categoría, su única opción era Nana.

Salió de la habitación con un plan en mente, la noche invernal llego acompañada de un nevada, casi todos se fueron a refugiar a sus respectivas habitaciones por el frío que se presento, asegurándose que el castaño tuviera todas las mantas necesarias para que no pillara un resfriado.

En la sala vio que solo quedaba Nana, seguro el mayor de los Sawada ya se había retirado a dormir. Se acerco a la dama con cuidado, no quería ser regañado por ella nuevamente y sentirse nuevamente culpable de la situación.

"Nana-san"

"Reborn-kun" dijo sorprendida "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Sí, quiero llevarme a Tsuna" dejando congelada a la mujer "Bueno llevarlo de paseo" tal vez no se expreso adecuadamente

"¿A dónde?" intuía que deseaba una cita con su hijo

"Al Carnaval de Venecia es en dentro de poco" explico "Pienso que sería bueno pasar un par de días en la cercanía para que Tsuna pueda ver la mayoría de lo que sucede ahí"

"¿Has hablado con Tsu-kun de esto?"

"No, quería que fuera una sorpresa" el moreno comenzaba a tener detalles con su pequeño

Estaba segura que el mayor amaba a su hijo y pos supuesto al bebe en camino. Con eso comenzaba a ganarse nuevamente su confianza, no por la invitación el permiso que pedía, sino por la sincera mirada que tenía y prometía no lastimar a Tsuna.

"¿Y Tsu-kun quiere ir?"

"No lo ha dicho, pero conociéndolo se que lo desea" sonriendo por ello

"Supongo que puedo hacer algo para ayudarte" con las chicas nos sería problema, el obstáculo sería su marido, Dino y los amigos de su niño, incluso los chicos de Varia no representaban un inconveniente.

"Quiero pasar más tiempo con Tsuna y el bambino" pidió de cierto modo

"Está bien lo haré" esa mirada de enamorado era la misma que le puso su esposo al pedirle matrimonio "Cuidaras a los dos sobre cualquier cosa y tendrás que avisarme si algo le sucede a Tsu-kun por insignificante que sea"

"Lo hare"

"¿Cuándo se irían?"

"En tres días"

"Eso sí, tendrás que preguntarle a Tsu-kun si quiere acompañarte" de antemano sabía que aceptaría, pero no era mala idea hacerle creer al hombre de patillas que se negaría "Si él quiere ir no hay problema"

Se sentía aliviado el –kun- ya estaba de regreso solo faltaba que le dejara llamarla Mamma de nuevo, vagando por la mansión y lo boca suelta que era Levi se entero que había pasado un tiempo con Fon y Colonello. No dejaría que esos le quitaran a su atún, no permitiría que la persona que más quería se alejara de él otra vez sin haber luchado.

 

* * *

 

El nuevo día llego, la nieve cubría el paisaje que podía ver a través de su ventanal. Con todo lo sucedido sentía que nada podía marchar mal, tenía el apoyo de los padres de su bambino y eso era perfecto, porque toda la familia había aceptado el embarazo y vaya que si le cuidaban.

Cubriéndose lo suficiente bajo a la cocina aun en pijama, por ese día quería desayunar con todos. A pesar de lo frío que pintaba la mañana el ambiente era bastante cálido. Todos se sorprendieron en verlo y Lussuria hizo un puchero al verlo, ya le había preparado el desayuno para llevárselo.

"Lo siento Luss" se disculpo

"Oh, Solo porque ere tu, Tsu-chan" llevándole los alimentos a su asiento

"Por cierto Tsuna" Shamal también estaba presente "Tengo que hacerte tu ultrasonido de este mes"

"Es verdad" comento ilusionado "Es posible que veamos si es una niña o un niño"

"Claro" tomando un sorbo de café "Y no creo que tantas personas puedan entrar" mirando que casi todos los presentes querían estar ahí

"Es cierto" tenía que decidir a quién llevar "¿Cuántas personas pueden pasar?"

"Por lo mucho cinco" si bien le haría la ecografía en la enfermería que tenía bastante espacio, había que contar el equipo y la persona que destinaría como su enfermera o ayudante.

"Mmmmm" pensaba un poco mientras daba una mordida a su tostada "Quiero que mamá venga conmigo" estaban seguros que ella sería la elegida

"Veré a mi lindo nieto o nieta" comento feliz Nana

Tsuna comenzó a darle un vistazo a todos los presentes, le gustaría compartir ese momento con la mayoría, pero eso sería difícil para Shamal y para él. Si llevaba a sus dos mejores amigos le causarían una jaqueca al médico y los terminaría corriendo, su padre y su aniki corrían el mismo destino. Fijo su mirada en tres personas, esas que contribuyeron a su estado actual, no podía negarles ese momento después de pasar tiempo con los tres y saber su opinión sobre su embarazo.

"¿Quieren venir?" dirigiendo la pregunta a los tres responsables "Si no quieren no hay problema yo pue…" fue interrumpido

"Por supuesto que iré Tsuna" la voz del hitman mostraba seguridad

"Nosotros igual" contestaron al unisonó Fon y Colonello

"Entonces, Chrome-chan, ¿Me acompañas?"

"Boss…"

"Así también le puedes ayudar a Shamal con el equipo" podría retribuirle a la chica lo que hizo por él y su bebé

"Claro que si Boss" no podía negarse y que le incluyera en algo así le hacía sentir valiosa

"Kufufufufu, mi querida Chrome tendrás que darnos los detalles más tarde" aceptando la chica

"Juudaime también nos tiene que contar todo"

"Si Tsuna, no puedes dejarnos atrás" completo Yamamoto

"Queremos saberlo al EXTREMO" el aficionado al box tan enérgico como de costumbre

"Lo hare chicos" viendo a Dino y a su padre deprimidos "Papá, Dino-san, también les contaré todo" tratando de encontrar una forma de que no crearan un amiente depresivo "Luss porque no les enseñas el álbum especial de mi bambino mientras me hacen el ultrasonido"

"Claro Tsu-chan" sintiéndose por un momento como una presa de muchos lobos hambrientos "Eso sí, pobre de aquel que arruine el álbum" dijo con seriedad apoyado por el resto de club de mujeres

"Podre ver cómo ha ido creciendo mi lindo sobrino" exclamo Dino "Kyoya vamos a verlo, ¿Si?" pidió con una mirada de cachorro herido

"Cállate bronco" aceptando la petición de forma extraña

"Nos vemos al mediodía Tsuna" le dijo el galeno

Con ese tiempo de sobra, terminaron de desayunar todos. Xanxus quería estar presente pero sabía que su madre y la chica de la niebla tenían prioridad, le molesto un poco que esos fueran también, pero para su desgracia estaban poniendo de su parte y no podía matarlos simplemente.

Tsuna, pregunto por la escuela, después de todo las clases se reanudaban nuevamente después del periodo vacacional. Contestando su duda Hibari de que no había problema, se había encargado de hablar con los profesores junto con Reborn para que no perdieran el curso escolar, incluyéndolo.

Ese par no podía dejar las amenazas de lado, dio un gran suspiro, lo mejor sería irse para prepararse para el tan ansiado ultrasonido del quinto mes. Se retiro del comedor en compañía de su madre, fue directo a su habitación para poder ducharse y arreglarse un poco. Como siempre le ayudaron a escoger la ropa de usaría y para su fortuna no había pelucas ni maquillaje.

"Okaa-san estoy listo" con unos jeans especiales para el embarazo y una camisa de manga larga de lana con estampado de rayas en tonos cafés y una sudadera gris como atuendo

"Luss tiene buen gusto" era un bonito coordinado de ropa y evitaría que Tsuna tuviera frío "Shamal-sensei y Chrome nos esperan"

Cuando llegaron vieron que el médico era auxiliado de Levi y Squalo para mover el aparato para la ecografía. Chrome llevaba todos los artilugios necesarios, como el gel y el estetoscopio entre otras cosas. Una vez que instalo el equipo los dos hombres de Varia se retiraron dejando el paso a los tres Arcobaleno.

"Tsuna ya te conoces los pasos" tomando el agua como las veces anteriores "Ustedes deben de estarse quietos" viendo de forma nada amigable a los Arcobaleno

"Shamal ya termine" había bebido todo el liquido

"Perfecto" sonriéndole al muchacho

Con ayuda de Nana subió a la camilla se abrió la sudadera y la camisa dejando expuesto su vientre, le coloco el gel que estaba más frío de lo habitual. Comenzó a mover el transductor para obtener una imagen en la ecografía tradicional.

"Esto es un ultrasonido tradicional, revisare que todo esté en orden"

Tsuna y Nana que ya sabían observaron al bambino moverse en la pantalla, para ellos parecía que se estaba chupando el dedo, aprovechando la cercanía de madre e hijo se tomaron de la mano contemplando el monitor. Del otro lado Chrome también le había tomado de su otra mano, dejando un par de lágrimas caer por la maravilla que observaba.

"No hay nada malo con el bambino, está completamente sano" afortunadamente no encontró ninguna anomalía "Por lo que veo ahora tiene veintiún semanas"

El trió no entendían muy bien, hasta que el doctor les explico lo que se mostraba en pantalla, lo que veían era su bebe.

"Ahora procederemos a la ecografía 3-D" asegurando que con ello sabrían el sexo del bebe "Te pondré un poco más de gel Tsuna"

"No hay problema" ya se estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación

Ahora si podían ver al bambino, y efectivamente se estaba chupando el dedo. Nana le pidió al médico que si le podía sacar una fotografía como las veces anteriores, aceptando Shamal el pedido dejando que ambas mujeres contemplaran la imagen en papel, permitiendo acercarse a los dos pelinegros y al rubio.

"Estoy sin palabras, kora" estando detrás de el

"Nos hemos perdido de mucho" agrego Fon

"Lo han hecho muy bien Tsuna" rozando de forma sutil la mano del doncel

"Atención todos" tomo un respiro "¿Quieres saber el sexo de tu bebe Tsuna?"

"Si, si quiero" quería saberlo desde el fondo de su corazón

"Veamos" buscando el ángulo adecuado para ver si presentaba los genitales de una mujer o de un varón

Todos estaban expectantes a la respuesta de Shamal, solo Nana noto que Reborn tomo la mano de Tsuna y su hijo apretaba el agarre. Colonello reposo sus manos en la cabecera de la camilla tratando de calmar sus nervios y Fon junto sus manos en espera de lo que diría el poseedor de los Trident Mosquito. Y las mujeres se habían tomado de las manos tratando de estar cerca del castaño, ocupando un lugar al lado del hitman.

"Tsuna…" hizo una pausa "Tu bebe será…"

"¿Sera…?" dijeron cuatro voces al unisonó

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, y como vieron ocupe más que otras veces algo de italiano, en lo personal supongo que con el tiempo que nuestro pequeño atún lleva en Italia era natural que aprendiera hablarlo por la necesidad de comunciarse con los demás. Aquí les dejo una pequeña aclaración:  
> *Caffé San Marco - Cafetería San Marcos, de hecho si existe la cafetería y pueden buscarla en San Google


	14. Un verdadero carnaval

_"Tsuna…" hizo una pausa "Tu bebe será…"_

_"¿Sera…?" dijeron cuatro voces al unisonó_

 

* * *

 

Ver las reacciones de los tres Arcobaleno y Tsuna le divertía demasiado, podía torturarlos un poco más, haciendo la espera algo intensa. Pero la futura 'madre' no merecía aquello, sumando la cara que mostraba era una mezcla de impaciencia y felicidad, que esbozó una sonrisa sincera antes de pronunciar palabra.

"Será una bella ragazza [Bella Señorita]" haciéndolo notar en la pantalla donde se proyectaba la imagen de la beba

"Una niña" apenas pronuncio Tsuna

El castaño no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al observar el monitor con cuidado, era su nena, ahora tenía más motivos para hacerse fuerte. Las dos mujeres le acompañaron en el llanto, era algo indescriptible; a Nana no le importaba mucho si fuera una niña o un niño, quería un bebé sano, pero ya intuía que sería una niña. En los últimos días noto como a barriga de Tsuna crecía desde la cadera, eso era indicio de que sería una mujercita, cuando lo supiera su esposo moriría de la felicidad.

Chrome noto el amor de una madre y un padre en la misma persona, como le hubiera gustado que su caso fuera el mismo. Aunque fue rescatada por Mukuro y su jefe le dio un hogar y una familia, no podía darse el lujo de decir que no era importante para alguien. El castaño siempre la vio y la vería como un miembro esencial de la familia.

El trío no salía de su mundo interno, imaginando como sería de grande la pequeña que aun crecía en Tsuna, se parecería al ojimiel, debería de ser así, sería una niña preciosa. Al ver la mirada de los aquellos, Shammal se compadeció y les dio una copia a cada uno del ultrasonido, mostrándole al menos el rubio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Ni crean que les daré otra, así que cuídenla" sentencio para ellos "Bien, Tsuna eso es todo por hoy"

Dejando a la castaña y la pelimorada con el joven, se llevó a los Arcobaleno para que dejaran arreglarse al pequeño, después de todo tenía que limpiarse el gel que usaron para la ecografía.

"Mamá yo puedo" intento alejarla un poco para el limpiarse

"Nada de eso Tsu-kun, tu madre quiere hacerlo por su nieta y por ti"

No podía negarse a un pedido de su madre, entre tanto Chrome acomodaba todos los utensilios que serían utilizados hasta el próximo mes. Al estar presente en ese momento le surgió la idea de ser enfermera, así podría cuidar a su Boss y a su…

"Nee, Chrome" llamando la atención de la colegiala "Serás la mejor tía para mi pequeña"

Había resuelto su duda, sí que eran una familia. Una muy grande, porque faltaban miembros de ella, las chicas y los niños, el grupo de Enma, Bianchi y los dos jóvenes técnicos.

"Hai" respondió con una sonrisa "La cuidare mucho"

Entre risas y una lágrima traviesa festejaban la futura llegada de la sucesora de la familia Sawada, y pensaban en cómo decirlo al resto, aprovecharían el momento de la comida para hacerlo. Seguramente su padre no aguantaría las ganas de saberlo todo. Cuando estuvo listo y en compañía del galeno y de los tres futuros padres se dirigieron al comedor donde la escena que vieron los sorprendió.

Gokudera se mordía las uñas, Yamamoto y Ryohei movían sus pies con nerviosismo, Hibari y Mukuro hablaban como dos personas civilizadas y no solo ellos también los miembros de Varia, su padre y Dino caminaban de una lado al otro, Romario trataba de calmar a su jefe. Lal y Luss discutían sobre lo que comerían ese día y que vino usarían.

Alcanzaron a ver a Mammon con una pizarra donde llevaba la apuesta sobre el sexo del _bambino_. La mayoría había apostado a que sería varón las excepciones fueron Lal, Squalo, Lussuria, Gokudera sorpresivamente y naturalmente ella.

"Mammon, ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó el castaño

"Apostamos si sería una niña o un niño mientras esperábamos" contando el dinero que había ganado "Y nos dirás"

"No puedo creerlo" aunque conociéndola era de suponer que su amor al dinero ganaba "Les parece si nos sentamos" como bólido Dino e Iemitsu tomaron asiento

Todos esperaban las palabras del Décimo Vongola, no querían presionar al joven pero querían saberlo, era posible que murieran en el silencio que había hecho Tsuna.

"Etto…" dando una sonrisa radiante "Tendré una niña"

Ninguno tuvo una respuesta negativa de la noticia, todos se alegraron y felicitaron al muchacho, su padre le abrazo con fuerza, pero no demasiada, y hablaba de que cuidaría a su princesa y algo sobre unos bombones y chocolates que había que comprar. Dino grito a los cuatro vientos que sería tío de una _piccola_ _ragazza_ [pequeña nena]. Los guardianes de la décima generación le dieron una abrazo al castaño y le dijeron unas cuantas palabras a la beba aun no nacida para que fuera fuerte como su padre. Los chicos de Varia igual, a excepción de Bel que ahora reclamaba dos princesas y no una, siendo golpeado por Squalo por decir aquello.

"Tsu-chan ahora que recuerdo vi unos vestiditos preciosos, los comprare para ella" Lussuria dijo con entusiasmo

"Yoshi, será una bella _picolinna_ [nena/niñita]"

"Lo sé Xanxus, y la cuidaras algún día, ¿No?"

"Por supuesto seré mejor tío que esos" refiriéndose a sus camaradas y a los guardianes del chico "Están demasiado felices como para pelear" sonriendo levemente

"Sawada, tu hija y tu son bienvenidos siempre con nosotros en Varia" hablo el espadachín

"Squalo, _grazie_ " agradeciendo a todos

"Yo te agradezco a ti _piccolina_ " hablo Mammon a la bebé "Gracias a ti la tía ha hecho mucho dinero"

"Mammon, se justa y danos nuestra parte" exigió Lal "También a Gokudera"

"Gokudera-kun, pensaste que tendría una niña"

"Claro Juudaime, como pensé que usted es muy lindo, no podía ser de otra manera" ruborizándose levemente

"Gokudera se nota que conoces a Tsuna"

"Que esperabas idiota del baseball" era su mano derecha después de todo

Entre pequeñas 'peleas' de palabras sobre lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante y de la forma en que no solo protegerían al de elemento cielo, sino también a la pequeña. Incluso algunos ya pensaban en hacerle un fondo de ahorro para la universidad.

Después del momento de euforia que vivieron todos y que incluso Lal se atrevió a felicitar a esos malvados, tuvieron una comida llena de armonía y felicidad. El humor de Tsuna era bastante contagioso y ninguno estuvo de mal humor en lo que resto del día, la noticia valía el estar lleno de júbilo.

 

* * *

 

La tarde paso rápidamente y la noche llego, ese día no se sintió tan fría como veces anteriores. Sería la calidez del castaño o culpa del calentamiento global. Cualquiera que fuera la sensación era muy reconfortante en sus corazones.

Tsuna estaba a punto de dormir, cuando escucho un pequeño golpeteo en su puerta, diciendo –Pase- no espero ver que esa persona estuviera ahí, de hecho como lo hizo sin ser atacado por sus guardianes que parecían cuidarlo las veinticuatro horas.

"Reborn" quería preguntarle el porqué estaba allí

"Te desperté Tsuna" negando el chico

"Apenas iba a acostarme" invitando a pasar a su tutor "¿Sucedió algo?"

"Primero vuelve a la cama, no quiero que pilles un resfriado" obedeciendo en el acto al mayor que se sentó en una de las orillas de la cama "Te agrado la noticia de Shammal"

"Claro que sí" sonriendo "La verdad no me importaba mucho si era niña o niño, solo quiero que mi bambino nazca saludable"

"Yo igual" regalándole una sonrisa al castaño "Cambiando de tema, ¿Te gustaría ir al Carnaval de Venecia conmigo?"

El menor abrió los ojos como platos, como sabía su tutor aquello. Con el único que había comentado aquello fue con Levi y Squalo y por lo que sabía tenían una ley del hielo con los Arcobaleno.

"Recuerda que se leer tu mente" respondió la incógnita del embarazado

"Mou, Reborn" haciendo un puchero "Y si, si me gustaría ir"

"Estaremos un par de días, podrás ver la mayor parte del Carnaval"

"Veremos el vuelo del Ángel"

"Eso y mucho más" y tenía listo el itinerario y la reservación del hotel "Sera una cita"

Una cita con Reborn, ya había tenido una con Fon de manera improvisada pero que el hitman se lo pidiera hacía sentir inquieto a su corazón. Podría tener alguna enfermedad cardiaca, eso no era posible, Shammal le dijo que todo estaba perfecto; entonces… su tutor era la causa.

"¿Tsuna?" sacando del trance al futuro jefe de la mafia

"¿Solo nosotros dos?" pregunto evitando mirar al más alto

"Si, te incomoda"

"Los chicos no me dejaran" primero creaban una habitación de pánico para él antes que eso "No creo que podam…"

"Te dije que iremos" esa sonrisa le decía que tenía todo planeado y confió en el

"Vale, pero si nos siguen o algo volvemos a casa"

"Seguro" como si dejara que alguien interrumpiera "Nos vemos a las nueve de la mañana en dos días"

"Hai"

Antes de abandonar la recamara el pelinegro, se permitió tocar el vientre de Tsuna, logrando sentir a la bimba* moverse, era agradable. Eso y un beso en la mejilla del castaño, deseándole buenas noches, para dejar estupefacto al doncel.

"¿Qué es esto?" sintiendo algo en su interior que no le provocaba Fon ni Colonello "Mi tesoro, te gustaría que Reborn fuera tu papi" recibiendo un movimiento que parecía decir sí.

En el interior de Tsuna una pequeña vida se desarrollaba, así como su conciencia, que bebe no conocía a su 'madre' la _piccolina_ incluso creía saber más que su papá sobre lo que pasaba en su corazón.

'Disfrutemos del carnaval con papà' un fugaz pensamiento en su interior se dio

"Vamos a divertirnos juntos" acariciando su vientre para dormir y soñar con su piccolina

 

* * *

 

No tenía idea de que esperar un par de días sería tan difícil, sabiendo ya que su madre apoyaba la cita y contaba con todas las chicas para encubrir el escape la mayor parte del tiempo que pudieran, antes de que una cacería comenzara, arreglaron a Tsuna como una chica de nueva cuenta. Solo que esta vez solo le rizaron las pestañas y le colocaron un bálsamo en los labios, no necesitaba más, estaba mucho más lindo que antes.

Los despidieron en la puerta, aclarándole a Reborn que si algo le pasaba al castaño lo asesinarían, cosa que acepto. El hitman compro aun auto con el que se irían, de modo que en la sede no faltaría ningún vehículo y tardarían un poco más en dar con él.

"¿Es tuyo el auto?"

"Lo compre hace poco" de hecho hace un día "Tsuna, si fueras una chica serías bellísima"

"No digas esas cosas" reclamo sonrojado "Yo no soy lindo"

"Tienes razón" deprimiendo un poco al adolescente "Eres muy lindo"

El ojimiel ya no tuvo palabras con que contra atacar, mejor tomo a león entre sus manos y comenzó a mimarlo un poco. En agradecimiento Leon se convirtió en una frazada abrigándolo en el trayecto, era claro que el frío no mermaba un poco ni siquiera por las festividades.

Llegaron a las cercanías de la plaza de San Marcos donde Reborn estaciono el auto, como buen caballero ayudo a Tsuna a bajarse del vehículo, no quería que nada le pasara al menor. No en la primera cita que tendrían y se encargaría de que fuera algo único en la vida del joven.

"Todo luce tan alegre" no tenía ni una semana de haber estado ahí

"Ayer comenzó el Carnaval, me hubiera gustado que vieras la inauguración" acercando al castaño a su cuerpo "Pero habría demasiada gente, no sería cómodo para ti"

El hitman se preocupaba por él, bueno, de los dos. Y que le tuviera esa consideración solo era por su condición actual o por ser él, un misterio que tardaría en resolver.

"Seguro que con Fon no viste mucho"

"¿C-Cómo lo sabes?"

"Solo lo sé" impidiendo que su estudiante preguntara más

Comenzaron dando un paseo por la plaza, podían ver a muchas personas disfrazadas, sus trajes brillantes y de colores rojos, azules, amarillos, verdes, algunos eran bicolor, otros negro y algunos blanco.

Recordando épocas antiguas de Italia con aquellas vestimentas, las mayoría llevaba máscaras narigonas con algunas figuras adornándole, diamantina y pedrería también formaban parte importante del atuendo. Podía ver algunos más exóticos que llevaban plumas en colores demasiado vistosos para su gusto pero que en conjunto creaban una armonía singular.

Algunos llevaban máscara completa, ocultando su rostro, pero la mirada demostraba lo felices que eran de participar en un evento como ese. Había personas en zancos y con traje de arlequín, no pensó que sería tan fascinante, le gustaría repetir la experiencia yendo el próximo año.

Reborn aprovechó el momento y le tomo unas cuantas fotografías en la plaza, le invito a tomarse fotos con unos actores que mostraban unos trajes espectaculares en tono rojo con detalles blancos y dorados; parecían una pareja digna de la monarquía de aquellos tiempos victorianos.

La sonrisa del ojimiel era mucho más radiante, por muchos motivos en realidad. Continuaron su paseo, caminando cerca de uno de los canales principales de Venecia, por la hora aún no había gondoleros, pero estaba en su plan llevar a su pequeño y a su bimba a un recorrido en góndola.

"Reborn" le llamo de forma dulce "Gracias, me estoy divirtiendo mucho"

"Esa es la idea Tsuna"

"¿Tú te estás divirtiendo?" era una pregunta que veía venir

"Claro, porque estoy contigo" haciendo sonrosar el menor "¿Te gustaría tomar algo?"

"Tome un desayuno ligero" medito un poco su respuesta "Vamos, hay una buena cafetería en la plaza"

"Espera Tsuna" tomando una de las manos del chico "¿Tus guantes?" viendo que trataba de calentarlas friccionando sus palmas

"Pensé que a Leon no le gustaría salir y le hice una cama con mis guantes" dejando a la mascota verde en el auto

"En ese caso" se quitó el guante de su mano derecha "Úsalo en tu mano" obedeciendo el dueño de Natsu

"Pero…" quería replicar algo, no entendía la acción de su tutor

Sin decir algo más el pelinegro de patillas rizadas tomo la mano izquierda de Tsuna con su derecha, el más joven se encargó de entrelazar los dedos, pensaba que las manos del sicario serían frías, pero eran increíblemente cálidas, le recordaba el abrazo que se habían dado antes.

"Así ninguno tendrá frio en las manos" contesto escueto el moreno

"Si" apenas pronuncio con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas

La escena fue vista por una pareja de ancianos residentes de la ciudad que veían de forma tierna sentados en una banca tomando un cappuccino para amortiguar al frío.

"Sono una bella coppia sposata, non credi tesoro? [Son una bella pareja de esposo, ¿no lo crees cariño?]" dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos

"E si aspetta il primo bambino [Y están esperando al primer bebe]" añadió su esposa "La signorina sembra molto bella [La señorita luce muy hermosa]"

"Chiaramente [Sin duda]" alegando lo felices que se les veía a la joven pareja

Este comentario llego a oídos de los dos, Tsuna no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, comprendió por completo lo que dijo ese par de italianos y para el de cabellos ébano no fue tan distinto puesto que se sonrojo débilmente, de forma imperceptible para su pareja.

Y como acto reflejo el embarazado apretó el agarre de su mano, intentando encontrar apoyo en el otro, recibiendo como una ligera presión que le hizo relajarse para poder llegar a la cafetería de Paolo e Isabella. A paso lento y en silencio hicieron el recorrido hasta aquel lugar, sin soltarse de las manos un solo momento, tratando de averiguar el sentir del otro corazón, Tsuna incluso imagino sentir el palpitar de Reborn a través de la unión de sus manos.

"Benvenuto [Bienvenidos]" le recibió uno de los meseros

Fueron llevados a una mesa, el mayor quedo sorprendido de que su futuro jefe fuera un cliente asiduo del Caffé, no paso demasiado tiempo cuando una mujer de unos cuarenta y algo se acercó al menor besándolo en la mejilla.

"Piccolo, has vuelto" sonriéndole a la dama "Sabía que vendrías el carnaval esta maravilloso este año" la mujer fue con un mesero para indicarle que era lo que llevaría a aquella mesa

"Ella es así" comenzó la charla el pequeño Sawada "Isabella y su esposo fueron de gran ayuda con mis antojos nocturnos" recordando como levantaba a los Varia en la madrugada

"Aun con eso debes venir seguido"

"Si, Aria fue quien me trajo aquí junto con Nozaru-kun y me encanto el lugar"

Hablando un poco más de sus actividades cuando recién llego a Italia, el sádico tutor comprendió porque no habían dado con el antes. Realmente se ganó la confianza de Varia y ahora también fungían como sus guardianes, sin duda haría mucho por Vongola en un futuro no muy lejano.

"Listo" llego Isabella ofreciéndole un chocolate caliente y una porción de mandolato**

"Succulento..." viendo el platillo que le era servido

"Un espresso para usted" ofreciéndole la taza "Supuse que es su favorito" añadiendo un pequeño bocadillo hecho con queso parmesano

"Tante Grazie [Muchas Gracias]" agradeció el hombre de fedora

Esa mujer era bastante astuta y con mucha experiencia en la vida. Su mirada no dejo de observar a la mujer, percatándose que se le acercó al menor susurrándole algo que no fue capaz de escuchar.

"Veo que lo has traído, es un hombre muy atractivo" haciendo sonrojar al doncel "Sin duda tu bimba será hermosa"

"Isabella" reclamo el esposo de ella "Que les has dicho al piccolo"

"Nada, caro [cariño/amor]" sonriendo la mujer "Solo le deseaba lo mejor para su nena"

"Oh, cuando nazca mandaremos los más deliciosos bombones de chocolate" dijo alegre como era su buena costumbre "¿Y este gentiluomo [caballero]?" notando la presencia del extraño

Con una mirada su esposa le dio la respuesta sonriendo y dándole una palmada en el hombro de forma bonachona.

"Felicidades, hombre" tocando Paolo su bigote "Cuida de tus tesoros"

"Lo haré" con eso el matrimonio se fue dejándoles un tiempo a solas

"Son una pareja singular" tomando un sorbo de su café

"Vaya que lo son" mostraban siempre el espíritu italiano, personas sencillas y bastante alegres "Etto…"

"Dime"

"¿Hoy haremos algo más?"

"Podemos ir a algunos eventos del Carnaval" serían películas, conciertos y obras de teatro "Mañana es Volo dell'angelo [El Vuelo del Ángel]" y pensaba llevarlo en góndola

"No sé qué otro lugar sea bueno de ver en estos días"

"Te parece si vemos la tarantella"

"¿Tara-qué?"

"Tarantella" riendo un poco por ello "Es un baile típico de aquí, principalmente en Nápoles"

"No lo había escuchado" era una oportunidad para enseñarle algo sobre su país

"Es un baile de pareja, hace muchos años se creía que bailar el solo te curaba de la picadura de una araña, una tarántula, de ahí su nombre" tenía toda la atención del menor "Pero ahora es una baile de galanteo"

"Suena emocionante" era su forma de aceptar

Una vez que terminaron el refrigerio y el mayor quiso pagar la cuenta más le fue negado aceptarle un solo euro, salieron tomados de la mano para ver el famoso baile. La música comenzaba se escuchaba el rasgueo de la guitarra y cada tonada del acordeona acompañada de unas panderetas y castañuelas. El ritmo que llevaba era contagioso, alegre, la voz de un ahombre mayor hizo el acompañamiento perfecto para la melodía. Las mujeres comenzaron la danza, movían sus pies de forma ligera y veloz, los hombres entraron poco después estando primero detrás de las damas y luego a su lado, siendo un baile de cortejo, el que ahí se daba, tratando de animar al público una de las jóvenes bailarinas tomo a Tsuna inventándole a seguir sus pasos, no de forma veloz pues notaba la barriga que denotaba su embarazo, con timidez realizo un par de pasos para que la chica lo dejara sentado en las piernas de Reborn, intentando lo mismo con una joven pareja extranjera que se animó a bailar con ellos.

Ninguno se movió, pero siguieron animando el baile, aplaudiendo en mayor medida el pequeño castaño, llevado por aquel jolgorio en la plaza de San Marcos. A Reborn le recordó un poco su infancia, alguna vez de niño tuvo que bailar aquello en un festival escolar, no le sonaba ahora tan descabellado bailar una pieza de Tarantella con Tsuna.

Al final de la muestra de baile, se pidió una pequeña cooperación, dando Reborn una buena suma de dinero ni poca, ni mucha. Llevados con la melodía aun en su mente de la tarantella pasaron por el puente Rialto atravesando el gran canal de Venecia, dando una mirada a las tiendas que estaban por ahí. Tsuna aprovecho para llevarles unos cuantos obsequios a las chicas. A su madre y a Chrome les compro un bello prendedor para el cabello con toques de pedrería muy finos, a Lal y Mammon les llevaría una mascada de seda, ellas aprovecharían más un regalo de ese tipo y a Luss, bueno le compro una camisa con toques amarillo como el sol que representaba.

Hicieron su recorrido de regreso a la Piazza San Marco y antes de que enfriara más la tarde volvieron al auto, para ir al hotel donde se quedarían esa noche. El hitman se había encargado de las reservaciones, igual aprovecharía para pedir algo de servicio de la habitación y tener una buena cena.

No tardaron ni veinte menos en llegar al hostal, era un lugar algo escondido entre las calles de Venecia pero bastante amplio. El mayor bajo las maletas y se dirigió a la recepción, mientras Tsuna esperaba con Leon entre sus manos en el pequeño hall.

Noto que Reborn regañaba a la señorita, por el motivo de que pidió una habitación con dos camas y no una sola con cama. La joven mujer le dijo que no tenía más habitaciones disponibles, era ese cuarto o buscar en algún otro hotel. Y por la temporada era muy difícil que encontrara algo, además no arriesgaría al castaño al viento frío y la nevada que estaba dando comienzo.

Acepto la llave del cuarto llevándose a Tsuna que hizo una ligera reverencia a modo de disculpa por el comportamiento de su maestro. Adentro de la habitación se sentía cálido, seguro tenían la calefacción puesta y eso le ayudaría al doncel a aclimatarse.

"Tsuna no te desabrigues tan rápido"

"Si" lo que tenía advertido era cero cambios bruscos de temperatura "Etto…Reborn" dijo investigando el enorme cuarto

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Solo hay una cama" haciendo obvio aquel detalle

"Yo dormiré en el sofá, no te preocupes" la pieza estaba decorada con un pequeño diván, no por nada pago una habitación de lujo "Ve a cambiarte"

La noche pintaba para ser muy fría y no quería que Reborn tuviera un resfriado por su culpa, lo había traído al festival de buena gana y se estaban divirtiendo. Que hacer, meditaba mientras se ponía su pijama de tela polar, la cama era amplia, podían dormir los dos sin mayor dificultad.

"Tsuna, pedí la cena" viendo adorable al pequeño con su atuendo parecía un peluche "Cenaremos algo de pasta"

"Gracias" viendo el enorme plato "Reborn, ¿Qué opinas si dormimos juntos?"

Al oír eso casi se atraganta con el vino que estaba tomando para acompañar la comida, había escuchado bien o su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

"La cama es muy grande para mí y de esa forma no tendremos frio en la noche" escucho en las noticias que sería una de las noches más frías del invierno

"Lo pensare mientras cenamos"

Dedicándose a cenar, el menor esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su tutor y no podía ocultar su nerviosismo al mirar una y otra vez al hitman que evitaba el contacto, solo faltaba una mirada de cachorro herido por parte del castaño y aceptaría irremediablemente. También meditaba el hecho de que seguramente ya sabían que ninguno de los dos estaba en la mansión, seguramente todos andaban como locos buscando al castaño hasta por debajo de las alfombras.

 

* * *

 

En el castillo todo era caos, los guardianes de la décima generación buscaban por todos lados a Tsuna y no eran los únicos también los miembros presentes de la CEDEF –Iemitsu y Basil- Dino junto con su mano derecha y dos de los probables padres. Lo que les pareció extraño fue ver a los Varia tan tranquilos sobre todos a las mujeres, esperaban una reacción de preocupación al menos de Nana, pero estaba tan sonriente como siempre.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Luss viendo el desorden causado en la sala

"Tsuna no está" respondió con aparente calma Yamamoto

"Voiiiiiii, acaso no lo saben" Mukuro y Hibari se miraron era seguro que sabían algo que ellos no

"Kufufufufu, nos los dirás verdad" siendo amenazado el gritón espadachín

"No" respondió tajante

Envueltos en una pelea por saber la información que poseían donde Bel se unió gustoso dando unas cuantas cuchilladas a Colonello pues Fon era rápido, pensaba desquitarse un poco por lo que le hicieron a la princesa. El hecho era que estaban a punto de masacrar la habitación dejando como cadáveres la alfombra y un sofá, cuando el ojimiel volviera no le gustaría nada ver lo que paso.

"Ya basta basuras" la voz de Xanxus resonó

Los Varia captaron con rapidez lo que intento decirles, un Dark-Tsuna no era conveniente para ellos, o al menos para aquellos que lo experimentaron de primera mano y definitivamente no querían ser víctimas de la ira de Tsuna.

"Cariño ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?" pregunto Nana a su marido

"Nana, nuestro hijo y nuestra nieta no están" haciendo un drama

"Por eso el alboroto" Lal hizo una mueca de disgusto "No puedo creer que hayan sido tan idiotas y apenas se den cuenta"

"Sin duda seguimos siendo superiores" dijo orgullosa Mammon

Sus camaradas no tardaron mucho en percatarse de la ausencia del embarazado, hablando con ellas Xanxus y Squalo dejando claro su descontento por que el pequeño atún saliera con –ese- pero ya nada podían hacer, eso sí, si se atrevía a lastimarlo lo pagaría con creces.

"Porque no dijeron nada" reprocho Dino que intentaba que Kyoya no saliera a masacrar al príncipe destripador "A todo esto, donde está mi hermanito"

"Cálmense un poco" se oyó la voz de Chrome haciendo caso a su pedido y sentándose en lo que quedaba de la sala

"Tsu-kun salió con Reborn-kun a ver el Carnaval y regresan mañana" explico la castaña dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes

"No dejare que mi hijo salga con el" dando la orden de ir a Venecia por su hijo

"Iremos por el Décimo" secundado por Ryohei y Takeshi

"Cariño, ya es tarde" haciendo notar la hora "Lo mejor es que Tsu-kun descanse, no queremos que se sienta incomodo, ¿ne?" mirando a todos con una sonrisa que les helo la sangre

La mujer pedía que todos se quedaran y como sugerencia mañana podrían ir a buscarlo. Pero esa noche nadie saldría de la mansión a menos que quisiera morir a manos de la dulce mujer que era apoyada por el resto y eso sería muy –muy- doloroso.

"Está bien" acepto Iemitsu "Pero mañana iremos por el" siendo correspondido por su mujer

Con eso todos fueron a descansar, dejando el desastre que habían ocasionado y sobretodo en la mente de algunos se colaba la idea de cómo explicárselo a Tsunayoshi o que hacer para que no se enfadara.

 

* * *

 

Dentro de aquel cuarto de hotel, donde los dos hombres ya habían terminado de cenar; estaba por darse una respuesta, una que cambiaría la relación de los dos.

"Dormiré contigo" sonriendo el menor "Pero tú en tu mitad y yo en la mía" haciendo una división imaginaria en la cama

"Hai" metiéndose a la cama de una buena vez y con ello evitar que su tutor se retractara

"Solo me cambiare"

No tardo en salir con unos pants y una sudadera negra, no podía ponerse algo más fresco aunque quisiera el frío iba a ser intenso. Estando ambos en la cama no dijeron una palabra, Tsuna se acomodó casi de lado dándole la espalda a Reborn y no tardó mucho en caer dormido sin haber dicho –Buenas Noches- al italiano.

El mayor solo suspiro resignado, todo lo que hacía por Tsuna, nunca imagino que haría tales cosas por una persona, tal vez, solo tal vez su pupilo era la persona correcta para él, después de todo lo aceptaba tal como era.

El pelinegro sucumbió al sueño también y sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, buscaron el calor del otro, acercándose mutuamente, de modo que en algún momento de la fría noche Tsuna descanso su cabeza en el brazo del mayor siendo rodeado su vientre y apresándolo el sicario con su brazo libre y juntando sus manos. Sin duda si alguien los hubiera visto en esa posición diría que son una verdadera pareja, le agradaba esa idea, más de lo que creía.

 

* * *

 

La mañana llego dejando entrar la resolana del sol, despertando al italiano haciéndolo consciente de la situación en la que estaba, con cuidado retiro su brazo que servía de almohada para el joven y no evito darle un beso en la frente removiéndose el castaño con una sonrisa. Con ligeros movimientos se deshizo del agarre de Tsuna y salió de la cama, preparándose para tener un día más a solas con él, observo que el móvil que llevo le mostraba un mensaje era de Lal diciéndole que iban a buscar Tsuna para traerlo de regreso y de paso darle una golpiza.

No tendrían mucho tiempo, si querían despistar a los demás y seguir el recorrido. Levanto a Tsuna con calma diciéndole que ya estaba el desayuno, él comió algo ligero en comparación de Tsuna que desayunó dos raciones de mini-panqueques con miel. Y el doncel ataviado con ropa más femenina y arreglado un poco como le indico Chrome para pasar como una mujer salieron del hotel rumbo a la Plaza de San marcos.

"Reborn, ya lo saben ¿Verdad?" puesto que las maletas ya estaban el auto

"Si, pero no te preocupes no arruinaran la segunda parte de nuestra cita" sonrojando al colegial

Se encontraban en la plaza rodeados de turistas y sobretodo de personas disfrazadas, los puestos callejeros vendían mascaras narigonas y algunos sombreros de arlequín, aprovechando en comprarle uno en colores naranja y amarillo con pompones azul cielo, su estudiante se veía adorable.

"Grazie Reborn" tocando uno de los pompones

"Vamos ya va a empezar el show"

Sin notarlo realmente una mujer ataviada con un vestido blanco con encajes dorados, una máscara narigona blanca que simulaba ser las alas de una mariposa que se encontraba a una pequeña distancia de ellos subía lentamente hasta el campanario de la plaza saludando a los espectadores y casi juraría que la mujer le saludo solo a él, era algo bellísimo, como el nombre del acto, el vuelo de una ángel. El pequeño Sawada estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el pelinegro se deleitaba con las expresiones que ponía, estaba seguro, no dejaría a Tsuna por nada del mundo.

"Lo has visto, fue increíble" tomando del brazo al moreno "Oh, parece que habrá algo de música" notando una pequeña orquesta

"Quieres escucharlos o…" iba proponer algo más cuando su vista se percató de invitados no gratos

Diviso la cabellera peliplata de Gokudera y el peinado de piña de Mukuro, se daban prisa y al parecer solo eran ellos, no logro ver a alguno de los Varia o las chicas ahí. Igual tendría que ser cuidadoso.

"Tsuna, seguiremos con el recorrido" asintiendo el menor tomando de la mano a su mentor

El castaño ignoraba aquello, estaba demasiado feliz con el hombre de patillas rizadas como para darse cuenta que sus amigos querían llevárselo a la mansión. Pero no tuvieron tanta suerte Hibird los localizo y le dio la señal a su amo para que supiera que los había encontrado.

Como si fueran una manada de animales salvajes tras su presa corrieron hacia ellos, alertando a Reborn al sentir unas miradas asesinas sobre él.

"Crees que puedes correr un poco" negando el chico "Entonces haremos esto" cargándola tipo princesa

"Espera Reborn, estoy muy pesado" dejando una mano en su vientre abultado "Somos pesados para ti" escapando de los guardianes que no tardaron en localizarlos e ir tras ellos

"No digas tonterías" llevándolo hacia una callejuela donde no serían vistos gracias a tanta gente

"Me puedes bajar" notando que había perdido en el trayecto su gorro

Intento asomarse un poco y ver si no lo había dejado en la cercanía pero le fue impedido por el más alto. Sabía que en especial Gokudera y Hibari estarían al tanto de cualquier movimiento en falso que hicieran.

En la plaza el grupo de rescate buscaba de forma desesperada a Tsuna, por un instante lo vieron y no dejarían que se fuera con ese y lastimara al pequeño. Iemitsu casi llora por no saber de su hijo junto con Dino siendo sacados del trance gracias al golpe de las tonfas del guardián de la nube.

"¿Qué haces Tsuna?" acaso quería que los atraparan

"Mi gorro, lo tire" sus ojos mostraban pequeñas lagrimas por salir

"No te preocupes, seguro ellos lo encontraran y lo tendrás de regreso" sonriéndole por primera vez solo a él "Y si no es así te comprare otro"

Efectivamente el gorro fue tomado por ellos, teniendo su única prueba de que el menor estuvo en el mismo lugar que ellos. La mano derecha de Tsuna tomo la prenda entre sus manos, estuvieron tan cerca de dar con él, el mismo se encargaría de proteger al Decimo y al pequeña princesa que crecía en el interior de su jefe.

"¿Ahora qué?" estaban en una especie de callejón, algo cansados

"Es temprano para ir a comer, pero podemos dar un paseo"

"No, nos encontraran" no quería separarse abruptamente del otro

"Recuerdas que soy italiano" moviendo su cabeza de forma afirmativa "Conozco calles que ellos no" si recordaba bien tendrían que salir de su escondite y tomar unas pequeñas calles para llegar a un embarcadero de góndolas.

Y así fue, no tardaron en dar con aquel muelle, que los llevaría a dar un paseo en góndola la forma más romántica de dar un paseo en Venecia. Tsuna no salía de su asombro sería la primera vez que subiera en una la góndola era de color negro muy hermosa y con un caballito de mar adornando ambos lados y sobre todo al ver al gondolero con el traje típico que había visto alguna vez en una película, pantalones negros, camisa a rayas y un sombrero de paja con una cinta

"Vamos" invito Reborn a subirse a la góndola

No dudo ni un segundo en aceptar y estar junto a él, el gondolero pensó que eran una linda pareja de recién casados y los llevaría por uno de los canales más románticos de Venencia. Estando uno al lado del otro y tomando la mano de su estudiante para tranquilizarlo porque estaba nervioso, no nervioso del malo y tampoco del bueno, solo nervioso por estar con él, tan cerca de él.

Apreciaba el paisaje, algunas construcciones antiguas, edificios y gente paseando por las pequeñas calles y ver a los italianos andar como cualquier otro día, dieron un rápido recorrido al puente Rialto, que daba la vista al gran canal, después de ello dieron un giro inesperado llevados a vías más íntimas si podía expresarlo de esa manera.

El gondolero cantaba algo en italiano, algo romántico que lo hizo apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Reborn, ojala el paseo en góndola durara por siempre, fue su fuerte pensamiento.

"Es bello no Tsuna" quitándose la fedora

"Lo es, mucho" observando con cuidado al hitman "Que puente es ese" a medida que se acercaban

"Ponte dei Sospiri [Puente de los Suspiros***]" respondió

Al acercarse y tener de cobija la sombra que creaba la construcción al lado, el mejor asesino del mundo decidió aprovechar ese momento, tomo con delicadeza el mentón del castaño acercando sus rostros, sintiendo la respiración del otro. Delineo con su pulgar aquellos labios rosados que anhelaba probar y al fin lo hizo al estar debajo del puente, sello el contacto de sus labios con los ajenos, un beso suave y dulce donde el movimiento de los labios era tal sutil como el aleteo de una mariposa. Apenas un roce, un toque que hizo que ambos sintieran algo en su interior y al final rozaron sus narices dejando salir un suspiro el más pequeño.

El estudiante se sonrojo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del más alto, el gondolero pensó que era una chica penosa y el novio uno muy enamorado. Siguieron el paseo hasta llegar de regreso al muelle, Reborn pago de forma generosa las atenciones de su compatriota, ahora tendrían que dar el último paso de esa cita.

 

* * *

 

Los chicos estaban al borde de la locura, habían visto a su jefe, hermano e hijo y de un momento a otro –puff- desapareció. No les podía estar pasando eso, o estaban siendo lentos o el asesino era demasiado listo y leyó sus movimientos.

"Juudaime dejo caer esto" tomando el gorro de arlequín "Se veía tan bien"

"Cierto, mi hermanito lucia hermoso" secundo Dino

Dejando una plática trivial donde apreciaban un poco el festival e intentando descubrir a donde se fue la persona dueña de sus preocupaciones fueron sacados de su meditación por el miembro más enérgico del grupo.

"Esta búsqueda es EXTREMA" a Ryohei aún no se le acaban las pilas "Sigamos"

Con eso siguieron en una búsqueda infructuosa, incluso tomaron una góndola esperando verlos, pero nada, parecía que se los hubiera tragado la tierra, recorrieron la plaza y fueron al café de San Marco, incluso a la gran capilla donde San Marco era el patrón de la ciudad, pidiendo de cierto modo por que el joven estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Terminaron separándose en tres grupos, el primero que formo la CEDEF no hallaron nada, eso sí compraron bastantes artilugios para todos en casa, cosa innecesaria regalándole un golpe Colonello al mayor de los Sawada. El segundo grupo fue de los Arcobaleno donde únicamente lograron saber en qué hotel se hospedaron la noche anterior, pero nada del paradero actual. Y el tercer grupo si se le podía decir así eran las guardianes de Tsuna, Hibari se fue por su lado con Dino detrás de él y Mukuro también se fue solo dejando a los dos peliplata y el espadachín juntos.

El Cavallone aprovecho para mostrarle a Kyoya algo de su país y por raro que pareciera el presidente del comité de disciplina lo acepto de cierta forma, era seguro que en algún momento viviría en Italia y que mejor que comenzar a acostumbrarse. Mukuro se dejó llevar por las compras también llevando cosas para su grupo en especial para Chrome y Tsunayoshi disfrutando un poco creando ilusiones para los turistas. Y Hayato más bien cuidaba de los frikis del deporte, sin saber italiano y jugueteando dentro del festival, haciendo notorio el hecho de que eran extranjeros y atrayendo la mirada de algunas féminas de las cuales escaparon más tarde.

Y al final todos obtuvieron el mismo resultado después de andar por la ciudad de arriba abajo –nada- tendrían que regresar a casa resignados y sin el castaño, y la idea no les agradaba en lo mínimo, pero sabiendo que el Arcobaleno del sol estaba con él, podían estar algo más seguros de que no sucedería nada malo.

 

* * *

 

La 'pareja' disfrutaba su tiempo juntos, no habían dicho algo más allá de lo necesario después del beso, pensando en crear un mejor ambiente y menos tensión fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante que él conocía a la perfección, servían la mejor lassagna en toda Venecia.

Ordeno la comida de ambos, Tsuna aún no salía por completo de su estupor y era evidente al tocarse ligeramente de vez en cuando pensando que su tutor no le veía.

"¿No tienes hambre?"

"No… digo si" tomando un bocado de alimento "Delicioso" y pensándolo bien no tenía hambre, más bien estaba inquieto porque le gusto el beso del moreno

"Si quieres más me dices"

"Lo haré" tomando un sorbo de soda sabor fresa "Etto… después de comer regresaremos a casa"

"¿Quieres volver?"

"No quiero preocupar a mamá y tal vez lleguemos antes que los chicos"

"Tienes razón" solo la primera parte, si quería repetirlo tendría que entregar a Tsuna sano y salvo

Después de comer y tener como postre una ración de tiramisú caminaron un rato más tomados de la mano como antes y el frío era un buen pretexto para hacerlo sin tener que darle explicaciones al otro. Volvieron al auto, quedando Tsuna de copiloto con Leon en su regazo y Reborn al volante, no sin antes ver el atardecer que les regalaba Venecia y el gran canal.

El trayecto fue tranquilo, no dijeron mucho; Tsuna hablaba de los obsequios que les haría a los demás. Llevo algunos obsequios para el resto no quería reproches del resto y dramas como el que sabía que le montaría su padre.

Reborn le coloco su abrigo y le puso sus guantes antes de salir mientras él llevaba las maletas y una parte de los regalos y sin anunciar su llegada abrieron la puerta principal llevándose una sorpresa, la sala estaba destruida, Bel era golpeado por Mukuro y Levi por Hibari y Gokudera con dinamita en mano haciendo explotar un par de almohadas que servían de adorno a un sofá que ya no existía más.

"Tsu-kun bienvenido" sonriéndole cariñosamente "También a ti Reborn-kun"

Pasaron y el menor dejo caer los obsequios siendo atrapados por Squalo, hacía tiempo que no habían destrozos en la mansión, incluso llegaron a un acuerdo y un aura oscura comenzó a rodearle.

"Reborn-kun espero que lo hayan pasado bien" Nana decía con calma mientras los demás eran espectadores de la transformación de Tsuna

Bel, Levi y Xanxus se resguardaron detrás del frente que habían formado Luss, Mammon y Squalo queriendo evitar con eso un feo recuerdo, notando el comportamiento extraño sabían que lo que fuera a pasar no sería bueno.

"¿Quién hizo esto?" la voz de Tsuna sonaba enojada

Los guardianes de la décima generación sintieron terror y pánico, incluso Hibari que se consideraba todo un carnívoro y Dino pensaba que alguien poseyó a su hermanito, algún espíritu maligno o algo así. No contaron con que Natsu saliera y estuviera bastante agresivo y gruñéndoles mostrando sus dientes afilados; querían esconderse debajo de la alfombra que destruyeron, solo estaban a la espera de lo que hiciera el futuro jefe de Vongola.

"¿Quién fue?" pregunto una vez más

"Esto es malo" susurro Bel a Levi, el Dark-Tsuna había aparecido dispuesto a atacar una vez más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo de la super actu, y en cuanto publique más en Wattpad habrá nuevo chap por estos lares. Muchas gracias por leer y les dejo unas aclaraciones del capi.
> 
> *Bimba - según mi investigación (le pregunte a un profe de origen italiano que tuve) es una variante para decir nena o beba  
> **Mandolato - Es un postre, algo así como un turrón crujiente con almendra  
> ***Puente de los Suspiros - Actualmente es un lugar bastante romántico entre los turistas pero su nombre viene de algo que no tiene que ver con el romance, es una construcción barroca del siglo XVII que da acceso a los calabozos del palacio y debe su nombre a los suspiros de los prisioneros que, desde aquí, veían por última vez el cielo y el mar.


	15. Inevitable

_"¿Quién fue?" pregunto una vez más_

_"Esto es malo" susurro Bel a Levi, el Dark-Tsuna había aparecido dispuesto a atacar una vez más_

 

* * *

 

El aura que provenía de Tsunayoshi era de temer, y los únicos que mantenían la calma eran los padres del muchacho y era como si fuera algo normal restándole importancia y el patriarca de los Sawada le mostraba sus obsequios a Nana que abría los paquetes emocionada. Y las chicas preparaban el plan de contingencia para evitar una catástrofe en la mansión y con ayuda de Lussuria pudieron llegar todas a la cocina.

"No piensan decir nada" el castaño hablo con una voz algo tétrica

"Juudaime" susurro el guardián de la tormenta de la Décima Generación "Nosotros no quisimos…"

No pudo terminar de decir lo que planeaba cuando un jarrón nuevo era estrellado en la cara del cabeza de piña, y le siguieron muchos más objetos entre ellos varias almohadas que murieron por la causa, también un pequeño centro de mesa que aterrizo en la cabeza de Levi por mala suerte, incluso Enzo y las tonfas de Hibari fueron usadas en su ataque.

Todos aceptaban los objetos que eran lanzados por el castaño, estaban demasiado atemorizados y sorprendidos para hacer algo y Mukuro no podía moverse por la mirada que daba el pequeño doncel, preguntándose como las mujeres se paseaban tranquilamente. Miro de reojo a la alondra para ver que el rubio del látigo intentaba esconderse detrás de él.

Un silencio se creo, Reborn no creía que su alumno se volviera tan terrorífico, todo era posible, si la madre del joven le llego a infundir algo de miedo porque su pupilo no. La pregunta era como manejar la ira del muchacho no quería arriesgar la salud de su amado en primera instancia.

"Van a arreglar todo esto" fulmino a todos con la mirada "Entendido"

Todos dijeron un gran –SI- obedeciendo la orden, incluso contaron con la ayuda de los Varia que evitaban contacto visual con el de ojos miel; por su forma de actuar no era la primera vez que sucedía, compadeciéndose por primera vez de ellos. Natsu parecía ser un carcelero pues si notaba que no trabajaban les gruñía como advertencia y les mordía si no se apuraban en su tarea.

Estaban tan entretenidos buscando como arreglar el sofá y la alfombra que destruyeron pidiendo unos nuevos de forma urgente a la mueblería más cercana. Eran incapaces de pronunciar alguna palabra y los Arcobaleno no tuvieron más remedio que ayudar también no querían ser objeto de la ira de Tsuna.

"Tsu-chan~" se oyó la voz cantarina de Luss

Todos lo miraron con ganas de desaparecerlo, podía empeorar las cosas y hacer un infierno en la sala. Acaso quería que todos estuvieran muertos, pero Xanxus se tranquilizo un poco al ver la mirada tranquila que le daba su pareja, sin duda sabían amansar al conejito en su estado rabioso.

"Hay tarta de manzana de la que tanto te gusta" captando la atención del estudiante "Mou, no quieres comer un poco con algo de leche tibia" sacando un plato con una porción de aquel postre

"Y hay fresas con crema" pregunto con mirada tierna

"Claro Sawada" Lal apareció "Anda vamos a cenar" llevándose ambas al muchacho

Todos suspiraron aliviados, tenían ganas de dejar incompleta la tarea pero la mirada de Levi, Bel y Xanxus decía que debían terminarlo todo o las consecuencias nos serían gratas.

"Sabía que no le gustaría a la princesa" rellenando unas almohadas "todo es por su culpa" dirigiéndose a los guardianes del menor

"Nuestra culpa, ustedes comenzaron" replico Hayato

"Voooooiii" con su grito hizo que se calmaran un poco "No hay culpables, terminemos esto o de verdad Sawada nos matara"

"Etto… Iemitsu ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo?" pregunto Dino, incluso lo veía con una sonrisa y eso despertó la curiosidad de los demás

"Tsuna se parece tanto a Nana" recordando que incluso tenía una cicatriz en el brazo por hacer enojar a su esposa cuando estaba embarazada "No es lindo"

"Oh, de verdad lo siento cariño" se disculpo su mujer "No quería herirte" tocando levemente el brazo que fue herido quince años atrás

Eso significaba que los cambios de humor eran normales y venia de familia el ser tan violento cuando se enfadaba, ahora le tenían más respeto a la mujer y a Iemitsu después de todo el vivió todo él solo. Y si era así sabía la forma de contentar a Tsuna tal como lo hizo con su esposa en el pasado, ¿no?

"Recuerdo que te alegraba llevándote un pastel de chocolate"

"En verdad era delicioso" haciendo memoria Nana

La comida era la clave y era claro que el grupo que estaba en la cocina lo sabía bien, sería porque eran mujeres y tenían esa intuición extraña para saber esa clase de cosas. Lo mejor para su salud mental era dejarles eso a ellas y limitarse a que el castaño viera la sala en mejor estado.

Bel les conto un poco de su experiencia en el pasado y lo terrible que fue para ellos, Squalo pensaba que no era tan terrible quizá comprendía al pequeño de alguna forma y no se alarmo tanto le era increíble que su jefe se asustara por aquello. En el tiempo que Tsuna merendó terminaron de componer la sala de forma que cuando llego pudo ver el excelente trabajo que hicieron.

"Ha quedado muy bien" dijo con una sonrisa "Y no vuelvan a pelar, vale" dijo con una sonrisa algo perturbadora para los demás

"Hijo estoy seguro que no lo harán de nuevo" dándole una bolsa de galletas caseras con trocitos de nuez

"Lucen muy ricas, gracias papá" comiendo un par de galletas "¿Pasa algo chicos?" pregunto con naturalidad

Los meses restantes del embarazo tendrían que ser más cuidadosos, Tsuna y sus cambios de humor eran peligrosos, más para ellos que para el pequeño capo que parecía no estar muy consciente de su cambio de actitud.

"¿Por qué había tanto jaleo?" Salió de la nada Shammal "Tsuna tuvo un cambio de humor" riendo por haberse perdido el espectáculo

"Lo sabías Shammal" pregunto su ex-pupilo

"Bueno en cada persona es distinto" no podía prever que el doncel fuera tan violento "Pero cada vez será menos, no se preocupen" tratando de tomar una galleta de Tsuna recibiendo solo un pellizco en su mano

"Son mías" hizo un puchero

"Anda, solo una" pidió el galeno

"Una" acepto el castaño

Solo profesionales parecían manejar la situación sin morir en el intento, después de ello abrieron los obsequios que trajo el dueño de Natsu dejando en el olvido la cita que tuvo con Reborn y concentrándose en hacer feliz el resto del embarazo. El moreno de patillas por su parte aprovecharía aquel desliz de parte de los demás para seguir acercándose a Tsuna y ganarse su corazón.

Pero muchas cosas pasarían y no sería tan fácil, pues dos personas más tenían puesta su atención en el de mirada miel, con deseos de hacer una familia con él y tampoco pensaban pasar alto cualquier oportunidad por pequeña que fuera.

 

* * *

 

La mañana siguiente y con todos asimilando los cambios de humor que presentaba un embarazo y los efectos que tenía sobre Tsuna llevaron el día de lo más normal. Tomaron todos juntos el desayuno y se podría decir que descansaban un poco en la sala, el clima no era el mejor para estar fuera, no querían que el doncel pillara un refriado.

"Boss" llamo la chica tímidamente "No piensa avisarles a los demás"

La pelimorada hizo notar que sus amigas –Kyoko y Haru- junto con Enma y su familia aún no sabían nada, sumando la presencia de Spanner y Shouchi.

"Tienes razón Chrome" preguntando a Squalo una forma de contactarles "En ese caso les llamare, aunque pienso que sería mejor decírselos frente a frente"

Mientras el meditaba un poco sobre el hacer o no la llamada telefónica, la madre del castaño se le ocurrió una buena idea, dejaría satisfecho a su hijo y a algunos de los presentes.

"Tsu-kun, ¿Por qué no los invitas a venir?" que todos viajaran a Italia "Estoy seguro que tu padre y los demás con gusto te ayudaran"

"Shishishishi" se oyó la típica risa de Bel "Oka-san tiene razón, yo te ayudare con el papeleo" tramitar los pasaportes sería sencillo

"Muchas gracias Bel" sonriéndole cariñosamente y el principito fue fulminado varias veces con la mirada, menos más que eso no lo podía matar "Pero la escuela"

"Nos haremos cargo" dijo al unisonó Hibari y Reborn

El presidente del comité de Disciplina hizo una llamada, seguramente a Kusakabe que no dudaría en seguir alguna orden dada por su jefe y el sicario seguro utilizaría sus métodos de convencimiento para lograrlo. Un problema menos para el ojimiel, aunque no estaba seguro como lo tomarían los demás, en especial las chicas.

"Décimo no debe preocuparse, estaremos con usted" las palabras de Gokudera lo reconfortaron bastante

Gracias a la ayuda de Varia y la CEDEF pudieron lograr todo en tiempo record, los permisos ya estaban, los documentos también e incluso mandarían un avión privado de Vongola para llevar a todos en menos de una semana.

En Japón todos estaban aliviados por saber que Tsuna estaba a salvo aunque Enma tenía el pequeño presentimiento de que algo más ocurría, es decir, sabía que su amigo no se llevaba bien con el grupo Varia y ahora vivía con ellos. Seguramente algo importante sucedió y estaría apoyando a su amigo, con esa intención anuncio a su familia que irían a Italia para constatar que Tsuna estuviera completamente bien.

A Kyoko y Haru les tomo un poco por sorpresa el ir a Italia así como así, pero por el castaño estaban dispuestos a viajar, y Kyoko sumaba el hecho de que su hermano estaba ahí, lo que le daba seguridad; en cuanto a la enamora del castaño estaba ansiosa quería saber cómo estaba su persona especial.

Los niños, bueno, Lambo creía que iría de vacaciones, es más que todos los demás se había ido a un buen lugar a divertirse sin él, en cambio I-pin algo más madura entendió que irían porque Tsuna estaba en una situación especial y Futa solo estaba feliz por volver a ver a su hermano, lo había extrañado tanto.

Los jóvenes técnicos estaban algo inquietos, más Irie porque no sabía que decir en casa pero con ayuda de Spanner crearon la situación ideal dejando que el pelirrojo viajara sin mayor problema, para el rubio era una nueva aventura y con altas probabilidades de usar sus habilidades.

Fueron unos días muy movidos para todos y eso no paso desapercibido para cierta asesina que regresaba a Namimori después de haber viajado a África en busca de animales venenosos para su Poison Cooking. Enterándose gracias a las chicas que el pequeño capo estuvo desaparecido un tiempo y al fin fue encontrado y todos planeaban ir a verlo a Italia según lo que le dijeron era por el estado de salud del menor que no podía viajar de regreso a Japón.

Para la pelirosada eso era algo inquietante, antes de marcharse se percato que Tsuna tenía ciertos síntomas y por lo que le relataba su ototo estaba segura que no era una anemia, no era tonta, había visto algunas marcas en el cuello de Tsuna y no era precisamente golpes, todo indicaba un embarazo. Ya se encargaría de confirmarlo en cuanto pusiera pie en tierra europea, ahora tenía claros motivos de ir con todos los demás.

 

* * *

 

Los días pasaron con rapidez y el pequeño Sawada estaba nervioso estaba a un día de recibir a sus amigos, no estaba seguro de cómo dar la noticia, seguramente no podía hacer lo mismo que con los chicos.

"Tsuna no te compliques, solo díselos" se oyó la voz de Xanxus que irrumpía en su cuarto

"Lo dices muy fácil" siendo replicado con un –Lo es- de parte del mayor "Aunque te doy la razón"

"Toma" dándole un pequeño paquete "Es de parte de basura y mía"

"De Squalo" afirmo el menor abriendo el regalo

Contenía un oso de felpa de un tamaño perfecto para ser abrazado por un niño pequeño, el oso tenía una vestimenta de marinero en su color clásico azul con blanco. Era un peluche adorable, seguro que a su nena le encantaría.

"Gracias"

"Sera un buen compañero para tu bimba" dispuesto a retirarse diciendo antes unas palabras más "Tsuna, ¿Qué sientes por ese asesino?"

"Yo…" era seguro que hablaba de Reborn

Pero no podía responder su pregunta, no sabía lo que sentía realmente, lo quería y mucho; más le era difícil decir el porqué, por ser su tutor, por apoyarlo en tiempos malos, por ser mejor persona gracias a él.

"Solo sé que lo quiero" acepto en medio de su confusión

"¿Y amas a alguien?"

Si esa pregunta se la hubieran hecho seis meses atrás diría un gran si, en cambio ahora ya no sentía amor por Kyoko, estaba seguro que siempre sintió cariño y admiración por ella, pero no era amor, Haru era un caso similar.

"Supongo que no" dedujo por el rostro del castaño

"Dudo que alguien se enamore de mi" sorprendiendo al moreno "No soy atractivo ni nada de eso, soy torpe y además estoy embarazado" hizo un silencio "Con mi apariencia, ¿Quién podría enamorarse de mí?"

"Estas equivocado" era al contrario su embarazo le daba más vida "Igual tienes que averiguar por ti mismo lo que sientes" dejando más confundido al de ojos avellana

Tomo el peluche entre sus manos y lo acerco a su vientre, recordando a la vez el beso que tuvo con Reborn, fue algo imprevisto y agradable. Haciéndole sonreír al recordarlo.

"Será que amo a Reborn" sintiendo una patadita "Crees que si tesoro" frotando su vientre

Esperaba aclarar sus sentimientos pronto, si había una posibilidad o no de estar junto con Reborn o alguien más, porque una parte de él deseaba formar una familia, tener a alguien a su lado para criar a su pequeña.

 

* * *

 

Era inevitable, el gran día llego, Levi de parte de Varia, Basil de la CEDEF y Ryohei fueron a recibir a todos al aeropuerto para después llegar a la mansión donde se reencontrarían con el castaño después de tanto tiempo.

Explicándoles a los invitados en el camino donde se quedarían puesto que en la mansión ya no quedaban habitaciones disponibles, se hospedarían en una de las pequeñas propiedades de Vongola que no estaban ni a quince minutos en auto. Aceptando todos sin poner algún pero, a excepción de Enma que opto por quedarse en una de las casas que poseía la familia Shimon y que no quedaba lejos del castillo.

Tsuna caminaba de un lado a otro bajo la mirada de su madre, sus guardianes que comenzaban a marearse y dos de los padres de la bimba.

"Tsu-kun siéntate un rato" llevando a su hijo a un sofá prácticamente nuevo

"Estoy muy nervioso mamá" tratando de calmarse moviendo su pie izquierdo con rapidez

"Tsuna porque no comes algo, kora" ofreciendo un poco del alimento que llevaba

"¿Qué es eso Colonello?" pregunto Lal

"Ah, es una mezcla de yogurth, canela, jarabe de chocolate y unos trozos de galleta"

Al explicar de qué estaba hecho aquel 'manjar' más de uno hizo una cara de asco total, pero Tsunayoshi no pensaba eso, al contrario se le antojo probar un poco.

"¿Puedo probar?" Fon quiso detenerlo pero le fue impedido por Nana

Estaban preocupados porque aquello no le hiciera daño al castaño, que tal si le causaba algún tipo de envenenamiento, eso era asqueroso para que una persona normal lo comiera.

"Toma" dándole una enorme cucharada

"Esta rico" relamiéndose los labios "Chicos no quieren probar"

Yamamoto y Gokudera fueron los valientes que probaron aquel platillo tan singular aguantándose las ganas de vomitar por la mezcla extraña de sabores, Hibari se negó de forma cortés y Mukuro… se desvaneció para no comerlo.

El peliplata por un momento pensó que las papilas gustativas de su querido jefe estaban dañadas y Takeshi que su amigo tenía un estomago resistente.

Una vez que el soldado y el doncel terminaron el postre especial, notaron que faltaba menos para que llegaran los demás y para disminuir su estrés pidió un chocolate caliente yéndose con las mujeres a la cocina.

"Colonello ¿Cómo pudiste comerte eso?" cuestiono Fon

"Ees que se me antojo y tenía buen sabor"

"Eso me recuerda que cuando mi Nana estaba embarazada tenía antojos de mangos y guayabas, y yo detesto la fruta"

Eso significaba que Colonello era el posible padre, todos estaban con los ojos abiertos al conocer esa posibilidad, estaban seguros que el rubio no era el mejor partido para ser padre y pareja del pequeño capo.

"Pensé que habría más ruido" anunció su llegada a la mansión Reborn

"Lo que sucede kufufufufu es que él" señalando al estudiante de Lal "Puede ser el padre de la piccola de Tsunayoshi-kun"

Imposible, no podía ser cierto. Escuchando las razones de aquello una parte de él entendía que eso era normal, sabía que en muchas parejas se daban esos síntomas más cuando era el primer bebe. Aun así, aunque la piccolina fuera de Colonello, amaba a Tsuna y a la pequeña también, no pensaba perderlo de ningún modo.

 

* * *

 

Squalo fue el encargado de avisar a todos que ya habían llegado, pasando a la enorme sala a recibir al resto que mostraban una sonrisa por volver a ver a su querido amigo. El castaño pudo observar el rostro de cada uno, notando que Basil llevaba a unos durmientes I-Pin y Lambo y Levi a Futa que también estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

Más lo sorprendió ver un rostro, uno que pensó que no vería hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Bianchi, estaba ahí con una cara seria, le recordaba a la época cuando quería asesinarlo por algún motivo y no le gusto para nada esa sensación.

La mujer en cuanto vio al hitman se le acerco para abrazarlo y pegarse a su cuerpo siendo alejada por el moreno, era verdad que fueron amantes, pero ya no quería nada con ella. Parecía que necesitaría más que hablar para que lograra entenderlo.

"Aneki" exclamo Hayato antes de doblarse de dolor

"Vamos Gokudera" menciono Yamamoto llevándolo a un asiento libre lejos de su hermana

Tsuna agradeció con la mirada, su mano derecha seguía siendo vulnerable al ver el rostro de su hermana por aquellos traumas de la infancia. Fue seguido por Basil y Levi para llevarse a los niños también a que reposaran en un lugar más cómodo.

Dino invito a todos a tomar asiento, percatándose que ninguno dejaba de observar a su hermanito, esperando que se les informara el porqué de su ausencia y algunas cosas que eran visibles pero nadie se atrevía a decir.

"Gracias a todos por venir" tomo aire "La verdad es que tengo algo importante que decirles"

Aguardo el tiempo necesario para que todo estuvieran presentes, aunque fuera a cierta distancia entre unos de los otros para que pudiera continuar con su pequeño discurso.

"Etto… lo diré simplemente" no quería dar muchas vueltas al asunto "Voy a ser padre"

Dejando los ojos sorprendido a todos

"Estoy embarazado" haciendo evidente su vientre al levantarse del sofá

Con eso Bianchi confirmo sus sospechas y no pudio reprimir al menos en pensamiento en eliminar a Tsuna y al infante que llevaba en su interior. Salió del lugar como si nada, no dejaría que un chiquillo de secundaria le arrebatara a Reborn

"Ahora entiendo todo" dijo Enma "Tus síntomas eran de un embarazo, eso fue lo que me explicaste la otra vez, no es así Adelheid" asintiendo la chica

La familia de Kozato acepto de buena manera aquello, felicitando al mejor amigo de su jefe, comprometiéndose en ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible y ambas mujeres de la familia conformarían su escuadrón en contra de pervertidos que se le quisieran acercar.

Irie estaba con la boca abierta y Spanner dejo salir un suspiro algo desilusionado, como si esperara algo más de ello o si se le hubiera escapado una oportunidad.

"Vongola-kun" hablo el técnico "Si hubiera sabido que eras un doncel te hubiera visitado antes" dejando claro que le atraía sonrojando al castaño

"Spanner" exclamo el embarazado y su pelirrojo amigo-rival

"Estoy seguro que serías buena esposa" sonriendo ligeramente

"Bueno, supongo que debo felicitarte Tsuna-kun" ofreciendo su apoyo Shouichi

"Gracias chicos" pero esperaba alguna palabra de las chicas

"Tsuna-kun y a quien más debemos felicitar" pregunto Kyoko "¿Quién es el otro papá?"

"Bueno, eso es complicado" no podía ocultarlo tarde o temprano lo sabrían "No lo sé"

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos, como que no lo sabía, muchos pensaron lo peor y Enma estaba dispuesto a tomar venganza por su amigo.

"Puede ser Fon, Colonello o Reborn" dijo con la cabeza gacha

"Entonces supongo que ahora están tomando responsabilidad de sus actos, no Tsu-chan" dijo Shittopi

"Así es" las dos chicas de la familia de Enma emanaban un aura asesina "No lo supieron hasta que llegaron aquí"

Esperaba que Bianchi dijera algo, pero se fue en cuanto dijo que estaba esperando un bebe, la que le preocupaba era Haru no había dicho palabra alguna. Le dedico una mirada a lo que la chica que salió corriendo adentrándose en la mansión, seguramente rumbo a la biblioteca que era la habitación más cercana.

"Iré a hablar con ella" ahora comprendía que Haru lo amaba pero no podía corresponderle

Con paso lento fue a buscarla a la biblioteca, buscando sin verla hasta que decidió ver debajo de un escritorio donde estaba abrazándose a sí misma la chica.

"Haru" le llamo suavemente "Vamos a sentarnos, es difícil para mi estar agachado"

Con eso la chica trato de levantarse golpeándose la cabeza un poco en su primer intento, el futuro capo la tomo de la mano y tomaron asiento en unas sillas al lado del escritorio.

"Es verdad Tsuna-san"

"Si" no quería engañarla "Lo siento Haru"

"¿Te obligaron?" quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo

"No tengo recuerdos de eso" comprendiendo un poco la huida de su amor "Recuerdo que desperté en una situación vergonzosa y obvia"

"Haru lo siente" bajando la mirada "no sabía nada"

"No tienes que disculparte, debería ser yo, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos Haru"

"Pero Haru puede ser una buena mamá, y voy a querer a tu bebe como si hubiera nacido de mi" quería acercarse al joven lo más que pudiera

"Basta Haru" haciendo llorar un poco a la chica "no creo ser capaz de verte como algo más que una amiga y no quiero jugar contigo"

Ella comprendió ese sentimiento, pero una parte de ella no quería rendirse aún, sin embargo el amor que le tenía fue mayor y quería verle feliz sobre todo aunque eso le trajera unas cuantas lagrimas en el camino. Estaba segura que ver sonreír a su Tsuna valía la pena al hacer ese sacrificio tan grande para ella.

"Entonces Haru hará lo mejor para Tsuna-san y su bebe" se aseguraría de acercar a esa persona al castaño

"Gracias Haru" besándole suavemente en la mejilla

"Tsuna-san se ha vuelto muy atrevido, será porque en Italia los hombres coquetean mucho"

"H-Haru" sonrojando al joven "Es solo que pensé en demostrarte lo importante que es mi amistad contigo"

"Lo sé" ofreciéndole su mano para volver con los demás

Solo por ese momento se tomaron de la mano para poder regresar con los demás, la chica estaba inquieta podía asegurar que el muchacho a su lado estaba enamorado de alguien más, había muchos prospectos para escoger, algunos le convencían y otros no tanto. Ya se las arreglaría para descubrir algo que al ojimiel le costaría mucho más trabajo averiguar.

 

* * *

 

Todo mundo los vio tomados de la mano por un milisegundo, en cuanto estuvieron en la sala soltaron sus manos y ese hecho no paso desapercibido para el hitman que comenzaba a odiar un poco a aquella chica por acercarse a su futura pareja. Más le valía a Tsuna que no haya accedido a alguna petición de la joven.

"Volvimos" volviendo a sentarse el doncel "Etto… ¿Qué opinan?" pregunto a los presentes

"Si Tsuna-kun es feliz lo apoyaremos" dijo Kyoko siendo apoyado por el resto

"Estaremos el tiempo que podamos contigo" se expreso Irie

"Los cuidaremos mucho" hablo su dame amigo Enma "Chicos creo que debemos comprar algo" dijo a su familia observando que las chicas se integraban al club de Tsuna con facilidad

"Ya verás que haré algo grandiosos para la baby" dijo Spanner dejando una mano en el hombro del castaño

Siendo fulminado por unas cuantas miradas por el atrevimiento de tocarlo, pero con su actitud despreocupada lo paso por alto, sonriendo como si fuera a realizar un maravilloso artefacto.

"Arigato" se expreso el menor

Después de ese momento, ahora eran una familia muy, muy numerosa trayendo a la vida del pequeño Sawada y su bimba muchas sonrisas. Las mujeres se ponían al corriente de los meses ya pasados y como había crecido la bimba y que deberían de realizar una fiesta para la beba cuando Tsuna cumpliera los ocho mese de embarazo.

Los muchachos en cambio platicaban sobre cómo cuidar a la niña cuando fuera al colegio seguro que tendría muchos admiradores y ellos se encargarían de alejarlos dejando a Tsuna con una expresión algo sombría su niña tendría que encontrar una forma de escapar de la vista de sus tíos. Aunque la idea le causo una gran risa llamando la atención de todos.

"La princesa está feliz" dijo Bel

"Solo pensé algo gracioso" se divertía al imaginarse el rostro de sus amigos en unos cuantos años

"Por cierto Juudaime ¿Ya tiene la cuna para la bimba?" hablo con el rostro un poco azul

"No, aun no Gokudera-kun, pero ya tengo un móvil" recordando el regalo de Aria

El peliplata lanzo una mirada cómplice entre todos, harían una cuna para la pequeña que venía en camino. A partir de mañana esa sería una de sus tareas principales, obviamente la prioridad era que el embarazado estuviera en optimas condiciones.

Entre risas y albortos al cual se incluyo Xanxus después de un rato, pasaron de una agradable tarde donde comieron deliciosa pasta y de postre una rebanada de pastel de fresas. Y más de uno aprovecho la oportunidad de estar cerca del pequeño capo y disfrutar de la tarde con él, cuando se dieron cuenta la noche ya estaba casi por anochecer.

"Yoshi, no tomaras tu siesta"

"No, es raro pero no tengo sueño" dijo sonriendo "Es verdad tengo que ver si los niños ya están despiertos" pidiendo la compañía de su madre

Rumbo a la habitación donde estaban los más pequeños se incluyo en el trayecto Lal y Chrome, estando seguras que sería demasiado para Tsuna tratar con aquellos niños revoltosos, más bien con cierta vaquita.

Cuando entraron los tres estaban despiertos, preguntándose donde estaban, pero al ver a su 'Mamma' y a Tsuna se calmaron y esperaron a que los mayores llegaran a la cama donde descansaban.

"Hola chicos" saludo Tsuna

"Tsuna-nii" exclamo Futa

I-Pin solo sonrio feliz y observo que su hermano tenía el vientre más abultado de lo normal, pero no dijo nada.

"Ehh, Tsuna estas go…" el pequeño Futa le tapo la boca a tiempo

"Ah es verdad" ignorando la palabra que iba a decir el niño de cabello afro "Verán que mi vientre está más grande"

"Hai" asintieron los niños

"Pues estoy esperando un bebe" señalando su vientre

"Buaaaaa, Tsuna se comió un bebe no quiero que me coma" lloriqueaba Lambo

"Lambo, Tsuna-san no se comió un bebe, el bebe está creciendo dentro de Tsuna-san" explico la niña de origen chino

"Are" ladeando su cabeza tratando de entender el niño de ojos verdes

Tsuna con ayuda de la pelimorada pudieron explicarles brevemente lo de un embarazo, dejando de lado el hecho de que era un hombre, eso le traería preguntas incomodas.

"Tsuna-nii puedo tocar" pidió el chico de los rankings

"Claro" coloco su pequeña mano y sintió un leve movimiento "Ya se me dejare solo la camiseta" quitándose la chaqueta que estorbaba un poco

Con eso Futa e I-Pin que también se animo pudieron sentir como la bebe pateaba con ligera fuerza, eso significaba que tendrían algo así como una hermanita y sonreirían.

"Lambo quieres intentarlo" el niño de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza

Dejo su mano en el vientre de Tsuna pero no sintió nada, es más se le quedo observando a la barriga del castaño esperando el gran momento de sentir algo. Espero unos cuantos segundos cuando al fin lo sintió y lo vio.

"A Tsuna le va a salir un alien" estaba algo temeroso el vientre del adolescente se movió como si fuera una gelatina "El alien nos va a comer"

Tsuna pensó que fue mala idea que vieran la película de Alien mientras pasaban la noche en casa de Yamamoto. Ese día estaban el peliplata, el espadachín y él; teniendo la suerte de ser seguidos por el Bovino que no tenía la intención de estar en casa. Al fin de cuentas vieron la película dejando al niño con un pequeño trauma porque se abrazo de Gokudera para dormir aun cuando el guardián de la tormenta lo alejaba.

Lal estaba un poco exasperada, no era muy buena con los niños pero la vaquita se había pasado y con ayuda de Nana pudieron explicarle de nuevo y prácticamente con dibujos como crecía un bebe en el vientre para después nacer.

"Entonces Tsuna será una mama" afirmo con seguridad

"Más o menos" respondió Tsuna con una gotita en su cabeza

"Tsuna-nii, ¿Será niño o niña"

"Niña" contestaron las mujeres por él

"I-Pin serás como su nee-san" le dijo la castaña a la pelinegra "Cuida de ella en el futuro"

"I-Pin la cuidara y la va a querer mucho"

"Buahahaha" ahora que mosca le pico a Lambo para que riera así

"Lambo no seas ruidoso" le regaño Futa

"Futa y el gran Lambo-san se casaran con ella" sonrojando al aludido

"No digas eso" le reclamo el otro niño

La peliazul reía divertida, no esperaba que el niño dijera algo como eso y Nana se imaginaba las reacciones de su marido, sería un abuelo muy celoso con su nieta.

"Lambo-chan dos chicos no se pueden casar con una niña" explico Chrome

"Ahhh" abrió su boquita en asombro "Entonces Lambo-san se casara con ella y Futa con la fea de I-Pin"

"Lambo" reclamaron los dos pequeños

"Pero no será fácil niño, aceptarás el reto" alentó Lal al menor

"Claro, para el asombroso de Lambo-san no hay imposibles, me casare con la piccola de Tsuna" dijo eso con una pose de gran confianza

El futuro no sería aburrido si el niño con ropita de vaca era perseverante, y con los guardianes de Tsuna, Iemitsu y los probables padres lo iban a mandar al Antártico de ser posible.

Tsuna iba a guardar esa información para él, si lo supieran los demás mandarían al pequeño Bovino a una lugar muy, muy lejos. Aunque no negaba que sería divertido ver la reacción de la demás.

Afortunadamente no preguntaron por el papá ya que el de orbes avellana era la mamá, los niños estaban muy entusiasmados, pidiendo que los meses pasaran rápido.

"Podemos jugar con ella"

"Si I-pin solo deben dejar que crezca más"

"Sawada ya es de noche, ve a tu cuarto a descansar"

"Si, el día de hoy a pasado muy rápido" confirmo Dokuro

El guardián del cielo se alisto para irse a dormir y dejar a los pequeños con su madre, pero los niños le jalaron de su chaqueta impidiendo que se fuera.

"¿Quieren que durmamos juntos?" pregunto

Todos dijeron un gran –SI- caminando al lado del castaño rumbo a su habitación, Nana prometió llevarles la cena al dormitorio y Lal fungió de guardaespaldas esperando que los niños no hicieran travesuras y sorprendentemente Lambo estaba muy tranquilo.

 

* * *

 

El resto se dividió para irse a descansar tal como lo habían acordado en un principio, calculaban que la estadía de las chicas no duraría más que un par de semanas porque no querían preocupar a sus padres, los chicos bueno ellos pensaban pasar el resto del embarazo con Tsuna.

Cada quien fue a descansar después de una cena cortesía de Nana, con el estomago lleno y sabiendo que el castaño estaba bien se encontraban tranquilos y listos para dormir. Los recién llegados se fueron a sus respectivas residencias donde los había acomodado Squalo, Varia y los guardianes de la decima generación así como la Familia Sawada y Basil que era el único de la CEDEF que quedaba fueron a sus cuartos dentro de la mansión.

Todo pintaba para ser una noche tranquila, una como pocas, porque los antojos de media noche de Tsuna habían disminuido de forma considerable, ahora rara vez los despertaba para tomar un dulce refrigerio. Una noche de descanso era lo que más necesitaban, porque sabían de primera mano lo 'peligroso' que puede ser un embarazado.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

En la habitación principal Tsuna dormía plácidamente con tres niños acompañándole, Futa se abrazo a él y en una posición entre Tsuna y sobre el niño de cabello color arena estaban Lambo e I-Pin. Durmiendo los cuatro y estando perdidos en el mundo de los sueños.

Por lo cual no notaron la presencia de alguien en el cuarto que les dedico una mirada apacible y una amorosa al castaño, con cuidado tomo una de las frazadas que estaba casi tirada dejando descubierta la espalda de Tsuna y la coloco de forma que no sucediera en el resto de la noche.

Con delicadeza paso su mano en el flequillo del adolescente que solo soltó un suspiro, acurrucándose más los niños sobre él, sin duda ahora tenía un aire maternal. Le agradaba la idea de tener una familia con Tsuna, tener un hogar al cual regresar.

"Bounna Notte, amore mio" susurro cerca del odio del muchacho

Se fue de la habitación sin ser descubierto, tuvo la necesidad de ir a comprobar cómo estaban sus pequeños, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que llegaron los demás, más bien cuando vio a Bianchi llegar e irse tan pronto. No dejaría que lastimaran a las personas que mas amaba, Leon froto su cabeza en la mejilla del moreno mostrando apoyo, no era mala idea que el animalito estuviera con Tsuna, después de todo lo cuidaría si él no estaba.

 

* * *

 

Después de dejar a Tsunayoshi en su habitación, Mammon conversaba con su camarada Lal en su dormitorio sobre ciertas cosas que observo en el gran encuentro de la tarde. Cosas que no le agradaron en lo más mínimo y le perturbaba lo que pudiera pasar en un futuro muy cercano.

"Lal, ¿no sabes a donde fue Bianchi?"

"No, se fue muy rápido" lo dijo con simpleza "¿Viste algo extraño?" nunca se llevo del todo bien con ella así que prefirió ignorar su presencia en la tarde

"Hai, no me gusto la mirada que tenía sobre Tsuna"

"Crees que sería capaz de hacerle algo a Sawada" eso le preocupaba

"Fue amante de Reborn, estoy segura que está más que celosa"

No era una locura que ella tratara de vengarse de Tsuna por arrebatarle a Reborn. Según supo en un principio trato de matarlo por solo ser estudiante del hitman y eso significaba que no podían dejar solo al chico de ahora en adelante.

"Les avisare a los demás"

"No, le avisare al capitán, díselo al chico piña y al chico que se siente perro" refiriéndose a Mukuro y Hibari

"Solo ellos"

"Si más personas lo saben alertara a Bianchi"

Aun era suposiciones pero valía la pena tomar el riesgo de una hipótesis como esa, el chico ya se había colado en su vida y sin duda se había vuelto importante para todos, perderlo no era una opción para ninguno. Protegerían a Tsuna y a la bimba de es bruja aunque tuvieran que eliminarla.

 

* * *

 

Pero en un departamento en Venecia una mujer pensaba en cómo deshacerse de dos seres que le estaban atormentando tanto en ese momento. Con cuidado tomo un revolver entre sus manos, acomodando una a una las balas, debía encontrar la forma de hacerlo sin salir culpable, aunque con ello dejara sin heredero a la familia Vongola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ya esta el chap nuevo; por ia gustan participar hare una encuesta para saber por quien se inclinan #TeamReborn o #TeamFon como pareja de Tsuna y padre de la bimba. El enlance esta en mi sensual twitter y será via Google Encuesta porque no tod@s tienen con una cuenta de Twitter.
> 
> Un abrazo enorme


	16. Ruleta Rusa

_Pero en un departamento en Venecia una mujer pensaba en cómo deshacerse de dos seres que le estaban atormentando tanto en ese momento. Con cuidado tomo un revolver entre sus manos, acomodando una a una las balas, debía encontrar la forma de hacerlo sin salir culpable, aunque con ello dejara sin heredero a la familia Vongola_

 

* * *

 

Mammon Y Lal hablaban apartadas de todos los demás, no podían dejar salir así como así sus propias deducciones con solo haber visto a aquella mujer por unos breves momentos. Contando que era la hermana mayor de la mano derecha de Tsuna y la ex – amante de Reborn, decidieron hablarlo únicamente con Xanxus y Squalo que tenían una visión más neutral sobre aquello.

"¿Están seguras?" preguntó el espadachín

"No completamente, pero…" tomo una pausa Lal Mirch "por la mirada que le dio a Sawada y sus antecedentes no lo dudaría"

"No hemos sabido en días sobre ella, eso es sospechoso" ni siquiera había intimado con el par de colegialas

"Solo hay que cuidar más de Yoshi y tener mayor precaución con todos los alimentos que entran" el líder de Varia hablaba "es lo único que podemos hacer hasta tener pruebas"

Dando por zanjado el tema los cuatro tenían un mal presentimiento sobre Bianchi, pero era apostarle a una ruleta rusa, solo tendrían una oportunidad para hacerla caer y tendrían que estar alertas para cualquier situación que se presentase y aprovecharlo a su favor.

Nada de esa información salió de las cuatro paredes que formaban el despacho del hijo del Noveno, una fuga de información sería letal para el doncel, ya que correrían peligro dos vidas y eso no lo permitiría, más porque le había dado su palabra de protegerlo.

 

* * *

 

Aunque el clima ya no era tan frío, Tsunayoshi solo paseaba por la mansión, aún no le permitían estar mucho tiempo bajo el frío y las pequeñas nevadas que invadían las partes al aire libre del enorme castillo. Antes de poder disfrutar de un tiempo a solas fue tomado por todas las chicas que decidieron hacer una 'Fiesta de Té' y llenarle de regalos, así como una pasarela de ropa destinada para sus últimos meses de embarazo.

Estaba sorprendido de todo lo que compraron ese grupo de mujeres en tan poco tiempo, recibió vestidos para la bimba de parte de Luss y Mammon, kits de cremas y lociones de olor suave por parte de Haru y Kyoko, ropa para el de parte de Aria y Lal, cobijas para la nena de Chrome y Adelheid, al final ropa tejida a mano de su dulce madre. Tuvo que desempacar y empacar cada uno de los presentes, mostrándose feliz y agradecido, pero tanta atención de las féminas lo estaba asfixiando y después de comer un pedazo de tarta de queso y zarzamora decidió emprender la huida con la excusa de ir al sanitario.

Se dispuso a ir a uno de sus refugios preferidos –la biblioteca- era un lugar poco ruidoso y vaya que desde que las chicas y los niños llegaron era así. Entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, quería algo de descanso; más no conto con ver a alguien recostado en uno de los sofás con un libro tapándole el rostro. Se acercó un poco más para ver su rostro y resultó ser que era Fon, noto que llevaba gafas puestas y con cuidado se las quito, pero al momento el hombre del _qipao_ despertó de golpe.

"Lo siento, te desperté" se disculpó de inmediato

"Tsuna, no te preocupes" invitándolo a sentarse a su lado "¿No estabas con las chicas?" pregunto curioso

"Si, pero me dan mucha atención" riendo por ello "es algo extraño tener tantos ojos sobre mi"

"Debe serlo" compendio el pelinegro "¿Buscabas algo que leer?"

"No, casi todos los libros son italianos y aun no puedo leer" explicando que había aprendido a hablarlo pero no a leer y escribir

"Ya veo…" tomando uno segundos para pensar "Sería genial leerle un libro a la pequeña _bao_ _bao_ "

"Pero no tengo idea de libros infantiles y están en italiano" observando que el mayor se levantaba el busca de un libro en particular hasta que dio con él.

Era de pasta dura y color azul en la portada se podía ver a un pequeño príncipe rodeado de estrellas, se trataba de –El Principito- de Antonie Saint Exupery, si recordaba bien alguna vez lo mencionaron en su clase de literatura.

"Aunque es un libro para niños, es uno de mis favoritos" recordando que a I-pin le leía un capitulo antes de dormir y lo leyó para ella mínimo unas tres veces.

"Pero está en italiano" reafirmo el hecho

"Lo he leído tantas veces que me lo sé de memoria, y esta edición trae una ilustración muy bella" convenciendo al adolescente de leerlo para la pequeña en camino

"Entonces que esperamos" quedando en una postura cómoda los dos

Fon leía con un melodioso tono de voz, era dulce y calmado; Tsuna no sabía porque pero le agradaba bastante la voz del chino. Escuchando con atención cada palabra hasta que el sueño le venció y al poco tiempo el ojinegro le hizo compañía dejando al lado el libro con un separador y abrazando al más joven teniéndolo más cerca de él.

Para el dueño de Lichi era un golpe de suerte estar así con el ojimiel, pensaba en todos los cuentos que sabía de su natal China y lo maravilloso que sería contárselos a ambos, pero era un sueño pensar en ese futuro, de momento se conformaba con disfrutar esos instantes con ambos. Al sentir que el pequeño capo recargo su cabeza en su hombro se pudo relajar por completo dejándose llevar por la sensación y dormir plácidamente.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, cuando el castaño despertó, sintiendo el movimiento de su bimba así como la de la mano de Fon en su redondeado vientre. Solo pudo esbozar una tierna sonrisa, el rostro del mayor era apacible, con mucha paz; lo pensó detenidamente y Fon no sería un mal padre, después de todo crio a I-Pin.

Mientras se perdía un poco más en sus pensamientos, el pelinegro iba recobrando la conciencia después de una buena siesta. Percatándose en donde se encontraba su mano y tratando de retirarla sintió una pequeña patada de la piccolina.

"Fon, ya estas despierto" se asombró el doncel

"Si" retirando la mano, pero fue detenido por el más pequeño que la coloco en su vientre

"Así sentirás si se mueve" dejando sentir al moreno un movimiento leve de la bimba

" _Xie_ _Xie_ " agradeció juntando su cabeza con la contraria

"Fon… podrías alguna vez contarnos algún cuento de China" pidió en voz baja

"Será un placer" haciendo una promesa muda, después de todo no se eran tan indiferentes.

Pasado un rato Tsuna creyó pertinente volver con todo mundo, no tardaba en ser hora de la comida y vaya que comenzaba a sentir hambre, en ocasiones como está pensaba que si comía por dos. Fue despedido en la puerta de la biblioteca por Fon que usaba nuevamente sus lentes, y le parecía al castaño que se veía atractivo con ellos.

Siguió caminando por los pasillos de la mansión y sin notarlo choco con alguien de mayor altura y de cabellos rubios, nada más que Colonello.

"Yoh, Tsuna" saludo "ten más cuidado, ambos" asintiendo el doncel ante el pedido

"Etto… Colonello" quiso comenzar una platica

"Es cierto, no me he olvidado de las clases de italiano, solo dime cuando tengas tiempo y ahí estaré"

"Gracias" dando una hermosa y radiante sonrisa que hizo sonrojar ligeramente al soldado

"Tsuna, te gustaría salir conmigo'" pregunto el blondo

"¡¿Ehhh?!"

"Bueno, ya saliste con Fon y Reborn" hizo un pequeño silencio "yo también quiero salir contigo y la piccolina"

"Bueno… yo…" no podía negarse si ya había salido con los otros

"Puedes pensarlo y me avisas, vale" iba a huir pero el pequeño capo le detuvo

"Está bien, pero le avisaremos a Okaa-san"

"Hai" aceptando la condición, aunque si hubiesen sido mil, las hubiera aceptado todas y cada una

No pensaba que fuera una mala idea, después de todo Colonello también tenía derecho a ser parte de su embarazo, después de todo no era un cita como si fueran una pareja o fueran a formalizar algo.

Simplemente era compartir tiempo con él y fuera parte del proceso de embarazo, no podía negarle eso sin saber si era o no el padre biológico de su bimba.

 

* * *

 

La tarde paso en compañía de todos, Tsuna de verdad se sentía a gusto, pero las chicas tenían que volver a Japón, no podían quedarse como los chicos. Después de todo solo eran personas cercanas al futuro jefe Vongola y no parte de sus guardianes o de la Famiglia oficialmente. Aunque tenía sus sentimientos divididos, una parte de él quisiera que se quedaran hasta el final, pero la otra no, porque le asfixiarían con tantos cuidados y honestamente no quería sentirse tan mimado.

En conjunto tomaron la decisión de que estarían una semana más, como si de vacaciones se tratara y después volverían al país del sol naciente, quedando en total acuerdo las chicas. Al fin y al cabo alguien cercano debía estar ahí tomando apuntes y todo lo necesario para que no se atrasaran en el ciclo escolar.

 

* * *

 

Habiendo acordado la cita con Colonello y para disgusto de Reborn, Tsuna y compañía ya tenían todo listo para salir al día siguiente. Teniendo mil consejos de parte de Nana y las chicas y una plática espartana con Lal donde le quedo claro todo lo que tenía que hacer y no hacer. Y eso que solo iban a pasear a la plaza comercial más cercana.

Sin duda todas estaban al pendiente del estado de Tsuna, eso le tranquilizaba al rubio pues sabía que podía confiar en ellas y que cuidaban al pequeño capo de pies y cabeza y tenían el tacto suficiente para saber hacerlo; cosa que él no sabía hacer.

 

* * *

 

El nuevo día llego, como siempre recibió ayuda de todas las chicas para transfórmalo en una bella señorita en cinta, sus ropas no cambiaron mucho de la última vez, a excepción de que llevaba la bufanda que le dejo Fon y unas orejeras grises que le regalaron Nozaru y Tazaru. Por su lado el rubio opto por no ir con uniforme militar y usar un pantalón de sarga café verde militar, playera de manga larga y un abrigo café oscuro.

"Lal no te preocupes" dijo por centésima vez a la mujer "Te conozco y sé que algo te preocupa y no me has dicho; si Tsuna no puede salir estaré bien si solo vemos una película"

"No es eso" sin duda el ojiazul podía ver a través de ella aún "Me preocupa que alguien quiera lastimarlo" confeso sin verlo a los ojos

Eso le daba a entender que alguien, quizá quería provecharse de la situación y matar al joven capo junto con su bebe.

"Lal" cambiando a un tono de voz serio "No permitiré que nadie los lastime, primero estará muerto" sus ojos transpiraban fuego al decirlo

"Cuídalo mucho" nunca había visto tanta determinación en proteger algo a su ex-estudiante

 

* * *

 

Tomando un descanso de la ajetreada mañana, y lo que hicieron las chicas por él se sentó en el borde de su cama dando un largo suspiro.

"Si no quieres salir, díselo"

"Reborn, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto

"Vine a verlos" sonriendo y sentándose a su lado para tocar su vientre

"Oh" dejando que la mano del mayor recorriera su vientre para que la bimba diera señales y pateara ligeramente

"Entonces si vas a salir con ese"

"Si" además aprovecharía y compraría algunas cosas

"En ese caso, llévalo contigo" entregándole a su fiel compañero

"A Leon, estas seguro" asintiendo el hitman

"Te cuidara también" el corazón del más joven latió con fuerza al saber que le preocupaba a su tutor

"Gracias" mimando al pequeño reptil

El pelinegro acompaño hasta la salida a su alumno dejándolo con el blondo acordando que irían con cuidado y volverían a casa en cuanto antes si surgía algún malestar en el doncel.

 

* * *

 

Una vez en el auto que le prestaron a Colonello y con la calefacción encendida iban en dirección a la plaza comercial.

"Reborn te dio a león"

"Si, para que nos cuide" sin duda el estado de Tsuna los había cambiado

"Yo no te puedo dejar a Falco odia este tipo de clima y prefiere los interiores en esta estación"

"Vaya, algún día saldrá con nosotros, no te preocupes"

Llegaron a la plaza rápidamente y decidieron dar una vueltas por algunos negocios especializados en artículos para bebe donde el militar le compro a la bimba una andadera, aunque era demasiado pronto para eso.

"No necesitas comprarnos cosas"

"Quiero darme ese gusto" tomando al castaño por la cintura "dime, quieres comprar algo en especial"

"Pensaba en algo de joyería, no se unos aretes o algo así"

Con eso, Colonello supo a qué lugar tenían que ir, había una joyería algo escondida en la plaza, un lugar especial, donde hacían hermosos trabajos de joyería a la petición del cliente.

"Vamos, sé a dónde ir"

Llegaron a la pequeña joyería, la fachada del local era simple y no daba la apariencia de que fuera una joyería, puesto que las que conocía exhibían la mercancía en bellas vitrinas donde uno podía admirar las joyas. Fueron recibidos por un señor de cabellos blancos así como su bigote, estaba algo pasado de peso pero poseía una sonrisa bonachona.

" _Buonasera_ , en que puedo servirles"

"Nos gustaría unos aretes para una bimba" pidió el rubio

"La _bambina_ será hermosa como esta bella _ragazza_ " halagando a Tsuna que atino a sonrojarse

"No sé, ¿qué nos recomienda?" pregunto con timidez la ahora castaña

"Veamos" sacando algunos modelos de artes

Unos tenían forma de flor, corazón, trébol, unas pequeñas arracadas y al final unos broqueles de forma esférica que enamoraron a Tsuna por su simpleza.

"Esos me gustaron" le dijo al posible padre de su bimba

"Deme un par de esos en oro de 14K" hablo como todo un conocedor

"Excelente elección" felicito el joyero "estarán en una semana"

Extendió la factura por la compra, pagando el italiano en efectivo, dejando sorprendido a Tsuna por su acción. Una vez fuera del local y atreviéndose a tomar de la mano al doncel le llevo a comer un chocolate caliente con unas deliciosas donas.

"No tenías que hacerlo Colonello"

"Pero se veía que se te antojaron, además son deliciosas estas donas" fingiendo demencia, pues sabía bien a qué se refería

"Eso no" haciendo un lindo mohín "Sobre pagarle al joyero… pensaba comprarle algo yo" ya había recibido muchos regalos

"Más tarde podrás pagarle un dije con sus datos, tipo de sangre y esas cosas para las emergencias" la idea le gusto

"Está bien" no le quedaba de otra

Siguieron comiendo esas esponjosas donas hasta que Tsuna fue atrapado por un antojo de helado de chocolate con vainilla y chispitas de chocolate; y Colonello no pensaba negarle nada ese día y fueron por el helado donde al final el castaño escogió un helado de vainilla con frambuesa y chocolate, cubierto de chocolate y no podían faltar esas chispitas de chocolate también, el solo pidió uno sencillo de vainilla.

Seguían viendo escaparates y disfrutando la mutua compañía, el rubio lo hacía reír demasiado y el gustaba el buen ánimo que tenía, al fin de cuentas si era una buena persona y no era solo otro tutor espartano.

Caminando por uno de los largos pasillos de la plaza, un disparo que impacto la esquina de un local los detuvo. Tsuna se encogió y Colonello lo resguardo detrás de él, buscando la ubicación de aquel que se atrevió a dispararles.

Cubriendo a Tsuna de los disparos que seguían llegando sin darles, logro esconderlo en un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a una salida de emergencia. Ahora que lo pensaba no fue tan mala idea cargar con una pistola de largo alcance, evidentemente no iba a llevar a una 'cita' su rifle de asalto, pero le debía de bastar por el momento.

"Tsuna, quédate aquí y no te muevas" viendo temblar al castaño

"Colonello…" su voz temblaba

"No dejare que nada les pase" besándole la frente y sacando su arma

 

* * *

 

Se oía el intercambio de balas y las recargas de cartucho, así como los gritos de algunas personas que buscaban refugio y ponerse a salvo como él lo estaba, era insoportable, quería hacer algo, no quería morir. Al sentir su nerviosismo Leon trato de reconfortarlo frotando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

"Maldición" escucho gritar al rubio y se alarmo

"Alguien, alguien ayúdenos" dijo tan bajo que al momento Leon se transformó en un celular y marcaba a un número desconocido para él.

"¿Tsuna?" era la voz de su tutor

"Reborn, tengo miedo, alguien nos dispara y Colonello está pelando. Ayúdanos, ayúdame" dijo entre hipidos

"¿Dónde estás?" pregunto directo

"Dentro de la plaza, cerca del carrusel"

"Escúchame, aléjate lo más que puedas de los disparos y mantén a Leon cerca" mataría al que está provocando eso "Voy para allá"

Ni un par de minutos le tomo, juntar un equipo para el rescate de Tsuna, siendo conformado por Mukuro, Squalo, Xanxus, Mammon y Fon como primer quipo. Entre menos personas fueran visibles sería un éxito, el segundo equipo era Chrome, Hibari, Lal, Iemitsu y Bel. El resto de los guardianes y Dino tenían que asegurar toda la zona cerca a la mansión.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, lograron escuchar los disparos. Con ayuda de Mammon lograron detectar la presencia de Tsuna y que estaba seguro. Al mismo tiempo Colonello detecto donde estaba el enemigo, en el primer piso y con toda su habilidad logro herirlo en una pierna y un brazo, haciendo que escapara.

"Vooiii, ve con Tsuna" escucho gritar a Squalo, ellos se encargarían del resto

Fue de inmediato con Tsuna pero ya era tomado en brazos por Reborn que había llegado primero que él. El menor no paraba de temblar y sollozar acurrucándose en el dueño de patillas rizadas, que solo lo apretaba hacia sí, la cara del pelinegro estaba furiosa y la fedora ayudaba a ocultar sus ansias de cobrar venganza.

El rubio pudo contemplar la escena, era lo único que podía hacer y se percató de algo demasiado importante a su gusto. El vínculo entre esos dos era demasiado fuerte y parecía irrompible, y que no tenía más oportunidad de estar con el pequeño moreno, los que tenían la posibilidad era Fon y Reborn; él se descalificaba por propia cuenta puesto que le faltaban cualidades que ellos dos tenían para formar una familia con el sucesor de Vongola.

Reorganizando un poco más las prioridades del momento y saber que el doncel estaba seguro, era averiguar el quien y el por qué querían asesinar a Tsuna. Colonello y compañía se apresuraron a llegar al punto donde podría estar el atacante, con dos heridas de bala no pudo haber llegado muy lejos.

Todos estaban seguros de que atraparían al maldito, pero no contaron que alguien se les adelantaría y les dejaría una no grata sorpresa. Una vez que llegaron al primer piso cerca de las escaleras de concreto encontraron un cadáver, con tres heridas de bala. El brazo y la pierna derecha sangraban evidentemente fue hecho por Colonello, pero la otra herida fue un disparo directo a la cabeza.

"Vooooiiiiii" grito Squalo enfadado "no tenías que matarlo idiota" hablándole al rubio

"Yo no lo hice, kora" frunciendo su seño

Se acercó al cadáver y comprobó que dos de los disparos fueron producto de su arma, el tercero impacto fue provocado por un arma distinta.

"Parece que fue hecha por un revolver" dijo Xanxus

Mammon estaba enfadada al igual que Mukuro ambos despedían un aura oscura y con ansias de matar, el sujeto había sido enviado por alguien más y al no cumplir el objetivo fue asesinado por su contratista, así no había evidencia de quien era el culpable.

En la cabeza de la ilusionista solo se atravesaba el rostro del escorpión asesino, no quería culparla sin pruebas, pero algo le decía que era ella, podía llamarlo intuición femenina o eras sus habilidades de la niebla la que le ayudaban. Sin duda la próxima vez que la viera lo averiguaría constara lo que costara.

Mientras tanto Mukuro ideaba miles de formas de torturar al que se atrevió a dispararle a Tsunayoshi y la pequeña bimba que estaba en sus entrañas, todas sus ideas eran sádicas y contemplaba todos los tipos de sufrimiento que un humano pudiera experimentar.

El espadachín solo observaba como esos dos se perdían en su mundo interno ideando venganza, eso suponía al ver sus rostros llenos de odio y en cuanto Xanxus, se contenía por explotar la plaza y hallar al malnacido.

Sin duda sería una tarde difícil para todos, corroboro que todo cerca de la mansión estuviera en perfectas condiciones para poder mandar al pequeño capo de regreso y que de paso le hiciera un chequeo Shammal.

 

* * *

 

Una vez que el área estuvo controlada el segundo equipo de rescate fue el encargado de inspeccionar el cuerpo y encontrar la mayor cantidad de respuestas, encontrando a un tipo en ropas negras y con una gorra del mismo color que le cubría muy bien el rostro. Había demasiada sangre gracias a los disparos que le propino el soldado, pero el ultimo había sido a corta distancia y por el rostro que quedo en aquel tipo fue sorprendido, no lo vio venir.

Bel dedujo con rapidez a la conclusión que llegaron los demás, sin duda alguien iba detrás del doncel y no pararía hasta conseguir su objetivo y no quería dejar ninguna evidencia que lo inculpara. Hibari inspecciono toda el área en busca de algo que le dijera quien fue el asesino del hombre, sin duda le dejaría caer el peso del Comité de Disciplina de Namimori. En cuanto a Iemitsu y a Lal se encargarían de develar la identidad de aquel sujeto, costara lo que costara.

Con un par de laptops provenientes de la CEDEF lograron encontrar la identidad de aquel hombre que yacía desangrado en la plaza comercial, su nombre Simo Kolkka, de origen finlandés y con 28 años de edad; un francotirador joven especializado en ser silencioso y trabajar en áreas públicas, siempre trabajaba bajo contrato de alguien y aceptaba la paga más alta; se vendía la mejor postor.

Sin duda era alguien interesante y trabajaba para cualquier mafia, entres sus trabajos más destacados trabajo para la mafia Rusia por mucho tiempo, deshaciéndose de gente indeseable para el gobierno.

"Quién sea que anda detrás de Sawada, contrato a un profesional" dijo Lal

"De eso no cabe duda" tomo un respiro el padre del doncel "Si contrato a uno, lo hará con otro"

"Llamare a Oregano y a Turmeric para que nos echen una mano" completo la peliazul llamando por teléfono

Interceptar comunicaciones con cualquiera que fuera un asesino en potencia era la clave, para poder truncar los planes de aquella persona que intentaba deshacerse del castaño y su bebe.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Tsuna se tranquilizó un poco, intentaron que bebiera algo o comiera algo, pero el joven se negó a probar alimento alguno. Reborn estaba preocupado y al saber que todo ya estaba bajo control en la plaza comercial y los alrededores de la mansión, supo que era el momento para volver a casa.

"Tsuna, hay que volver a casa" le dijo Reborn con suavidad

El moreno solo asintió con suavidad ante la petición del pelinegro. Subieron al auto en compañía de Bel, Xanxus y Squalo, los demás se quedaban con la esperanza de encontrar algo, una pequeña y mínima pista del culpable.

Al llegar a casa fueron recibidos por todos, Shammal solo permitió que Nana se acercara a Tsuna, después de todo necesitaba el amor de su madre más que el de cualquier otro.

"Mi Tsu-kun" abrazándolo con fuerza y el ojimiel le correspondió llorando, desahogándose de todo sus sentimientos

"Tsunayoshi, vamos a revisarles" dijo el medico

"Hai" acepto el menor tomando de la mano a su madre

Una vez que llegaron a la sala médica Shammal le inspecciono físicamente, alguna fractura o torcedura a curar, solo encontró un pequeño raspón en la rodilla derecha y en el brazo derecho. Afortunadamente no encontró daño alguno en su cuerpo y no tenía dolores en la cadera lo cual podría indicar un parto prematuro.

Lo siguiente era ver como estaba la bimba, como Tsuna ya se sabía el procedimiento fue bastante sencillo, con cuidado el poseedor de los Trident Mosquito comenzó a ver a través del monitor, pasaba una y otra vez el transductor sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que soltó un largo suspiro.

"Pasa algo malo sensei" pregunto la madre

"¿Dr. Shammal?" estaba un poco preocupado Tsuna

"Todo está bien, al parecer solo fue el shock para ti Tsunayoshi, eres una buena mama" dijo sonriente

"Gracias a dios" replicaron los dos Sawada

"Eso sí, debes estar al pendiente de sus movimientos, si dejara de hacerlo tienes que avisarme inmediatamente"

"Sí, claro" ahora recordaba que cuando Reborn llego la beba se movió y durante todo el camino si no sentía la mano del moreno pateaba hasta sentirla

Sin duda el hitman le hacía sentir tranquila a la nena en camino, se preguntaba si sería lo mismo con Fon, eso era muy probable.

 

* * *

 

El resto de la tarde fue ajetreada para todos, buscando pistas, recorriendo el perímetro de la mansión y sin duda tendrían la huella del desvelo en sus ojos para el día siguiente.

Tsuna se dispuso a dormir en su habitación con la compañía de Leon y Lichi que parecían sus guardaespaldas lindos y achuchables. El joven doncel cayo rendido hacia los encantos de Morfeo y dormir apaciblemente hasta el amanecer donde las cosas parecían más calmas y sabiendo que de momento las salidas estaba negadas hasta nuevo aviso, aun cuando salía a las partes exteriores de la mansión siempre iba acompañado de alguien para estar con él, y unos tres más que le seguían desde las sombras sin que se percatara de ello.

 

* * *

 

Los días siguieron pasando y el embarazo progresaba dejando ver en el castaño ese aumento en la barriga que denotaba la falta de meses para poder ver a la bella bimba que Tsuna cargaba en su vientre, solo le faltaban unos pocos días para cumplir los seis meses y medio.

El invierno se estaba despedido dejando ver lo que sería una cálida primavera, al fin podría disfrutar como las flores renacían después del frío de la estación. Esos eran los pensamientos del castaño, pues a pesar de lo vivido unas semanas atrás se mostraba optimista ante la situación.

 

* * *

 

Para Lal y Mammon había demasiada calma, los chicos habían pescado a gente merodeando cerca de la mansión y Hibari junto con Mukuro se encargaban de que no tuvieran ganas de aparecerse por ahí nunca jamás.

Todo los demás estaban al pendiente de cualquier situación que pareciera anormal por pequeña que fuera, un minúsculo error podría ser fatal para el joven capo y la nena en camino.

No podrían permitirse ningún tipo de fallo, por el orgullo de Vongola, por ellos mismos y sobre todo por Tsunayoshi que era la motivación más fuerte para que en todos ellos surgiera un cambio y un deseo enorme de proteger a alguien.

 

* * *

 

Inesperadamente una tarde cualquiera recibieron una entrega de víveres que no estaba prevista para ese día, el encargado de dejar los alimentos se notaba un poco nervioso y definitivamente le habían pagado para hacer el encargo; al final lo dejaron ir pues era un chico relativamente inocente, alguien que podría ser usado como chivo expiatorio.

Mammon, Lal, Squalo y Levi fueron los encargados de revisar minuciosamente lo que contenía aquella caja de supuestos víveres, solo notaron que era comida congelada, básicamente, sushi, distintos tipos de sushi. Al no observar nada raro al momento, Mammon decidió que Levi debía sacrificarse probando uno.

"Lo hare, por Boss y mini-Boss" aceptando el destino cualquiera que fuere comió el sushi de un solo bocado

El espadachín esperaba que en cualquier momento comenzara a retorcerse de dolor, que le saliera espuma por la boca o algo parecido, la dueña de Phantasma optaba por crisis epilépticas o que dejara de respirar y al final estuviera realmente muerto. Lal solo observa lo sádicos que eran aquellos con su propio compañero de armas.

"Estoy bien" comenzó a alardear de su salud haciendo poses de victoria

"No estoy segura, come más" la peliazul le ordeno embutiéndole más trozos de sushi

Prácticamente lo hicieron comer la mitad de la entrega, y no observaron ninguna reacción, o al menos una de las que tanto esperaban. Transcurrió alrededor de una media hora cuando el Varia de elemento del rayo colapso de un momento a otro cayendo al piso y dejando salir por su boca una espuma color purpura.

Con eso estaba claro, era la firma del escorpión venenoso, Bianchi. Si mal no recordaba habían escuchado de Reborn que la mujer pelirosada había descubierto una variante del ' _poison_ _cooking_ ' tenía un efecto más débil y su efecto era retardado y la comida aparentemente de veía completamente comestible.

"Yare, yare" suspiro la ilusionista "con esto confirmamos quien es la culpable"

"Vooooiiiiiii" grito el peliplata "Hay que atrapar a esa mujer y matarla"

"Hay que esperar un poco, no tardara en dejarnos otro regalo"

Con la seguridad de saber quién era no tardaron en comunicárselo al resto del equipo de Varia y la CEDEF, de momento la familia de Tsuna y Dino quedaban fuera del caso. Ahora estarían preparados para cualquier cosa que intentara esa loca en contra del doncel, mientras tanto Levi se encontraba en su habitación acondicionada como camilla de hospital, a penas Shammal logro salvarlo de la intoxicación, gracias a que conocí muy bien los venenos de Bianchi y sin duda sabía que fue ella, con el dolor de su corazón mantendría a raya a esa mujer lejos del heredero Vongola.

 

* * *

 

Un par de días después del envenenamiento de Levi, o más bien la indigestión de Levi; que fue lo que le informaron a los demás, el ambiente de calma seguía presente, pero era un especie de calma que anunciaba desastre.

Como al fin ya estaban con la primavera en puerta la familia de Tsunayoshi y la Cavallone decidieron organizar una fiesta en el enorme jardín, era mejor pasar gratos momentos y olvidarse de aquellos malos recuerdos.

Todos estaban emocionados o al menos eso aparentaban, había mucha comida y bebidas y lo más importante un clima agradable, no hacía frío ni calor, el sol brillaba pero no quemaba y se sentía una brisa refrescante.

"Wow que hermoso" dijo el castaño "Estoy tan contento"

El mediodía llego y el ambiente era perfecto, todos conviviendo sin pelar, sin que hubiera bombas, disparos, ilusiones sádicas y golpes de armas resonando por todo el lugar, para el joven era casi perfecto. Y esa perfección se acabó de un momento a otro cuando apareció Bianchi atravesando el jardín con una sonrisa extraña.

"¡Bianchi!" saludo alegremente la madre de Tsuna que ignoraba lo que planeaba la mujer, pero algo le intuyo que su hijo debía alejarse de ella.

"Hola Mamma" respondió el saludo "Tsuna, felicidades por él bebe"

"Es una niña Bianchi" le hablo con naturalidad

El ambiente se tensó un poco y estaban al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos, cualquier insinuación que pareciera ser un peligro para el más joven, más no contaron que unas bombas de humo explotarían siendo incapaces de ver algo.

En la confusión del momento, Bianchi tomo al joven capo de la mano y lo arrastro a unas orillas del jardín llevándolo donde sabía bien que había un corredor secreto, teniendo la seguridad que tardarían un rato en encontrarles.

Una vez que llegaron a un trayecto del pasillo medianamente iluminado se detuvieron, además de que el embarazado ya no podía más. Sin duda eso le había agotado en un breve lapso de tiempo. Ambos guardaron silencio, uno muy incómodo para el castaño que lo que quería hacer era ir con su familia, algo le decía que debía irse de ahí.

"¿Bianchi?" pregunto tocando su vientre

"Mira Tsuna, me agradas mucho y eres el mejor amigo de Hayato" hizo una pausa "pero no me agrada que Reborn esté tan cerca de ti, espero que lo entiendas"

Entender qué, que estaba celosa o algo por el estilo, no quería hacer contacto con la mirada, sabía que nada bueno podría salir de ello; pero que podía hacer, intento mantener la calma pero era imposible con el aura peligrosa que desprendía la mujer.

"No entiendo Bianchi" soltando ella una risa perturbadora

"Esa cosa que llevas no debe nacer, porque si lo hace MI Reborn se puede ir contigo y no dejaré que eso suceda"

Eso sí dio miedo, es como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona y le aterraba que le pudiera hacer algo a su bimba, eso no lo permitiría. A la par que intentaba alejarse de ella en busca de una salida, observo que la pelirosa sacaba un revólver y de entre sus manos salía una bala.

"Tsuna, vamos a jugar" ofreció con un tono de voz enloquecida

"Déjalo Bianchi, salgamos" buscaba y buscaba sin encontrar salida "sabes Reborn no tiene que ser el padre, puede ser Fon"

"Oh, ¿te gustaría que fuera Fon?" colocando la bala en el tambor "No importa esa criatura no nacerá" dijo para si

"Es una posibilidad, salgamos con los demás, nos deben de estar buscando"

"No, hasta que terminemos de jugar" girando el tambor del revólver, no sabría donde quedo la bala

"Detente Bianchi" pidió casi suplicante

"Haz jugado ruleta rusa" ignorando lo dicho por el menor "El revólver solo tiene una bala, se coloca la boca del cañón sobre la sien y se aprieta el gatillo, si ninguna bala es disparada se pasa el revolver a la otra persona y así sucesivamente hasta que a alguien le toque la bala y muera"

Tsuna no dijo nada, como es que ella quería jugar algo tan cruel como eso. Además se regañaba mentalmente por haber dejado a Natsu, Lichi y Leon en su recamara descansando, como le hubiera ayudado tener a uno de ellos.

"No es divertido, juguemos" haciendo retroceder el martillo del revólver "Veamos que sucede" apunto al vientre de Tsuna y apretó el gatillo

Tsuna abrazo su vientre y se giró un poco, solo se escuchó un click vacío. Ahora si estaba exaltado, tenía que buscar la salida y pronto

"Nada, bueno quedan otros cinco intentos" acercándose a Tsuna

En un momento Tsuna vio un tablón, lo suficientemente ligero para que pudiera cargarlo; haciendo acopio de todo su valor lo tomo y decidió enfrentarse a la loca de Bianchi. Mientras la asesina hablaba cosas sin sentido para él, agarro con fuerza el trozo de madera y la golpeo noqueándola y dejándola aturdida por unos momentos.

Ese era su momento para escapar, siguiendo su instinto y la súper-intuición Vongola pudo dar con un pasadizo que daba a una bodega de limpieza no lejos de la cocina recién remodelada. Tuvo que detenerse por unos momentos, porque le faltaba el aire; mientras tanto Bianchi ya iba detrás de él y no tardó en darle alcance.

"Aquí estás, no debes de escapar" volviendo a disparar sin éxito alguno "Mierda"

Intento ir a su recamara, así que subió hacia las escaleras principales hasta llegar al descanso, el escorpión venenoso subía con calma cada uno de los escalones resonando cada uno de ellos. Antes que llegara con él la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a Fon.

"Bianchi, detente" le hablo con furia contenida

"No, debo de terminar lo que empecé"

Ella no pareció notar que el hombre que decía amar le había dado alcance al menor, quedando a su lado.

"¡Ehhh! Reborn no te metas, esto entre Tsuna y yo" amenazándolo con el arma

"No Bianchi, es suficiente para ya"

"Noooo" apuntando para disparar

Reborn se colocó de escudo para Tsuna, mientras este se agachaba y encogía para proteger su vientre con sus manos, después el mayor le abrazo dándole la espalda a la mujer que no parecía estar cuerda y sin dudarlo disparo dos veces.

Bianchi podía ver sangre correr, si era la del joven doncel estaba satisfecha y comenzó a reír de locura. Fon esperaba el momento para tomar a la mujer y poder inmovilizarla sin que disparara de nueva cuenta.

Tsuna sentía el abrazo del mayor en un intento de protegerlo a toda costa, volteo a mirarle y todo se volvió rojo, podía ver sangre, definitivamente no era la suya porque no sentía dolor alguno.

"¡¿Reborn?!" intento acomodarlo en su regazo mientras su ropa se teñía de rojo.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooaah, espero que les haya gustado y que nos los deje en el suspenso del próximo chap.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá y nos leemo pronto
> 
> Ciao Ciao


	17. Ansiedad y Dolor

_“¡¡¿Reborn?!!” intento acomodarlo en su regazo mientras su ropa se teñía de rojo_

* * *

 

El moreno permanecía en el regazo del castaño, le costaba trabajo respirar y era debido a que los dos impactos de bala que recibió; el primero fue en la parte media de la espalda del lado derecho, seguro le había perforado el pulmón y el segundo había sido en el hombro, le dolía bastante y el sangrado no paraba.

“Están… bien” hasta hablar era doloroso

“Hai” respondió con la voz algo quebrada “No hables Reborn” buscando un punto para presionar y no brotara más sangre

Bianchi reía sin parar, abstraída en su locura; cosa que aprovecho Fon para inmovilizarla con relativa facilidad, pues no aplico la fuerza que tenía pensada ocupar. Le quito el arma la cual arrojo lejos del alcance de cualquiera y cruzo sus brazos por la espalda y ato sus muñecas.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba al hitman sacó su pistola COLT 1911 y le apunto a la cabeza a la pelirosa, antes de que pudiera disparar del gatillo fue detenido por una cálida mano.

“Es suficiente” dijo Tsuna “No más” pidió suplicante

El hombre de patillas dejo caer su arma a su costado, entre tanto el castaño le sostenía con suavidad, el chino se golpeó a Bianchi dejándola inconsciente para acercarse a la par de que se quitaba su _qipao_ para usarlo como compresa para evitar que Reborn se desangrara aún más.

“No para la sangre” Tsuna estaba al borde del pánico

“No te preocupes Tsuna, ya viene la ayuda” ejerciendo más presión “Reborn no te duermas”

“No… lo… haré…” sabía que debía estar consciente lo más posible

Esos momentos fueron estresantes para los tres, el ojimiel sentía que perdía a su maestro, su compañero de batalla y el posible padre de su bimba. Para Fon era dejar morir a un compañero de vida, pues con la maldición de los Arcobaleno vivieron muchos más años de los que deberían.

Los minutos pasaban lentos cuando al fin detuvieron un poco el sangrado de Reborn, aunque la prenda de Fon estaba roja por la sangre del otro. Como si Dios hubiera escuchado sus plegarias los demás llegaron, Squalo con una camilla donde equipo médico especializado de Varia coloco a Reborn antes de que perdiera loa consciencia.

Al pelinegro le colocaron con rapidez un suero y una transfusión de sangre, afortunadamente estaban preparados para lo peor, en otra camilla se llevaron a Tsuna que fue escoltado por Xanxus y Shammal que no podía creer que fuera Bianchi la culpable.

Y con el _escorpión asesino_ Iemitsu, Lal y Mammon se encargarían de ella más tarde; de momento le inyectaron un suero con un fuerte tranquilizante para mantenerla dormida lo más que pudieran.

Afortunadamente Varia contaba con el mejor equipo médico al cual pudieran acceder en momentos de crisis, llegar al hospital de los Vongola o incluso al más cercano podría costarles las vidas. Rápidamente hicieron las maniobras adecuadas para salvaguardar la vida de todos, incluso la de Bianchi.

* * *

Reborn fue llevado al segundo quirófano ubicado en el sótano, el equipo médico ya lo esperaba para hacerle una cirugía de emergencia, retirar las dos balas que tenía y evitar que se desangrara más, por lo cual dos bolsas con sangre fueron requeridas desde el inicio.

Tsuna fue llevado a la sala de revisión donde Shammal lo revisaría de cabeza a pies y por supuesto a la pequeña _bimba_ que venía en camino, cualquier malestar podría traducirse en un parto muy prematuro donde no sabría si la pequeña criatura sobreviviría puesto que no alcanzaba los siete meses de embarazo y los pulmones no se habían desarrollado completamente o pudiera ser que muriera antes de nacer. Y estaba dispuesto a no llegar a ninguna de ellas, aunque lo primordial era la vida de Tsunayoshi.

En cuanto a la pelirosa fue llevada a un cubículo fuertemente resguardado por Mammon y Mukuro, si esa loca intentaba salir lo torturarían con un sinfín de macabras ilusiones. Aunque estuviera sedada, por precaución le amarraron sus manos y pies a la cama de hospital y esperarían hasta que despertara y había bastantes voluntarios en darle una – _cálida_ \- bienvenida al despertar entre los cuales se encontraban Hibari, Lal y Xanxus en primer lugar.

* * *

El cuerpo del ojimiel no dejaba de temblar aún por lo sucedido, fue demasiado para él y estar en cinta lo hacía aún más vulnerable. Le indico que se retirará sus ropas pues estaban cubiertas de sangre y necesitaba saber con seguridad si fue la sangre del pelinegro a la de su pequeño paciente.

Detrás del biombo Tsuna retiraba sus ropas sintiendo la pesadez en cada una, cuando se encontró en calzoncillos le llamo al Dr. Shammal pues no sabía que ropa se pondría.

“Primero demos un vistazo” tomando unas compresas húmedas para limpiar la sangre que se impregno en la piel del menor.

Con cuidado fue removiendo las manchas de sangre del joven y al mismo tiempo verificaba que no tuviera una herida o lesión, cambio varias veces de compresas que le fueron proporcionadas por una de las enfermeras de la sección, notando que solo tenía unos cuantos raspones que no eran de gravedad, curándolos al momento con antiséptico y cubriéndole con algunos vendoletes y para finalizar le dieron una bata de hospital para cubrirse.

Seguía viendo que el joven aun temblaba un poco y no podía darle un tranquilizante porque podría hacerle daño al bebe, así que pidió que le trajeran un té de hierbas que el mismo especifico, para que le ayudaran a calmar sus nervios.

Una vez que una enfermera trajo consigo una pequeña tetera y una taza para el joven Vongola se retiró para darles espacio no sin acotar que estaría a sus órdenes.

“Bebe Tsuna, está caliente” ofreciéndole una taza con un liquido verdoso

“Gracias” aceptando y bebiendo un poco pues para su gusto estaba demasiado caliente

“Anda bebe un poco más para poder revisarles” pidió con una amable sonrisa

Tsuna hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para ingerir todo el líquido de la taza, a pequeños tragos y la presencia reconfortante del doctor le ayudo a calmarse más, incluso llegando a ver media taza más de té.

“Listo” inquirió el doctor, recibiendo un asentimiento del menor

Procedió a que se acomodara en la camilla y se descubriera el vientre para comenzar la revisión, le coloco el gel para el ultrasonido y comenzó a esparcirlo con el transductor en todo su vientre, vio a través del monitor que la _bimba_ estaba bien y se concentró en escuchar los latidos de su pequeño corazón los cuales resultaron en perfectas condiciones para las casi 23 semanas de embarazo con las que contaba; movía el micrófono para captar otros ángulos de la _bimba_ y vio cómo se movía ligeramente lo cual era un buena señal.

“Tsuna” le llamo con delicadeza “Todo está bien” suspirando de alivio ‘la futura mama’

“Gracias, muchas gracias” dejando caer lágrimas de felicidad

“Aun así debes estar al pendiente de los movimientos de la _piccolina_ ” tomando un respiro “Recuerda que si sientes que sus movimientos son menos, debes de aviarme inmediatamente, no importa la hora”

“Claro que si” la vida de su hija era lo más importante

“Te pasaremos un suero para evitar que te pongas anémico, fue un día difícil y supongo que no tienes hambre”

“Está bien” contesto resignado

“Quieres que la enfermera te ponga el suero” negando con la cabeza “Ok” no cabía duda de que era un niño todavía

Primero busco una buena vena de su mano haciendo que el castaño apretara y relajara su mano, una vez que la vio le pidió que mantuviera su mano en forma de puño, le dio un pequeño piquete para colocar el punzo y poder conectarlo al suero.

“Habrá que esperar alrededor de una hora” notando la cara de enfado del menor “Una vez que termine podrás ir a tu cuarto, de momento descansa”

“Dr. Shammal…” le llamo con voz queda

“Reborn está en cirugía, y se encuentra estable” sonriéndole “alguien como él no morirá fácilmente”

“Arigato” le contesto por adelantarse a su pregunta

* * *

En cuanto el poseedor de los Trident mosquito salió de revisar a Tsuna, solo tenía un destino, ver como estaba Bianchi, no era un secreto que le guardaba sentimiento a la mujer, más por sus actitudes de mujeriego y _playboy_ nunca fue tomado en serio.

Una vez que estuvo en la puerta del cuarto que le asignaron observo a los guardianes de la niebla de Varia y del _Decimo_ , podía sentir el aura asesina emanar de ellos.

“Piensas verla Shammal” le hablo Mammon

“Me lo van a impedir” pregunto con firmeza

“Puedes pasar a verla, pero si intentas algo raro te mataremos” dijo el hombre  de mirada heterocromo

No contesto nada y solo entro, ver de esa manera a la mujer que amaba le destrozaba y que la razón hayan sido unos malditos celos no ayudaban en nada.

“Bianchi, tanto le amas” le dijo con voz suave “lo correcto sería decir que te encaprichaste demasiado con Reborn”

Reviso su control y noto que por el sedante tardaría al menos unas tres horas en despertar, en todo lo demás se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud, aunque su salud mental era el problema no se arriesgaría que pusiera más vidas en peligro. Pensando en la solución tuvo una idea casi perfecta por lo que tendría que hablarlo con Squalo y Xanxus.

Acaricio los rosados cabellos y le dedico una mirada amorosa y a la vez decepcionada, no conto con que Bianchi fuera tan radical, sin más se retiró del cuarto dejando a la mujer en un descanso involuntario.

“Pensé que tardarías más” le dijo la mujer

“Cinco minutos bastan” respondió “además no puedo descuidar a Tsuna”

“Kufufufufu… más te vale” sonriendo malévolamente

“Cuenta con ello, la bimba y el son mi prioridad” dejando a los guardianes del escorpión venenoso.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el quirófano número dos, la cirugía de Reborn iba a la mitad del procedimiento, ya habían logrado quitarle la bala del pulmón, el sangrado era menor pero no se detenía, decidieron cauterizar lo mejor que pudieran las venas y arterias lastimadas y suturar lo más que se pudiera la herida.

Logrando una vez el cometido el doctor a cargo procedió en transfundir una bolsa más de sangre antes de comenzar con la segunda parte de la cirugía y la menos riesgosa, cuando el pelinegro se encontró nuevamente estable procedieron a quitarle la bala del hombro, lo cual resulto mucho más fácil en comparación a la que se quedó atrapada en el pulmón.

Curando la herida, cauterizando y dejando en perfecto estado el hombro que tuvo un sangrado mínimo se dispusieron a suturar la herida de forma casi perfecta que dejaría una cicatriz apenas perceptible.

“Listo” con esas palabras el doctor finalizo y el equipo médico de Varia al fin podían tomar un respiro “Recuerden que aún falta la cirugía más importante, la de nuestro _Decimo Vongola_ ” pues tendrían que realizar una cesárea

“Hai” contestaron todos sabiendo que traerían al mundo a la siguiente generación

“Buen trabajo” se retiró el medico dejando que su segundo a bordo y las enfermeras trasladaran al paciente a un cubículo privado, dejando las indicaciones de suero y transfusiones a realizar.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión se podía palpar el nerviosismo, el temor y la incredulidad de lo que habían vivido; lo que aquella mujer que era considerada de la _Famiglia_ del Décimo Vongola provoco por unos malditos celos enfermizos.

Los jóvenes adolescentes estaban preocupados por el estado de su jefe, al igual que la familia Shimmon y el resto de Varia, aunque les pesaba el hecho de no haber previsto tal desastre en contra de una de las personas que más apreciaban.

Las chicas eran caso aparte, parecían no salir de su estupor ya que era impensable para ellas que la pelirosa hubiera actuado de tal manera.

“Kyoko-chan” llamo la castaña

“Bianchi-san sería incapaz” dijo con voz queda

“Lastimo a Tsuna-san y eso no se lo perdonare nunca _desu_ ” la mirada de Haru demostraba valor al aceptar esa dura realidad, pero no significaba que no le dolía

Chrome por su parte tenía la cabeza más fría y les daría el apoyo que necesitaban sus amigas que eran más cercanas a Bianchi, las tres se envolvieron en un abrazo donde se permitieron llorar y sacar sus propias frustraciones.

Nana había decidido subir a los pequeños a la habitación que compartía con su marido, se les notaba cansados y preocupados, lo mejor era que descansaran un rato para que pudieran recibir a su hijo con la calidez de siempre.

Haciendo de momento lo que estaba en sus manos decidieron esperar, y eso los mataba, cada segundo, cada minuto se les hacía eterno y su concentración para que el reloj caminara más aprisa notaron la presencia de Fon que se acercaba a ellos, con algunas manchas de sangre en su cuerpo y en su ya no tan blanco pantalón así como la ausencia de su _qipao_.

“Fon… mi hijo” Nana hablo apresurada

“Está bien, también la pequeña” afirmó con una leve sonrisa “Pero… Reborn está en cirugía recibió los impactos de bala”

“Las princesas están bien, es lo más importante” Bel no resto la vida el Arcobaleno, pero era evidente que la vida de Tsuna y la _piccola_ era prioridad para todos

Noto algunas ausencias entre la gente reunida en la sala, supuso que estaban buscando la manera de alejar definitivamente a Bianchi de Tsuna; así que no decidió preguntar nada, al contrario respondería lo poco que sabía.

“Fon, debes darte un baño” dijo la madre del pequeño capo “También cámbiate de ropas”

“Ohh” ahora que lo notaba su apariencia era terrible

“Hazlo y preparare un cambio para Tsu-kun y se lo podrías llevar”

“Será un gusto”

Querían que la menor cantidad de personas se moviera, nadie estaba seguro de que el _escorpión venoso_ tuviera otro as bajo la manga como lo fue que su arma tuviera dos y no una bala como le había hecho creer al castaño.

* * *

Tsuna estaba cansado, según le dijo la enfermera su familia estaba al tanto de su estado de salud y le esperarían en la mansión una vez que estuviera más estable.

“Ya falta poco, amor” le hablo a su beba tocando su vientre

Escucho el golpeteo en la puerta de su cuarto y le sorprendió por un momento, pero sabía que Bianchi estaba ‘dormida’ así que no había quien les quisiera hacer daño.

“Adelante” dijo con voz tímida

“Tsuna” dijo el hombre chino con gran alivio

“¡Fon!” intento levantarse pero cuando se dio cuenta el moreno ya estaba a su lado

“Gracias a Dios están bien Tsuna” conteniendo su ganas de tomarlo en sus brazos

“Lo estamos” percatándose que no traía sus típicas ropas “Tu… ropa…”

“Tuve que asearme y cambiarme” dejando a relucir un pantalón deportivo negro con franjas blancas a los lados y una camiseta blanca con un dragón chino en color rojo “Además te traigo un cambio de ropa, tu madre me lo ha dado”

“Muchas gracias Fon” tomando la bolsa “Solo debo esperar a que se termine el suero”

Volver a ver la sonrisa del joven castaño fue una de las mejores cosas que le sucedieron en la tarde, la otra fue colocar la mano sobre su vientre y sentir el movimiento de la bimba.

“Tsuna” le llamo dulcemente

“Dime F…” antes de pronunciar el nombre de su acompañante vio el rostro del moreno lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y el palpitar de su corazón se aceleró haciéndolo ruborizar por la cercanía del mayor. Por su mente pasó que lo besaría y solo atino a cerrar sus ojos. Cuando el ojinegro vio los actos del menor le parecieron sumamente tiernos y solo dejo reposar su frente con la contraria, no besaría al castaño… aún.

“Ambos está bien” afirmo el chino manteniendo el contacto de sus frentes

“Lo estamos” sintiendo el calor de sus respiraciones

“Estoy tan feliz” el saber que el joven que comenzaba a adueñarse de su corazón estaba bien junto con la beba que crecía dentro de él le causaba un gran alivio

Poco a poco creo nuevamente distancias del menor haciendo mayor la separación entre ambos y el ojimiel dejo salir un suspiro con un toque de… ¿decepción?, preguntándose si de verdad quería ser besado por el ex–Arcobaleno de la tormenta.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, no era un silencio incómodo pero el más joven no sabía que decir o hacer, antes de que pudiera hablarle al mayor la enfermera entro para revisar cómo iba el suero.

“Décimo ya podemos quitar el suero” haciendo la desconexión del suero

“Claro” poniendo su mano para que le quitaran el punzo y le dejaran una pequeña tirita para la diminuta herida

“Le revisare nuevamente los vendoletes” verificando que estos no se hubieran movido o caído “todo está perfecto, puede cambiarse” asintiendo el más joven

“ _Signorina, qualcos'altro_ ” _[Señorita, algo más]_ pregunto el moreno sorprendiendo al joven Don

“ _Tutto va bene, voi può andare_ ” _[Todo va bien, ya pueden irse]_ dijo con una cálida sonrisa

“ _Tante grazie_ ” _[Muchas gracias]_ dijo el ojimiel

Una vez que la joven enfermera se retiró dejándolos de nueva cuenta solos, lo cual provecho el joven Décimo y fue a cambiarse de ropas, el conjunto que le habían mandado eran unos pantalones de algodón con el vientre de licra para que pudiera acomodarse en ellos con sus ya seis meses y medio, una playera o más bien blusón amarillo pálido con puntos naranjas y de calzado unos tenis blancos, para abrigarle un suéter holgado blanco.

“Estoy listo” anuncio al pelinegro

“Luces bien” ofreciéndole su brazo “Vámonos” asintiendo con alegría quería ver a sus padres y a sus amigos.

Tomaron un elevador bastante escondido que los llevaría a lo que sería la planta baja de la mansión pero del lado más alejado del jardín principal. Efectivamente era un pasadizo secreto y con la tensión de lo vivido por la mañana le era difícil recordar como llego a las aulas médicas de la mansión.

“Oye Fon” le hablo una vez que se adentraban a la mansión “¿Cómo esta Reborn?”

“Él está bien, no es de los que mueren fácil” sonriéndole “Ahora mismo ya salió de la cirugía y debe estar en reposo”

“Ya veo” era un alivio saber que no corría peligro su vida

“No tienes nada de que culparte Tsuna” le dijo suponiendo que esos sentimientos le empezaban a atormentar “Cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiéramos hecho”

“¿También tu Fon?” le pregunto ansiando la respuesta

“Daría mi vida por ustedes” tomándole de la mano con seguridad “No tienes de que preocuparte”

“Vale” sonriendo por sentirse tan protegido “Fon, mañana podríamos visitar a Reborn” viendo al hombre meditar

“Solo si Nana-san lo autoriza” sabiendo que al mujer no se negaría

“Ok” le pareció justo, después de todo su madre debía de estar muy preocupada

Una vez llegaron a la sala de la mansión, fueron recibidos por casi todos, Nana lo abrazaba como si hubieran pasado años sin verse y no pudo evitar derramara lágrimas de felicidad al saber que su hijo y nieta estaban en óptimas condiciones, sanos y salvos.

“Okaa-san todo está bien” abrazándola y recibiendo todo el amor de la mujer

“Gracias Dios” sonriendo aun con lágrimas en sus ojos

“Tsu-chan” Lussuria se adelantó a los guardianes del Décimo para ahogarlo en un efusivo abrazo “Estábamos tan preocupados”

El castaño estaba alegre de verle casi a todos, su padre no estaba así como el resto de los integrantes de la CEDEF y tampoco Colonello, tampoco Mammon, Mukuro Dino y Romario, no se atrevió a preguntar por los faltantes, de seguro investigaban lo de Bianchi y estaban cuidando a Reborn.

Cada uno lo abrazo a su manera, recibiéndolo de nueva cuenta en la mansión, las chicas y los niños no lo hicieron esperar con un abrazo grupal al igual que la familia Shimmon, también todos sus guardianes a excepción de uno y no fue precisamente Hibari, sumando a Spanner y Shouchi; también todos los Varia que se encontraban y un Levi que prometía cuidarlo sobre todas las cosas y no fallarle a su querido Boss, Squalo solo le revolvió el flequillo de forma cariñosa y Xanxus, su reacción era la más esperada y se limitó a rodear con un brazo al adolescente y estrecharlo de una forma tosca para los demás.

“Juudaime, lo siento tanto” pidió disculpas mientras se arrodillaba de tal forma que su cabeza tocaba el suelo “Perdón Juudaime” todos entendían que el chico bomba no solo pedía perdón por lo que cometió su hermana sino por el hecho de no haberle protegido y sobretodo de su propia sangre

“Gokudera-kun, levántate” negándose el adolescente “Gokudera Hayato-kun” dijo en tono serio

“Juudaime” seguía en la misma posición golpeando un poco su frente con el suelo

“Esto es difícil” se agacho lo más que su vientre le permitió “Hayato-kun” al escucharlo tan cerca levanto la mirada sorprendido por la acción de su jefe y por como lo había llamado “Sabes esto es incómodo, porque no nos levantamos”

“Hai” como si fuese un resorte se levantó ayudando a su lindo jefe “Juudaime” no se atrevía a mirarlo

“No fue tu culpa Hayato-kun” le sonrió con calidez “Pero gracias por la disculpa” que más podría decirle a su amigo “¿Quieres dejar de ser mi guardián Hayato-kun?”

“No merezco tal honor” dijo con la voz abatida

“No pregunto si lo mereces, pregunto si quieres” dijo con voz calmada pero firme

“Yo… yo quiero seguir siendo su guardián y su mano derecha pero le he fallado Juudaime” dejando salir unas cuantas gotas de agua salada de su ojos

“Entonces debes sostener tu palabra, no quiero que alguien más sea mi guardián de la tormenta” buscando que lo mirara “Además eres de mis mejores amigos, no quiero perderte”

“Tsu…na…” dijo tan bajo que solo el poseedor del nombre le escucho

“Al fin, al fin dijiste mi nombre” abrazándolo

“Bueno es que Juudaime es Juudaime y le debo todo mi respeto” hablo un poco sonrojado “eso no significa que no lo vea como Tsuna-san, como mi amigo, mi mejor amigo” sumando que fue su primer amigo en la vida

“Está bien, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad” le sonrió “¿Puedes al menor llamarme por mi nombre más seguido?” recibiendo un –lo intentaré-

Todos sabían la nobleza del corazón de Tsuna y estaban seguros que no odiaba a la pelirosa, más bien ya no confiaría en ella nunca y prefería estar lo más alejado de ella en el futuro. Por lo cual tendrían que buscar una forma de hacerlo sin que afectara demasiado a su hermano al fin de cuentas eran la única familia que tenían.

Dando al fin comienzo a la cena que era increíblemente calmada y lo agradeció el doncel, puesto que no tenía muchas ganas de hacer del comedor un campo de batalla. Casi terminaban de cenar cuando el joven embarazado recordó algo, no sabía si era importante pero no estaba de más hacer el comentario.

“Minna, le avisaron a Aria-san lo de Reborn” haciendo evidente que lo habían olvidado

“Voooooooiiiiii bola de inútiles, lo haré yo” después de todo era la mano derecha del hijo del Noveno

Aunque el hombre de patillas rizadas se encontraba estable en su salud, no por demás estaba avisarle a la mujer pues también se le consideraba todavía como la jefe de los Arcobaleno. Una vez que se comunicó con la mujer y lo atosigara con preguntas acerca de cómo esta Tsunayoshi y que todos estaban bien, Aria considero que mañana después del medio día iría a verlos.

El peliplata regreso con la noticia alegrando al embarazado, Aria siempre fue un gran apoyo desde que tomó la decisión de estar en Italia, estaba muy agradecido con todas las facilidades que le había brindado y su presencia le reconfortaba como si fuera su propia madre.

También acordaron que lo mejor era que las chicas regresaran a Japón tanto por su seguridad como para ayudarles con los temas vistos en clases como lo habían previsto con anterioridad, Enma comento que harían lo mismo, sería bueno tener los ojos abiertos por si alguien quisiera dañar a alguna de sus amigas y el castaño no sentiría que las dejaba a su suerte por si llegase a suceder un imprevisto desagradable. En cuanto a los dos técnicos que prácticamente ya era de la familia del Décimo Vongola decidieron quedarse, en esas circunstancias sus talentos podían ser de utilidad y estaba dispuestos a ayudar de la forma en que fuese necesaria.

Squalo menciono que mañana en la tarde estaría todo listo para que pudieran partir en un vuelo privado en uno de los aviones de Vongola y como Nana se quedaría los tres niños también lo harían, pero ya era asunto de la _famiglia_ del _Decimo_ ser sus niñeras como decía Xanxus.

Entre tanta platica Tsuna termino sus alimentos y la pesadez le invadió para que comenzara a dormitar y Xanxus terminara llevándolo como princesa a su habitación donde su madre se haría cargo de ponerle la pijama.

Con esto el pelirrojo y su famiglia decidieron retirarse a su –pequeña mansión- donde les darían hospedaje a las dos chicas, sería más fácil si todos los que iban a volver al país nipón estaban juntos. Agradecieron las atenciones con ellos y se retiraron de la mansión de los Varia a sabiendas que tendrían que discutir el futuro de Bianchi y que eso les causaría dolor a las dos adolescentes que la consideraban una amiga y hermana mayor.

* * *

En el comedor el silencio reino, nadie decía palabra alguna y esperaron a que volviera Xanxus, tendrían que discutir de alguna forma el asunto de Bianchi, aunque fuera un tema delicado lo harían tarde o temprano.

“Escuchen basuras, yo la quiero muerta” poniendo en claro su posición

“Boss no tiene tacto” hablo Bel “Pero estoy de acuerdo, lo siento Gokudera” el aludido no dijo nada

En pocos minutos todos los Varia que estaba presentes estaban de acuerdo en terminar la vida de la pelirosa, hecho en el cual estuvo de acuerdo Hibari, nadie se metía con el herbívoro siendo el uno de sus guardianes.

“Yo creo que una opción es Vindice” dijo Fon, era claro que merecía un castigo pero no creía que la muerte fuera un castigo

Squalo dijo que era una opción, pero necesitaban el conceso de Mammon y Rokudo, así como el voto favorable de la CEDEF y de Nono.

“Estoy de acuerdo con Fon” dijo Yamamoto “No creo que muerta resuelva el daño que hizo”

“Yamamoto” susurro su compañero de clase

“Estoy de acuerdo al EXTREMO” dijo con energía Ryohei

“Yo no tengo voto” se descalificó Hayato “Pero si pudiera quisiera evitar que mi hermana muera” tomo un largo respiro “Sé que lo que hizo fue terrible, pero sigue siendo mi hermana”

“Lo sabemos Gokudera” dijo Takeshi recibiendo el apoyo del joven boxeador, el de los jóvenes técnicos y el de Fon

“Yo tampoco quiero que muera Bianchi” entro Shammal al comedor, había estado en las aulas médicas y subió a ver a Tsuna que ya se encontraba dormido

“Shammal” mascullo Xanxus

“Vooooiiiii y que idea tienes en mente, mata sanos” fingiendo molestia el poseedor de los Trident Mosquito

“Shammal, no bromees con eso” pidió su antiguo estudiante

“Es algo que ya he podido hacer, pero es casi seguro que ella ya no pueda ser más una asesina dentro de la mafia”

Quitarle sus habilidades de mafiosa no sonaba tan mal, después de todo podría estar relativamente cerca por todos los allegados que hizo en el transcurrir del tiempo. La mayoría veía de manera claro los beneficios en comparación con lo que se perdería era un buena opción.

“Lo que sea no lo acepto” el hijo del Noveno tenía muy clara su posición

“Estúpido jefe no creo que a Sawada le guste la idea de matarla” el espadachín tenía un punto a su favor

El moreno solo pudo hacer una cara de total desagrado, odiaba que su pareja tuviera razón en cosas tan nimias como esa; no contaba tampoco con el voto de su protegido y eso lo ponía en el dilema de lo que él deseaba hacer y lo que deseaba el doncel.

“Podemos charlar de ello con calma mañana” comento Fon

Estaba todos dispuestos a marcharse cuando la potente voz del líder de los Varia los hizo volver a sentarse y dirigirle su completa atención

“¿Cuál es ese método Shammal?” le pregunto sin miramientos

Ahora la mirada se concentraba en el médico, ansiando la respuesta que podría dar la solución al enorme problema que tenían en sus manos. Sin embargo dos personas de las que se encontraban ahí intuían lo que el médico iba a decir, después de todo a uno de ellos tenía el conocimiento de primera mano y para el otro fue inevitable saberlo como consecuencia de convivir tantos años.

 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, la actu llego muy tarde. Pero ya me estoy poniendo al corriente, espero que la historia sea de su agrado y soy malvada siempre lo dejo en la mejor parte.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto


End file.
